Originals & Royals I
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: 8 years post war. Harry Potter, 25, meets a mysterious man on vacation and falls in love. Upon returning he moves to New Orleans with his family, where Draco tracks down his long lost cousin Davina Claire Black. The city is full of powerful muggle witches, vampires and werewolves all circling around the Mikaelson family to which Harrys mysterious love belongs to. MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. Prologue

8 years post war. Harry Potter, 25, meets a mysterious handsome man on vacation and falls in love. Upon returning to the Wizarding World he moves to New Orleans with his family, where his brother in law and best friend Draco tracks down his long lost cousin Davina Claire Black. Once there they discover the city is a chaotic place, full of surprisingly powerful muggle witches, vampires and werewolves who's issues all circle around the infamous Mikaelson family to which Harrys mysterious love belongs to. Will the Mikaelson and Potter/Malfoy families unite as one to fight the upcoming dangers? Will they finally find peace and together find the true meaning of the word family? Will Harry want to engage in a new ongoing war again?

Pairings: Harry/Elijah, Neville/Hermione, Kol/OC, Draco/Oliver, Davina/Blaise, Klaus/Camille, Hayley/Jackson,

 **I DO NOT own the characters of Harry Potter nor the characters of THE ORIGINALS, they belong to Miss. JK Rowling and Miss. Julie Plec (writer/producer/creator of TVD and THE ORIGINALS show on the CW). I only own the plot of this story and my OC characters. I DO NOT make any profit from this, I'm only doing this solely for fun which is why we are all here.**

***Hi everyone! I have to say I've gotten so many private messages of people asking me if I would write a HP/ORIGINALS crossover that it got my head turning. After about seven months of going back and forth I finally have a concept. I loved the thought of The First Original Family meeting The Royal Wizarding Family (Potters/Malfoy family). What would happen? Why would Harry and his family end up in New Orleans? ? Would they like it? Will they meet long lost family there? How would they find the city? The supernatural life that thrives thereHow would they handle the established supernatural rules of the city? How will they handle living there with all the chaos of witches, werewolves, vampires in the city that revolves around The Mikaelson Family? How will Harry react that the guy he developed feelings for on vacation is there in that city and that he belongs to THIS particular family? How will this person react to him being there in the city? Will this persons family bring danger and harm to HIS family? Is Harry and his family willing to go into war again? … All these questions popped into my head and I thought "Oh… There's something here." *** **Also 1) Since the Kol #2 was called Kaleb on the show, the Kol #2 here in my story will be called Daniel, in honor of Daniel Sharman who played Kol #2 him in season 2, that way it's not confusing with my OC, Caleb. 2) The story will begin + or – like SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS but it will then take a different direction with the story. ***** As usual please submit your reviews and I will be answering them as we move forward! This is a loooooong one. Here we go! ***

* * *

After Harry defeats Voldemort he returned to Hogwarts with his friends, for a 8th year, to complete his education. Voldemort, unfortunately, got one last laugh when he cursed Harry, Draco, Caleb and Hermione with the SEMPRE VIVE CURSE, the immortal life curse, cursing them with immortal life, where they will be protected from death , it thankfully wouldn't affect their future creature inheritances.

Hogwarts extended it's schooling permanently from seven years to eight at Ministry request. Everyone was trying move forward and rebuild what was broken. Ron and most of the Weasleys had grown apart, especially since Harry broke up Ginny given that he came out as gay in his sixth year and Ron dumped Hermione when she took Harrys side.

By the end of 8th year Harry was excited to be leaving Hogwarts for good. Professor Alfred Tipton, the History of Magic professor, assigned everyone to do a family history tree so the students could learn of their family ancestry and learn where they came from. He gathered everyone in the classroom for the final project. A lot of them had found out that they were descendants from the Founders of Hogwarts including Draco and Hermione herself, which made Ron even angrier. It finally came time for Harry to present his family tree. By the end of his presentation it was revealed everyone was gawking.

"When Sirius escaped Azkaban in my third year he revealed to me I had a biological older brother, his name is Caleb James Cromwell, the Count of Hexton." Everyone was quiet digesting that Harry's brother was a high ranking noble aristocrat from their world, and one of the best Slytherins, best in a good way, to ever graduate from Hogwarts. "He is three years older than me so he's twenty one now. After we met he told me that our parents Lord James and Liliana Potter, had planed to give us in adoption to their friends Lord Henry Cromwell and Lady Elizabeth Cromwell, the Countess of Hexton to protect us from Voldemort. Sirius told us they took Caleb first because my mom wanted one more night with me and well… you know what happened then." Everyone was quiet and nodding in understanding. "After he was vindicated during my fifth year Sirius became our guardian. He performed a magical blood ritual on both me and Caleb, using our blood, to make us official blood/magical/legal members and living heirs of the Black Family." said Harry. Everyone gasped. "Therefore with Potters, Evans and Blacks blood running in my veins I am descendant of not two but three founding families of Hogwarts." Students and teachers gasped at this, Ron was fuming while Hermione was eating it up, Dracos ears perked up to this. Harry sensed the tension in the air. "So in conclusion… I traced my fathers family, the Potters, back to Godric Gryffindor. My mothers family, the Evans, back to Rowena Ravenclaw and the Black family back to Salazar Slytherin. This explains why after Voldemort died I still possessed the gift of parseltongue. He never gave me the power as many thought, it was passed down to me from Salazar himself in our blood." He took a breath as he saw 90% of Gryffindor house look at him with disdain, the other 10% with interest and respect. "Given that I am the legal, blood and magical living son and heir to Sirius Black I am also second cousin Draco Malfoy…" Everyone started chattering while Draco looked up with him with awe, fascination and pride. "…and nephew to Lucius Malfoy. And not just me but also Caleb and…Hermione too."

Ron was fumbling in his seat. "What?!"

"Quiet!" called Prof. Tipin. "Do explain Mr. Potter."

"Before the war began last year, Hermione obliviated her parents memories to protect them from the Deatheaters. As we all know the Obliviate Charm, is irrevocable. Hermione was basically an orphan and alone in the world. I loved her, and love her, as a sister so I offered to make it official…" The class was silent. "…Unfortunately I couldn't find the blood ritual Sirius used on Caleb and me, but we adopt her legally and magically Hermione which is, minus the blood link, basically the same thing in terms of permanently bonding families together as one. So joining of our family and magic with hers and hers with ours she became Hermione G. Potter. As you all know by her earlier presentation, she was only descendant from Helga Hufflepuff, by her mother's family, which is where she gets her magic from…" Everyone nodded. "…But now given our bond, all three of us, four if you count my brother, are now descendants of all four founders of Hogwarts. Also… given our now relation to Sirius Black, all three of us are now second cousins to Draco Malfoy. Except Hermione who is only related by magical law and magic." There was silence. "I…I guess that's it."

Half the room applauded, the other was too shocked to believe their ears. Harry walked off the podium of the classroom and took a seat next to Hermione. They turned to look at Draco who nodded his head saying _we'll talk later_.

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium. "Well… This is quite a surprise Mr. Potter." She composed herself. "Everyone congratulations! I hope this was educational enlightening and may it serve as a lesson to always protect your magical family legacy and magical lineage." The Hogwarts bells started to chime marking the end of the school year. "You are all free go up to your dormitories and pack your trunks. Graduation is tonight in the Great Hall during the farewell feast." She smiled. "It has been an honor teaching you all these eight years and to see the future leaders of our world, may you protect it from darkness always." After great applause everyone started walking out.

* * *

Harry was received in Gryffindor House by a mob and was beat up. When Snape, McGonagall and Hermione met him downstairs they were shocked when they saw him limp in all bruised. "Harry what happened?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine." said Harry. "The Gryffindors didn't like me being descendant of Slytherin not to mention that we are cousins to Malfoy."

"Really Potter." said McGonagall. "This is unforgivable. To assault a student on school grounds…"

Snape jumped in." …but to assault a descendant of all four founders in your own home is enough to revoke their school diplomas and have them all arrested!"

"No please Professor." said Harry. "Don't. It will only cause more trouble."

"Are you sure?" asked McGonagall. "It is school policy to do so."

"Yes." said Harry. "Please."

Draco walked in with Blaise. "Merlin, Potter, what happened to you?"

"Gryffindors." said Hermione.

"Really?" asked Blaise.

Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "EPISKEY MAXIMA" With a quick hard snap and crack Harry was fully healed.

"Urgh…" said Harry. "Thanks Malfoy."

"Well…" said McGonagall. "It's time. Please go in and take your seats."

* * *

After graduation the eighth years made their way down the hill, through the forest road, towards the Hogwarts train station. Harry Draco and Hermione made their way across the main courtyard. They wore their graduation robes and conical witch hats, which was the symbol of their official adult initiation into the Wizarding World.

Snape walked out to meet them. "Congratulations."

"Thank you professor." said Hermione.

"Really Miss. Potter, you are official adults and graduates of this school." said Snape. "You can call me Severus." Hermione gave him a small smile. "I'd like to apologize for treating you and Harry the way I have. I do not push my students to the limit, unless I know they have potential." Harry nodded. "Besides I'd like to get to know you all better. We are family after all."

"Family?" asked Harry.

"Well given that I am Draco's magical and legal godfather and given that the magical blood ritual permanently linked the Potter, Black and Malfoy families together once and for all, you are all now his cousins. I'd like to be your godfather too." said Snape. All three graduates smiled. "If you'll have me."

Harry looked at Hermione. "We'd like that very much." she said.

"Good." said Snape, giving them a small smile. They knew they'd have to get used to each other before he genuinely felt comfortable to show his emotions. "I also wanted to tell you that given that you are all, Lord Cromwell and Draco included, descendants of all four founders of Hogwarts by the laws of magical inheritance you are all the legitimate and absolute owners of all the founders estates around the world, their vaults at Gringotts, all their properties throughout the country as well as Hogwarts itself. Making you the equivalent of royalty. The first royal family of the British wizarding world since the founders time."

"What?!" asked Harry, Draco and Hermione in unison.

"By now the entire wizarding world as well as their contacts in the muggle world know who you are." said Snape. "They will treat you with respect and protect you to the best of their abilities."

"Seriously?" asked Draco.

"Yes." said Snape. "Should you ever need help, the school, the founders and everyone within its walls will come to your aid."

"Wicked." said Draco.

"Yes…" said Snape. "Where are you all going now?"

"Well…"said Harry. "…We haven't really talked about it yet. We really do need to talk." He turned to Draco and Hermione. "Would you all like to come to Grimmauld Place for a few weeks? We can get to know each other and maybe walk around London."

"Anywhere you say Harry." said Hermione.

"You all go on now. Get some rest." He turned to Draco. "I'm sorry about Lucius and Narcissa Draco, but remember you have me and now your three new cousins." Draco nodded, he gave the blond a hug. Harry and Hermione put their arms around Draco in support as the three made their way to the train station.

* * *

#12 GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON – As soon as they flooed through the fireplace Hermione went to make some tea, Harry went to make sandwiches. Draco levitated all their luggage upstairs before looking around Draco had to ask. "Is this Grimmauld Place?"

"Yeah." said Harry. "Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that I remember it much gloomier and worn." said Draco.

Hermione looked around and she noticed Grimmauld place though still dark, was perfectly clean with a lighter tone and air to it. "It's true Harry."

"Kreacher delighted in fixing it up." said Harry. "I've let him have free reign over the house to make it look better. He did this before I send him to work at Hogwarts."

"Well it worked." said Hermione. Harry led them to the drawing room where a warm fire waited and comfortable sofas, he carried a trey of sandwiches and Draco helped Hermione with the tea.

"Before we even get started." said Draco. "I'd like to start by apologize to you Harry and you Hermione for everything I put you through. I know it must have been horrible."

"It was." said Hermione. "But I think if the war taught us anything it's that those things were childish rivalries and nonsense that at the end of the day doesn't matter at all, plus you had your circumstances at home with Lucius and your mom, Harry had his with the Dursleys and that doesn't matter now… I forgive you."

Harry nodded. "And despite out animosity, it's doesn't beat a psycho killing dark wizard who was set on killing every last one of us. As for me, I forgive you too, Draco and I don't care what people say about it. I mean, you saw how quickly Gryffindors turned on me. It surprised me of course, I expected more from them. But who cares, I'm happy to call you family."

Draco smiled, it was the first time Harry used his name, and despite the fact they had called a truce in their sixth year, it was the first time he felt he was legitimately forgiven and accepted by Harry. "Thank you." He got tear eyed. "It means a lot to me, especially after Bellatrix killed my mom. I'm glad I have family to support me." Harry and Hermione walked over, sat down next to him and hugged him.

"We are a family now." said Hermione.

"And family sticks together." said Harry. "No matter what."

After eating the sandwiches and chatting over tea, Draco was beat. "How about we get some sleep?

"Good idea.' said Harry.

"I'm exhausted." said Hermione.

They went upstairs to their rooms, changed clothes and dropped on their respective beds to sleep.

* * *

The next day Harry Draco and Hermione were in the kitchen making brunch when they heard the floo network open. Into the kitchen walked Caleb Potter, Harry and Hermione's 21 year older brother and High Auror. He had a very dark traumatic past with Deatheaters during the war, which horribly affected his creature inheritance and manifested in him having a very dark side that is quite vicious and deadly. Caleb was tall, handsome, a well muscled build which was a carbon copy of Chris Evans in Captain America, ivory cream skin, long, smooth, he has 25 inch long, layered, glossy, voluptuous dark midnight blue hair, high cheekbones, a smooth jawline and vibrant bright iceberg blue eyes, which he got from his father James. "Good morning all." He smiled, though he looked exhausted.

"Good morning." said Hermione. "Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee please." said Caleb. He looked up at Draco. "Hi Draco."

"Hi Caleb." said Draco. He and Caleb were friends at Hogwarts, them both being in Slytherin, Caleb becoming a big brother figure to him and he hadn't seen him much since before Caleb's encounter with the Deatheaters and they hadn't talked since Harry gave his family tree presentation at school.  
Caleb walked over. "Don't I get a hug?" He opened his arms. "Cousin?" He smiled. Draco smiled and ran over hugging him tight. "I want you to know that I loved you like a friend when we met, and now that we are family I love you more. You are a little brother to me, I love you and you can always count on me." Draco nodded feeling tears. "Hey…" He looked at Draco. "What's with the tears?"

"It's just. This is the first time I've felt like I belonged to a family." said Draco. "You know how things were with me at home with mother and father and Deatheaters coming and going. You know from experience how Deatheaters torture can be and what it's like serving them against your will. You know how hard it is to show emotion…" Caleb nodded. "Love and affection was something alien to me and now it's a blessing."

"It was something alien to me too, for a long time, I fight that darkness within me every day, but thanks to Harry he brought me back to the light and now here we are." said Caleb. "We will fight our darkness and our inner demons together."

"Get used to it Draco." said Harry, joining in on the hug.

Hermione followed. "You're stuck with us now."

"Forever." said Harry.

"Literally…" grinned Caleb. They all laughed.

Draco smiled, forever with his new cousins wasn't so bad it was actually wonderful. He couldn't imagine losing any one of them. He let go of them to compose himself. "So coffee." They laughed.

"Yes please." said Caleb.

Harry suddenly noticed Calebs hair. "What's with the dark midnight blue hair?"

"A potion gone wrong." said Caleb.

"Are you changing it back?" asked Draco

"No." said Caleb. "I kinda like it. It goes well with the monster that I am."

Hermione and Draco looked at him. "You're not a monster Caleb." They said unanimously.

"Tell that to the intern I scared out the door today." said Caleb.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"A dragon crisis up in Norway that threatened to cross over to the UK. They asked me to make a dragon sleeping potion to control them and well, the first batch went wrong… hence the blue hair." Caleb explained. "Charlie Weasley helped, he had some spare potions stocked up in Romania. The intern got cocky with a teenage Chinese Firebolt and I had to use my…other form to pull him out. He freaked and quit to work in the Magical Correspondence Department."

"What do you think happened with your potion?" asked Draco.

"They were old ingredients." said Caleb. "I imagine with everything that happened with the war the Ministry had no chance to check the potion ingredients. But I still sent in my complaint."

"Good." said Draco. "You're lucky it was you and just your hair, anyone else could've died. And in regards to your hair, I think it looks cool." said Draco.

Caleb chuckled. "Thanks."

"Well, besides the dragons and your hair and spooking an intern, anything else?" asked Hermione giving him his coffee.

"Nope." said Caleb. "I'm just tired."

"Will you be staying?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Caleb. "I've got a good lot of vacation stocked up and decided to used them. So you're stuck with me for a while."

"Yes!" they all said in unison as Draco flipped the pancakes. He was actually liking cooking by hand.

* * *

Over the next few days they spend their time eating breakfast walking around London and having lunch before returning home to lounge around the house. They then took a few weeks off and traveled to Germany and Finland and then down to Italy to visit Blaise before returning home to Britain.

* * *

They settled into a warm family life, all happy to have one another. Soon time passed, 8 years passed and now all of them now 25 years old, 28 years old for Caleb, found themselves with jobs at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Draco and Harry were High Aurors while Hermiones brilliance and high IQ made her Deputy Head of the department itself. They had decided to remain at Grimmauld Place since it was the place they felt safest. Their relationship grew so much that that they finally became the family they always wanted. It was a dream come true for all of them, especially for Draco.

One Saturday afternoon they arrived home, all had tea and went off to their personal offices. Caleb walked into Dracos office wearing his Auror uniform. Besides his Deatheater tattoo on his inner left wrist he also has another tattoo on his inner right wrist called the Snaca, which is the old English word for snake, a tattoo of two serpents, symmetrically wrapped together in a Celtic knot, biting each others tails. A tattoo Draco also has. He turned on the lights and noticed Draco sitting behind his desk tear eyed. "Everything ok Drake?"

Draco looked up, he was now tall, slenderly muscled, with long smooth platinum blond hair, like his late father Lucius, tied in a ponytail wearing his Auror uniform. "Yeah." clearing his eyes.

"Right…" said Caleb. "Come on sister, what's up?"

Harry walked in, he was also tall just as tall as Draco around 5 foot eleven with a slender but well built body, though slightly buffer then Draco. His hair was longer like he had it in his fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament. Like Draco and Caleb they wore their auror uniforms.

"I got a letter and package from my aunt." said Draco.

"Your aunt?" asked Harry.

"Andromeda Black." said Draco.

"What happened?" asked Caleb.

"Many years ago, after her husband Edward Tonks died and she was blackballed from the Black family, she remarried an American pureblood named Peter Claire. They had a daughter, Davina who was kidnapped by two Bellatrix's henchmen who followed her to America." Said Draco.

"Why did they do that?" asked Harry.

"To pressure her into joining the dark order." said Draco. "Aunt Andromeda is a very powerful witch."

"I know." said Harry. "It always freaked me out that she looked like Bellatrix, they could be indentical twins…physically I mean. Though Andromeda is much more beautiful, even now at 45." He noticed he had interrupted. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright, it's true." said Draco. "So ever since the fall of Voldemort, and the war coming to an end, she and I have been trying to find Davina. After Tonks, Lupin and Teddy died, this is her only reason for living." He looked at Harry. "Thank you for restoring us to the Black Family Tree, with the Malfoy fortune gone I don't know how we could've done this without the Black money to help."

"Sure." said Harry.

"So what happened?" asked Caleb. "The investigation came to dead end. She's no where to be found in Britain or Europe which means we'll have to expand our search to America…We're gonna start in the place where they lived, in New Orleans…It just hurts me to see her so sad." He sighed. "I'm exhausted, can someone please change the subject."

"Why did you come in Harry?" asked Caleb.

"Oh. Um I booked us all on a trip." said Harry.

"A trip?" asked Caleb. "To where?"

"On the Seven Seas Cruise Line. Hermione booked us all." said Harry. "She sent me these…" He took out the brochures and put them on Dracos desk. "I know, it's a muggle cruise line, but I figured we all want a vacation and a good rest, and that includes a vacation and rest from magic."

"It's fine Harry." said Draco. "As long as everything is first class. I don't mind, father was the one who tried to drill all that 'hate everything muggle' into my head. Don't get me wrong I prefer the wizarding life 110% over muggle life, but I don't hate it. It's average." He sighed with exhaustion. "And if it's first class, I wouldn't mind going average for a week or so."

Harry smiled. "Caleb."

"Why not." said Caleb. "Where would we be going to?"

"Yes!" said Harry. He sent his stag patronus to Hermione. "We will be going to the north of Spain, up the northeastern and north coast of France across English Channel and back home again."

"How long is this cruise?" asked Caleb.

"One, maybe two weeks?" said Harry.

"Who cares, of course it doesn't matter." said Draco. "When do we leave?"

"In about a week." said Harry. "That gives us enough time to get everything ready."

***Hi guys…Now, just a couple of things. **1)** I made Hermione a Potter by law and magic and NOT blood so she could hook up with Draco romantically later. It would be too weird for them to be a couple in love and be blood cousins. **2)** Yes, I killed Teddy, but only so Davina could take the babys place and link her character into the HP world. **3)** I made Andromeda younger than she actually is again, so she could fit into the storyline of this story. In my story she's 45, which means she would've had to have the 19 year old Davina at 26, Tonks would've been around 25ish maybe (in my story) so that would make Andromeda 20 when she had her. **4)** I usually use Narcissa and Lucius in all my stories, so I thought it would be interesting to have them die in this one and have Draco be with Andromeda as blood family, her, Davina and someone else who you will see later. **5)** There is some reference to Caleb being a "monster" and something the Deatheaters did to him that horribly affected his creature inheritance so we'll see what happened later on. **6)** They're going on vacation! So excited. I wonder who Harry will meet on the cruise…Hmmm? **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	2. Strangers Meet

***1) Since there weren't that many reviewds for the first chapter, which is fine we're just getting started, I'm gonna wait and see if there are more for this chapter so I can answer them all, up next, in chapter 3. This is a loooooong chapter! I love those! ***

* * *

SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP, SOUTHAMPTON PORT – Elijah was on the line to board the ship. It's been a few weeks since his family managed to leave the chaos of Mystic Falls, his brother Niklaus had just gone too far and now his siblings were once again apart. Klaus moved back to New Orleans and Rebekah just drove off as far away as possible. Klaus was a tyrant, cruel with his family, he doubted the older sibling knew what the true meaning of family was. Rebekah insisted he should just give up on Klaus and start living his own life but he couldn't. He still had faith that someday his brother would see the light and become a better person. But that didn't mean he could have a small vacation before going back to his mess of a family in New Orleans, so Rebekah booked him this vacation to which he was grateful.

Harry was running late, he'd had a meeting at the Ministry concerning some foreign troll policy issues and had agreed to meet his family onboard. Harry was a magical creature himself, which is why he worked so closely with the Department of Magical Creatures. He was a phoenix, a rare immortal creature with the power of fire. As he rushed up the boarding plank and stepped onto the ship he bumped into a man. "Oh I'm…" When the man turned to look at him he was stopped in his tracks, he felt his inner phoenix shoot out small fiery sparks of interest in his gut. The man in front of him was gorgeous, he looked around twenty five maybe thirty at most, 5'11" in height like himself, short straight dark brown hair, hazel brown eyes, his features were amazing high cheekbones, a strong jawline and a straight nose. He wore a white button shirt, with three buttons casually open at the top, camel colored pants under a matching camel colored coat and fine lather brown shoes. From what he could tell the man was well built, with a slender but incredibly well defined, toned body. "I'm so sorry."

Elijah was also struck, the young man was beautiful, standing at his height, he seemed to be twenty five, raven black hair, pale fair skin, high cheek bones, a smooth jawline, thin lips, a straight nose. He wore a red t shirt with the odd name of Gryffindor, jeans and a long brown coat with good shoes. He could tell the young man was well built, slender but toned. But what caught his eyes were the emerald green eyes, which were like living jewels. His British accent was just a very pleasant plus to the whole package. "It's quite alright." he said with a small smile. The young man blushed, which he found adorable _'Adorable? What's wrong with me?'_ he thought.

"Thanks." said Harry. He quickly knew he was blushing and quickly rushed away into the ship. _'Merlin that guy was hot.'_ He thought. _'I hope he didn't notice I blushed. Urgh…Such a loser Harry, as if you'd stand a chance with a guy like that.'_ As he walked on he didn't notice the man was following him with eyes never leaving him for a moment.

* * *

SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – Harry found his family, he noticed they were all tense and the tension was directed at Hermione. "What happened?"

"What happened?" asked Draco. "Hermione booked us all on a singles cruise!"

"What?!" asked Harry. Elijah heard everything thanks his vampire hearing, he was also shocked. _'How could Rebekah do this to me?!'_ he thought.

"Oh you heard it well." said Caleb. "A singles cruise Harry…" _'So, his name is Harry.'_ thought Elijah with a grin. "…a cruise specifically geared towards unmarried single people looking to make friends or a love connection by the end of the trip."

Harry gave Hermione a stern look. "Hermione?"

"I'm sorry but I knew if I told you none of you would come." said Hermione. "Look we've got everything, money, noble titles, good jobs and each other. All we are missing is love, we haven't even dated at all in a long time. I thought with the war over it could be a good chance to get back out there."

"But on a muggle cruise?!" asked Draco. Elijahs eyes widened. _'Muggle…These four are wizards!'_ he thought.

"It's just to test the waters, get back into the swing of things, get used to the feeling of getting out there and trying to date." said Hermione. "If we don't get lucky and meet someone, at least by the end of this trip we'll feel ready to try it out in the Wizarding World." Elijahs eyes widened. _'They're from the wizarding world! I haven't seen one of their kind in over six hundred years…They're so young.'_ He thought and looked at Harry. _'and beautiful.'_

"You should have told us." said Harry.

"I'm sorry." said Hermione. "Just keep an opened mind, if we don't want to or don't find someone we'll hang out together ok? Lets try and have fun." All three of her male companions looked at each other then back to her.

"Fine." said Draco. He sighed. "Can we just get to our rooms? I'd like to sleep before dinner."

* * *

Draco looked around at their deluxe first class suite; it was ample enough for eight people, which meant they had a lot of space to lounge around. "Ok Potter." Said Draco referring to Hermione. "I'm impressed."

"I thought you would be." said Hermione. "We have the money, so why not use it."

They retired to their individual rooms, and used transfiguration charms to turn the other four remaining empty rooms into walk in closets. They unpacked and decided to explore the ship, at one point they all went off on their separate ways and decided to meet in the room a few hours later to take a nap and go down together for dinner. Soon the ship gently sailed out of port and out into the sea.

* * *

GREAT HALL, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – The Great Hall was the heart of the ship, it was a grand staircase that connected to the dining hall, the lunge hall as well as the shopping stores, gyms, movie and live theaters among others.

It was around 7:00pm when they started going down for dinner, Elijah already had a date with a guy, they were having dinner with a group that specialized in building restorations laws. He was a real estate lawyer of New Orleans. It was the captains dinner so the attire was formal. He looked up and saw the elegant wizard family come down the grand staircase.

Draco and Caleb wore their best wizarding robes, which were really muggle tuxedos with long, wizard-like, jackets. Dracos black jacket was floor length, barely touching the floor, he wore a white shirt with a green silk vest and a white bowtie, and patent leather shoes. He wore the Malfoy Family ring on his left hand ring finger, a 35 carate emerald cut emerald ring with a small Malfoy family crest over the gem.

Caleb's jacket on the other hand was much more dramatic, with a 2 foot long train, he wore a white shirt, white bowtie and dark blue silk vest, that matched his midnight blue hair. He wore a 35 carat, radiant cut red diamond on his left hand ring finger with a small Potter family crest over the gem, and a 35 carat, radiant cut blue diamond on his left hand ring finger with the Cromwell family crest over the gem. Both he and Draco had their hair in ponytails, Dracos was tied with a black ribbon while Calebs hair was tied with a silver clasp encrusted with sapphires.

Hermione was in a white gown with a impressive natural pink pearl suite of jewelry, that matched her soft feminine makeup. Her hair was tied in a nice twist adored with a diamond and pink pearl dragonfly brooch. She wore a 30 carat, radiant cut, red diamond on her right hand ring finger with the Potter family crest of the gem. "Don't you two look handsome."

"Thank you darling." said Caleb.

"You too." said Draco. Hermione grinned trying to hide a faint blush, which Draco noticed. The blond was handsome and charming and they both knew it. "Where is Harry, I'm starving."

"Right here!" said Harry. "I couldn't find my bowtie." Harry was dressed just like Draco except his bowtie was black and his vest was purple. Like Caleb and Hermione he wore a 30 carat, radiant cut, red diamond on her right hand ring finger with the Potter family crest of the gem, and a 35 carat, radiant cut black diamond on his left hand ring finger with the Black family crest over the gem. "Who's hungry?"

"We are!" said all three of his companions.

* * *

DINING HALL, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – The foursome stepped into the dinning hall to table 5, which was next to the captains table. Many eyes were on them, including Elijahs who sat on table 3 and noticed their air of superior sophistication, refinement, wealth and upper class taste.

The tables had white tablecloths fine china and crystal, adorned with white orchids and the chairs were mustard gold. The columns around the room were copper and the curtains along the walls and windows were charcoal and silver brocade. There was an orchestra on stage playing classical music.

As they sat down Harry sensed eyes on him, he looked around but he couldn't pin point who it was.

"Everything alright mate?" asked Draco.

Harry snapped back to reality. "Yes." He sat down, he looked around. "Isn't this place great."

"Quite nice." said Draco.

"Excuse me." Called a man from the stage, he spoke into the microphone. "I'm Captain Brian Harold, welcome to the Seven Seas Cruise Ship." Everyone clapped. "Welcome to the Captains Dinner, tonight we have a twelve piece orchestra serenating us, they will be playing in the theater for live musical shows throughout the voyage." Everyone clapped. After he finished his speech he stepped down and started going around the tables greeting the passengers. He reached table 5. "Good evening, I'm Captain Brian Harold, welcome to the Seven Seas Cruise Ship."

"Good evening Captain Harold." said Harry. He shook the captains hand. "I'm Harry, this is my sister Hermione, Caleb and our cousin Draco." Elijah was curious Harry didn't give the captain their last names. _'Maybe it's a casual human thing? But…there's nothing casual about these four and…'_ he thought sniffing the air. _'I sense nothing human either.'_

"It's a pleasure." said Harold. "How are you finding the ship?"

"It's wonderful." said Hermione.

"Well, have good evening." said Harold nodding his head and walking off to the next table.

After dinner the music started, six young women asked Draco to dance while eight handsome young men asked Hermione.

* * *

BAR, OUTSIDE DECK, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – Harry and Caleb weren't feeling comfortable yet to jump into the singles dance floor on the first night so they decided to hang out at the bar on the outside deck.

"So those two got into the swing of things fast." smiled Harry.

"I'm glad." said Caleb. "I admire them for just jumping in, everyone is searching for true love. It's funny they see if they find it on a single cruise in the open ocean, but why not." They clinked glasses. "How did the business with the trolls go?"

"Not bad." said Harry. "They're asking the Ministry for some land to build a museum, up in northern Scotland, that depicts the history of their people. It's meant to educate the new generations that trolls are not dark creatures as Voldemort painted them to be. Luna and Neville were very insistent on helping them and I agreed."

"If you need help, just let me know." said Caleb. "Will you be going straight back to work once we get back to London?"

"No.' said Harry. "Just being here, on this ship, breathing in the sea air has made me realize just how tired I am."

"You haven't really stopped since the war ended brother." said Caleb. "Maybe an indefinite leave is just what you need. If anyone deserves it, it's you." He patted Harry on the back. "Well…I'm off to bed. It's a pleasant all night at sea before we dock on Guernsey Island tomorrow morning." They hugged and he was off.

Harry walked back to the bar and ordered a nice glass of Bailey's Irish Cream. He found himself alone and decided to take a walk down the deck. He took a sip of his drink and looked at the moon shining over the water.

Elijah had just about enough of the constant flirtations and sexual insinuations of men and women, yes he was flattered by the attention but it was getting ridiculous. He snuck out, ordered a scotch at the outside bar, and strolled out into the moonlit deck of the ship heading as far away as possible. Soon the music died down and all he heard was the tranquil sound of the waves. Then there he was, the mysterious Harry, standing near the railing, looking out at the glittering sea. _'He looks beautiful under in the moonlight.'_ He thought _. 'Wait…adorable, now beautiful?'_ he thought, but looking back at the raven hair young man he couldn't deny it. _'Yes. He is beautiful.'_ He confirmed boldly to himself as he walked over. He decided to take a risk, approach someone and take a chance. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Harry turned and saw the same handsome man he bumped into earlier that day while boarding the ship. He was sooo handsome in a classic, clean, perfectly fitted muggle tuxedo. "Yes. Yes it is." He looked back at the ocean. "It's the first time I've ever seen this. The ocean I mean."

"Really?" asked Elijah. 'How could someone with such obvious class, wealth and sophistication never have seen the sea?' he thought.

"I haven't had an easy life, in fact, this is the first time I've gone traveled anywhere outside Britain." said Harry.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Elijah.

"It's alright." said Harry. "Despite my grey childhood and horribly complicated life, I'm happy with who I am and how I've turned out, and I this…" he pointed to the ocean. "…this sight right here is the sign that it was all worth it."

Elijah smiled slightly, he was touched that someone could take such comfort in something so simple ocean view draped in moonlight. "I'm Elijah." Harry turned to him, he offered the young Brit his hand.

Harry shook his hand. "I'm Harry."

Elijah noticed there was no surprise, no fear, nothing in Harrys eyes, Harry had no idea who he was, which meant Harry wasn't playing dumb, innocent, nor was Harry flirting and flaunting to get something from him. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I like your name, it's very elegant and…" Harry had to stop himself before he made an idiot of himself. He blushed, but was thankful it was dark and not noticeable.

Elijah was amused at the young mans reaction, his nose picked up the sudden raise in heartbeat and the warmth of the young mans cheeks. "What?" he grinned.

Harry sighed. "I was going to say it was also very sexy." His blush turned tomato red.

Elijahs grin got bigger, now he really felt Harrys cheeks warm up. "Why thank you." He felt genuinely flattered because, while every other person on the ship just wanted to fuck him, Harry actually meant it.

"Urgh…" grunted Harry.

"What?" chuckled Elijah.

Harry took a large sip of his drink. "I'm sorry, it's just this is all so new to me. The singles cruise thing I mean, and I haven't dated a long time, like really long, and well…it feels weird."

"I can certainly understand that." said Elijah.

"Yeah right." chuckled Harry.

Elijah chuckled back. "It's true."

"So…" sighed Harry. "Is it just Elijah or do you have a last name?"

Elijah was surprised again. Harrys heartbeat was calm and steady and wasn't lying. Harry had no idea who he was at all, which meant the young man was being genuine. "Elijah Ingram Mikaelson."

"Ooh that is a good name." complemented Harry, he knew the word Ingram was Nordic for angelic. He looked at Elijah. "You do have an angelic face." Then he realized he did it again. "Urgh… Sorry."

"Thank you." Elijah laughed, something inside him stirred knowing this beautiful young man found him sexy and now angelic, which was ironic considering what he actually was. "What about you?"

"Harry James Potter." said Harry. Elijahs smile faded. "What?"

"You…You are Harry Potter?" asked Elijah. He stood up straight. "The savior of the Wizarding World?!"

Harrys eyes widended. "You know…? Are you a…?"

"No." said Elijah.

"But then how do you know about me or the wizarding world?" asked Harry.

"I used to be a witch…" said Elijah. Harry knew muggles used witch as a general term for witches, warlocks and wizards. "…my mother was very powerful in her time."

"But…used to be?" asked Harry. "What are you?" Elijah looked at him, he saw how the dark veins appeared under older mans eyes, his inner phoenix could almost feel the blood pumping in those veins. He saw Elijahs eyes turn blood red and his long vampire fangs slide down from his gums. "You're a vampire?!"

Elijahs face returned to normal. "Yes." Harry backed away. "Please, I assure you, you have no need to fear me." He felt Harry calm down. "Though I know if you had to, you could kill me with two words."

Harry grinned and sighed. "Ok…I'm sorry but you look nothing like the vampires I've met."

"How is that?" asked Elijah. He gestured for them to sit down on the bench. They did.

"You now, white pale dead skin, white eyes, dark circles under their eyes, corpse like and ugly and…you are not." said Harry. "Urgh…There I go again. That's three times now." Then his eyes widened. "Merlins beard, I've been flirting with a hot vampire, under a moonlit night, on a singles cruise." He laughed, cause he couldn't' believe it himself, before he looked back at Elijah.

Elijah cocked a smiled. "You think I'm hot?"

"Have you seen yourself, you're insanely good looking." said Harry. "Yes, I think you're hot." Elijah smiled. "Which brings me to my question…"

"Ask away." said Elijah

"How does a hot, insanely good looking vampire know about me?" asked Harry.

"The witches who work for me do." said Elijah. "I have many who I go to for consultations and protection, I pay them well. The moment you and your family became the heirs and descendants of The Founders of Hogwarts, news spread like wild fire all over the world, it spread down through the confidential channels down through to the important witches in the muggle world all the way to me."

"You're not from the Wizarding World."

"No." said Elijah. "My family used to be, a long time ago."

"How long?" asked Harry.

"Over a 1000 years." said Elijah. Harry was speechless.

"Wow…" said Harry. He was starting to get tired, he sighed. "I wish I could stay, but I'm getting tired and it's very late. It's been a lot to digest for one night." They got up.

"Allow me to walk you to your door." said Elijah.

"Thank you." said Harry.

* * *

STARFISH SUITE 1F, 1ST FLOOR FIRST CLASS, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – The passenger class rooms were divided into 3. First of all there was was the first class passenger suites, the Starfish Suites, on floors 1-3. Then came the second class rooms, the Dolphin Rooms, on floors, 4-6. Finally the third class rooms, the Sea Shell Rooms on floors 7-9 floors. Harry and Elijah walked down the first floor. "Here I am." said Harry. "Starfish Suite 1F."

"I'm on Starfish 2F." smiled Elijah. "I'm right under you."

"That sounds promising." smiled Harry. Elijah licked his lips, suddenly liking the thought of being under Harry. "I mean…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Oh no" interrupted Elijah, stopping him before he kept talking. "Don't apologize for that." He cocked a smiled, now he was flirting with Harry.

Harry smiled back. "Thanks for walking me to my room. You didn't' have to."

"Nonsense." said Elijah. "It was my pleasure."

"Thanks for tonight Elijah." Harry smiled. "I had a good time."

"Me too." said Elijah. It was true, he took a risk and boy was he not complaining. He let his guard down and the night with Harry was so good that it gave him the confidence to take another first step. "Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

Harry smiled. "Really?"

"I'd like to see you again." said Elijah.

Harrys smile got bigger. "Me too." He then took a moment to think. "Yes."

Elijah smiled. "I'll call you in the morning then." Harry nodded. He took the wizards hand by the fingers and gently kissed the back of Harrys hand. "Good night Harry."

Harry was awestruck, Elijah was too much old world romance, but he was not about to complain, he loved it. "Good night Elijah." As Elijah walked away he turned and entered his room. It was 2am, and everyone was asleep. He made his way to this room, got into the shower for a hot bath.

Elijah was on his own private suite, right below Harrys room and he was also stepping into the hot shower. Both men stood under there, with hot water dripping down their naked bodies and all that was going through their thoughts were each other, both feeling alive for the first time. After they slipped into their beds they fell sleep with optimistic anticipation of seeing the other again.

***Yeees! I have to admit. I've never written a romance that started on a cruise before. Very Titanic, but what's wrong with that. **1)** I loved the awkward meeting, how elegant and refined the Potter/Malfoy family looked during the captains dinner. But what I loved most was "Helijah" first unofficial date. **2)** I loved seeing Elijah with his guard down, but actually taking a risk with his feelings and his heart for this amazing stranger who he later realized with a very VERY worthy, and supernatural, candidate for him. **3)** Harry was shy but I loved the unintentional flirtation comments towards Elijah and the last one at the door was hilarious, and Elijah wasn't complaining either. **4)** I liked Elijah's middle name, Ingram, which I made up and mean angelic and Harry knowing that and saying Elijahs face was angelic (which it is) was too cute. So, I'm working on chapter 3 now... Lets see how the family reacts. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	3. Just Let Go

**Whitecollarblackwolf –** (Ch.1) Thank you WCBW (Ch.2) I'm glad you liked it.

 **AJ Picard –** I'm not sure yet. We'll see. This is a tough one to say up front if Harry is dom or sub cause both Harry and Elijah are BADASS alpha daminant males, powerful and commanding. We'll see. I can't confirm just yet, I mean they just met. But Elijah did give a clue of how he felt about Harry, sexually, during their conversation in front of Harrys suite door. Check that out and get back to me.

 **Beth5572 –** Thank you for the props Terri.

 **AnimeBook's –** I took it out and it's much better. Thanks for the heads up.

 **Guest –** Thanks. I knooooow! I think it was hilarious, especially since neither knew it was a singles cruise, yet they made a connection before they knew that fact.

 **–** Thanks!

 **LeDiabloBlanc2 –** Yeah. These first chapters are like the calm before the storm they will walk into in New Orleans. Yes, all this is before episode 1 of season 1. Yes it's be very interesting, I'm kind of scared thinking about it because just like the Mikaelsons, the Potters and Malfoys also have a dark side, so it'll be interesting to see that combination, to see that combination clash, how they balance it out and this is also a Elijah story. How he balances out the loyalty to his family and the love he will feel for Harry. It's gonna be something… We'll see, which is why I'm savoring these chapters of fun.

***Hi guys. Thanks for your reviews. KEEP THEM COMING! If you didn't submit your questions or reviews before I posted this chapter. Submit them anyways, I will answer them in the next chapter. That applies to every chapter from now on… Here's another looong one. Enjoy!***

* * *

STARFISH SUITE 1F, 1ST FLOOR FIRST CLASS, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – It was 9am when Hermione walked into Harrys room, waving her wand to open the curtains. "What in Merlins name?" grunted Harry.

"Good morning Harry." said Hermione. "The ship docked an hour ago, and we're ready to go down for breakfast before hitting the gym."

"Breakfast yes…' said Harry. "Gym? Urgh… I don't think so."

"You don't' have to say yes now love.' said Hermione.

Harry checked the clock. "Are we late?"

"It's a twenty four hour buffet." Said Hermione. "Breakfast all morning, lunch all afternoon and dinner all night, around the clock, so no there's no rush to get there."

Harry sat up on the bed. "Where are the others?"

"Caleb is showering and Draco is still buried under the covers." said Hermione. Harry laughed. "So what happened last night?"

"Well… Draco and I danced with many people. He's got three dates for next week and I've got two. All in all it wasn't a bad night." said Hermione. She sat down on the bed. "What about you? You disappeared for the entire evening. Caleb was asleep when Draco and I got in around 12 and we didn't even hear you get in."

"I had a drink on the outside for a drink and met a chap." said Harry.

"Oh?!" asked Hermione. "Who?!"

"Just a guy." said Harry. "We met on the deck and we spent the whole night talking."

"That's it?" smiled Hermione

"Hermione, I just me the guy last night, well, actually I bumped into him when we boarded the ship in London. But yes, that's it." said Harry. "We just talked and that's it."

"Well… I'm glad you started opening up." said Hermione. "See, I told you this was good for us."

"Yeah." smiled Harry. She gave him a quick hug. "I'll take a quick shower and meet you guys in 30 minutes to go down."

"Alright love." said Hermione. "I'm gonna go wake Draco." She gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Harry laid back on the bed and stretched. RING RING RING, he turned his head it was his room phone. _'Who could be calling at this hour? Front desk maybe?'_ he thought. "Hello."

 _"Good morning Harry."_

Harry smiled. "Good morning Elijah."

 _"Did you sleep well?"_

"Yes." said Harry. "Actually, better than I have in a long time."

 _"Me too." smiled Elijah. "Did I wake you up?"_

"No." said Harry. "My sister came in to wake me up for breakfast and…" He remembered Hermione's hought about going to the gym. _'Hmmm. Elijah is built, yes, I should join them at the gym after all.'_ he thought. "…and the family is going to spend the morning at the gym for a work out."

 _"Alright. Then would you like to have lunch with me?" asked Elijah. "We can go down to the beach afterwards for the afternoon. Judging by the view from my window, the beach strip here in Guernsey looks glorious."_

Harry got up and looked at himself in the mirror, he was shirtless in just his pajama bottoms, yes he had a toned torso but the gym work out in the morning couldn't hurt. He nodded. "I'd like that, sounds fun."

 _'Yes!'_ _thought Elijah. "Great. Then we can meet in the lobby, at twelve o clock , go down to Guernsey, eat some local cuisine and head to the beach from there."_

"Deal." said Harry. "I'll see you later."

 _"Bye." said Elijah._

They hung up, Harry leaped out of bed and headed to the bathroom excitedly, Elijah smiled and rushed to the closet to find the perfect outfit, he had to look his best for Harry.

* * *

GYM, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – After a nice breakfast, Harry eggs toast fruit and coffee, Draco veggie omelet toast with jams and coffee, Hermione pancakes with syrup fruits and tea, Caleb pancakes coffee fruit plate. They headed to the gym by 10:30am. The gym was huge with all glass wall view of the ocean, the music was a nice mix of Adelle, Lady Gaga and Pink with some classics of The Rolling Stones and The Beetles. Draco was surprisingly into Pink and The Rolling Stones. Everyone thought it was a step in the right direction.

They all went to do their own thing chit chatting about things here and there. Harry focused on his work out, mainly his chest and arms given that his abs, legs and ass were pretty well defined and chiseled thanks to Quidditch. He had a thing for many pecs, he could tell Elijah certainly had those so he knew he had to get to work on his, which weren't bad but not up to his taste yet. He had to look good, now more than ever for Elijah.

An hour later, 11:30am, Harry called a quits. "I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you off to?" asked Draco.

"I…I've got a date." said Harry.

"Really?!" asked Caleb. "Who?"

"You lucky Gryffindor you!" grinned Draco.

"Yeah, you have seven dates today Malfoy." said Harry. "Me, one. So stop teasing." Draco put his hands up, surrendering. "Yes. I don't want to say more yet, since we just met last night, but I'll tell you more later." said Harry. "I'll meet you all tonight for dinner."

"Yeah." said Draco.

Caleb smiled. "Sure."

"Have fun love." said Hermione.

Harry hugged them all and ran out the door, up to his room and took a quick shower and changed clothes before running down the hall, into the nearest elevator and down to the lobby.

* * *

SHIP LOBBY, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – Elijah waited by the stairs, as soon as the elevator doors opened his nose picked up the amazing scent: warm winter spices, black cherry and hot brandy. It made his fangs ache in his gums. Harry was dressed in an open light green button shirt over a white tank top with dark green swim trunks, sandals and carried a backpack over his shoulder.

Harry was also taking the vampire in as well. Elijah wore a black tank top under an open white button shirt, black swim trunks and sandals, with a pair of expensive shades on resting on his head. He carried a backpack in his hand. Hot didn't begin to cover him. "Hi."

"Hello." said Elijah. "Are you ready."

"Yeah." answered Harry, a bit too soon, which made Elijah smile. The vampire escorted him out the door, down the landing plank, onto the dock and over to the buses and they were off down the road.

"How was your morning?" asked Elijah.

"Good." said Harry. "I had breakfast with my family and then spent a an hour or two in the gym. You?"

"I spent the morning working, then took a shower, got dressed and went down to meet you." Said Elijah.

"Work?" asked Harry.

"I dabble in many things, one of them is real estate." said Elijah. "Historical building preservation and reconstruction is something I'm getting into now."

"Did you…?" started Harry. 'No, it might be rude to ask.' He thought.

"What?" asked Elijah. "You can ask me anything."

"Did you have breakfast?" asked Harry. "I've never met a vampire like you, I don't know what kind of vampire you are, how you eat, do you eat, how do you walk in the sun, do you drink blood?"

"So many questions." chuckled Elijah. They got off the bus.

"I'm sorry. You should see my sister." said Harry. "She'd probably spit out thirty questions in less than a minute."

"Oh?" asked Elijah.

"She's a real bookworm." said Harry. "Top witch in my year at school."

They walked around for a while before they stopped in a small little oceanfront bistro.

* * *

OCÉAN AVANT BISTRO, GUERNSEY, FRANCE – Elijah and Harry sat on a shaded table on the bistro terrace. They looked at their menus, their waiter Pierre walked over. "Bon après-midi, que voulez-vous boire? (Good afternoon, what would you like to drink?)"

"Um…" started Harry. "A little slower s'il vous plaît (please)."

"I'm sorry." said Pierre. "You don't speak French?"

"Yes, well, I do, but I'm not that quick and fluent as some of my friends." said Harry.

"Of course." said Pierre. He repeated the question slower.

"Ok. Now I got it." said Harry. He checked the menu one more time.

Elijah decided to give him a moment and order a white wine for himself first. "Je voudrais que le (I would like the) Chablis grands cru, s'il vous plait (please)."

Pierre took note and turned to Harry. "Monsieur."

"Je voudrais un verre (I would like a glass of) de Rosé, s'il vous plait (please)." Said Harry in perfect French, which Elijah was very impressed with.

Oui, monsieur. Vous avez choisi? (Yes, sir. Are you ready to order?)" asked Pierre.

"Oui (Yes)." said Harry. "Je voudrais la bouillabaisse de tomate au basilic rouille. (I'd like the tomato bouillabaisse with basil rouille.)"

Pierre took note and looked at Elijah. "Je voudrais que le thon grillé aux légumes provençaux et facile Aïoli (I'd like the Grilled Tuna with Provençal Vegetables and Easy Aioli)."

Pierre took note. "Très bien. (Very good.)" he took their menues and left to fill their order.

"Where did you learn to speak French so well?" asked Elijah.

"One of my friends, Fleur, is a French witch." said Harry. "I met her during the Triwizard Tournament…" Elijah didn't ask so he figured the vampire had heard of it through his witches. "…when she came to Hogwarts to compete for her school Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Us being tournament champions, we got the chance to talk bond and become friends. She taught me beginners French and when she left she gave me some books so I could continue my studies. I did."

"Well you've done splendidly." said Elijah.

Pierre came with their drinks as well as a hot basket of bread and cheese. "Bon Appétit. (enjoy your meal.)"

"What about you?" asked Harry.

"Well, to answer some of your questions, yes I do eat and yes I do drink blood." said Elijah. "I had some this morning." Harry looked at him. "No I did not bite anyone onboard, I brought some in my suitcase."

"You can do that?" asked Harry. "Just travel with bags of blood in your luggage?"

"I do compel the airport security to let it through." said Elijah.

"Do you do that often? Compel people?" asked Harry.

"Unfortunately yes." said Elijah. "Being a vampire in the modern world you have to to survive. But, luckily with certain people, you don't have to."

As their meals arrived they got to chatting about the weather and how different life in London and France compared to America.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione Caleb and Draco made their way to a beach cove not far from the ship. "Are you sure about this?" asked Caleb.

"Don't worry love." said Hermione. "I've charmed the area so no one sees us or comes near our little cove."

"I don't know." said Caleb.

"You have to practice your transformation. Though you have and are quite good…" said Draco. "…without practice it can manifest with bursts of emotional fits or…"  
They reached the beach. Like Hermione said it was a small private beach strip cove. They set up, Hermione took off her t shirt and pants, she wore a Gryffindor bikini underneath, and her flip flops. Draco took off his t shirt and flip flops, he was wearing Hogwarts swim trunks.

"Now." said Hermione. "Strip." Caleb took a deep breath and removed all his clothes. His body was perfect, like Chris Evans in Captain America. He looked around.

"Don't worry, we're under a concealment charm, no one is coming here. I promise."

Caleb inhaled. "Ok…" He walked to the water and stepped in, his sister and cousin by his side.

"Feel the sand under your toes, the water on your skin." said Hermione.

"It's bloody cold." said Caleb.

Draco put his hand in the water. "TEMPERA THERMOS" magically warming up the water just a little.

"Thanks." said Caleb.

"Ok…" said Draco. "Now, take deep breath and shift."

Caleb took a deep breath. He felt the soft sand under his feet, the cool water on his skin, the call of the sea. His eyes flashed ice blue, his skin developed a golden irridecent surface that glittered in the sunlight just slightly, his fingernails grew out to long 3 inch long, talon like, stilettos, vampire–like canines slid down from his gums. The water, below the surface, swirled turning a inky black color around his lower body. After a few minutes it cleared. His perfect pale cream skin faded just below his lower abdomen into dark grey and then down to his now six, strong, well muscled and strong, 40 foot long black tentacles; two starting just below his lower abdomen, two on the side of his hips and two more just under his butt.

Draco and Hermione looked at Caleb who was stiff with his eyes shut. "Are you ok mate?" he asked.

"Breath." said Hermione. Caleb nodded and took long calming breaths. "Open your eyes."

Caleb did, he looked at the long black limbs, tears came to his eyes. "I'm a monster."

"No you are not." said Hermione.

"Look what those Deathers did to me Hermione." cried Caleb. "I was supposed to be a kasai kitsune, a fire kitsune, Harry is a Phoenix. The Potter house is blessed with the element of fire…You Draco are a Siren, similar to the Veelas with your beauty and your magical song with control over the weather and electricity…" He turned to Hermione. "Hermione you don't have your inheritance yet but it'll be amazing when it arrives…But me…They…they ruined me."

Hermione looked at him. "Caleb look at me. You are beautiful. You're a cecaelian, half man half octopus, one of the rarest merspecies in the sea. In the magical world they're also known as sea witches, they have power over water, electricity, thunder, lighting and the weather itself. Not to mention your tentacles are strong weapons. Though they are 40 feet, them being flexible limbs of muscle can stretch out to double their length 80 at most." Caleb moved them around in the water. "Take one out of the water…" One of the tentacles broke the surface. "Look at it." All three looked at it, out of the water it looked like patent leather with embedded glittering black diamonds embedded on it. The tentacle caressed his face. "There is nothing wrong with you. Yes they changed you but you are strong, powerful and commanding and beautiful."

Caleb cried and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." Hermione hugged him back.

Two tentacle wrapped around Draco lovingly. "Um…Caleb…?"

Caleb turned and chuckled. "Sorry." removing the tentacle from Draco.

"Now." said Hermione. "Have you genuinely accepted yourself?" She wiped his tears away.

Caleb nodded. "Yes."

"Good." said Hermione. "Now. Lets practice stretching all six of your…legs?" Caleb chuckled. She dived and grabbed a small rock from the bottom of the floor. "Catch it." She threw the rock into the air. Almost on instinct a tentacle shot out of the water, ten feet up and caught the rock, it's suckers gripping onto it. "Bring it back down." Caleb did, the tentacle moved over to Hermione, he thought in his mind to make the tentacle drop it into her hand and it did. "Very good." She turned to Draco so he could continue with the next exercise."

* * *

A few hours later, after Elijah and Harry finished lunch and walked around before reaching the beach. This beach had a four of five dozen people. They walk a while down the shoreline, both feeling happy with the others company, to a couple of beach chairs under a big yellow umbrella not far from the shore. "Wanna go for a dip?" asked Elijah.

 _'Ok…It's now or never.'_ Harry thought. "Ok."

Elijah took off his shirt and tank top, Harry gawked at the vampire in front of him, his strong arms, his big manly pecs and chiseled abs. From behind his sunglasses Elijah saw his reaction, his inner vampire was flattered and wanted to show off, he flexed his muscles as he placed the t shirt and towel on the chair. "Are you going to take your shirt off too?"

Harry fidgeted with his glasses, Elijah could tell he was blushing. "I haven't been shirtless in public in well… ever. Plus I burn easily."

"That is easily fixed." said Elijah. He took out a bottle of sunblock from his backpack. "Complements of the ship's gift shop."

 _'Just do it Harry.'_ thought Harry. "Yeah. Thanks."

When Harry took of his shirt, it took all of Elijahs will power to control his inner vampire from ravishing the wizard right there on the beach. Harrys torso was slenderly muscled, lean very well chiseled and toned.

Harry sat on the chair. Elijah sat behind him and started smoothing in the sunblock onto Harrys soft skin. Elijah bit his lips as he caressed the pale muscles beneath his hands, how he wanted to kiss ever inch of him. "Would you do me?" he asked.

"Sure." said Harry, taking the sunblock. Elijah sat in front of him, with his back to Harry. Harry began to apply the cream.

Elijah melted under Harrys touch, _'I could get used to this.'_ he thought licking his lips with pleasure, feeling every gesture and every touch. When Harrys hands caressed his pecs he bit his lower lip. ' _Oh fuck yeah!'_ he moaned in his head. His pecs were one of his erogenous zones and Harrys hands on them made his head spin. His hands gripped the chair to control the carnal lust he wanted to let go, he was about to crack "I'm good." He got up and offered his hand to Harry as he took off his sunglasses "Lets go."

Harry signed. "Ok." He got up.

"You're going in the water with your glasses?" asked Elijah.

"I have to." said Harry. "I'm blind as a bat without them."

"You might lose them." Elijah pointed out. "I promise to look after you."

"Ok." said Harry. He took off his glasses and looked at Elijah.

Elijah gasped, without the glasses he was finally able to fully admire Harrys stunning eyes which were green emerald pools, with some blue and peridot streaks around the pupils. "Come on." He smiled. Harry took his hand and together they ran down into the water.

***Another fun chapter. **1)** I like these chapters cause it's like the fun before the storm that they're all going to live in New Orleans later on. **2)** We finally found out what the Deatheaters did to Caleb, but I love that he was there with his sister and cousin, that they ressured him he was not alone, he was unique beautiful and loved. That gave him the confidence to overcome his demons and start embracing his true self. **3)** Loved the "Helijah" scene at the beach, things got a little steamy and also, Elijah in a bathing suit…ain't bad at all! Yuuuuum! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	4. The 1st Kiss or kisses

******* Hi guys. I will be uploading this chapter 4, 5 back to back so I will be answering all your reviews from the previous chapter 3 to chapter 5 in chapter 6. I'm giving you a heads up so you're not surprised when you read this chapter and the following two and see I haven't responded to you all. I will but I'm on a roll and I won't stop until the end of chapter 6. This is a short one but Enjoy!***

* * *

STARFISH SUITE 1F, 1ST FLOOR FIRST CLASS, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – Harry arrived in his room around 5pm in the afternoon. He had such a nice time at the beach with Elijah and he was exhausted. He took a cool shower, he went out into the suite and apparently no one was there yet. He poured himself a cold glass of seven up and went into his room to take a much needed nap before dinner.

* * *

STARFISH SUITE 2F, 2ND FLOOR FIRST CLASS, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – Meanwhile Elijah was flopped on his bed replaying every glorious moment of the day. He literally couldn't remember a time during his 1000 immortal years of life that he'd had so much fun, that he was so at peace and happy. _'I'm happy…'_ he thought to himself. He smiled to himself, he was just happy. _'Is this…love?'_ It was an concept he was seriously contemplating. _'Can I open myself up to love with Harry?'_ he thought. He thought of Harry. _'He's undoubtedly worth it, he's a worthy mate, there's literally no one more suited for a boyfriend and mate. But…'_ he tried but he couldn't help thinking the bad cons of the wonderful dream. _'…would he accept me as a boyfriend and mate? I…could I stand such a rejection when I'm so attracted to him?'_ he sighed. "Deal with that when the time comes Elijah, enjoy the moment." He sighed and went to sleep, his mind dreamed of a green eyed wizard.

* * *

STARFISH SUITE 1F, 1ST FLOOR FIRST CLASS, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – An hour later, 6pm, Hermione, Draco and Caleb walked into the room just as Harry walked out for some milk and cookies form the bar. "Hi guys."

"Hi Harry." said Draco.

"Are you all getting in?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Hermione. She waved her hand and four champagne glasses appeared in their hands. "We need to have a toast."

"For what?" smiled Harry.

Hermione raised her glass. "To Caleb for finally embracing his creature inheritance, regardless of what it is or how he got it. He's finally masters his shift and is on the way to controlling his gifts."

They clinked glasses. "Congratulations!" cheered Harry. "See, I told you that you could do it!" They all took a sip and everyone hugged the blue hair wizard.

"I'd like to thank you all for believing in me because I literally didn't believe in me not so long ago after they turned me into what I am. But now I have and I'm confident to move forward." said Caleb.

"Together." said Draco.

Harry nodded. "As a family." After another sip, he had to ask. "Can I see?"

Caleb grinned and in a moment, a inky black puff of smoke swirled around him as he shifted into his creature form, which usually take less then 40 seconds. Harry saw the glossy patent leather like tentacles, with embedded black diamonds came to life, shinning and sparkling in the fading sunlight. One of the tentacles moved over to the bar table and perfectly picked up the champagne bottle, which was on an ice bucket, and went on to refill everyones glasses. Caleb picked up the bottle with his hands and placed it on the coffee table next to him.

"Yes!" said harry. "You've gotten so much better."

"I know." said Caleb. He was hands free and his champagne glass was being held by a tentacle, which elegantly moved forward to feed him the drink.

"What's next for you?" asked Harry.

"Well now that I've mastered control of my six limbs." said Caleb. "Now Draco and Hermione are gonna help me with my powers."

"But not now." said Draco.

"Yeah." said Caleb. He snapped his fingers and in a swirl of inky black smoke shifted back to his human form. "I'm exhausted."

"What time is dinner?" asked Harry.

Hermione checked the clock. "Eight."

* * *

The ship had sailed away from Guernsey by the time the family went down for dinner. They chose another restaurant on the ship, it was an Italian restaurant on the back promenade deck. They ordered a variety of pizzas, breadsticks and red wine as they watched the now dim lights of Guernsey fade into the night.

They then walked up to the lounge to listen to some music and retired to their rooms to sleep.

It took them all night and most of the morning to reach their destination. By 2pm in the afternoon they docked in Nantes, France.

* * *

STARFISH SUITE 2F, 2ND FLOOR FIRST CLASS, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – RING RING RING. "Hello." greeted Elijah.

 _"Hi." said Harry._

"Hello Harry." said Elijah, he noticed his heart was skipping quicker than usual.

 _"I just wanted to say that I'm spending the day with my family, since I was with you all day yesterday." said Harry. "I wanted to tell you so there are no secrets between us."_

Elijah grinned, appreciating Harrys honesty. "I understand."

 _"You're not mad are you?" asked Harry._

"No I'm not mad." chuckled Elijah. "I understand you want to be with your family, you all did come together after all. Also I wasn't planning on going down to Nantes."

 _"Why?" asked Harry._

"I've behind on some business affairs, so I'll be working in my room all day." said Elijah.

 _"Alright then." said Harry. "Would you like to have dinner tonight?"_

Elijah was surprised, he didn't expect Harry to take the initiative and ask him out, he noticed the usual shyness was non existent, but he also knew that it was a big step for Harry. He was flattered, no one had ever asked _him_ out before. "I'd love to."

 _"Great." said Harry. "I'll call you this afternoon then."_

"I will be here." smiled Elijah.

 _"Ok. Good luck with your work." said Harry._

"Thank you." smiled Elijah.

 _"By then." said Harry before hanging up._

Elijah hung up the phone and laid back on his bed, someone had asked him out, _him_. He smiled, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Then his smile faded. "Dinner tonight!" he gasped, jumping out of bed and into his closet. He didn't know what Harry would have in mind for dinner so he picked out three options of clothes: a casual, semi formal and formal outfit ready for use. After he was sure they were the ones he wanted, he walked back to the dining room table of his suite, opened his laptop, notebooks and ipads and got to work.

* * *

The day went by smooth, the Potter/Malfoy family spent the day as tourists, visiting the city.

Hermione, Caleb and Draco went to change, they all had a date that night, one each, Harry noticed the numbers had done down since they started the trip. He excused himself and went to his room. He dropped his bags in his room and plopped down on the bed to call Elijah.

* * *

STARFISH SUITE 2F, 2ND FLOOR FIRST CLASS, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – RING RING RING RING. Elijah ran to the phone. "Hello?" he was in the bathroom showering with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hi." said Harry.

"Hey." said Elijah. "How are you?"

"I'm good." said Harry. "I was calling to talk about dinner. I made reservations at Trios Cent. It's a upscale, semi formal, restaurant on the upper deck…"

"Sounds good." said Elijah _. 'So Harry likes French food.'_ he thought making a note for future dates. _'Future dates…'_ he thought. _'Sounds perfect.'_

"…and the reservation is at nine o clock." said Harry.

"Perfect." Said Elijah. "I'll see you there."

* * *

TRIOS CENT RESTAURANT, UPPER DECK, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – Harry was the first to arrive, he checked to make sure everything was in order. Elijah arrived two minutes later. Elijah took in Harry, before he made himself known, Harry wore a dark green shirt, with the top three buttons open, under a black vest and black pants and good black shoes. He was perfect.

Harry turned and saw Elijah standing there. "Oh, hi." Elijah walked over, as he did Harry looked at the vampire, Elijah wore a charcoal grey silk shirt, also with the top three buttons open, under a black vest and black pants and shoes. He decided to take another first step and hug Elijah.

Elijah was again, surprised, and hugged Harry back. He inhaled the wizards scent and he loved it. "It's good to see you."

"You too." said Harry.

The waiter escorted them to their table. The table was indoors next to the wall window overlooking the ocean. Elijah did the honors of ordering a red wine for himself before ordering a glass of Rosé for Harry. Harry smiled, he liked that Elijah remembered. "So how was your day?"

"It was fun." said Harry. "We were actually tourists, we saw the churches, the museums and we finished with a light late lunch at a wine tasting. I tried several but the Rosé is still my favorite." Elijah was even more happy he ordered it now. "My cousin, Draco actually bought a few cases of the most expensive wines and champagnes." He chuckled. "He had them shipped back to our home in London."

"Is someone there to receive them?" asked Elijah. The waiter arrived with their drinks. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter.

"Not yet." said Harry.

The waiter smiled. "I'll be back in a while to take your orders." He walked away.

"No." said Harry. "But his, well our, aunt Andromeda said she'd be there to get them upon arrival."

"Is she a witch too?" asked Elijah.

"Yes." said Harry. "And a very powerful one. She's very nice, sweet and caring and very protective of us. Unlike her sisters."

"Why?" asked Elijah.

"Well...They were known as The Black Sisters, from one of the wealthiest families in Wizarding Britain and very powerful. Their family, the Blacks, were huge supporters of Voldemort. Her sisters Narcissa and Bellatrix were Deatheaters."

"You knew them?" asked Elijah.

"Unfortunately, yes." said Harry. "All three were first cousins to my godfather Sirius Black. Neither he nor Andromeda supported the dark order and they were shunned out, casted out and banished from the family. Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange, two high level Deatheaters. Narcissa and Lucius are Draco's parents."

"Your cousin." said Elijah.

"Yes." said Harry. "Well, second cousin if you want to get technical. They initiated him into the dark order when he was fifteen, during our fifth year of school, they made him do terrible things and after the war he found himself alone. By then we'd settled out differences and became friends, before the war even started, and after we did our final class project which was to explore our family trees, with my being adopted legally magically and that just solidify what we felt that we were all a family."

"Is his other aunt still around?" asked Elijah, not liking at all how Bellatrix sounded.

"Yes." said Harry. "She was incarcerated, but some Deatheaters attacked the prison and she, once again is lose in the world. But we are a solid unit, we count on Andromeda for support and we are ready should she come knocking on our door."

The waiter came back. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes." said Harry. "I'll have the coq au vin please."

"I'll have the same." said Elijah. The waiter left to fill their orders. After 30 minutes the food arrived and the topic changed. "So where is your family tonight?"

"Well, they all have dates." said Harry. "At the beginning they had six or seven, tonight they have one. So who knows."

"And you?" asked Elijah. "Have you had many dates?"

"No." said Harry. "Just you."

Elijah looked up and him, again caught off guard and flattered. Harry could have any guy he wanted to have and the fact that Harry had only had eyes for him all through the trip was really striking a cord with him. "Really?"

"Yes." said Harry. "I don't date very often, at all really, and when I make a connection with someone I focus on that. I made a connection with you and I'm really not interested in anyone else."

"Thank you." Elijah smiled. "I have to say, I don't date at all, ever, and in the beginning I was furious with my sister for making me come on this trip. But now, ever since I met you, I don't know how to thank her. You've really been a breath of fresh air and I'm so grateful that I met you…" Harry blushed, _'he's so adorable.'_ he thought.

Harry smiled. "Me too."

After dinner they listened the orchestra outside on the deck. It was 11pm when they were walking around the inside of the boat. "What do you want to do?" asked Elijah.

"Can we go to the gift shop?" asked Harry. "According to the brochure we're docing on Bayonne tomorrow and I think my family wants to go to the beach." Elijah looked at him. "I have no sunblock."

Elijah chuckled. "Sure." They walked down to the gift shop and grabbed two tubes of sunscreen. At the casheers Harry went to grab his wallet. "No, no. This is on me." He paid and they left the shop.

Harry chuckled. "Wow. The man bought me sunscreen, what's next flowers and chocolates?"

Elijah laughed. "If you like."

They walked around, had a cocktail in the lobby lounge for another hour. "I think I'm ready for bed." Said Harry. "May I walk you to your room?"

Elijah, again caught off guard. "Sure."

* * *

STARFISH SUITE 2F, 2ND FLOOR FIRST CLASS, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – 12am. They reached Elijahs bedroom door. "Would you like to come in for a drink?"

"Sure." said Harry.

Walking in, the room was identical to STARFISH SUITE 1F he and his family were staying in on the floor above. Elijah poured some brandy and they sat down in the living room. The conversation changed to food. Elijah learned that Harrys favorite food was in fact French, but it was followed very close by Italian. Harry learned they shared the same taste, because Elijah responded with the same thing.

It got to be 2am and Elijah escorted Harry to the door. "Thank you for tonight Harry." He opened the door. "I have a great time."

Harry turned to him. "Me too." There was a brief pause and, not knowing who started, they were kissing. Elijahs lips were hard and strong and amazing, he knew what he was doing and he wasn't complaining.

Elijah was in heaven, Harrys lips were soft and delicate, they tasted of brandy and vanilla and a hint of chocolate. The only other person he'd kissed was Katherine 1000 years before and there was no comparison, she didn't hold a candle to Harry. He backed away, getting a whimper from Harry. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for that." said Harry. He kissed Elijah again, and they returned to their passionate make out session at the door. After Harry broke the kiss, needing air to breath, he backed away. "Um…" Both him and Elijah composed themselves. "Elijah, I think we've crossed into another step in this re…relationship." Elijah smiled, liking the term relationship and we in the same sentence when Harry was talking. "Would you like to meet my family?"

Harry had done it again, Elijah was shocked. Harry invited him out on a date, walked him to his room, initiated the kiss, declared they were in a relationship and now was offering to present him to the family. He looked into Harrys eyes, the wizard was serious. This was a relationship now, and he was not gonna back down. "I'd love to."

Harry smiled. "Good." He gave Elijah another peck on the lips. "Um… The boat docks around 11am in Bayonne so we can all meet in the lobby and…"  
"…see where the day takes us?" finished Elijah.

Harry chuckled. "Yes."

Elijah initiated a 3 minute kissing session before breaking apart. "See you tomorrow then."

Harry nodded, catching his breath. "Good night Elijah."

"Good night Harry." smiled Elijah. After 20 final kisses Elijah shut the door of his room.

***I have to say I'm loving the "Helijah" phone call in the morning, it sort of sets the tone for how their days are gonna be. I loved the dinner date and that it was Harry that took that step. I love how Elijah is constantly being surprised by Harry considering he's a 1000 year old vampire. But just like Harrys he's not accustomed to dating or emotional feelings towards another so they're on the same boat on that. And of course the ending to their date was amazing! Kissing kissing and more kissing! Up next, Elijah meets the family! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	5. Elijah Meets the Family

******* Remember to submit your reviews. I will be answering them all, reviews from chapters 3, 4 and 5 in the soon to come chapter 6. **WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT AND DELICIOUSNESS!** This is a looooong one so Enjoy!***

* * *

STARFISH SUITE 1F, 1ST FLOOR FIRST CLASS, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – Harry arrived to his room, Hermione was waiting for him in the living room. "So?" she smiled.

"What?" smiled Harry.

"Oh come on Harry, you're smiling from ear to ear, you've been on two dates with this guy." said Hermione. "It's been the same one since we left London. It's clear you're serious about him." Harry smiled, he sat down on the couch. "Come on. What's his name?"

"Elijah." said Harry. "Elijah Mikaelson."

* * *

STARFISH SUITE 2F, 2ND FLOOR FIRST CLASS, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – Elijah laid on his bed, naked, his heart racing with his mind fixated on Harry. He slid a hand down the front of his body, running his thumbs over his nipples. He pictured Harry nibbling them, he pinched them between his fingers thinking about his wizard taking them between his blunt teeth and biting down just until it started to hurt. His inner vampire growled with want. One of his hands continued to play, while the other moved down raking his nails down the center of his stomach, circling around his belly button. That's how he wanted Harry to travel, down towards his cock running his nose through the thin trail of dark hair beneath his belly button until he reached the smooth patch of black hair that surrounded his cock.

Elijah closed his eyes and ran a single finger from the base of his eight inch cock to the head, then around his head, collecting the ice cold precum already leaking. He ran the finger under cock to cup his balls, he massaged them for a moment before trailing back up to wrap two fingers around his base, tight, making his cock harden even more. He gasped as he began to jerk off, desperately wanting to feel the warmth of Harrys mouth around him, wanting to feel the wizards teeth scrape along his skin. He pumped his cock harder, pretending it was Harrys hand jerking him. So many scenarios flooded his mind.

* * *

Hermiones smile faded. "Mikaelson." She sat down next to him. "Harry Elijah Mikaelson is a…"

"A vampire." said Harry. "I know Hermione."

"Not just any vampire Harry." said Hermione. "He's one of the Originals, the first family of vampires dating back 1000 years, dating back possibly to the Founders of Hogwarts."

"You know of them?" asked Harry.

"I did a paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts on vampires." said Hermione. "Professor Wale suggested I look in the restricted section for information and there I found them. The Mikaelson Family."

"Tell me…" said Harry.

* * *

STARFISH SUITE 2F, 2ND FLOOR FIRST CLASS, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – Elijah slowed his rhythm down, jerkin off slow. He kept the rhythm while his other hand found his hole with the tip of his forefinger. He swirled his finger around the tight muscle, he thought about Harrys fingers there, ever so gently opening him up so Harry could fuck him. He wanted Harry to claim him and whatever the hell he wanted. He dreamed how it would feel to actually have Harry touching him like that.

* * *

STARFISH SUITE 1F, 1ST FLOOR FIRST CLASS, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – "The Mikaelson family line dates back to the Kingdom of Norway in the late 10th century…" Said Hermione. "…with Mickael, a wealthy land owner and Viking warrior, and his wife Ester, a housewife and a witch."

"Muggle, halfblood, or pureblood?" asked Harry.

"Records said she was a pureblood." said Hermione. "At the beginning of the 11th century, like many of the wizards and witches in the wizarding world they were blessed with longevity. The ability to live for several hundreds of years, I mean Dumbledore was 290 when he died and the oldest modern day wizard on record was 500, Merlin lived to be 800. Anyways they were blessed with longevity until the loss of their youngest child, Henrik to a werewolf attack. It forced them to use Ester's magic to turn Mikael and the rest of their living children into Norways first vampires, from whom many vampire covens throughout the centuries are descended."

"How many children did she have? asked Harry.

"According to the books, six." said Hermione. "Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik was the youngest."

"Were they all magical, witches and wizards I mean?" asked Harry.

Hermione took a moment to think. "Finn, Elijah, Kol and Rebakah were witches, as were are called. You know how certain cultures, muggles included, generalize witches and wizards into one package."

Harry nodded. "What about The third born, Niklaus?"

"He is a complicated character." said Hermione. "He was the illegitimate son of Ester and a werewolf named Ansel. Meaning he was a werewolf before he was turned into a vampire. When Ester turned her children he became a hybrid, vampire and werewolf."

"As we all know Dark magic has always been forbidden, Voldemort is a clear example, and Esters action of turning her children into vampires broke the laws. She and her family were banished from the Wizarding World into the muggle world, not just them, but every single vampire they created, and they've been at war not only with each other but with the supernatural within the muggle world as well." She took a breath. "Given their magical, werewolf and vampire history in the wizarding world, they became the most powerful supernatural beings in the muggle world. They are ruthless, selfish, narcissistic and vicious killers."

"Elijah is not like that." said Harry.

"He is known as being the most noble and moral of them all." said Hermione. "Harry…Are you sure you are serious about him?"

Harry took a moment to think. "Yes."

"Then all I'm asking is for you to be careful." said Hermione. "He may not be that much of a threat, but his family is."

"Thank you Hermione." said Harry. "I want you all to meet him."

Hermione thought it through. "If he really means that much to you Harry…"

"…He does." said Harry, his voice was serious.

"Then we will." said Hermione. "That way I can keep an eye on him."

"Always looking after me." smiled Harry.

"And I always will." said Hermione.

Harry hugged her. "Thank you."

"So when are you planning on us meeting?" asked Harry. "I was thinking we could meet for breakfast and then spend the day together in Bayonne and then have dinner together here on the ship."

"Sounds good." said Hermione. "I'll fill Draco and Caleb early tomorrow morning."

* * *

STARFISH SUITE 2F, 2ND FLOOR FIRST CLASS, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – Elijah was sweating buckets, he pushed until his first knuckle was swallowed then twirled the finger around inside before pulling out and pushing back in. He pushed until he hitting his prostate. "Fuck." he moaned arching his back off the bed, he added a second finger. "Harry..." he whispered, pumping htem in and out faster and faster, and as the image of Harry coming inside him flashed before his eyes. He snapped. "Oh, fuuck!" he gasped as he came hard over himself. He was a mess but he didn't care, he'd never come like that. He fell asleep almost immediately and dreamed of Harry.

* * *

STARFISH SUITE 2F, 2ND FLOOR FIRST CLASS, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – Elijah woke up at 8am, he knew he had a important day and knew he had to make an impression. RING RING RING. "Hello."

 _"Good morning." said Harry._

Elijah smiled, somehow today Harrys voice sounded better than ever to his ears. "Good morning Harry."

 _"I wanted to fill you in on what's happened." said Harry. "I talked to my sister last night, she agreed to meet you. She talked to them and they've also agreed." Elijah nodded his head. "Elijah…I talked to Hermione last night about you."_

"Oh?" asked Elijah. He noticed Harrys tone changed to serious.

 _"She told me about you." said Harry._

Now Elijah was worried. "About me?"

 _"About you and your family…The Mikaelson family." said Harry. "She did a report on your family for a vampire assignment for our Defense Against the Dark Arts class back in school. The library had a rather large collection of books concerning your family."_

Elijah sighed, he was afraid this moment would come, the moment when Harry found out of his familys dark past. "I see."

 _"I want you to know that has not changed how I feel about you." said harry. Elijahs head perked up. "I know we are officially dating and we've only just begun to open up about our families. I want you to know that yes I know the basics, I will of course be reading and researching myself, I can't help it but ever since Voldemort I like to know what ground I'm walking on…" Elijah nodded. "…but I also told Hermione I want to hear the complete story from you. She knows I'm a good reader of people, I know when people are lying and she's supporting me. I trust you that you will tell me the truth." Elijah nodded. "No doubt she's filling my brother and cousin in on everything as we speak, so I just called to let you know."_

"I will be ready." said Elijah.

 _"We are meeting in the ship dining hall for breakfast at 9:30." Said Harry. "From there we will go down to Bayonne and spend the day there, maybe go to the beach."_

"Alright." said Elijah.

 _"I'd like to go down to your room and that way we can walk down to meet them together." said Harry. "That way you don't arrive alone."_

Elijah nodded. "I appreciate that."

 _"See you later." said Harry._

They hung up and Elijah sighed deep, this was by far the most important meeting he was ever going to have. He had to make a good impression on Harrys family, there was no doubt in his mind. He found Harry and he was not going to let him go. He ran to the bathroom to shower before running into the closet to pick out his clothes for the day.

* * *

GREAT HALL, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – Harry and Elijah walked down the grand staircase and stood there across the hall from the dining hall doors. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." said Elijah. "Just a little nervous."

"I'll be fine." Said Harry. "Just so you know, they are all very protective of me and both my brother Caleb and my cousin Draco, who is also my best frined. Both Draco and Caleb have an extra sensory ability for bullshit. So just be honest and be yourself and it should all be fine." Elijah nodded.

* * *

DINING HALL, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – 9:30am. Hermione, Draco and Caleb sat at the table, by now Hermione filled them in on everything. Everything she and Harry talked about and everything she told Harry about the Mikaelsons. Of course both guys were very worried, but after she told them how strong Harry felt and how important this was to him, they of course agreed to meet him and give him a change. Just like Hermione they wanted to get to know this guy. They all saw harry and Elijah step through the doors. Elijah wore a white tank top under an open unbuttoned purple beach shirt with black swim trunks.

Harry wore a black tank top with an open unbuttoned white shirt and white swim trunks. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah, this is my sister, Hermione Potter."

Elijah shook hands with Hermione. "Hermione."

"Hello." greeted Hermione. She wore a white tank top, black shorts and a mint green unbuttoned shirt over it.

"This is my brother, Caleb Potter." said Harry. Caleb had changed his name before the trip.

Elijah shook hands with Caleb. "Caleb."

"How do you do Elijah." said Caleb. He wore a black tank top under a ocean blue unbuttoned shirt and black swim trunks.

"and this is my cousin Draco Malfoy." said Harry.

"Draco." said Elijah, shaking Dracos hand.

"Elijah" said Draco. "Please, sit." He wore a black tank top under forest green unbuttoned shirt and black swim trunks.

After they ordered some drinks, mimosas, and some fruit. Elijah knew it was time for him to speak. "Before we start I want you all to know that I had no idea this was a singles cruise until I boarded. I had no idea what my sister was thinking when she booked it but I'm not going to argue with her. I had no intention of meeting someone but…I did." He took Harrys hand. "I know you're up to date on the general facts about my family and I know you might be skeptical about my dating Harry. I want you to know that even though I've lived for over 1000 years, I've not had much in my life in terms of romantic relationships and those I wish had never happened, I can tell you that I've never met someone like Harry and I'm sure I never will because he is unique the best possible way. I've never met someone like Harry and as far as my feelings go, I don't want to meet anyone else… My family is not easy, it's dark and ruthless as they come, they and I have done a lot I am not proud of but…"

"It wasn't all your fault." said Hermione.

"Thank you." said Elijah. He was thankful she threw him a bone of support. "They are not easy, especially Niklaus, and that's been a handicape for any of us Mikaelsons to have a stable relationship. Harry has taken a risk putting himself out there, so have I. We met and things happened. I…I like him very much, more than I have liked anyone. I can't guarantee that I won't make mistakes along the way in this relationship, but I want to make it clear here and now that my intentions are very serious, and all I'm asking is for a chance to prove I'm worthy of him."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, that was certainly a very compelling speech Elijah." said Caleb. Elijah knew that the blue eyed, and blue haired, wizard was studying him, reading him. "I know your words are true, sincere and honest. But like you said, we know of your familys history, the unbending loyalty you have to each other that goes far beyond relationships. It's family first, which worries me if the moment comes that you have to chose between them and Harry." Elijah gulped, the thought terrified him. "…It is my only concern, but I know it must be a struggle for you, a terrifying thought. But I also know that Harry is a grown adult, he knows what he's getting into and he has chosen you. All I can do is give you the chance you are asking." He smiled.

Elijah breathed in, Calebs words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I agree with Caleb." Said Draco. "Harry is my best friend, and my cousin, so I want you to know something. If you break Harrys heart I will personally make sure you're dead before you even blink. That is if Caleb doesn't turn you to ash before I get there." He gave Elijah the Malfoy glare, his eyes were ice cold. Elijah gulped and nodded his head politely. "That is all I am asking."

"Good." Draco smiled. "Now, how about we hit the buffet before the other muggles finish the food."

"Come on boys." said Hermione she led Caleb and Draco away to give harry and Elijah a moment alone.

Elijah sighed. "Wow…"

"What?" asked Harry."

"They are intense." said Elijah.

Harry sat back on the chair. "Yes they are."

"They can certainly give Niklaus a run for his money, but I like them." said Elijah. "It shows how much they love you, and how much you love them."

Harry nodded. "I would say you passed the first test." Elijah chuckled. "Now lets eat, the muggles are coming in fast." He took Elijahs and led the way to the buffet.

* * *

Breakfast passed smoothly and soon the fivesome made their way down the landing plank, onto a bus and into Bayonne. They visited the sights and went to Les Halles, an covered indoor market where they sold meats, fish, breads, wine and baked goods. They bough some excellent quality sandwiches and white wine for later.

That gave them an appetite and soon by 1pm they went to lunch and visited a chocolate bar where Elijah learned Harrys love for chocolate.

It was around 3pm that they reached a small strip of beach, Elijah saw how Caleb stripped off his clothes, he had to admit the blue hair wizard was an impressive specimen of a man. He got in the water with Harry and got a first glimpse of Calebs creature form, his eyes were captivated by the sparkling black tentacles with it's glittering black diamond skin under the sunlight.

He watched how the family supported Caleb, encouraging him to believe in himself. Caleb finally managed to use his tentacle limbs to move through the sand and into the water.

"Harry." said Hermione. "Could I talk you for a moment?"

"Yeah." Said Harry. He kissed Elijah. "I'll be back."

Elijah found himself alone in the water, he looked out into the horizon examining the interesting wizard family himself, until a black tentacle tapped his shoulder startling him. He turned and there was Caleb. "You scared me." He chukled.

"Sorry." said Caleb. "So…Not what you were expecting?"

"You can say that." said Elijah.

"Yeah…This wasn't what I was expecting when they rescued me from the Deatheaters." said Caleb.

"What did they do to you?" asked Elijah.

Calebs tentacles moved around in the water. "Afer they kidnapped me they took me to a laboratory. After they tortured me half to death with the Cruciatus Cruse, also known as the torture curse, they figured out my creature inheritance. They thought it would be fun, given my relationship with Harry and my support to the light, to experiment with me." He turned around, two of his glittering black tentacles popped out of the water and pointed to his back. Elijah saw the angry scar going down his spine. "They opened me up, and operated on my spine. As you know being an ex witch, the spine is where the magical core of every wizard and witch lies." Elijah nodded. "It's also where the creature core lies…" He turned back around to face Elijah. "They twisted and tweeked it, cutting out my fire fox inheritance and adding the creature core of a cecaelian, the half human half octopus species of merfolk." Elijah listened carefully, genuinely interested in the tale. "They also added the cores of electric eels and cuttlefish…They wanted to turn me into the perfect weapon, and a monster and…they certainly have."

"I think what defines you is who you know and feel you are inside." said Elijah. "They might have turned you into one, but if you don't see yourself as one, then you're not. From what Harry has told me you've already accepted yourself."

"I have, but at times it is still hard to remember what they did to me." said Caleb.

"I feel that way every day." said Elijah. "Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like had my mother not turned us into vampires, if I'd stayed a witch and lived on. What kind of life I would've had…I know what I am, I'm a monster like you, and despite the fact that I know I am not as bad as others of my kind I still have to live with the reality that this is what I am. It's not easy, but I work hard every day to be better, and I work to help my brothers and sisters and somehow try and redeem our family."

"Do you think you ever will?" asked Caleb.

"I don't know." said Elijah. "But I have to try. I've given up my entire life for them, it was only until I met Harry, he helped remind me that my life is important too. That I too deserve to find my way and to look for and have my happiness while also helping my family. That I can do both, that they both matter. That what I want also matters."

Caleb smiled. "He did that for you?"

"Yes." said Elijah. "Listen, I can't know what the future holds. I know I come with a dark baggage, my family is as dark as they come and like I said. I've been working for 1000 years trying to rectify our crimes and make us better people. I'm loyal to my family, but now…I know I also have to be loyal to my heart, a piece of me that I have ignored since we were banished to the muggle world. I don't know what will happen or what I will do if I come to a crossroads between them and Harry and all of you…and it terrifies me. All I can do for now is tell you that I don't take it lightly. Seeing you and your family together, how you all help and love each other, it's exactly how I wish my family could be even though I know that will probably never happen. You don't know how I wish I could just stay with you all and not look back but…"

"I know." said Caleb. "and I respect your loyalty to your family. Family comes first, I respect that. I believe that too. I appreciate your advice and I want you to know if you ever need to talk you can come to me."

Hermione swam over with Harry. "Cabe, it's time to practice your electrokinesis…"

"Alright." said Caleb. "It was good talking to you Elijah."

"You too." smiled Elijah. He felt connected to Caleb, they both wrestled with darkness every day and he felt a certain bond.

Harry took his hand. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure." said Elijah.

They swam and did laps, at one moment they both dived, they met and kissed hugging beneath under water. It was very romantic and they both relished the moment. Elijah meant what he said when he told Caleb he wished he could stay with them.

***Two words… Elijah, HOT! What can I say, any excuse to write Daniel Gillies (Elijah) jerking off all sweaty on a bed is GOOOD for me! He's so hot. The encounted between Elijah and the Potter/Malfoy family was interesting and intense but I think they started off right. They spoke with the truth and that went a long way. I likes the bonding between Elijah and Caleb and that last romantic scene with "Helijah" kissing and hugging under water was so romantic and fluffy and cute and I loved every moment of it. **PLEASE REVIEW!** I will be answering them up next.***


	6. Bonding, Learning & Dancing

**AnimeBook's –** Yeeeees! I think everyone in the world gasp when Daniel Gillies walks into a room, they drool when he is shitless =YUUUUM!, and now having him in a bathing suit is a drooling/take me now moment. I can't wait for the moment when "Helijah" give into their love and have sex. That, I can already see it's gonna ba HOOOT! Thank you so much for the update, I fix and corrected those mistake! Umm. Yes you're right I love that name, I use it and it's it's my head all the time so yeah.

 **Whitecollarblackwolf –** (Ch.3, 4) Thanks WCBW! (Ch.5) I'm happy you're excited.

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** Yes! I knooow! I loooove Daniel Gillies! And it aint bad to picture him in that position. Hahahaha.

 **SweetLittleAnimeGirl –** Thank you, yes they are! Thank you!

 **LeDiabloBlanc2 –** Thank you for the props. I'm straight too, but I am a fierce LGBT supporter. I have a lot of gay friends, I've known them since kindergarten and they are some of the best people in my life and I want them to have the same rights as I do. I'm so angry at the hate towards gay people, and like I say on my profile, really, we all just want and deserve to be loved and we all have the right to love whoever we want and I hope that through my writing I can change some peoples perspective on the issue. It's my way of putting my grain of sand and helping out on our fight for equality. Thanks for the props on Elijah. Daniel Gillies IS obviously hot, and well…who doesn't want to see him in that position and in the ones that follow. No Harry is NOT a submissive. He is the most powerful wizard in the world and a very powerful magical creature so submissive doesn't fit into the equation for him here. I'm actually very interested to see the Original/Wizard family dynamics when we get to New Orleans. We'll see. Thanks for your review.

 **PM 1 –** How do you balance and decide your sex scenes? When it comes to love scenes, solo or with a loved one, yes they are very intense and graphic but so is life and so is sex. But I think, in MY opinion, the difference between my writing and smut writing, ** _which I find fabulous and fun**_ , is that my sex scenes are not constant, over and over or back to back. For example: there may be an intense sex scene or a romantic sex scene, cause I love them both who doesn't, in chapter 2, and there may not be another until maybe chapter 7 and 8 and it can go away and not come back until maybe chapter 11 or 14. It's not in chapter 2, 3, 4, 5…no, they are very specific and in specific times and it's to show intimate **LOVING** moments and it's **NEVER** hate sex. It's always love sex, sex is the most physical expression of love two people who love each other can have with one another. That's the sex in my stories and my point in using them is that THAT kind of love applies to **EVERYONE** straight sex **AND GAY** sex. It's just people expressing their love for each other.

*** Thank you for your reviews and your interesting questions. I'm so happy I got a chance to explain some of the ways I think when I write. I write about love, and people expressing their love to each other, to their families and their friends and people fighting for equality and human rights. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing! **NEW POLL** **: WOULD YOU LIKE A HP/SHADOWHUNTERS (TV SHOW) CROSSOVER WITH HP/JACE WAYLAND PAIRING?** Go to my profile to vote and let me know in your reviews your thoughts on that as well as your chapter review. Enjoy!***

* * *

The fivesome enjoyed their time at the beach and when the sun was setting around 6:30pm, they got back onboard the ship. Elijah hit it off with Harrys family, at the moment he was in an intense talk with Draco and Caleb, throwing ideas back and forth.

"Elijah." said Hermione. The three men in front of them turned to her. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Yes!" said Draco. "We can continue our conversation there!"

Elijah smiled. "I'd love to."

"Great." said Caleb. "We'll meet in the dining hall at eight."

"Perfect." said Elijah. He said goodbye to Caleb, Draco and Hermione. They made their way into the elevators giving him and Harry a moment alone.  
"They love you Elijah." said Harry.

"You really think so?" asked Elijah. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Harrys waist.

"Oh yeah." Said Harry. Elijah kissed his forehead. "Trust me. They loved you."

Elijah felt Harry arms wrap around his waist and hugged him tight. He kissed Harrys head, smiling. Having Harrys sister invite him to dinner was really important to him, his brother and cousin wanting him to come and finish their debate, he knew he passed the tests, he was in. But this, him there hugging Harry meant the world to him, he felt a small tear coming out of his eye. He was happy.

By 7pm Harry walked him to his room, 2F, they spent around five minutes making out outside his door. It was a great end to a great day. He went to his room and slipped under the covers of his bed to sleep for half an hour before jumping out of bed and into the shower to get ready for dinner.

* * *

GREAT HALL, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – Elijah stood at the bottom of the grand staircase in his tuxedo. They were having dinner in the cruise dining hall which requested a formal attire dress code every night. Looking up there was Harry in his wizard robes, a white shirt, a black bowtie with a silver vest under his black floor length jacket and patent leather shoes. His cuffs were diamond studs. He wore his 30 carat, radiant cut, red diamond on her right hand ring finger with the Potter family crest of the gem, and a 35 carat, radiant cut black diamond on his left hand ring finger with the Black family crest over the gem. Elijah smiled as the wizard walked down to meet him.

Behind Harry came Hermione in a charcoal grey silk with a black pearl suite of jewelry, her black pearl necklace was an impressive four strand necklace. She had smoky eye makeup and dark rose lips.

Draco and Caleb followed behind her, they wore wizarding robes, Dracos black jacket was floor length, barely touching the floor, he wore a white shirt with a dark pink silk vest and a matching bowtie, and patent leather shoes. He wore his Malfoy Family ring on his right hand ring finger, a 35 carat emerald cut emerald ring with a small Malfoy family crest over the gem, tonight he wore a 35 carat, radiant cut black diamond on his left hand ring finger because he also belongs to the house of Black after Harry restored him to it along with Andromeda. This time he also wore a 35 carat, radiant cut black diamond on his left hand ring finger with the Black family crest over the gem that Harry gave him. His long platinum hair was lose, draping down his back.

Caleb's jacket was much simpler, floor length like his brother and cousin, he wore a white shirt, mint green bowtie and matching silk vest. He wore a 35 carat, radiant cut red diamond on his left hand ring finger with a small Potter family crest over the gem, and his 35 carat, radiant cut blue diamond on his left hand ring finger with the Cromwell family crest over the gem. His hair was tied back in a half ponytail, tied with a mint green silk ribbon.

Looking at all of them, they really were royalty and Elijah felt honored to be in their presence. Harry took his hand and together they led their group into the dining hall.

* * *

DINING HALL, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – After they ordered dinner and the best bottles of wine, Elijah ordered a Rosé for Harry which made Harry smiled with a blush Harry remembered the question he wanted to ask since before he took his half hour nap. "So what were you three talking about this afternoon?"

"We were talking about the supernatural creatures in New Orleans." said Draco.

"Oh?" asked Hermione. "Why?"

"Well according to reports submitted by the witches who work for me, there have been certain issues concerning certain dark illneses, the supernaturals of the city call them virus curses, that have targeted vampires as well as the werewolves in the city." said Elijah.

"What kind of illneses?" asked Harry.

"We don't know." said Elijah. "But I suspect it's a problem that has come from the wizarding world, no muggle witch could do this, and it has caused a lot of friction between the supernatural species. They blame the witches and the witches blame the vampires since they were the first to be infected and from there it spread.

"I suspect if it can take down a vampires, which is immune to almost everything, it threatens any other less powerful species like werewolves, goblins elves among others." said Hermione.

"Sounds like something up our alley Caleb." said Draco.

"Oh?" asked Elijah.

"Back home many pureblood wizards and witches see vampires, werewolves as lower level magical beings, including drakens, mermaids and night fairies. All of these are labled as dark creatures. In America they are as well, though they are more tolerant than in the UK." said Hermione. "Minister Fudge was and still is one of the wizards against these races and even during his reign as Minister he fought hard to deny them legal and medical rights."

"Caleb was working, and still is, with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to create a law to offer legal and most of all medical support to all magical creature communities, dark creatures included, so they could the have the same equal rights as us." said Harry. " Many in the upper wizarding classes, the high ranking nobles admire him for one daring to fight against the Ministers policies and two for attempting to try to change something that many had attempted to change for centuries and failed and third because given his high ranking title…"

"High ranking title?" asked Elijah.

"I was born three years before Harry, when our parents found out Volemort had found us they talked to Lord henry Cromwell and Lady Katherine Cromwell, the Countess of Hexton to adopt us and keep us safe. They took me first btu mother wanted one more night with Harry and that's when Voldemort attacked. The Cromwells performed a blood ritual making me their son in every way they could. I was their heir by magic, law and blood. After they were murdered I inherited the title of Lord from my father and the titled Count from my mother. I met Harry in his fourth year, I was in my seventh, and only just after the war, when we finally got the time to do it, Harry legally recognized me as a Potter. I was then given the title of Lord Potter. Having two titles of Lord, so I was raised to Grand Lord." Said Caleb. "Which is why I wear these two rings…" He showed Elijah his rings. "The red one is the Potter ring and the blue one is the Cromwell ring."

"Harry is Lord Potter and Lord Black so he is also a Grand Lord." said Draco.

Harry showed Elijah his rings, Elijah recognized the red ring, it was the same as Calebs red ring. "The black one is the Black family ring."

"I have one title, Lord of the house of Malfoy." said Draco. He showed him his emerald ring on his right hand. "And after Harry restored me and my aunt Andromeda to the House of Black, I also have a ring." He showed Elijah the black ring on his other hand.

"Hermione also has a Potter ring." Said Harry. Hermione showed it to Elijah. "Since she's lady of the House of Potter."

"After I became Lord Potter, I canged my last name to Potter." said Caleb. "It was the name of my biological family, the name I should have had and I knew my adoptive parents would be happy that I finally got it back…" He sighed. "Anyways I knew I had to do something with all the discrimination at the Ministry so got to work." said Caleb.

"Caleb personally funded and created the J.P.F.M.F.C." said harry.

Elijah turned to Harry. "I've heard of it from some of my witches."

"It's the James Potter Foundation for Magical Patient Care, that supports magical creature communities that are in dire need of medical help and care. It also serves as a place for medical research and together with Draco, they created an extension of it called the MCC, The Malter Crisis Center." said Hermione. "That center works as rehabilitation center. Once the patients are treated at the J.P.F.M.F.C. and are released, if needed they are taken to the MCC to get the post physical therapy and treatment they need to in order to then go home."

"Hermione and I of course are involved, we are in the board of both institutions." said Harry. "But all three of us together, with the help of some of our friends, created the A. I. M. C. A."

"The Academy of International Magical Creatures Association." said Hermione. "It's a medical facility where all the medical research for diseases, magical medicines are held. It's also learning center for magical creatures and people who want to learn about magical creatures. It's libraries are some of the best."

Elijah, yet again, was shocked. 'These people a amazing. Not only did they fight and stop a war but they are still fighting wars today. They are fighting for magical creatures, werewolves, vampries…they're fighting for my rights…and I had no idea. Am I even worthy of being in their presence? He thought. So many doubts and insecurities flooded his mind, but when Harry took his hand under the table, they went out the window. He took Harrys hand, brought it up and kissed it.

"So that's why I said it was right up our alley." said Draco.

"In any case, the vampires blame the witches for the 'virus curses' but the witches blame the vampires and the werewolves blame them all since their kind are dying faster." said Elijah. "It's just chaotic with everyone."

"We'll if it is from the wizarding world, we will certainly investigate and we will have to see if there's a J.P.F.M.F.C., MCC and A. I. M. C. A. nearby New Orleans." said Hermione. "Maybe that way you can tell your witches and they can spread the news and these people can get some help."

"I would appreciate that." said Elijah.

* * *

GREAT HALL, SEVEN SEAS CRUISE SHIP – After dinner, they all gathered on the grand staircase. Hermione and Draco had each gotten a note during dinner. "So what do you all want to do now?" asked Harry.

"Well, my date dumped me." said Hermione. "She's off with the life guard."

"Mine too." said Draco. "He found a yoga instructor from Australia."

"Wanna go dancing Potter." Draco offered Hermione his arm. "It's not the Yule Ball, but it could be fun."

Hermiones eyes widened, in surprise, she took a moment to breath in and smiled. "I'd love to Malfoy." She took his arm and led him to the ballroom.

"I'm off to the gym." said Caleb.

"No dates?" asked Harry. "You?"

"What can I say Harry, the one guy was a lawyer, the other was a helicopter mechanic, another manufactured plastic and the final one well…he made soap." Said Caleb. "I tried, I really did but no…I'm done. I'm just going to enjoy this vacation with you all and well…spend my free time at the gym. With what Elijah told us, I have a lot of thinking to do." He shook Elijahs hand and hugged Harry. "Have a good evening."

Harry and Elijah were left alone. "So…" Harry hugged Elijah, kissing the vampires jawline.

Elijah inhaled, his jawline was one of his erogenous zones, several actually. After the jawline was his chest, nipples, belly button, ass and cock of course. As Harry kissed and pecked his jawline it drove him crazy. "Harry…"

Harry backed off. "Sorry." he chuckled. "Couldn't resist."

Elijah sighed. "Thank you." It's not that he didn't want Harry to do that, hell he jerked off to Harry already and he would allow Harry to do whatever he wanted to him. But they were in public and in black tie.

"So…" said Harry. "Would you like to go dancing with me?"

Elijah smiled. "I'd love to." He offered harry his arm and led them into the ballroom where they joined Draco and Hermione on the dance floor. Both had so much fun that they danced all night. They ended the night with a slow dance while kissing in between tunes.

* * *

The next few days was spent traveling in sailing the high seas and visitng Bakio in the Spanish Basque Country and sailing over to Llanes in Asturias, their final stop in Spain, where they scuba dives and snorkeled on the Playa Cue where Elijah even volunteered to help Caleb with his magical creature powers.

They had dinner in a small seafood restaurant right on the beach before reboarding the ship and start their long final sailing back north to London.

***This chapter was very educational for Elijah. 1) Here he learned the passion and determination and passion to help that this family has to wards others. I understand he felt unworthy, I mean look at his family, they are the exact opposite. But again Harry was there to snap him out of it. If he's with them, accepted and welcomed by them then of course he's worthy. 2) I think he feels connected to them because while Klaus feels a need to destroy and rule by force Elijah's morality and compassion has a need to build and grow. 3) I thought it was cute to end the chapter with "Helijah" dancing the night away. Seeing Elijah and Harry dancing was refreshing and… 4) I just loved the sexy moment of Harry kissing, pecking and nibbling Elijahs jaw. I mean Daniel Gillies has a jawline for days and I'm glad Harry (Daniel Radcliffe) found it! The trip is ending, we are heading back to London…what's going to happen? Also… **NEW POLL** **: WOULD YOU LIKE A HP/SHADOWHUNTERS (TV SHOW) CROSSOVER WITH HP/JACE WAYLAND PAIRING?** Go to my profile to vote and let me know in your reviews your thoughts on that as well as your chapter review.. **Please review!** ***


	7. Happy Days

**ShadowWolf15846** **–** Thank you! Stay tuned and find out!

 **AJPicard –** Of course Elijah in insecure, in 1000 years of life he's never known happiness. Ever since Katherine he's buried his heart and romantic, fluffy, happy feelings, love, have become an alien to him. I think he'd given up that part of him and to have them come back, for him to feel again is frightening to him. Of course he's insecure and scared all thanks to Klaus and his familys track record throughout history….Stay tuned.

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks. I'm glad you like the HP/Shadowhunters (TV Show) idea. Please vote.

***Hi! Great reviews you guys. I have a new poll on my profile page: **WOULD YOU LIKE A HP/SHADOWHUNTERS (TV SHOW) CROSSOVER WITH HP/JACE WAYLAND PAIRING.** Go to my page and vote now! Voting polls close next week! Enjoy! **I will posting this chapter and chapter 8 back to back so I will be answering your reviews in chapter 9.** This is a long one, so Enjoy!***

* * *

It was a few days later after non stop, that the ship docked in the Southampton Port in Hampshire England at 5pm. Elijah, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Caleb took a limo, on Dracos insistence, and drove the 2 hour drive up the M3 into London where they would stop to leave Elijah at his hotel.

* * *

THE SAVOY HOTEL, LONDON, ENGLAND – The Savoy was one of the most luxurious hotels in London, located in Westminster. It was known as the first luxury hotel in London. It was 7pm when they arrived and Elijah invited them in for a drink.

Walking into the lobby Elijah walked to the front desk, but Harry stopped him. "Elijah…" He grabbed Elijahs arm.

"What?" asked Elijah.

"How long are you staying here?" asked Harry.

"I'm staying for one night, I leave for America tomorrow morning." said Elijah.

"Do you have to?" asked Harry. Elijah looked at him. "Can't you stay a few days?"

Elijah could tell this wasn't a tease, Harry really didn't wanted him to go. "Well, I suppose I could delay my departure for a few days." He grinned, Harry tightened his grip on his hands telling him he was happy. "Let me just change my reservation…"

"Harry took his arm again. "Umm… I was thinking. Why don't you save the trouble and the money and come stay with us at Grimmauld Place."

"I don't know Harry, it seems too much of an imposition." said Elijah.

Harry shut Elijah up with a kiss. "It's not."

Elijah kissed him back. "Let me just cancel the reservation…" He kissed Harrys hand and walked away to the front desk.

"What happened?" asked Caleb.

"I convinced him to stay a few more days with us at Grimmauld Place." said Harry.

"Really?" asked Draco.

"He was leaving tomorrow morning and…" Harry explained. He sighed. "I don't want to let go of him just yet." Draco and Hermione put their arms around him in support. Harry was totally in love.

* * *

They took a limo over to Islington borough, which wasn't so far away. They walked a few blocks until reaching a park. They made their down sidewalk, sticking to the shadows of the park trees on their right. Halfway down they stopped and face the townhouses on the sidewalk across the street from them.

While remaining in the shadows Elijah watched as they used their wands to magically summon the house. He watched townhouse #11 slide to the left and townhouse #13 slide to the right, without the muggle noticing, to have and identical townhouse #12 slide out from the shadows.

He barely remembered using wizarding magic, but he remembered how much fun it felt and he suddenly missed having a wand and doing the raw wizarding magic that he could never do in the supernatural muggle world. His train of thought broke when Harry took his hand.

"Come on." smiled Harry, leading Elijah across the street and sidewalk, across the small black iron gate and up the front steps of Grimmauld #12.

* * *

#12 GRIMMAULD PLACE, ISLINGTON, LONDON – Elijah looked around as he stepped into the foyer with Harry. The mahogany wood railing of the staircase and flooring, the light cream colored walls, with light blue brocade drapes, the elegant crystal fixtures and the moving portraits on the walls.. It was definitely a wealthy house, warm and welcoming.

Harry waved his wand and all their luggage floated up the stairs. "Welcome to Grimmauld Place." Elijah smiled.

"Hermione walked in. "Dinner will be in an hour." She said before walking away, no doubt to the kitchen.

Harry took the vampires hand. "Come. There's someone I'd like you to meet." He led Elijah down the hall into the his office, the candles on the wall sconces, table candelabras and chandelier lit up on their arrival as well as the fire. They walked to the sitting area by the fire. Up above the mantle was a moving portrait of his parents. "Oh Harry." smiled James. "You're home."

"Just got in actually." said Harry.

"How was your trip?" asked Lily.

"The best trip I've ever had." said Harry.

"I'm glad dear." said Lily. She looked at Elijah. "And who is this handsome young man?"

"This is my new boyfriend." said Harry. Elijah again was shocked. Harry said the word boyfriend, he just made their relationship official out loud. "Elijah Mikaelson."

"Really?!' asked James.

"Yes." said Harry. "Elijah, these are my parents, Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter."

Elijah didn't know what to say. This was another huuuuge step, meeting his parents, yes they were dead but they lived on through moving photographs and portraits. Her could tell on Lord Potters face the late Potter patriarch had heard of his family name, Mikaelson, and clearly some concern, while his wife beaming from ear to ear.

"How do you do."

"Such good manners." smiled Lily. "And so handsome." Elijah was glad he couldn't blush.

"I take it you are a vampire?" asked James.

"Yes sir." said Elijah.

"So the rumors were true." said James.

"Unfortunately yes." said Elijah. "What can I say, my mother did a lot of things I'm not proud of. I can say so have I, it's in my nature being a Mikaelson, alas my regrets can't be undone but despite my reputation and that of my familys, I work hard every day to try and be a better person. And now that I've met harry…" Harry took his hand, which he appreciated. "…that work will undoubtedly triple. I want him to be proud of me."

James sat back on his chair and took in his words. Lily decided to liven the air. "So Harry how did you two meet on the cruise?"

"Well to be more specific, it was a singles cruise." said Harry.

"Oh?" said Lily, surprised. "I never pictured you on one of those…Please sit." Gesturing to the sofa behind the couple.

"Thank my darling sister for it." said Harry, sitting down with Elijah on the couch without breaking eye contact with his mother. "She tricked us into going without telling us that little detail. I was running late, thanks to some Ministry work that held me up, I rushed onto the ship and bumped into Elijah. We met later that night on the deck, we talked all night into the early hours of morning and things just happened." He turned to Elijah and gave him a loving peck on the lips.

"I'm so glad dear." said Lily. James looked at Elijah, Elijah looked at James, and gave the vampire a small smile and nod of approval. That nod and smile took 200 pounds off Elijahs shoulders. He finally relaxed and realized how tense he was, never had he been this tense before.

"Elijah even helped Caleb with his creature powers." said Harry.

"How nice." said James, giving a genuine smiled. "He's a tough one that Caleb."

"Indeed." said Elijah. "But I think that also complements his strength, drive and resilience."

"Where is he?" asked Lily.

"Oh, he mentioned he was going to shower before dinner." said Harry. "Which by the way, we should be going too."

"Harry could we have a moment alone with Elijah?" asked James.

"Certainly." said Harry, he leaned up and kissed Elijah before stepping out, closing the door behind him. Elijah, James and Lily noticed the _'Be Nice"_ glare he sent James before leaving.

"Mr. Mikaelson." said James. "I know of your familys dark past, and even some relatives and painting near to the portraits in the supernatural muggle world speak and tell tales of the Mikaelsons throughout these 1000 years. I know your family is dark, but I also heard you just a moment ago. I believe you, your morality and honesty. You weren't born like this, you were made like this against your will. I know you can't chose your family, and you can't control the actions of others so I appreciate your determination and drive to redeem yourself and be better. And believe me if you passed the tests with Caleb, Draco and Hermione, we are just a walk in the park." Grinned James. "You just take care our Harry." He smiled as he said it, it was a pleasant, approving but direct order. "There are hundreds if not thousands of wizards out there in the world who would kill to be in your shoes." Elijah nodded, not liking that thought at all. "Don't waste the blessing of having the love of my son."

"Watch over him, care for him…" said Lily. "The dead boy has a gift of getting into trouble…" Elijah didn't like that at all, he didn't want the words Harry and in trouble remotely near each other. "…like his father."

"Hey!" argued James. Elijah grinned at that sudden childlike remark.

Lily giggled. "Protect him, cherish him and make him happy." said Lily. "If anyone deserves happiness it's him and I can tell you do too."

Elijah got teary eyed, the feeling of someone telling him he deserved happiness was too much. They weren't family and they already knew his heart. "I swear I will do everything in my power to make him happy. I can't promise it will all be wine and roses, but whatever obstacles we may have along the road I know it will never break us but only make us stronger and I swear to devote my entire eternal life to make him happy and honor him as he deserves"

"That's all we ask dear." Lily got teary eyed as well. "Well, now that I feel we have grilled you enough, go on out and be with my son."

James put his arm around his wifes shoulders. "With our blessing."

"Thank you." said Elijah. "Good night." He gave them a small bow of the head and walked out of the room.

Harry was outside the door, sitting on a chair, biting his nails. "What happened? How did it go? What did they say? Do I have to kill them?" he babbled.

Elijah chuckled. "Everything went alright." He gave Harry a big hug. "Your parents were just explaining to me how much I have to look after you, protect you, keep you out of trouble, to never break your heart, let you down. To always cherish you, support you and love you no matter the cost."

"Wow…" said Harry. "I hope they weren't too pushy, they mean well."

"They were more than nice." said Elijah. "And they _are_ your parents, it's their job to look after you and want the best and grill the man who is after your heart." He kissed Harrys nose.

Harrys eyes watered and leaned up, wrapped his arms around Elijahs neck and kissed his boyfriend. He deepened the kiss when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. "Thank you." He gave Elijah one more last peck on the lips. "I have to say…I'm also after your heart too."

"You've got it love." said Elijah.

After five more minutes of an intense make out session they broke apart and headed to the kitchen, luckily Harry used some wandless magic to make their raging hard ons go away.

* * *

KITCHEN, #12 GRIMMAULD PLACE, ISLINGTON, LONDON – Walking into the kitchen they came to a shocking sight. Harry gawked as he saw Neville and Hermione make out on the kitchen counter. He knocked on the kitchen door. "Um…Hello."

"Oh…" gasped Hermione. "Harry!" she panted, quickly trying to compose herself.

"Neville?" asked Harry.

"Sorry mate." said Draco. "But…we couldn't resist."

"Wh…When did this happen?" asked Harry.

"On the cruise." said Hermione.

"I thought you were with Draco." asked Harry.

"With Draco?!" asked Hermione. "No."

"Mean you two were together a lot on the ship, then he asked you to dance, I thought…" started Harry.

"I can see where you would confuse it." said Hermione. "But no. We're just friends, and cousins."

"You were on the cruise Neville?" asked Harry. "Why didn't I ever see you?"

"I was scared to." said Neville. "I didn't', well, we didn't know how you would react to us meeting and dating and well…all this…"

"How would've I reacted?" asked Harry. He walked up to them. "I would've been thrilled." Hermione and Neville looked up at him. "Hermione, you're my sister, Neville I've known you since first year. You're one of my best friends. How could I not be happy for you." Hermione and Neville hugged him tight. Elijah cleared his throat. "Oh forgive me. Elijah this is my good friend Neville Longbottom. Neville this is Elijah Mikaelson, my boyfriend."

"It's about time Harry!" smiled Neville. He smiled at Elijah. "Congratulations Mr. Mikaelson, it's nice to meet you." He offered his hand.

Elijah shook Nevilles hand, there was something about Neville, the young amn smelled undoubted bravery loyalty and kindness. "It's very nice to meet you too."

"Um… Neville?" said Harry, he noticed Nevilles pointed elven ears. "What's with your ears?"

"I'm an elf." Said Neville. "Got my creature inheritance four week before the cruise." He waved his hand around his head and showed his true elf form. It was basically him thought he was two inches taller, standing at 6 feet tall, his skin had a faint iridescent shimmer to it, not too much but just enough to give a slight glow in the light, his eyes were bright hazel hazel, he still had his short hair but he had actual golden streaks in his hair and of course his pointed elven ears. "Not much changed."

"You look good." said harry. "Anything else I should know?" Hermione waved her hand around her head. "Harry saw she too had pointed elven ears, she was an inch taller, like Neville her skin had a faint iridescent shimmer to it, not too much but just enough to give a slight glow in the light and her eyes were now a brighter amber, and her shoulder length hair was now long dark autumn golden brown with golden streaks. "You're an elf too?"

"When Neville and I got together, we…we had sex and bonded." Said Hermione. "I being his mate turned into an elf." They heard footsteps in the hall.

"I'm really happy for you both." said Elijah.

"Well I hope dinner is ready." called Draco.

"Ditto." called Caleb. As they both walked into the kitchen, they stopped in their tracks. "What in Merlins name is going on in here?"

Dinner went smoothly and soon everyone retired to their rooms, Neville went to Hermiones room, Harry set up Elijah in the guest room next to his. They sat on the back terrace watching the starts for a long time before they went to bed. Harry was out just as his head hit the pillow.

Elijah on the other hand, laid out on his bed, which was a very comfortable queen size bed, staring at the ceiling. The day couldn't have gone better, he arrived in London Harry asked him to stay in London for a few more days, Harry asked him home with him and the family, Harry introduced him to his parents and Harry vocally, verbally announced that they were boyfriends. He was growing close to these people, he was growing to love these people. What would happen when he had to leave back to America? Could he leave? His head spinned most of the night until exhaustion took him over.

* * *

DIAGON ALLEY, LONDON – The next day Harry took Elijah to Diagon Alley, once again Elijah was reminded of how much he missed magic. But at least he was a vampire and belonged to that world, so he wasn't a total magical outcast. Harry took him to Gringotts and down to his vault, which was deep down and guarded by the dragons. Elijah almost fell over at the size and immense wealth inside. The vault was huge, with mountains of gold, silver and bronze with priceless antiques, crystal and jewelry. Harry grabbed a good bag full and they returned back to the alley.

They passed QUALITY QUIDDITCH SUPPLIES. "Can we go in babe?" asked Harry. Elijah stopped and looked at him, and he was scared he'd insulted the vampire. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to call you that. I didn't think.

"No. I like it." Elijah smiled. "I prefer babe more over baby." Harry was still tense. "Hey…" He took Harrys face in his hand. "It's alright. You can call me whatever you want love." And gave the wizard a peck on the lips.

Harry nodded. "OK…" he sighed with relief. "Can we go in. I have to pick some new bristle scissors and some wood oil."

"Lets go." said Elijah. He opened the door for Harry and once inside he inhaled the smell, and moved over to pick up a broom. "How I miss flying."

"You flew?" asked Harry.

"Being a pureblood born witch, I went to Hogwarts too." said Elijah. "This was long before we were banished."

"What house were you in?" asked Harry.

"Ravenclaw." said Elijah.

"Beauty and brains." said Harry, leaning up to kiss Elijahs jawline before heading to the oil shelves and leaving Elijah growling with want, thinking happily that Harry found him beautiful.

"I was Seeker." said Elijah.

Harry turned to look at him. "Really?!"

"Yes." said Elijah. "I became on in my second year."

"Ha!" said Harry. "I became a seeker in my first year."

"Impressive." said Elijah.

Harry finally found his merchandise, they paid and left to get a drink at THE THREE BROOMSTICKS and went home where Harry spent the rest of the day showing Elijah all his things from school, his broom, his books etc. They had dinner with the family and they both fell asleep on the couch watching Will & Grace, which Elijah discovered was Harrys favorite American comedy show.

* * *

The next two days were out of a dream. Harry and Elijah spend most of the time together, they visited Diagon Alley again, then they spent the rest of the time in muggle London. The next night the entire family went out to the opera and a late dinner. The next day they went shopping in muggle London, Elijah spoiled Harry by buying everything in designer labels Dolce & Gabanna, Gucci and Armani. Harry did the same for him. The second night they went to the symphony together as a couple where Elijah discovered Harrys love for music, another thing they had in common.

On their final day, they slept in late and walked around the city, had a picnic in the park in front of Grimmauld Place, since it was very private, and had an early dinner with the family and honored him with a cake since was Elijahs final night at the house.

After dinner Elijah walked around the house and found Harry in the living room putting away from magazines. "Where is everyone?"

"Draco has a night meeting at the Ministry concerning the search for his long lost cousin, Caleb went with him for moral support, and Hermione is staying over at Nevilles." said Harry. "We have the house to ourselves." Harry took his hand. "Come." Elijah gulped as he noticed Harry them upstairs to his room.

***I love it. Loved seeing James and Lily. Loved the conversation between them and Elijah. It was a surprise to ME that Hermione was hooking up with Neville and was now an elf. I thought she would be with Malfoy, so that's interesting. I keep loving how we are seeing the interior struggle of Elijah, how he's meeting these feelings of acceptance, by Harry, his siblings, his cousin, his frineds and now his parents. That was a big step. The final step I would say, if you have James and Lilys approval, you're in. I also love how he's fallen in love with Harry but with Harrys life, his family and his world. A world that he used to belong to, a world that casted him out and now thanks to Harry a world he can now return to. It's really interesting. Up next, Elijahs final night in London, possible deliciousness with Harry. **I will posting this chapter and chapter 8 back to back so I will be anwering your reviews in chapter 9. Remember go to my page and vote on my poll on** **WOULD YOU LIKE A HP/SHADOWHUNTERS (TV SHOW) CROSSOVER WITH HP/JACE WAYLAND PAIRING?** The voting poll closes next week. **Please review!** ***


	8. London Goodbyes

***Hi guys **I posted chapter 7 and now this chapter 8 back to back so I will be answering your reviews from both in the upcoming chapter 9.** I'm sooo looooving this story you can't even believe it! Remember **NEW POLL** **: WOULD YOU LIKE A HP/SHADOWHUNTERS (TV SHOW) CROSSOVER WITH HP/JACE WAYLAND PAIRING?** Go to my profile to vote and let me know in your reviews your thoughts on that as well as your chapter review **WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT AND DELICIOUSNESS!** Enjoy!***

* * *

HARRYS ROOM, 3ND FLOOR, #12 GRIMMAULD PLACE – Harrys room was big but it was also simple with landscape paintings and a lot of books organized in neat piles here and there. There was a small terrace outside his window and a fireplace next to it. "Sit." said Harry walking into the bathroom.

Elijah sat on the queen size bed. _'I'm in Harrys room!'_ he felt the fabric of the bedspread so soft and fine.

Harry came out of the bathroom in a pair of black silk underwear. "Elijah the reason I brought you…" He stopped and noticed that Elijah was staring at him. "Elijah?"

Elijah didn't even hear him, his eyes were enchanted by Harry. Harry was beautiful indeed with soft pale fair skin. Harry had a slender muscle build, very well toned, with strong arms and legs. Harrys chest was defined and strong, but not as big as his own, he had a clearly defined six pack. Elijahs eyes drifted down to Harrys underwear he licked his lips at the sight of the outlined package.

"Elijah?" said Harry.

Elijah snapped out of his daydream. "I'm sorry."

"I brought you up here, because since you are leaving tomorrow afternoon, there's something I have want to show you." said Harry.

Harry seemed nervous. Elijah nodded. "Ok."

Harry took a deep breath, he waved his hand and turned off all the lights in the room, leaving them with the soft moonlight shining through the windows. He took another deep breath.

After a moment of silence Elijah saw Harry open his eyes, they were glowing like green fire. He saw smoke rising from Harrys skin, skin that now glittered and sparkled like hundreds of scattered emeralds, peridots and green beryl gems were embedded in it. Then bright luminous bright emerald green flames lit up and came to life, swirling around Harrys entire body like a gently fiery aura. The light of the revolving fire illuminated Harry even more, Harrys his fingernails elongated to two inches and ears changed into pointed elven like ears.

"This is my creature inheritance Elijah." Said Harry. "I'm a phoenix."

Elijah was in awe. "You're beautiful…" He couldn't stand it anymore. "You're perfect." He lunged forward without fear, wrapped his arms around Harry and locked his lips with Harry. He felt the flames accept him, and all he felt of them was a gentle warm caress. He broke the kiss. Harry snapped his fingers and Elijah saw the flames burn the black silk underwear into nothing. Elijah licked his lips as he saw Harrys cock and it was eight inches, though he was thicker than Harry, with perfect balls and a nice ass. "You're perfect." Harry snapped his fingers again and shifted back to his human form. "Harry I'm leaving tomorrow, I hate it and I wish we had more time but I can't stand it anymore. Harry you have…you have no idea how much I want you right now. I don't want to leave tomorrow without missing this opportunity that we have here tonight. Us, you and me, here and…"

Harry locked lips with Elijah. "Then lets not waste it." He casted a locking spell and silencing charm on the door and room before he leaned in again, and pressed his lips back to his boyfriend.

Elijah welcomed it, parting his lips willingly granting Harry access. Their tongues battled for dominance, but he gave up and let Harry win. For once in his life he didn't want to be in charge.

Harry led them to the bed, without breaking the kissing. He used his phoenix flame to burn off Elijahs clothes into nothing. That move was so hot it made the vampire growl. Harry pushed Elijah down on the bed and climbed on top of him and pressing their bodies together. Their body contact turned their gentle kissing into passionate forceful, their tongues tangled together and Harrys hands knotted up in Elijahs soft hair.

After they'd made out for a good five minutes, Harry decided to move things along, grounding his hips into his boyfriend and feeling his erection against Elijahs. Elijah moaned into his mouth, sending shivers through his body.

Elijah felt Harrys hands leave his and move down to massage his shoulders, he gasped when Harrys mouth slid down to then kiss and tease his jawline. He growl feeling Harrys hands squeeze his biceps. Harry continued down to his chest. "Ha…" he started but gasped when Harry licked one of his nipples. "Harry…" he growled when the wizard began sucking, and licking and tugging and pulling it with his teeth. "Fuck…" he moaned as his hands went to Harrys hips, pulling the wizard closer. He whimpered with want when Harry turned to give the other the same treatment.

Harrys kisses then continued their decent downwards, trailing down Elijahs chest and stomach kissing every inch and surface he could, Elijah had never felt so worshiped or loved, when he reached a thin trail of dark hair, is kissing turned to biting and when he reached Elijahs rock hard cock.

"Don't stop Harry." whimpered Elijah.

Harry couldn't help himself, he stared at it with want, and teased the tip with his tongue.

Elijahs eyes fluttered shut. "Harry…" he moaned.

Harry dived in and took Elijah into his mouth. When the cock hit the back of his throat, he shifted his angle slightly and took the rest of in down to the base.

"Fuck!" gasped Elijah. Harry stayed there for a moment, before coming back up, carefully scraping his teeth up the rigid hard flesh. Elijah, who was incoherent and mumbling at profanities, buried his hands in Harrys hair. Harry repeated the motion, eliciting a low growl from him. Harry bobbed down up and down again before coming back up and swirling his tongue round the head.

"Harry." whimpered Elijah as Harry switched between his mouth and his hands and when Harry came up for air Elijah spoke up. "Harry stop. I'm gonna come any moment now." Harry nodded. "Allow me." He flipped them around so he was on top and Harry on the bottom. Harry looked beautiful in the moonlight. "You're so beautiful." He kissing his way down the wizards body, his hands were moving all over Harry, taking in every surface and muscled surface. Harry gasped and grinded up into him and he couldn't take it anymore. "Harry, I need you." He whispered. "Inside me Harry, I need you."

Harry nodded, flipping them both over gain so he was on top and Elijah under. He waved his hand and Elijah felt his hole loosen up with a gelatin goop. "Lubrication spell…" he smiled.

Elijah growled as Harry inserted the first finger, then after he'd inserted a second, he scizzored in a circular motion before brushing his prostate he gasped and cry out with pleasure. Soon after stretching him with two, Harry added a third finger, Elijahs eyes turned red. "Harry…I need you…now." he growled. "Fuck me!"

Harry removed his fingers, Elijahs legs round him and positioned himself before slowly pushing in. Elijah panted as he clenched his fists into the sheets. He went slow trying his best not to ram himself into the vampire as he wanted. After a while Elijah loosened up and took him all in.

"Ok...Need you to...Move now." Elijah groaned. Harry obliged; moving slowly at first, then building up a rhythm thrusting deeper into him. Harry changed angles hitting his prostate, pounding him harder and hard. He whimpered with pleasure and when Harry reached down to wrap a hand around his hard cock to stroke it in time with the mind blowing thrusting, his eyes rolled back into his head. "Oh…fuck!" he cried. "Yes.. Oh Harry… Oh I… fuck you're good!"

"You're so tight babe." said Harry. "So good."

As Harry increased the thrusting Elijah watched the wizard shifting back to his phoenix form as they both rose up to climax. The creature fucking him was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen and he had no choice but to happily surrender to it. "I'm yours."

Harrys eyes glowed green and the flames got more savage. "I love you Elijah Mikaelson."

Those five words made Elijah snap "Oh fu…Harry!" he screamed as he came, coming all over both their stomachs.

Elijahs muscle contractions around his cock made Harry go over the edge. "Fuuuuck!" he cried as he came inside Elijah and collapsing on top of his vampire who wrapped him up with strong muscle arms, legs included, in a tight hug.

Harry heard crying, he looked at Elijah. "What's wrong love?" He kissed Elijahs chest while running his hands through the vampires hair.

"I love you Harry Potter." said Elijah. Harry smiled. "I…I never thought I would say that to anyone and to have it mean so much and so deep as it does when I say it to you…I love you…You've shown me what happiness was again, what love felt like."

Harry moved them up onto the bed and turned them both to the side, so they were spooning. Elijah in front of him and him spooning Elijah from the back. "I love you too Elijah. SO much." He kissed the back of Elijahs neck and the vampire leaned back into him, gripping his arms tight. It was as if Elijah was terrified the moment would end. He had to admit so did he. "Sleep my love. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Early the next morning Draco called a limo so Harry could escort Elijah to the airport. "Now you make sure and call now." said Hermione hugging Elijah.

"I will." said Elijah he hugged Hermione.

"It was lovely to meet you and that you're part of our lives now." said Hermione. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and made her way to the floor network to go to work.

"She's right you know." said Caleb walking over with Draco. "You need to be calling to keep Harry calm. He hates goodbyes and this is worse since you are his boyfriend."

"Believe me Caleb, this is killing me just as it is him, maybe worse…" said Elijah. "…considering I'm heading back to my disastrous family and see what mess they've gotten themselves into that needs my fixing."

Caleb walked over and hugged him. "You stay safe and true. Chin up." Elijah nodded. "And remember, do what you can for your family…but start putting yourself first from now on. Remember it's not just you anymore Elijah." He reminded, clearly referring to Harry. "It's him."

"I've never seen Harry so happy." said Draco. "Ever. If anything happened to you, he wouldn't survive."

"I assure you I am taking precautions." said Elijah.

"Yes well we are not." said Draco. "The Sea Witch here has something for you, from all of us…" One of Calebs tentacles came out of no where and patted him friendly on the shoulder.

Caleb took Elijahs left hand that had his lapis sun ring. He went on to take it off and replace it with a new ring. "This ring will not only protect you form the sun, but it will also protect you from dying from any supernatural death. It's pearls are from the Caspian Sea, charged with magic from the depths of it's waters, one white one black, representing the phoenix a divine creature of fire and day and also representing the vampire a unique creature of darkness and night. By adding a drop of Harrys phoenix blood, the ring is also blessed by his magic. Draco, Hermione and I also added our blood to the ring so we would be able to find you wherever you are, anytime for any reason."

Elijah admired the ring was simply yet luxurious and stunning, two perfect 15mm pearls, one white and one black, in a circle of pure white gold.

"But just so stranger eyes don't question your change in accessories…" said Draco. He pointed his wand. "GAMOURA RINGANA." magically making the ring look like his old lapis sun ring. "A glamour spell. That way no one will know the ring you have on is 200 times more powerful than this cheaply made trinket." He said waving Elijahs old ring. "Harry loves you Elijah, and we are going to take any and every precaution necessary to keep you alive and well."

Elijah was touched, though he was 1000 years older than these wizards, both Caleb and Draco were acting like his big brothers, big brothers who wanted to care for him and his well being, it was everything compared to the scraps he'd gotten from Klaus over the centuries. It comforted him. "Thank you."

"Now go." said Caleb. He, Draco and Elijah hugged. "and keep in touch."

"I will." smiled Elijah. He may be leaving his heart with this family, but the family was ensuring he kept the rest of his body safe and intact.

Harry walked downstairs. "The limo is almost here. We better go." He went on to open the front door. Draco and Caleb winked at Elijah, who winked back and left the house.

* * *

HEATHROW AIRPORT, LONDON – Harry and Elijah stood by the limo outside the airport doors. "I hate goodbyes." said Harry.

"Me too." said Elijah. Harry eyes watered and Elijah hugged him tight, not wanting the wizard to see he himself was crying.

Harry fixed Elijahs coat. "You stay safe, you hear me."

"I promise." said Elijah.

Harry looked into Elijahs eyes. "I love you Elijah Ingram Mikaelson."

"And I love you, Harry James Potter." said Elijah. They locked lips and ravaged each others mouths for as long as they could before he broke the moment. He gave Harry a kiss on the hand before walking into the airport with his two rolling suitcases. Suitcases Harry had ordered at Louis Vitton, for him, with the initials E.I.M. in a gold plaque on them. As he walked he felt the tears running down his cheeks, he turned but the limo was gone.

* * *

DINING ROOM #12 GRIMMAULD PLACE – Two months had passed since the trip and the vacation. Two months had passed since Elijah left for America. Elijah kept his word and called Harry once week, and several times on weekends. Draco gathered the household for dinner. Neville by then had joined the family and moved in.

"What are we having?" asked Harry.

"Lasagna." said Draco. "Made it myself."

"You?" asked Harry.

"It's pasta Potter, it's not that hard." said Draco. They all sat down to eat."So what happened today?" asked Neville.

"Aunt Andromeda and I met with the private investigators at the Ministry, they gave us this report, from their contacts in America." said Draco. He took out the papers and gave them to Hermione, they slowly passed it around the table. "They tracked down Davina."

Harry got the paper. "Where is she?"

"New Orleans." said Draco. Harrys head shot up at him. "The same city where Elijah currently resides." He took a sip of wine. "I'm heading out there to find her."

"When do you leave?" asked Harry.

"In two weeks." said Draco. "That's enough time for me to get the proper papers, passports, drivers licenses and a place to stay."

"Are you leaving us?" asked Hermione.

"Never Herm, but, I'd like a change of scenery." said Draco. "Despite the progress I have made at the Ministry, the majority of people still despise me. There's a wizarding community hidden in New Orleans, many are naturalists living in the bayou. They have need of a competent potions master. There's also a street called Fleur de Lis Street, it's the citys equivalent of Diagon Alley, hidden in a bar called Mon Cheri, the equivalent of our Leaky Cauldron. There also reports of the stores there need good potions. So I may have a job in potion distribution… Also…" He gave them another file. "There is a J.P.F.M.F.C. in the outskirts of the city, an abandoned warehouse area in the outskirts of the city bordering the bayou, from the report it could need some remodeling and financial support. Elijah helped dig up the details, and I found out it's five acres that belonged to Godric Gryffindor, who used it as a place to protect the magical creatures of the bayou, so I took the liberty of getting the deeds of the land so we could claim it once we get there. It's five acres, with three abandoned multi level warehouses. With a little bit of money and magic can be turned into new centers for the J.P.F.M.F.C. and maybe a MCC and a A. I. M. C. A."

"What are you saying?" asked Caleb.

"I'm offering you to come with me. Also Andromeda wants to move back to New Orleans and Aunt Bella is still after us both." said Draco. "Lets get out of England, start a new life in America forever or as long as we want. We can always come back for holidays or for good if we want."

"Yes!" said Harry.

Hermione looked at Neville, who nodded. "We're in."

"Me too." said Caleb.

"Alright." said Draco. He brought out a file took out his wand and changed. "MULTIPLICO POPIRUS" magically making copies for everyone. "These are the estates in New Orleans we can use to live in. I took the liberty of checking the Potter and Black estates, there's nothing… Founders wise, apart from Godric warehouse area the only other property…"

"Rowena Ravenclaw has a house in Batton Rouge." said Neville.

"That's too far." said Harry.

"Here!" said Caleb. "Page 10. Salazar Slytherin has a mansion in the French Quarter. It's called The Adders Nest."

"We'll have to go to the Slytherin Vault and take all the furniture from storage." said Draco. "The fine crystal and fine china among other things. The rest I'm sure we can get in New Orleans."

"We should move our vaults to Gringotts in Fleur de Lis Street." said Hermione. "The entire Black Vault as well as half of Slytherin Vault, should be ample and enough for a long time. Not even in 6 centuries could we even spend half of it. We can even start a business."

"Well then…" smiled Harry. "New Orleans, here we come." Harry said. He looked down at the brochure of New Orleans and smiled. _'I'm coming Elijah.'_

***Well… Wow… Sex, Romance, Tears and Goodbyes. I think we've covered enough here.1) I loved the scene, post sex, with Elijah breaking down and opening his heart to Harry and then them cuddling/spooing in bed. 2) I hated the farewell at the airport... New Orleans here we come! I will be answering the chapter 7 and 8 reviews up next in chapter 9. **PLEASE REVIEW and Vote on the poll on my page!** ****


	9. Hello New Orleans

**AJ Picard –** I knoooow it was! I knew you'd like that! Dom Harry! Enjoy!

 **LeDiabloBlanc2 –** Hmm, will I have Hayley with Rebekah or Freya instead of Jackson? ... No Hayley will be with Jackson cause I need straight relationships in the story to balance out the gay ones. Not that it's bad to have an all gay pairing story, but I've never done that. I don't want the gay pairings to be everywhere and all over the place and not have balance of both straight/gay, so it's not all "gay pairings gay world gay sex" IN YOUR FACE. No there has to be a balance. I'm starting with Season 1 of THE ORIGINALS so I'm not even thinking of Freya yet, and luckily I have time to think about her until she shows up... I loved the sex scene too! I was HOOOOOT! I think Elijah NEEDED that BAAD, so many years, 1000, of denying oppressing and pushing down his feelings of desire and want and just suffocating in loneliness that I think he just wanted someone to love and just surrender to. Surrender all that frustration and bottled up passion and lust he's never allowed himself to FEEL before. And when he broke down and cried confessing his love to Harry, that was just the tidal wave of feelings just coming out of him. It was very cathartic for him. And hey, whether you are straight or gay, 1000 with no sex = not good.

 **Beth5572 –** Oh wow Terri. Such complements. Thank you that means a lot to me.

 **PM 1 –** Why do you think Elijah has denied himself sex and love?... Fear. Definitely fear, whichis ironic considering he's the most powerful creature in the muggle world. But it comes down to fear. Fear and rejection of his family, what his family would think to him being gay, what his family would do/to him or his lover, fear of himself, fear of his image, fear of whether or not his lover would be able to live with and carry with him the dark burden of the MIkaelson Family. There are so many things and questions and "what ifs" that go through Elijahs head. Plus I also think he's the dominant in EVERY point in his life: dealing with vampires witches and werewolves, he's in command and it killed him because NO ONE wants to be in control ALL THE TIME. Sometime you want to be taken care of and I think he saw sex as a way of letting go and surrendering EVERYTHING he had bottled up inside, again for 1000 years since Katherine, he WANTED to let someone else take care of HIM and he could only do that with someone he trusted, respected, admired and LOVED. And that was Harry. It all returns to LOVE.

 **PM 2 –** Why do you think Elijah saw Draco and Caleb as "big brother figures" despite their age difference? ... Because in over 1000 years no one has cared to look after HIM, no one to try and make sure HE was safe, no one to pat him on the back and say nice job you did good, no one to give him a huge or be nice enough to cook him a meal just because they wanted to. For 1000 years he's been either running from his father or serving Klaus like a dog or being betrayed and daggered by Klaus. That's all he's known. So for these two very powerful wizards and magical creatures to come and actually hand out with him, laugh with him, cook for him, hug him and welcome him into their home and finally look after him and protect him by giving him a beautiful but very magical ring. They were acting like big brothers, the ones he never had that never looked after him, he saw them as that and he liked it.

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** (Ch.7) I'md you liked it. (Ch.8) I'm glad you REALLY liked it! haha. Thanks.

 **daisybell101 –** Hi Daisy. Thank you so much for your words and your reviews, keep them coming. Welcome!

***Great reviews and questions you guys. If you sent a review for chapters 7 and 8 after I posted this one, relax, send it anyways and I'll answer them. This is a short one, but a goodie.***

* * *

ROUSSEAU'S BAR, FRENCH QUARTER, NEW ORLEANS – It's been two months and two weeks since Elijah left England, after checking on things in Mystic Falls he's arrived in New Orleans, where Klaus learned of a witch plotting against him and called him to come and investigate. He sat in Rousaaeau Bar, wearing a impeccable Armani suit, waiting for his drink. As he waited he looked at his ring. _'Harry…'_ he thought before the bartender Camille serves him a martini. "So what brings you to the big easy?"

"I used to live here." said Elijah. "It feels like 100 years ago."

Camille started cleaning some glasses. "I just moved here myself. What brought you back?"

"Well my brother is here somewhere, I'm afraid he might have gotten himself into a bit of a bind." said Elijah. He took a sip of his martini, which was perfect.

"You say that like it's a common occurrence." added Camille.

"He's complicated." said Elijah. _'That's an understatement.'_ He thought. "Defiant, ill mannered and a little temperamental. We don't share the same father, which never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply and never felt he belonged. All told, he has a history of getting into trouble."

"And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it." said Camille. "What's the problem this time?"

"He believes there are people in this town conspiring against him." said Elijah.

"Wow." said Camille. "Narcissistic and paranoid." Elijah looked at her surprised, she had Klaus down to the letter. "Sorry. Bartender with a grad degree in psychology." Elijah grinned. "It's a total cliché."

"I've noticed a lot of moving trucks driving through town." said Elijah.

"Oh, that." said Camille. "Word is a family has moved into town, they bough the house on Lavender Street." Elijah looked at her, that street was two blocks and a turn from his old house. "Big money family they say." Two moving trucks drive by. "Oh, two more on the way."

"Listen…" Elijah read her name tag. "Camille, I'm looking for someone who could shed some ligh ton his current predicament. She works here Jane Anne Deveraux. Any idea of where I might find her?"

"No." said Camille. "But there is someone who might. Her name is Sabine."

* * *

FRENCH QUARTER TOUR, NEW ORLEANS – Sabine, a witch, was giving her nightly tours of the quarter. Her tour group of 25 entered a voodoo shop. "Are you going to continue following me Elijah, or do you want to talk?"

"You know who I am." said Elijah, his face neutral.

"Original vampire, always wears a suit." Said Sabine. "You and your family are famous amongst the witches. Especially with your brother back in town."  
"Niklaus is here because he learned that a witch was conspiring against him, someone by the name of Jane Anne Deveraux." Said Elijah.

"Too little too late." said Sabine.

"She's dead?" asked Elijah.

"Come on." said Sabine. "Her sister Sophie is going to want to talk to you." Elijah followed her down two short blocks, they turned a corner and there, not far from them, in the middle of the street was a dead girl in her late 20s with her throat slashed open. She was surrounded by candled and a group of witches.

"That's Jane Anne?" asked Elijah. Sabine nodded. "Killed in public for anyone to find?"

"The only people that come around here are the witches." said Sabine. "Now her sister has come to take her body. Her spirit can't rest until it's been properly interred in the cemetery."

"Please tell me that my brother had nothing to do with this?" asked Elijah.

"No." said Sabine. "She died because she got caught doing magic."

"What do you mean she got caught?" asked Elijah. They heard a whistle and soon they watched as vampires came out and down from the rooftops.

"You want to know who killed Jane Anne?" asked Sabine. "You're about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action."

"The vampire Marcel?" asked Elijah.

"Things have changed since your family left this town." said Sabine. "Marcel has changed." Elijah watched as more vampires came from the opposite side of the street. "Please stay hidden. If Marcel finds out that a witch lured the Originals back into town, my people will be slaughtered." With a quick nod, Elijah whooshed, high fast vampire speed, up to a second floor balcony and stood in the shadows to watch the scene. Luckily his vampire hearing made it easy to hear what happened despite the distance…

"Take the body" ordered Marcel. The vampires moved in.

"No." said Sophie. "Stop. Please. Marcel!"

"I'm going to hold on to your sisters body in cases maybe you remember why Klaus is here." said Marcel, walking away.

"Marcel, please." asked Sophie. "Her body won't be at peace."

"Not my problem." called Marcel as he walked off with his gang.

* * *

Elijah immediately walked away down the street to the more populated areas and called Rebekah who was currently in an unknown location but very wealthy hotel. "You mean to tell me that after all these years, Marcel is alive and well?" she asked.

"Quite." said Elijah. "Our brother seems to have wondered into a war zone, and I haven't been able to find him." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Marcel who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing now rules a menagerie of savage vampires, running wild, killing in public for any human to come up upon. Witches are held in subjugation, I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into."

"Sorry what?" asked Rebekah. "I stopped paying attention at our brother. Our hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother, who's negated every sympathy I once had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure that neither you nor I know happiness outside of his own selfish universe."

"Always and forever Rebekah." Reminded Elijah. "That's what we once swore to each other."

"Consider this me calling take backs." said Rebekah. "Please Elijah. Who do you think you're talking to? All he had to do was snap his bloody fingers and you came running from your vacation. Which by the way, you haven't told me how it went."

"It went well…" said Elijah. He took a seat in a park bench.

"Oh?" asked Rebekah. "Do tell! Please tell me! I spent 3,000 dollars the least I can do is know the fruits of my labor."

"His name is Harry." said Elijah.

"Oh!" said Rebekah. "Did you bite him? Am I soon to have a soon to be vampire brother in law?"

"No I did not." said Elijah. "He did not need biting."

"He was already a vampire?" asked Rebekah.

"No." said Elijah. "He was a wizard. From the Wizarding World."

"What?" asked Rebekah. "I haven't seen one of those in 800 years, when I was touring Italy. What else?"

"Well…I met his family, met his dead parents, they gave me the talk and well… then came Niklaus's call to come home." said Elijah.

Rebekah was smiling as Elijah summarized some details of his trip. "That's impossible, that can't be all. I want details Elijah."

"Not now Rebekah." said Elijah. "We have more pressing matters to handle with Niklaus and this troubled city. So whatever is going on between Marcel and the witches, it's dire enough that they'd risk bringing an Original back to town. The witches have lured him here, I'd like to know why."

"Just be careful around Niklaus." said Rebekah. "And next time you owe me a dinner date and I want to know all the details of your vacation. No excuses."

"Understood sister." grinned Elijah, hanging up the phone.

* * *

CEMETERY, NEW ORLEANS – After Elijah saved Sophie Deveraeux from two of Marcels vampires Sophie suggested they speak in the cemetery. The sacred ground of the witches, where they couldn't be heard by spying ears. "So are you finally going to talk on what your sister wanted with my brother Miss. Deveraeux?"

"We have a vampire problem Mr. Mikaelson." said Sophie. "and we need your help."

"Go on." said Elijah.

"Marcel has an army backing him." said Sophie. "The witches have been trying to fight back but we haven't had much luck until my sister, Jane Anne, met a girl. A werewolf passing through the Quarter from a small town called Mystic Falls. She had a special connection to your brother."

"What kind?" asked Elijah.

"Apparently, they spent some time together, one thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl is pregnant." said Sophie. "and your brother Klaus is the father."

"That's impossible." said Elijah.

"Nothing is impossible." said Sophie "Especially when it comes to your brother. He is a hybrid right?"

 _'Could it be possible?'_ thought Elijah. "Where is this girl?"

"Safe." said Sophie.

"I shall like to see her for myself." said Elijah.

"That won't be a problem." said Sophie. "Tomorrow night. Meet me at Rousaaeau's tomorrow night at 10." With a cordial nod, Elijah was gone.

* * *

LAVENDER STREET, FRENCH QUARTER, NEW ORLEANS – Walking home he reached the corner of Lavender Street. He remembered Camilles remark about a wealthy family moving in and decided to investigate. He turned the corner and walked down the street, further in and further in, moving men were hard at work moving things into the large manor, which rivaled his own. The entrance was a stone gothic archway that was the lit bright on each side by 2 big London wall lanterns, with light green glass, which lit up the entire frontal sidewalk in a bright but soft green light. The lanterns were intimidating designed in the shape of snakes, writhing snakes. He looked at the archway itself and there were also stone snakes carved into it. As he approached a familiar scent reached his nose. 'It can't be…' he thought.

Harry walked out of the archway. "How are we doing guys?"

"This is the last few things Mr. P." said one of the moving men. "The next trucks should be coming tomorrow morning at nine."

"That should be fine." Said Harry.

"Harry."

Harry recognized that voice. He turned to see Elijah standing there, lit by the soft green light of the lanterns. "Elijah…" They both ran to each other and hugged and kissed.

Elijah felt Harry kissing down his neck and nibbling his jawline. "Harry…" he moaned softly, inhaling his boyfriends scent. After he hugged him again he had to know. "What are you doing here?"

"Draco found his cousin was here in New Orleans, he got offered several jobs with potions making… naturally did you expect me to stay behind?" smiled Harry. "You look…" said Harry, taking in Elijah in a suite. "You look delicious in a suit. It's giving me all sort of naughty ideas, with you out of it."

Elijah cocked a smile. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm…" nodded Harry.

Elijah chuckled and hugged his boyfriend. "I've missed you."

Harry kissed him and kissed him, all over his face, Elijah bathed in the attention. "I'm missed you too. Every day…" He bit Elijahs jawline. "…and night." he whispered while ever so seductively groped Elijahs ass with his hands.

Elijah growled, biting his lower lip, with lust. "Really?" his vampires fangs slid down from his gums.

Harry saw the fangs but then the veins appeared around his eyes. "Not that I don't find the vampire shifting hot and sexy Elijah, but…Have you fed?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?' asked Elijah. _'He's killing the moment!'_ he whined in his head.

"Have you fed?" asked Harry seriously.

"No." said Elijah. "Not in a few weeks."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come in babe." He grabbed Elijahs hand and led him into the house.

***Hello New Orleans! We've seen Camille, Sophie, Sabine, Marcel and of course Harry and Elijah. The city is in trouble, there's a not magic policy for the witches, but does it apply to all of them? Helijah is BAAACK! What a welcome those two had and that Harry is such a fiery tease! Elijah isn't complaining, well he's probably complaining Harry stopped his groping. Lol I thought that was so domestically romantic, and Elijah whining in his head was so cuute! Up next Elijah will fill Harry in on what's going in the city, we'll see the inside of The Adder's Nest. **PLEASE REVIEW! And remember to vote on the poll on my page.** ***


	10. Werewolves & a Baby

***Wow, this story is coming along fast! I love it. FYI – I'm posting this back to back with chapter 9 so please submit your reviews for both and I'll answer them up next in chapter 11. **Remember to submit your votes on my poll at the top of my page.** This is a REALLY LOOOONG one so enjoy.***

* * *

THE ADDERS NEST, FRENCH QUARTER – Harry led Elijah in. "Welcome to the Adders Nest."

Elijah looked around, the mansion was similar to his own, though this one was far more opulent and grand. It had an interior rectangular courtyard with a fountain, enclosed around it by balconies on the second and third floors.

"There are ten master bedrooms on the third floor, five on the left side of the courtyard and five on the right." said Harry. "The second floor has all our offices, the library, the séance room and the dueling rooms. Down here on the first floor there is the parlor, the living room, the dining hall and the kitchen, the wine cellar below in the basement is the potions lab."

Elijah looked the rectangular courtyard was quite large, with a fountain which was adorned with snakes and serpents wrapping and writhing up and down the fountain, beyond the fountain, on the other end of the courtyard was the grand staircase, and at the foot of the staircase stood two large serpentine dragons, each holding up a large nine arm candelabra in each hand. It reminded him of the staircase at the Palais Garnier in Paris. Looking up, the roof was a colorful stained glass and black iron dome, handy to protect the interior from the rain and weather. In the courtyard were tables sitting areas made of black ebony wood.

"You can come here during the day." said Harry. "Even without your ring and sit here."

"Why?" asked Elijah.

"The stain glass of the dome is necro tempered stained glass." said Harry. "It protects undead creatures from the UV rays of the sun. Which we all know can kill vampires."

Elijah saw the entire place is made of dark grey stone and black marble, all the columns, arches and balustrade (stone handrail) all embellished with finely craves snakes. The perfectly smooth and polished flagstone floor was designed to resemble snake scales.

As they walked around Elijah saw the chandeliers, wall sconces, table and floor candelabras were all finely polished black iron drenched completely in rich jewel green Swarovski crystals that caught every reflection of light. There were chandeliers in every room and down every hallway in the house. The largest were the three hanging from the dome above the central courtyard and the two hanging above the long dining room table that sits 22 people. Every room had a grand roaring fireplace, around every window had black, green and silver brocade curtains. Every single piece of furniture in the house was black ebony wood adorned with fine green and silver pillows.

"Furniture is still coming in." said Harry. He led him to the sitting area in the courtyard. "Wait just a moment." He disappeared in a swirl of green flames, and in two minutes reappeared the same way. "Here you go." He gave Elijah a crystal goblet with blood."

"This quite a goblet." said Elijah.

"According to Draco it's a: royal waterford lismore diamond essence goblet." said Harry. "It belonged to the Potter family. Draco saw them and had to bring them." Elijah was impressed Waterford glass was absurdly expensive and priceless herilooms. He waved his hand over Elijahs goblet and immediately steam coming out of it." A warming spell, part of my phoenix powers."

"Can you do warming spells as a wizard?" asked Elijah.

"Of course." said Harry. "But as a phoenix it comes naturally and I didn't want to go up stairs to get my wand."

Elijah took a sip. "Mmmm…" Warm blood was amazing. "What kind of blood is this?"

"Tiger blood. But we also have crocodile. Both are in limited supply." said Harry. "It was all they had stocked up in Diagon Alley." He leaned into Elijah. "FYI, animal blood is healthier for vampires, it lacks the possible bacteria, diseases and viruses muggles have in their own which can make the blood more bitter in taste."  
"Hmmm…" said Elijah. "Good to know."

"But I also know that vampire prefer human blood so I'm fixing to get some blood bags for the freezer in the wine cellar for you."

Elijah kissed Harrys forehead. "Thank you." Harry had barely moved in and was already adding changes to benefit him. It made his still beating heart warm and fuzzy. "So is this your place?"

"Actually…" started Harry.

"Oh, I thought I heard voiced down here." said Hermione and Draco, walking down the grand staircase she smiled. Harry and Elijah got up. "Elijah!" she ran over and hugged him. "How are you?"

Draco saw the goblet of blood. "I see Harry is feeding you."

"Indeed he was." said Elijah. "I have to admit I wasn't expecting to see you all here. I've missed you all."

"We've missed you too." said Draco.

"Where is Caleb and Neville?" asked Elijah.

"Neville is showering." said Hermione. "And Caleb is upstairs in his room. He's not feeling well."

"What's wrong?" asked Elijah.

"His creature inheritance." said Draco. "We'll tell you later. He'll be down for dinner. Will you join us? Harry cooked."

"Certainly!" said Elijah. He loved Harrys cooking, Harry had the skills of a master professional chef.

Harry sat down on Elijahs lap hugging the vampire as Neville and Hermione set the table. Elijah was only too happy to hold him and hug him tight.

"You could help you know." joked Hermione.

"Hey I cooked!" argued Harry.

"Just teasing you love." said Hermione, kissing Harrys head. "You stay right where you are."

"Hmmm." Said Harry. "Don't mind if I do." Elijah kissed his arm.

Caleb walked in with Draco, in a rich black silk robe, with a long 2 foot train. "Hi Elijah." Elijah was about to move. "Don't you dare move. It seems Harry is too happy there and who are we to ruin his moment." He walked over, gave Elijah a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome."

Elijah returned the hug and the kiss. "Thank you." He was touched. "How are you feeling?"

"I swear if I saw a Deatheater next to me I'd strangle them with my tentacles." sighed Caleb. "I'm unstable now…how is that? After all the trouble it took to control my powers."

"Just more bedrest and practice in the dueling room and you'll be good as new." said Draco.

Hermione and Neville walked in with food trays. "Dinner guys." The serving utensils, serving spoons and forks, magically flew around serving and loading each plate with food.

"Meatloaf and basil mashed potatoes." said Harry. He took out his wand and chanted. "VINUM APERUM." Magically filling each crystal wine goblet with wine. "Lets eat!"

Dinner was amazing, just like Elijah remembered. But after dinner they retired to the courtyward where Elijah filled them in on everything that had happened. From Marcel and the magic rules.

"Don't worry." said Harry. "This mansion is protected by wizarding magic, it was built by Salazar Slytherin himself. No muggle witch can detect us doing magic inside these walls. From the street and out, yes. But inside, no."

Elijah then went on to tell them about Klaus, his desire to reclaim his city and the werewolf girl allegedly pregnant with Klaus's child who he was scheduled to meet the next night in the cemetery.

"I'm going with you." said Harry.

"No." said Elijah. "It's too…"

"…dangerous?" added Harry. "Seriously? Yes I 'll admit, that yes I can get hurt and bleed but I'm tougher than look. I'm one of the most powerful wizards of my time, I have the elder wand. I was cursed with immortality, then I became an immortal phoenix blessed by magic itself." Elijah had to admit it was an impressive list of pros. "Plus I defeated Voldemort at seventeen years old. I think I can handle muggle witches and a overgrown vampire hybrid if things get rough." Elijah sighed. "Plus you think I'm going to let the man I love go out there and have all the fun?"

"Fun?" asked Hermione.

"It was a joke." said Harry. "You get what I meant."

"Well, he's going in for it again." said Caleb. "Elijah, don't bother arguing with him. You won't ever win on this. Just trust each other and count on our back up and we'll get through this."

"What about you all?" asked Elijah.

"Even though we are all immortal magical creatures, we were all cursed with immortality anyways by Voldemort's dark curse.' said Neville. "It can't be broken. Yes we can bleed and bruise up and get sick but die. No."

Hermione nodded. "Call us and we will be there."

"I know you fight hard to redeem yourself and your family." said Harry. "You are family to us, so let us help."

Once again Elijah felt surprised. Harry said he was family to them. He found a place to belonged to other than the Mikaelson storm of death and evil. It was there with Harrys family. They'd adopted him in and he was part of them now. They were his family, his piece of happiness and he'd kill for them. He agreed for Harry to go along with him. He also said he'd talk to his sister Rebekah, to fill her in on everything concerning them all so she could meet them and get to know them and it couldn't hurt for her to have them, and vise versa, as an emergency contact.

* * *

CEMETERY, FRENCH QUARTER – Harry and Elijah waited outside the cemetery gates. Sophie arrived. "Good you're on time." She looked at Harry. "Who is he?"

"Harry." said Harry. "I'm a friend."

Elijah gave Sophie a nod that she could trust him. "Come on then."

They walked into the heart of the cemetery. "Bring her out." called Sophie. The witches brought out Hayley.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Hayley.

"Give us a moment please." said Elijah. The witches agreed, Elijah Hayley and Harry were left alone to talk inside a mausoleum, lit entirely by candles. Harry sat on the corner watching and listening, Elijah paced the floor while Hayley sat on a wooden bench. "So have they been holding you here against your will?"

"They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me." said Hayley. "Then they did all these, weird, witchy tests. Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean, vampires are dead, they can't have children."

"Perhaps if you knew my brothers story, it might explain how this is possible." said Elijah. He put his hand on her head. "If I may…" Hayley hesitated. "Relax. If you open your mind to me I'll show you." He turned to Harry. "Harry…" Harry walked over and sat next to him, they agreed they wouldn't reveal their romantic relationship in public. Elijah put his hand on both their heads and once they, closed their eyes and opened their minds he began. "In the beginning, our family was human, 1000 years ago now." Hayley and Harry saw Elijahs past in their minds as if they were there with him. "We lived in Norway, in a magical parallel world known as the Wizarding World, where magical life and creatures thrived and lived in peace. Although out mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were largely just a family trying to survive. And, for better or worse, we were happy. That is however until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat, werewolves…Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect he rest of us our father forced our mother to call the darkest magic in order to make us stronger. Thus, the first Norwegian vampires were born. But with this speed, strength and immortality came a terrible hunger for human blood, and no one felt this hunger more than Niklaus. When he killed for the first time we realized what he truly was." Harry and Hayley saw Klaus shifting into a wolf. "…He wasn't just a vampire."

"He was a werewolf." Said Hayley. "You have to take a human life in order to activate the curse."

"Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all." said Elijah. "An affair with a werewolf like yourself." He took a breath. "Infuriated by her betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would surppress Klaus's werewolf side, deny him any connection with his true self." Harry and Hayley watched how Mikael chained Klaus as Klaus begged Elijah for help.

"Your dad was a dick." said Hayley. Elijah chuckled. "I'm Hayley by the way. Hayley Marshall." They shook hands. She offered her hand to Harry.

Harry shook her hand. "Harry."

"You should both know my name since you're telling me your life story." said Hayley. "I mean I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho, who I slept with. Classic me."

"We are legendary for dark deeds Miss. Marshall." said Elijah. "But if you want to talk legendary figures known for heroic deeds of light, you should look no further than Harry."

"Urgh…" grunted Harry. He offered Hayley his hand. "Harry Potter."

Hayley almost fell off the bench. "Ha…The Harry Potter?!" She sighed. "Well fuck."

"You can say that again." said Harry. "I've had my experience with notorious psychos before, that nails Voldemort to perfection."

"How are you here?" asked Hayley.

"Long story." said Harry. He saw in Hayleys eyes that she was a good woman. "Which I'll tell you sometime."

"I can't excuse Niklaus's behavior but you must understand that our father hunted him for centuries. Everytime we found a moment of happiness we were forced to flee, even here in New Orleans where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid. He defeated our father, I thought this would make him happy, but he was angrier than ever…" He took a breath. "I wonder, perhaps, this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself.

Sophie walked in. "I'm glad to hear you say that because we need your help." Harry moved and sat next to Hayley protectively.

"What do you want exactly?" asked Elijah. "And what does it have to do with this young woman?"

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key." said Sophie. "Everything he knows he learned from Klaus, Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, he won't see the betrayal coming."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you are aware my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do." said Elijah.

"That's why I brought you here." said Sophie. "Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us and no one finds out about the newest member of the Original family."

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail." said Elijah.

"Like I said. I don't have a choice." said Sophie.

"Go get him Elijah." said Harry. "I'll stay here with Hayley." With a sharp nod, Elijah whooshed out the door.

* * *

Elijah returned 45 minutes later, after hard convincing, with Klaus. They explained the situation. "No." said Klaus. "It's impossible."

"I said the same thing myself." said Elijah.

"This is a lie. You're all lying." said Klaus. "Vampires can not procreate."

"But werewolves can." Said Sophie. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original Hybrid, the first of your kind in Norway, and this pregnancy is one of natures loopholes."

Klaus spun around. "You've been with someone else!" he yelled at Hayley. "Admit it!"

Harry stood in between Klaus and Hayley. "Hey! I've spent days help captive in a fucking alligator bayou because they think I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell needed to confirm this pregnancy." said Sophie. "And because of Jane Annes sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe or we can kill them." Klaus, Elijah, Harry and Hayley looked at her. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Wait. What?" asked Hayley. She moved closer to Harry.

"Fine I'll kill myself." said Elijah.

"No. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules." said Sophie.

Klaus turned to Sophie. "How dare you command me." He stated forcefully. "Threaten me with what you wrongly perceive to be my weaknesses?! This is a pathetic deception! I won't hear anymore lies!" He began to storm out.

"Mr. Mikaelson." said Harry.

"Do forgive this pathetic spectacle Mr. Potter." said Klaus. "This is not the kind of welcome I would have given you had I known you would come to my city. I would have picked something more opulent and lavish for your arrival."

"Please, just, listen…" said Harry.

Klaus turned to Hayley and focused his eyes and ears to the girls stomach. Slowly hearing the beating of a heart. "Kill her and the baby. What do I care." He walked out the door of the mausoleum.

"I will fix this." said Elijah, he whooshed out the door.

Harry took off his Potter ring, resized it. "Wear this until I get back." he whispered to Hayley. She nodded and put on the ring, before he too ran out the door.

* * *

PARK OUTSIDE CEMETERY, FRENCH QUARTER – Elijah and Klaus outside. "It's a trick Elijah." said Klaus.

"No brother, it's a gift." said Elijah. "It's your chance. It's our chance."

"To what?" asked Klaus.

"To start over." said Elijah. "Take back everything we've lost. Our own parents came to despise us, our family was ruined, we were banished from the Wizarding World, and since then, all that you have ever wanted, all that we have ever wanted was a family."

"I will not be manipulated." said Klaus.

"With them this girl and her child, your child, live." said Klaus.

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them." said Elijah.

"Then what? You return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one?" asked Elijah. "The evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid." said Klaus. "It's the only thing that can guarantee me power."

"Family is power Mr. Mikaelson." Said Harry. "I lost most of my family to a deranged madman who also wanted power."

"Don't compare me to that monster Mr. Potter." said Klaus.

"Love, loyalty, friendship, that's power." said Harry. "It was the only thing that prevailed and defeated the darkness."

"This is what we swore to each other 1000 years ago before life tore away what little humanity you had left." said Elijah. "Before ago, before anger, before paranoia crated this person before me. Someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother." Harry and Klaus listened to him. "This is us. The Original Family. We remain together, always and forever. I'm asking you to stay here. I will help you, and I will stand by you I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child."

"No." said Klaus. He turned and walked off.

Elijah deflated, he sat on the park bench. 'Niklaus…" he thought. Harry walked over, sat down and hugged him.

"Give him time Elijah." said Harry. "It's too much information to process at once."

Elijah hugged Harry tight. "Thank you for being here Harry." Harry kissed his cheek and he turned his face to connect their lips.

* * *

CEMETERY MAUSOLEUM, FRENCH QUARTER – "What makes ou think you can control the hybrid?" asked the witch Agnes.

"She can't." said Elijah walking in, Harry behind him. "I'm not entirely certain I can either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire. What prevents him from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie took a needle and pinched her palm drawing blood, the same thing happened to Hayleys palm. "The spell my sister performed, it didn't just confirm the pregnancy, it linked me to Hayley. So anything that happens to me, happens to her. My life is in your hands." Harry, Hayley and Elijah looked at her. "If I have to hurt Hayley, or worse, to ensure that I have your attention. I will."

"You would dare threaten an Original?" asked Elijah.

"I have nothing to lose." said Sophie. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

"Come Elijah. I'll take Hayley to my home." said Harry. "I'm done talking to these…people." Half of the witches were completely embarrassed to be there in his presence. He left with Hayley followed by Elijah.

* * *

Elijah called Rebekah as he walked to his hotel. "He's willing to give up everything."

"Come on Elijah." said Rebekah. "Does that really surprise you?

"He's spiraling, lashing out in blind rage." said Elijah. "You know the last time I saw him like this it lasted 200 years." He sighed. "He was so close. When he heard the babys heartbeat, I could see it in his eyes. He wanted it, he could almost taste happiness, and now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I were to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust. But at least we had time to get the girl."

"We?" asked Rebekah.

"Harry and I." said Elijah.

"Your boyfriend is there?" asked Rebekah.

"He moved here with his family." said Elijah.

"…and you brought him into our family mess." Said Rebekah. "Are you out of your mind? Do you want to get the poor wizard killed?"

"He's not just any wizard Rebekah." said Elijah.

Rebekah was lost. "What are you talking about?"

"He is Harry Potter." said Elijah.

"… … you're joking." Asked Rebekah. "Harry Potter is your boyfriend?"

"Yes." said Elijah. "He's an immortal magical creature, who can't die. He was there with me when Niklaus stormed off from me. Harry just met Niklaus this evening, saw his vile cold snapping tongue at work and even though Klaus rejected and refused to care, throwing my hopes for a better family and redemption in my face…Harry sat there with me and gave me hope for him. He took Hayley home and we swore we wouldn't let anything happen to that baby."  
By the end of the night, Klaus to agreed to Sophie Deverauxs deal.

***Well… I loved Adders Hall, and the warm reception Elijah got from the Potter/Malfoy/Longbottom family. I thought it was cute how Harry sat on his lap. There is already a connection between Hayley and Harry, she's the only one other than Elijah that she trusts. Klaus has arrived. I see a hint of respect from Klaus to Harry we'll see how that relationship goes forwards. **Remember to vote on my poll and PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	11. Rebekah

**daisybell101 –** (Ch.8) Thank you! I'm glad you do, and I find myself updating every day or night. I haven't written a story so fast!

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** (Ch.8) It was steamy like…wow! Loved it. I can't wait either. I'm sure Harry will happily bottom eventually, he won't mind at all, but he's gonna mainly stick with toping…Kids, it's a possibility. I mean yes Elijah is not a hybrid like Klaus and can't reproduce, but Harry IS a phoenix, a powerful magical creature so who knows what can happen. We'll see. (Ch.9) Thanks.

 **AJ Picard –** Thanks. Klaus is a required taste, I personally can handle him in small quantities because he's very intense. Hahahahaa. Helijah, I love it. On my top 5 pairings I've ever created, they're my favorite pairing, followed by Harry/Damon, Harry/Emmett, Harry/Draco, Harry/Eric (OC). Yes! They do go back and forth, from hot to cold, and cold to hot. It's crazy. But then again that's what you get when you pair up a ice cold vampire with a scortching hot phoenix. It's really fascinating. This is the MOST intense Dom Harry I've written followed by the Dom Harry in THE DRAGONS NEST with Damon. It's quite fascinating.

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks.

*** Hi guys. Great reviews, keep them coming. More is coming. If you have not, please remember to submit your votes on the poll on my page. Voting closes next week. Thank you. This is a loooong one. Enjoy!***

* * *

THE ADDERS NEST, FRENCH QUARTER – After Elijah returned Jane Anne's body to the witches he went to The Adders Nest, or as he and the wizard family call it "The Nest", to check on Hayley. Neville showed him up to the third floor to Hayley's bedroom. He knocked on the door. "Come in." called Hayley from inside.  
Walking in the bedroom was an extension of the house, stone floors, stain glass with stain glass window over looking the quarter with silver black and green curtains, a small living area with a fireplace, a queen size bed with expensive green and black sheets. It had a large chandelier in the center of the room, in the closet and in the bathroom as well as table and floor candelabras. The furniture was fine black ebony furniture, it had a walk in closet and a large bathroom.

Draco walked in. "Fresh towels."

"This place is amazing…" said Hayley. "I have to say I've never stayed in a house so fine, if you can call this a house, it's more of a palace."

"Yes. It will keep you safe." said Draco. "It's a sanctuary, built by Salazar Slytherin himself."

"Who?" asked Hayley. "I'm sorry, I'm not a witch."

"He was one of the most powerful wizards over 1000 years ago, in the 11th century. He was one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, the only magic school in the UK and one of the best in Europe. This was his home."

"How did you get it?' asked Hayley.

"My family and I are his last descendants." said Draco. "Muggle witches may try to find you but their magic is nothing to ours. Trust me, no one will find you here."

Elijah looked out the window. "Right now you're the most important person in my family. You need a good home." He felt the fabric of the curtains. "I'm curious, in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel? About being a mother."

Draco stood by and listened. "I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf." said Hayley. "So, I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I never had a good one."

"My parents were not the best parents either. Yes I had money and power and luxuries, presents at Christmas and birthdays. But I missed the elemental things that all children want. Kindness, understanding and love."

"Where were your parents?" asked Hayley.

"I was raised mainly by governesses until I was eleven and spent limited time with my parents during the day." said Draco. "Once I turned eleven and entered Hogwarts they were much more attentive but only to mold me into a Deatheater." Hayley gasped. "I see you've heard of those." Hayley nodded. "My father was Voldemorts top lieutenant with my mother and my Aunt Bellatrix. They wanted me to follow in their footsteps into the dark order and I was forced to join during my fifth year, at fifteen. Those were some of the darkest moments I've ever lived through, endless sessions of torturing and murdering muggles even muggleborn witches and wizards for Voldemorts pleasure. I was assigned to murder the Headmaster of my school…I failed I couldn't do it. And so they sentenced me to death. I was alone, with no friends and no family to turn to for help, and…and so I slit my wrists in the school bathroom." Hayley had tears in her eyes. "and that is when Harry stepped in. We hated each other, we were rivals and… in that moment it all went away. He too was scarred and hurt by the people he loved, he too was somewhat alone and misunderstood, pushed to be someone he did not want to be. We became best friends and later we found out we were family, by blood adoption my Uncle Sirius performed on Harry." He took Hayleys hand. "My point is Miss. Marshall, having bad parents doesn't make you a bad person. Everyone under this roof have demons and battle scars of their own, but we managed to get up and keep on walking. Even in your most darkest hour there is a little bit of light. You won't have to do this alone."

Hayley smiled, she was sobbing, Dracos story was horrible, she hugged the blond. "Thank you." she sniffled. "Please, call me Hayley."

Draco smiled. "You can call me Draco."

Elijah was also moved by Dracos story, he was now curious as to what other scars the others in the household had. Harry was the one he was more concerned with, he wanted to know so maybe he could find a way to heal him. "In the name of my family, I will always protect you. You have my word on that."

"And so will everyone in this house." said Hermione walking in with a tall glass goblet. "One chocolate milk shake." She gave the goblet to Hayley.

Hayley smiled. "Thank you." She tried it. "Oh my god. It's delicious!"

"It's our traditional evening treat." said Hermione.

Klaus stood outside the door, he had listened to everything Draco said. He could picture himself in Dracos story, he identified with the blond wizard. He heard Elijah and Hermione. A part of him wanted to belong, to belong there. But he knew it would be hard to do so, he didn't' trust easily and unlike Elijah who desired to let go and feel free to feel and be forgiven, he had no intentions of letting go at all. Not until he had control of the vampires and the city in his hands. He walked in. "And the noble Elijah always keeps his word."

"Is it done?" asked Elijah.

"Yes." said Klaus. "Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man Tierry lives and I remain a welcome guest of the Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches." He turned to Draco. "Forgive me, we have not yet met."

"Mr. Mikaelson." said Hermione. "This is my cousin, Lord Draco Malfoy Black."

Klaus offered Draco his hand. "An honor Lord Malfoy."

Draco shook Klaus's hand. "How do you do. Welcome to The Adders Nest."

"Getting back to the witches, I believe them to be honorable." said Elijah.

"From what Harry told me happened in the cemetery they have guts." said Draco. "Keep an both eyes on them."

"They did release Hayley to us." said Elijah. "But I agree. Marcel obviously had something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why."

* * *

INDOOR COURTYARD, THE ADDERS NEST – Klaus daggered Elijah and whooshed him away from the mansion before he could even blink telling him family is weakness, before anyone saw him. Hermione walked in and suddenly her elf senses got a bad feeling, she walked to the front door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Looking around the street was empty but as she turned to head back inside she looked down and found Elijahs pearl ring on the floor. Panic hit her. "Draco! Neville! Harry!" She sent them an urgent humming otter patronus. After they gathered and she told them what happened Harry went ballistic he headed for the door." "Where are you going?!"

"Out to find him." said Harry. "What if something happened to him?"

"We don't know this city, they could be anywhere." said Neville.

"I don't care!" said Harry. His eyes flashed green.

"OK ok!" said Draco. "Lets go." He turned to his cousin. "Hermione stay with Hayley. Where is Caleb?"

"He's in a meeting with the New Orleans Department of Magical Education." said Neville. "and later he was going to meet with the Louisiana State Governor of Magic. He said he's floo home before midnight." Walking outside, they also found Elijahs cel phone not on the side of the road.

* * *

A week passed and no Elijah. His cel phone ran out of battery and there was no communication. Rebekah drove into town and used her phone to track Elijah's phone. "Elijah, if not answering yoru phone is your clever plan to get be to come back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here and I'm worried. She parked outside to The Adders Nest. "I traced your phone to elegantly creepy house so you better have a good explanation." She walked up to the front door, the magic of the house sensed she was a relative of Elijah, the doors opened and let her in.

* * *

THE ADDERS NEST, FRENCH QUARTER – Rebekah stepped into the interior courtyard of the house. Hermione walked down the stairs with Hayley. "You must be Rebekah."

"Yes." said Rebekah. "Who are you? The hotel maids? My luggage is outside."

"We're not the maids." said Hayley. "…and this is not a hotel."

"My name is Lady Hermione Potter." said Hermione. Rebekah gasped, feeling embarrassed. "This is The Adders Nest, my home."

"Forgive me Lady Potter." said Rebekah. Hermione nodded in approval. She looked at Hayley.

"I'm Hayley."

"Oh right, the werewolf girl by brother Klaus knocked up." said Rebekah. "I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural miracle baby bump I guess you're not showing yet."

"You have your brothers manners." said Hayley.

"And his temper too, so watch it." said Rebekah.

"Caution Miss. Mikaelson, you're in my house." said Hermione. "Magic may be forbidden outside these walls, but in here it roams free. Do not bother the pregnant girl, understood."

"Sorry." said Rebekah. She sighed. "Where is Elijah? I've been trying to reach him for over two weeks and I tracked his cel phone here."

"We don't know." said Hermione.

"What do you mean you don't know." said Rebekah.

"We thing something happened to him." said Hermione. "We found his cel phone outside on the street, along with this…" She showed Rebekah the pearl ring. "A magical ring my brother made for him to protect him from harm."

"My brother Caleb and Draco suspect your brother Klaus had something to do with this." said Hermione. "Though Klaus is staying here with us, I can't say I trust him either, but he is Elijahs brother."

"Elijah wouldn't just leave, he is not just any vampire and he doesn't break promises." said Rebekah. "Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like." She stepped into the center of the courtyard "Klaus!" she yelled. "Get out here and tell me what you've done to our brother you narcissistic, backstabbing wanker!"

"Enough with all the shouting little sister, I should have known." Said Klaus. "What will our gracious hostess think of us?" Hermione stood still watching the sibling behavior. "I assume the six dead vampires Marcel mentioned this morning were your doing?"

"Sorry, were they friends of yours?" asked Rebekah. "Oh that's right, you don't have any friends."

"I have friends, I have Marcel." said Klaus. "He fancies himself the King of the Quarter, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up for you."

"I don't care about Marcel and his bloody rules." said Rebekah. "Elijah doesn't welsh on deals and promises. What did you do to him?"

"Perhaps he's on holiday." said Klaus.

"He just came from one I paid for." said Rebekah. "One that was cut short thanks to you. Now where is Elijah?"

Klaus's phone vibrated. "I'm off to have a drink with Marcel."

"Elijah told me your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece…" said Rebekah. "I know it didn't involve you two drinking New Orleans dry together."

"I know you don't have many friends Rebekah." said Klaus. But what some friends do when they get together, is they drink. And when they drink they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirely of witches in the Quarter and I aim to uncover the how so I can take it for myself. Finding Elijah was not on my to do list today." He walked away and out the front door.

"He knows where he is." said Hermione. "Some family…"

"Family is overrated…" sighed Rebekah. She sat down on the couch. Hermione waved her hand and a goblet of blood appeared in her hand. She gave it to Rebekah. "Thank you." She took a sip. "Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother who's hell bent on protecting a baby Niklaus doesn't care about. I'm here for Elijah, he's the one who idiotically believed this baby would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing probably at the hands of Klaus himself…This family is a disaster, betrayal on every corner. I thanks the stars and heavens Elijah found happiness in Harry. If anyone deserves happiness in this miserable excuse for a family it's him."

"And you." said Hermione. Rebekah smiled at Hermione. "We will find him."

"I'll go out to look." said Rebekah. "I'll start with all his usual spots and let you know what I find."

* * *

ROUSSEAU'S BAR, FRENCH QUARTER, NEW ORLEANS – Marcel met with Klaus at the bar. "I know that face. Woman trouble." said Klaus. "Or man trouble?"

"You're a dick, you know that?" said Marcel. "Why didn't you tell me your sister is back in town."

"I thought it'd be more fun to see your find out for yourself." joked Klaus. "Just FYI, she's grown considerably more insane in the last century…"

"…Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys." added Marcel.

"Doubtful." Said Klaus. "Unless that biker bar is infested with many high school quarterbacks and brainless jocks, I can't imagine she'd be interested at all."

RING RING RING. "Yeah." answered Marcel. Klaus listened in.

 _"Just got a tip." said the caller. "Someone saw a werewolf in Vionville Park."_

"Get a couple of nightwalkers to run it down…" ordered Marcel. "…and bring me back it's head."

"Well that solves the mystery of the murdered riff raff." said Klaus. "At least my sister is in the clear."

"About that, I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama." said Marcel. "You're my guest, keep your sister in line." He walked off.

"I'd have better luck draining the Mississippi with a straw!" called Klaus.

* * *

VIONVILLE PARK, FRENCH QUARTER – Hayley sat on a bench with a hot Starbucks tea and the poison she bought at a witch store. "Come on Hayley. One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history." She was about to drink it when she heard breaking tree branches.

A vampire appeared in front of her. "Dumb move coming into the Quarter."

Another vampire appeared next to her. "You're coming with us wolf."

"I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do!" said Hayley. She threw the poisoned tea at the vampires face, burning him. Turning around four more vampires appeared.

Suddenly Caleb smoked in, appeared in a swirl of inky black smoke, he wore a deep V neck sweater black pants and a long trench coat. Four black tentacles shot out from beneath his coat. Hayley saw the talons and sharp teeth suckers as they struck. All four of them wrapped around the necks two vampire necks, with a squeeze they sliced off they sliced and decapitated two them. "Now that is no way to treat a pregnant lady." The remaining two tentacles slipped out and flew into the remaining vampires backs ripping our their hearts. Hayley gasped. The tentacles gripped onto the hearts tight. "I do hate bad manners." The tentacles squeezed crushing the hearts to pieces. "You must be Hayley…" In a swirl of black smoke his tentacles vanished from sight. Hayley nodded. "My name is Caleb Potter."

"Harrys brother?" asked Hayley.

"Yes." said Caleb. "In some circles, given my creature inheritance, some call me The Sea Witch. You can call me Caleb."

* * *

FRONT ENTRANCE, THE ADDERS NEST, FRENCH QUARTER – Caleb arrived to the front of The Adders Nest where Klaus and Rebekah were arguing, Draco and Harry were with them, there was a dead body next to them. "I'm going to drain him of vervain and compel him to believe his mates found religion in Utah. So he could explain to Marcel why a mysterious possibly squid like creature is walking around the city slicing off vampires heads off." He dragged the body into The Nest. Rebekah followed him in, and so did they.

* * *

INDOOR COURTYARD, THE ADDERS NEST, FRENCH QUARTER – "Does anyone have any more questions?" asked Klaus. No one spoke. "Good because I have a question…Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter when you know werewolves are forbidden to step into it at all times?" Hayley felt all eyes on her. "Answer me!" he yelled.

"Leave her be." said Rebekah.

"You want to know what I was doing?!" asked Hayley. "I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby our of its misery." Klaus snapped, whooshing forward, slamming her into the wall choking her with his hand.

"Nik." called Rebekah. "Nik!" she yelled.

No one noticed the swirl of black smoke, and in a moment two large, muscled, glittering black diamond tentacles lunged at Klaus, one broke him apart from Hayley, the other wrapped around his neck. "Keep your hands off her!" growled Caleb. "She's pregnant for Merlins sake!"

Klaus was choking, he felt the tiny teeth on the suckers teasing his neck ferociously anxious to drill into the undead flesh.

"Caleb!" called Harry. "Let him go!"

After another momentary squeeze of the neck, the tentacles released Klaus and vanished in s swirl of black smoke, Caleb was back to his human form. Hayley moved closer to him.

"All this bluster about not wanting the child and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it…?" asked Rebekah. Klaus was speechless for words. He looked at Hayley. "It's ok to care. It's ok to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted for all of us."

Klaus sat down on a black ebony chair, his eyes were watery. "I gave Elijah to Marcel."

"What?" asked Harry and Rebekah unanimously.

"Marcel was nervous." said Klaus. "It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so I gave him a peace offering."

"You bartered our brother." asked Rebekah.

"I have a plan." said Klaus. "Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby to be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door."

"This is _my_ house Mr. Mikaelson." said Harry. "You do not just come in barking orders and you do not decide who comes and goes here. Elijah talked to me about you, but I never thought you would be this…repulsive. You betray and gamble with those who love you most for power and advancement without a care in the world…Just like Voldemort did."

Klaus got up at lightning speed. "I am not like that demon!" He lunged at Harry.

Harrys eyes lit up green, flashing bright as an aura of emerald flames surrounded the wizards body. Harry was warning him to back off, which he did.

"I love your brother Mr. Mikaelason." said Harry. "With all my heart, he was alone and sad and lonely, terrified to even allow himself the thought of feeling anything for anyone. He had closed his heart up to love. We never knew true happiness until we met, he loves me, I love him and I swear I will kill anyone who dares harm him. I will kill them before they even know they are dead and I will erase them from recorded history magical and muggle. So if you do not want to be the first on my list. I suggest you start respecting yoru superiors, your family and your sister. If you do not get him back, I will, even if I have to burn the entire city down to ashes with everyone in it." warned Harry. His eyes returned to his normal and his flames went out. "Now get out of my house."

With a gust of wind Klaus was blown off his feet and out the door of The Nest. Onto the street outside, the doors to the house slammed shut and locked after him. Everyone was still, Harry sighed and flamed out, disappeared in a puff of green flames, of the room, leaving Rebekah, Caleb, Hayley and Hermione breathless in the courtyard.

***Well… **1)** I loved the moment between Draco and Hayley, seeing him open up and share his story. **2)** Finally Rebekah arrived, and I liked how they rallied together. **3)** I loved seeing Caleb in action using his creature attacks, how he used his tentacles to defend Hayley and well… I what can I say about the first glimpse of Dark Phoenix Harry and how he took care of business with Klaus. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	12. An Unexpected Reunion

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you WCBW. Of course he will. When is the question…Stay tuned.

 **latdh1 –** Thank you! Love that you love it!

 **AJ Picard –** Yes he is! He's not happy right now, and he means what he's saying with his threat. I'm glad you like it!

 **diasybell101 –** Yeeeees! I think it was time for someone to put Klaus in his place.

 **void ryu –** I'm so glad you finally got a chance to read it. I've written Harry as more of a sub in many stories, though he would say he's not a sub but an equal to his partner. But recently I've started writing him as a dominant, starting with my story: THE DRAGONS NEST and I really liked it, so I decided to try it out with The Originals and again I like Dom. Harry. I'm glad for your enthusiasm for the Harry/Jace story. It's still in development and we'll see how that that goes and when that will be up since I also promised my readers a Harry/Tyler Lockwood story which is currently also in development.

***Thanks for your reviews! Keep them coming! Remember to go to my page and vote on my poll, voting poll closes at the end of this week. This is a short one, but I like it. Enjoy!***

* * *

Rebekah and Hayley sat on the outside balcony of The Adders Nest, Hayley gave her the two daggers Klaus used to stake them into their slumber sleep, which she's sometimes been under for 50 years. Now with them in her power, she decided to get to work and save her brother from Marcel before something serious happened that couldn't be undone.

* * *

ROUSSEAU'S BAR, FRENCH QUARTER, NEW ORLEANS – Rebekah followed Marcel to Roussaeu's Bar, where Marcel had closed the place up for a private date with Camille. She stormed in, surprising Camille and Marcel. "You lied to me. Where is my brother?"

"Hello to you too." sighed Marcel. "Cami, Rebekah. Rebekah, Cami."

Rebekah looked at Camille. "I see you still have a thing for blondes."

"Hey!" argued Camille.

Rebekah was too busy grabbing Marcel and pinning him to the wall in a swift whoosh to care about the human. "Tell me where Elijah is."

Camille got up, frightened. "What he hell is going on?"

"Tell me where he is or I will kill you." ordered Rebekah.

"No. You won't." said Rebekah. Marcel smiled. She whooshed around and pinned Camille to the wall. "But I will kill her."

Camille was choking. "Let her go." said Marcel. "You won. I'll take you to see Elijah." Rebekah let go of Camille who ran out the door.

* * *

Camille ran to the park, where she was ambushed by two Nightwalkers, Marcels nocturnal vampire henchmen who patrolled the city. Without knowing she waved her hands blasting them away. Six then joined in. She tried to whatever it was that she did again, but it didn't work. They hit her and pushed her into trees. "Help!" she cried.

They heard a loud swooshing of wings, they looked up at the night sky and in flew Draco, with his huge white wings. He landed on top of the park bench, over Camille, his wings opened big to intimidate the vampires. The vampires tried to get close but his menacing growl and the look of sight of his soft white feathers turning to sharp white glass made them think twice. One brave vampire whooshed forward but in a moment he was dead on the floor bleeding out with 50 sharp glass feathers sticking out form his head face and body.

"Leave!" growled Draco, his fangs and claws were out and his eyes were liquid mercury. The vampires ran away. He jumped down from the bench. He tried to comfort Camille. "Are you alright?"

Camille backed away. "What are you?"

"Oh." said Draco. "Sorry." In a swirl of milk white smoke he shifted back to his human form all dressed in his immaculate black suit. "My name is…" He looked down, Camilled jeans rode up, exposing her leg, there above her outer ankle of her left leg. was a birthmark in the shape of a star. "Where did you get this?"

"I…I was born with it." said Camille. "Why is that important right now? Who are you?"

"What is your name?" asked Draco.

"Camille…"

"Camille O'Connell?" asked Draco.

"Yes." said Camille. "Who are you?"

Draco sat down on indian style on the floor, which made Camille more calm. "My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Mal…" started Camille. "Who?"

Draco took out his wand and waved it around her, they saw an orange aura aroung her. "You have a forgetting hex on you."

"A what?" asked Camille.

"Curse that makes you forget personal memories." said Draco. "Of events, people or family...If you will allow me I can remove the hex and give you back what you forgot." Camille nodded. He pointed his wand and chanted. "FINITE INCANTARTUM HEXIMA." A whit blast of energy shot from his want hitting Camilles orange aura, cracking it to pieces.

Camille looked at Draco, he showed her the outer ankle of his own left leg. There it was, the same birthmark. "Oh my god…"

"The only children born with this birthmark are…" started Draco.

"…children born in the Malfoy family." ended Camille.

Draco nodded. "I'm Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy…your…"

"…maternal uncle." said Camille. She looked at him. "Draco?" Draco nodded. "Oh honey!" She hugged Draco tight, he hugged her back. "What are you doing here? You said I was cursed, someone hexed me to forget you and my Malfoy family?"

Draco nodded wiped her tears away. "Yes they did. In regards to me, that's a long story and not one to discuss in the open." He looked around. "Come on…We have to get out of here."

"Where are we going?" asked Camille.

"Home." said Draco.

* * *

CHURCH ATTIC, FRENCH QUARTER – Marcel stepped into the large church attic. Rebekah saw it was decorated like a room for a girl or princess. There in the right side of the room was Elijahs coffin. When she tried to get in she couldn't. "Invite me in."

"Gotta ask the lady of the house." said Marcel. "Davina." A girl no more than seventeen stepped out of the corner. "Come here sweetheart. Invite her in."

"Come in." said Davina. Her voice was young and feminine. Rebekah walked in, walked over to the coffin and opened it. Inside was a daggered, sleeping, Elijah. All pale white, veiny and corpselike. She grabbed the dagger and started to pull it out. Davina used her power. "I wouldn't do that."

The dagger magically slid back into Elijahs body with strong force over powering Rebekahs. "Who the hell are you?"

"Davina." said the girl. "She's an old one isn't she?"

"Yeah." said Marcel. "Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed."

Davina looked Rebekah over. "She doesn't seem very nice."

"She wasn't very nice to me tonight." Said Marcel.

"Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." said Davina. A strong gust of wind blew through the attic room and Rebekah was blasted out the window, across the street and onto the street outside the church.

* * *

THE ADDERS NEST, FRENCH QUARTER – Draco led Camille into the mansion, stepping onto the courtyard Camille looked around at the grandness of the place. "This is where you live?"

"Yes." said Draco. "Me and my family."

"Uncle Lucius is here with Aunt Cissa?" asked Camille. There were several minutes of silence and she looked at Draco, he had tears in his eyes. "Draco? What's wrong? What happened?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Lets go into the kitchen for some tea. There's a lot you need to catch up on."

* * *

PENTHOUSE SUITE, GRAND OAK HOTEL, FRENCH QUARTER – The Grand Oak Hotel is the most expensive and luxurious hotel in New Orleans. Klaus has taken residence in the top sixth floor penthouse suite. After 4 hours and Rebekah wasn't back Hayley had gone out to look for her. She was ambushed by four Nightwalkers and saved by Klaus. She fainted, pregnancy influence, and the Original took her up to his hotel room.

The next morning Klaus entered Hayleys room, he looked over her purse and saw the poison bottle there. He took it, smelled it. _'Wolfsbane.'_ he thought. _'A poison indeed.'_

"I didn't take it." said Hayley from the bed.

Klaus sighed. "You're awake."

"I could barely sleep all night. The street outside is like a non stop mardi gras festival, and the temperature has gotten hotter like by 9 degrees. I mean, it's fall for heavens sake."

"What stopped you?" asked Klaus, looking out the window. "You could've been free from all of this. Of me."

"Before you arrived and I was fighting off those vampires I realized I wasn't just fighting for myself." said Hayley. "Maybe it as to do with the fact that my birth parents gave me up and my adopted parents kicked me out…" Klaus looked at her. "All I know is that at the end of it all, I wouldn't let anyone hurt it."

"I'm beginning to think we are a lot alike, you and I." said Klaus. "Both cast offs who've learned to fight when backed into a corner."

"We'll we're backed into a corner now." said Hayley.

"Indeed." said Klaus. "It's time to fight back, little wolf."

"This whole thing with Marcel, taking down the witches, taking what is his, Rebekah told me you two once loved each other like family." said Hayley. "What happened?"

"I made Marcel what he is, treated him like a son and when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans 100 years ago we thought Marcel was killed. We each mourned him in our own way. But when I returned not only did I find out he had survived, he had thrived." said Klaus. "Instead of seeking us out, sticking together as one, he made the choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now he's living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds…That "M" he stamps everywhere, is not for "Marcel", it's for "Mikaelson". I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do."

"Alone?" asked Hayley.

"I have no one to count on but me." Said Klaus. "I have no one to trust in but me."

"So much preaching about 'always and forever', the Mikaelson family motto you keep babbling about and you don't trust your family." said Hayley.

"They don't trust me." said Klaus. "They don't believe in me. All they do is cry and whine and doubt my vision."

"Can you blame them?" asked Hayley. "Have you actions, your track record throughout the years, your behavior towards them, actually given them cause to trust you? They try to live their lives, dagger in the heart. They fall in love, dagger in the heart…How can you expect them to trust you when you've taken away their chance at happiness and when all seems to be going well between you all, you stab them in the back, again?!"

"They would leave me." said Klaus. "They would leave and our family would be vulnerable."

"You mean _you_ would be vulnerable." Said Hayley. "You don't care about the fact they are happy, you care about being left behind. Did you dagger and hand Elijah over to Marcel because he was happy with Harry Potter? Were you jealous?" Klaus didn't want to look at her. "Were you scared he'd go on to a new better kinder more wonderful and good family and forget you?" Klaus still remained quiet. "I haven't known Elijah for that long, but I can assure you that even if he would marry and move to another house with other people, he'd _never_ forget or ever leave his family."

Klaus had enough. "You'll never understand." He began to leave.

"Just think about it Klaus." said Hayley. "I know you're smart, psychotic and crazy, but smart. You know right."

Klaus left her alone and walked down to the first floor of the suite for a drink. As he gulped down the second one Rebekah stormed through the front door. "You were right. The girl Cami, she was the key. Marcel likes her, and thanks to that I got to see the secret weapon you've been babbling on about."

"What is it?" asked Klaus.

"It's not a what. It's a who." said Rebekah. A girl named Davina, she can't be more than seventeen and I've never felt power like that."

Klaus glared at her. "A witch."

"She's not just any witch. She's something else, too powerful to be a muggle witch. I don't know, she's something I've never seen before. Something beyond powerful, for a teenager." reported Rebekah. "And now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him?"

"Where is she?" asked Klaus.

Rebekah was about to say it, but it was gone. "That clever bitch. She wiped my memory of the location." She stepped forward towards he brother. "Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original and you handed our brother to him! How many times with Elijah forgive you? How long before his hope for your redemption finally dies?!" She turned and stormed towards the door.

"I did what I had to do!" yelled Klaus. "Marcel took our city and our home!"

"And our home is worthless without family!" yelled Rebekah. "I'm going to get Harry and his family, ask them to forget your rude and sinister betrayal in their home and beg them to help me find him. Whatever it takes." She stared Klaus in the eye. "Are you going to help me?"

"Whatever it takes." said Klaus, agreeing with his sister.

* * *

Marcel returned to the church attic. Neither him nor Davina wanted the Mikaelsons in their city, in their eyes they didn't belong there or anywhere. So seeing that they both mututally agreed on the idea Marcel asked Davina to help him figure out how to kill an Original.

* * *

THE ADDERS NEST, FRENCH QUARTER – After Klaus apologized to Harry and his family for his betrayal and rudeness and overall everything he's done. Harry allowed him in, Hermione, Neville, Caleb and Draco thought he was mental but Harry said it was better for him to keep an eye on Klaus. Plus as horrible as he was he was Elijahs brother. Hermione and Caleb went to get Hayley and brought her back to The Nest.

They stepped into Harrys office, it was half the size of a ballroom in all black furniture, silver green curtains and a grand chandelier. "I'd like to know the plan."

"That depends on the plan you mean Harry." said Klaus. "My plan for world domination or Rebekahs plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." Rebekah took a pencil and threw it, vampire speed, at his eye. He caught if of course.

"Children behave." said Caleb.

"Sorry." said Klaus. He knew better than to mess with the eight armed creature. _'He could be a worthy ally and if he were also family, should Harry and Elijah marry, I'll admit it wouldn't be bad for us all…'_ he thought.

"The plan to rescue Elijah." said Harry. He took a seat on the throne behind his desk. "Any ideas? You two said you would get him back, so is there a plan or what?"

"Ok…" sighed Klaus. He took a seat on the chair in front of Harrys desk. "Firstly Marcel is not my mortal enemy just a a friend who is unaware of my plan to take away his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter. Secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a peculiarly nasty teenage witch, I would've weighed my options differently."

"And thirdly." started Rebekah, sitting on the other chair next to Klaus. "The plan as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

"You're joking?" asked Caleb.

"That's not the whole plan is it?" asked Hermione.

"Please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical." complemented Rebekah.

Harry looked at Klaus. "That is only the Plan A love, there's always Plan B."

"Which is what?" asked Harry.

Klaus smiled. "War."

***Well… I wasn't expecting that! It seems Davina is not the only Malfoy relative to escape from Voldemorts grasp! Camille is Draco's older cousin! 1) I wonder why Cami didn't know/remember she had powers when they suddenly appeared? Why was she, being a Malfoy, in America? 2) Could her uncle, Father Kieran O'Connell, have something to do with it? Is he hiding secrets of his own? Hmmm…? **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	13. Working Together I

**Whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you! I can't wait to write more.

 **AJ Picard –** Yes, despite Harry being a dominant, he's always trusted and seen the good in people. That's a flaw and a blessing, but I think Klaus got the message loud and clear not to mess with Harry. Well… Klaus almost got his head bitten/sawed off by Calebs tentacles. Well, many will get in line to kill Klaus if he hurts Harry lets not forget Hermione, Neville and entire Wizarding World. I don't know what would happen if Marcel meets Harry before Elijah returns. Yeah…I'm thinking of how to incorporate Davinas past into the story. Thanks.

 **AnimeBook's –** Thanks for the props. This is the fastest story I've ever written. They did become immortal by a spell, Neville became immortal by his elf inheritance, when he mated with Hermione, already immortal, on the cruise she just turned into an elf as her mate was… They were witches back 1000 years ago, probably during the Founders times and Esters use of dark magic to turn her children into vampires and terrorizing the Norwegian lands was the cause for them to be banished to the muggle world. Oh yeah, Rebekah, totally!

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** Sure. No problem! I'm glad you are!

 **Guest –** Thank you. It does follow the path of the show, those are the blueprints, but then I hope it also goes it's own way.

 **lightwalnut64 –** Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **.1654 –** Thank you Natasha. Welcome!

 **Storylover87 –** Thanks for your Shadowhunters vote! A Harry/Alec story, really?! You're the first person who's said that to me. Hmmm. That's interesting. I'll think about it. If I decide not to pair those two together for THIS story, which I probably won't since I've sort of mapped out the plot, then I promise you here and now a Harry/Alec story.

***Great reviews you guys. Keep them coming! Hope you like it!***

* * *

THE ADDERS NEST, FRENCH QUARTER – It's been two week since they reunited their alliance with the Mikaelsons. They vampires knew they were in provision, Klaus knew it was his fault. But the goal was finding Elijah. It's been two weeks and all the news reported was the unusual heat wave that had hit the city.

Rebekah and Klaus go to the Nest, Draco answers. "Come in." He shows the vampires in. "Hermione is scrying for Elijah in the séance room."

"How's Harry?" asked Rebekah.

Draco offers them some tea and they sit down in the courtyard. "Harry's been working night and day, with no sleep, trying to find Elijah. Whoever is working with this Marcel person is powerful."

"Any theories?" asked Klaus.

"We know they are muggle, but they've tapped into some form of power source that works in both worlds. I found Harry in the séance room collapsed from exhaustion and he's been locked in his room for days."

"Is he ill?" asked Rebekah.

"Harry is as stubborn as he is heroic. He's tried to ignore his feelings and focus only on the goal of finding Elijah, but phoenixes are highly passionate and emotional creatures and it's… taken it's toll."

"How so?" asked Rebekah.

"Harry's will to live has faded causing his powers to become unstable." said Draco. "It's already manifested outside these walls."

"In what way?" asked Klaus.

"Haven't you noticed the unusually hot scorching days outside on the street?" asked Draco. "The phoenix in him has been raising the temperature of the city higher each day. Soon it'll be an oven, people will get sick, if they haven't already, diseases will start, tourism will lessen and so on it goes."

Harry comes downstairs, he wore a black silk pajamas, Caleb walked from the dark side of the room with a box of crystal quartz. They all saw how horrible, miserable he looked. He was thin, skeletal even, his eyes were glowing bright green, one brighter than the other, he had dark circles under his eyes, which made them pop more. It was a real eye opener for the Mikaelsons, especially Klaus.

Harry fell next to the couch, but was caught by one of Calebs glittering black tentacles, in seconds he was in his older brothers arms.

"Shhh… It's ok Harry." muttered Caleb.

Harry clung to him tight. "Where is he?!" he wept. "I need him Cabe, I need him in my arms." His voice was rough and strained. "Why can't I find him?!"

"Shh…" said Caleb. He felt Harrys forehead. "Draco…he's burning up."

Just then a bouquet of flowers on the table caught fire. Draco pulled out his wand. "AQUMANTIA." Magically splashing a cold wave of water at the fire, putting it out. "I'll get some ice and a calming potion!"

"And a sleeping drought." added Caleb. Draco nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

"I'm…I'm so tired but…" cried Harry. His eyes glowed green. "I can't just leave him out there."

"Harry…Calm down." said Caleb. "You need to sleep." Draco came back with the potion. "Please darling. Sleep just for an hour, then you can get back to work. But you need your strength." He caressed Harrys face. "Please."

Draco kneeled down next to Harry, Caleb passed Harry to his arms. "Harry. Drink this mate." Harry drank the calming potion first. "That's it…" He took the sleeping drought. "Now one more." Harry drank it and immediately fell asleep. He sighed with relief. "I'll take him up." Caleb nodded. He lifted Harry up and carried him upstairs.

Caleb got off the floor and picked up the box of crystals and quartz and remained quiet.

"Is he going to die?" asked Rebekah.

"No." said Caleb. "None of us can die due to our creature inheritance, we're all immortal creatures. But, though he can't die he will become gravely sick and suffer from a scorching hot fever and maybe…"

"…in the worse case scenario?" asked Rebekah.

"He'll end up in a burning comma until Elijah returns." said Caleb. "And even then he will need be nursed back to full health."

"Caleb bring some ice!" called Draco from upstairs.

"Excuse me." said Caleb. "I'll right back." He ran off towards the kitchen.

Rebekah and Klaus remained alone on the courtyard. "Is this proof enough Klaus?" asked Rebekah. "Proof that Harry is not joking about Elijah, that he is not taking advantage of Elijah to infiltrate our family?" Klaus remained quiet. "You should be honored that that a wizard and creature as kind, good and pure of heart as Harry has chosen our brother as his mate." She puts her arm around Klaus. "Harry loves Elijah, they are mates, that creates a unbreakable bond. And also, Harry is not just anyone, he's a hero and royalty, not to mention phoenixes are considered divine creatures. If that doesn't make Harry and his family worthy of Elijah and our family Nik, then I don't know what will."

A tear came out of Klaus' eye. "I…I no longer have doubts."

* * *

MARCEL MANOR AKA MIKAELSON MANOR, FRENCH QUARTER – Marcel was in the sitting room of his bedroom, the tailor was fixing his suit. His left hand man, Thierry, was there. He was looking in the mirror. "Damn I do look good in a suit."

The TV were reporting the missing tourists, Tina McGreevy and Joshua Rosza. "My guy at the docks is gonna come forward as an eyewitness. Saying he saw those two drunkenly fall into the Mississippi. They'll be dredging for weeks. No one will come looking around here."

"That's good, considering one is dead in a dumpster behind the county morgue and the other one is a vampire now." said Marcel. "Anything else?"

"I sent four Nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter." said Thierry. "I haven't heard from them since."

Marcel sighed. "That makes ten Nightwalkers in the last week. The first six deaths are still fish to me. Four decapitated and the other two had their hearts ripped out and crushed to shreds…That's not werewolf M.O."

"Can you prove it wasn't them?" asked Thierry.

"No." said Marcel. "You think the werewolves are back in town trying to start trouble?"

"Look, I know you and Klaus are friends, but the fact is, since the Originals showed up, things have been…"

Klaus walked in. "Oh come now Thierry." He started interrupting the conversation. "You're not still upset about that little toxic werewolf but I gave you, are you?"

Thierry turned to Marcel. "I see you've given him free reign of your house now too."

"Yes, well, seeing as my family and I lived here, built the place, in fact." added Klaus.

"Ok!" interjected Marcel. "You know the drill, Thierry is my right hand man in the inner circle, Klaus is my old time friend and sire. He's also a guest of this city. Peace, all right?" He turned to Klaus. "What do you need, my brother?"

"I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return." said Klaus. "She's quite worked up about it."

Marcel looked at himself in the mirror. "I'll say."

"We're not gonna have three Originals walking around town are we?" asked Thierry. "Half our guys think the sister killed the Nightwalkers."

"Is that an accusation?" asked Klaus. His voice was serious.

"Yeah." said Thierry.

"Against an Original?" asked Klaus, insulted he started to bolt towards Thierry.

Marcel got down from the modeling stool and got in between them. "What did I say about peace?" He sighed. "Come On." He said to Klaus. "Walk with me."

* * *

MARCEL MANOR AKA MIKAELSON MANOR, FRENCH QUARTER – "Your inner circle man lacks a sense of humor." Said Klaus as he followed Marcel down the staircase to the central courtyards of the house.

"He's over protective, but loyal to a fault." said Marcel. "I saved his live in the 40s. He'd kill for me, and die for me. Plus that boy can play the trumpet like you wouldn't believe. Maybe I'll see if he can play a little tonight at the party." He pointed to the roof above the courtyard. "I added the glass ceiling and the AC, this city's temperature is going to hell and I can't have people sweating all night." He turned to Klaus. "You're coming right?"

"How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?" said Klaus.

"He's a shmuck but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services…" said Marcel. "…like keeping our fangs out of the locals."

"Listen, about your brother, I would love to help you out but Thierry is right." Said Marcel. "My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying of weird causes, it makes them nervous." Klaus remained quiet. "If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here."

"You understand I had to ask." said Klaus. "Just for your information, Elijah's mate and his family are also very concerned and are looking for him as well."

"A mate?" asked Klaus. "Who?"

"I only know what Rebekah tells me." said Klaus.

Marcel looked thoughtful. "Thanks for the heads up." Klaus left.

* * *

STREET, FRENCH QUARTER – RING RING RING. Klaus answered _. "Niklaus how long does it take to ask a simple bloody question?" barked Rebekah.  
_ "Much longer than you'd think considering the answer was, as expected, no." said Klaus. He was in some sort of basement torturing someone. "Marcel's right hand man Thierry is suspicious. He thinks you killed ten Nightwalkers."

 _"Well that's a lie." said Rebekah. "We both know that and who did. But should I make Thierry the eleventh?"_

"Marcel is playing friendly." Said Klaus. "As planned with our Potter friends, I added a small note at the end of how Elijahs mate and family are out looking for him. Just to let him know that we are not his only threat. That'll keep them running around like chickens while we keep searching for answers."

 _"Good." said Rebekah. "So war it is then."_

"Indeed." said Klaus. "Do you know what to do with the witch we located?"

 _"I believe I do." said Rebekah. "I'm meeting Hermione and that local hack at the voodoo shop."_

"Perfect." said Klaus. "You manage Sophie Deveraux, I'll take care of the next step."

* * *

STREET OUTSIDE VOODOO SHOP, FRENCH QUARTER – Hermione and Rebekah waited outside the Voodoo Shop when Sophie Deveraux arrived. "Oh so glad you could make it." greeted Rebekah. "Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dillydally."

"You're lucky I came at all." said Sophie. "What do you want?"

"Hayley was attacked by Marcel's crew because somebody told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter." said Rebekah. "She only made one stop." She and Hermione pointed to the shop.

Sophie turned to Hermione. "And you are?"

"I'm a friend of the Mikaelson family." said Hermione.

"Are you a witch?" asked Sophie.

Hermione nodded. "And one you don't want to mess with love, I assure you." said Rebekah. "So whoever saw her here ratted her out…Watch and learn." She and Hermione entered the shop.

* * *

VOODOO SHOP, FRENCH QUARTER – The doorbell rang as they walked in. The witch Katie, who worked at the shop, walked into the main shop from the back with a box. "Hey Soph." she greeted.

"Hey Katie." said Sophie.

Hermione and Rebekah were checking the small potions. Rebekah was checking one out. "That's filled with marigold." said Katie. "Great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you." She walked to the cash register.

Hermione turned to Rebekah. "That's a lie, it's meant to repel the opposite sex, red roses and heartstring orchids are the flowers meant for attraction." Sophie watched Hermiones fingers twirl around and saw an invisible energy source drift up onto the doors and windows.

Rebekah nodded and turned to Katie. "I don't think so. Do you have any others, I don't know, wolfsbane, perhaps?"

"Why would you want that?" asked Katie.

In a whoosh Katie was pinned to the wall by Rebekah. "Please do not play dumb with me."

In another lightning speed whoosh Katie was knocked onto the counter and grabbed by the neck. "I just sold a werewolf some herbs. That's all." She looked at her friend. "Sophie."

"Just answer the question Katie, please." said Sophie.

"Yes I told someone." said Katie. "But you don't understand, I love him."

"Then tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours?" asked Rebekah.

* * *

RING RING RING…Rebekah told Klaus who tattled on Hayley. "Thierry…" smiled Klaus.

"Two points for you." said Rebekah. "Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy."

Klaus smiled. "Well that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan."

"I told you you'd be pleased." said Rebekah.

"Oh to be young and in love and in a city where witches and vampires are at war." smiled Klaus. "How very tragic."

* * *

PENTHOUSE SUITE, GRAND OAK HOTEL, FRENCH QUARTER – Sophie was meeting with Hermione Rebekah and Klaus in the living room. Hayley was listening outside the door. "Are you out of your mind, no way." said Sophie.

"It's very simple." said Rebekah. "We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother."

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed." said Sophie.

"Yes, about that." said Klaus. "It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal…" He sat down. "Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic."

"A girl about 'yay' high, cute as a button, anger issues…" Rebekah described.

"Davina?" asked Sophie. "Where have you seen her?"

"I don't know." said Rebekah. "The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind."

Hermione remained quiet. _'Davina? That's Dracos cousin.' She remembered the last remark. 'It seems she's quite powerful to knock an elder vampire like Rebekah out a window…'_

"Let me cut to the chase." said Klaus. "Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic."

"Davina would sense it." said Sophie.

"Unless of course, another witch, say, a traitor to the cause. Katie, for example, was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen concealing your very small spell from Davina." said Rebekah.

"Why can't she do it?" asked Sophie, pointing to Hermione.

"I'm not a New Orleans witch dear." said Hermione. "You are. Your magic is rooted in the air and soil of this city, it would locate this so called Davina much faster than I."

"Katie doesn't deserve to die." said Sophie.

Klaus was near the end of his rope. "Sophie Deveraux. You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses no matter how regrettable they may be." Sophie was looking at him. "How many times have the vampires been one step ahead knowing something they shouldn't? … Your sister executed in the public square for practicing magic. Who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?"

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi." said Sophie.

"And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his businesses at the docks?" asked Klaus.

Sophie sighed. "Katie's boyfriend, Thierry."

Rebekah smiled at Hermione. She turned to Sophie. "So it seems we have a deal…"

***I have to say. I'm liking the dynamic Klaus/Rebekah/Hermione trio. Hermione has learned the identity of Davina and that the vampire Marcel has her. She has a clue to give to give to Draco…Urff…What's gonna happen?! Marcel's party and witch tension rises up next. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	14. Working Together II

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Me too WCBW! The more time he is missing, the sicker Harry will get there lies the danger. It will make Hermione, Caleb and Draco more vicious than ever to get Elijah back. Hermione is already on the case, the others will step in now.

 **AJ Picard –** I knoooow! I love how Klaus hinted that they, the Mikaelsons, are not the only ones out there looking for Elijah without revealing who it is. Yes Marcel is in for a surprise. I'm sensing a Draco VS Marcel fight maybe. I loved the Caleb/Harry scene too, those brother moments get me every time.

 **void ryu –** Thanks for the props void! Yeah, the "Herbekah" friendship, as I call it, is cool! I can't wait to see that develop. Those two girls together = trouble. Good for the family bad for their enemies!

 **daisybell101 –** So glad you liked that daisy. Klaus is learning, he'll keep making mistakes and people will still be yelling at him. But I think he will try harder to do things right but it'll be hard to do so due to his impulses.

 **AnimeBook's –** I'm glad you like the new trio! You and so many others. Nightwalkers is a term from the show, I think it's like vampires that patrol the city at night. I knoooow poor Harry! I hope so too!

 **Entrusting –** Harry has tried to find Elijah until his inner phoenix got out of control, making him sick and affecting the city itself.

***Great reviews you guys! Great questions! This is a short one, but I like it, I think it's very touching. Hope you like it! I will be posting this chapter and chapter 15 back to back so I will be answering all your reviews in chapter 16.***

* * *

ROUSSEAU'S BAR, FRENCH QUARTER, NEW ORLEANS – It was late afternoon, 5:30pm, Rebekah sat at the bar talking to Camille. They were both talking about family. "So Draco is your cousin?" asked Rebekah.

"Yes." said Camille. "Draco's late father, Lucius, was my maternal uncle. Apparently someone put a forgetting hex on me to make me forget that side of my family."

"Odd." said Rebekah. "Any idea who could be responsible?"

"No." said Camille. "But my uncle is soon to arrive from a religious seminar and I'm gonna have to have a one on one talk with him." She cleaned the bar counter. "What about you?"

"I moved back here to be closer to my brothers, because, let's face it, family is important." said Rebekah. "I'm sure Draco has filled you in on my family."

"More or less." said Camille. "I didn't ask for details."

"Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard?" asked Rebekah. "I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's."

"Dating is a stretch." said Camille. "He's trying to woo me, sort of. Now that I know he's a vampire changes things a bit." She sighed. "Even with my memory erased, I knew there was something off about him, my skin would crawl every time I was with him, like a warning. Hermione calls it magical warning reflex. He's also very charming, that mixed with vampire, means I should probably run for the hills."

"I'm kind of in an on again off again thing myself at the moment." said Rebekah.

"Those are the worst, aren't they?" asked Camille. "The ones you can't shake, even though you know better? And you always know better."

Rebekah smiled. "I like you Cami. I have to admit being around you and Hermione has made me happy. You're both the first two female relationships, friends, I've had in a long time. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits. It's refreshing to know you two are not like that."

Camille smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey, I'm supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight." Said Rebekah. "He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?"

"Sounds good, though I sense this is also 'business' related…" said Camille, implying they'd be supernaturally working.

"Unfortunately yes." said Rebekah. "Draco told me you have something of a sixth sense to read people. I'd like your insight on some if you don't mind."

"I'll bring him along then." said Camille. "He can also read people in and out like me."

"Lovely." said Rebekah. After she left the bar, she spoke with Klaus who was preparing insurance for their nocturnal plan.

* * *

MARCEL MANOR AKA MIKAELSON MANOR, FRENCH QUARTER – Klaus arrived with Rebekah to Marcel's manor, which technically was _their_ house. The place was all adorned in blue white and black, everyone was in black tie gathered in the courtyard, talking drinking and mingling. Rebekah wore a black dress and sparkling black suite of jewelry, he hair tied back in a twist. Klaus was in a black tux, all black. As the piano started playing a soft song they spotted Camille walk in with Draco. Camille wore a sparkling white lace dress with white angel wings and simple 20 carat diamond stud earrings, she carried her white mask and her purse in hand. Draco wore black tuxedo, white shirt black tie and vest, his long hair was tied in a clean ponytail clasped securely with a diamond and emerald clasp. He had a 20 carat emerald cufflinks, and his 34 carat emerald cut emerald Malfoy lordship ring on his right hand ring finger. He wore pair of black bat wings, which contrasted with Camille's white angel wings. Finally he had his black devil, half face, masquerade mask hid his ID from strange eyes.

Klaus focused on Camille. "What is she doing here?"

"We girls talked it out this afternoon." said Rebekah. "What better way to distract Marcel than to put his human, who he doesn't know is a witch, in a room full of vampires. Also not only is she a psychologist, Draco said she has a strong ESP for reading people. I want her opinion on Marcel." She walked over to Camille. "Cami darling. You look precious."

Marcel was on the second floor balcony, looked down and saw Camille. He did not like that. He listened in on Camille's words. "This party is ridiculous, and I think I could pay tuition with this dress."

Rebekah winked at Draco, who winked back as he studied the room. Camille saw Klaus standing behind Rebekah. _'Remember Cam, to pretend not to know them.'_ She thought. "Is he the infamous on again off again?"

Klaus walked over. "He's the brother, actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning."

Camille smiled. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

"Well don't be fooled love." said Klaus. "I'm the devil in disguise."

"Oh speaking of devils." said Camille. "This is my cousin, Dr…Abraxas Black." Draco agreed to use his paternal grandfathers name and his mothers maiden name as an AKA when undercover. Draco and the Mikaelsons pretended to meet for the first time as the music changed.

"You three chit chat." said Rebekah. "I need booze." She walked off to the bar. "Scotch please."

Marcel walked down and over to Rebekah. "Are you trying to be cute inviting her here?"

"I think she's darling." said Rebekah. "I can tell you fancy her pure heart." She turned to him. "Perhaps I'll feed it to you."

"Jealousy looks good on you Bekah." said Marcel.

From across the room Draco and Camille studied Marcel. "So that's him?"

"Yes." said Klaus. "Marcel Gerard."

They watched as a group of vampires came in with Thierry. They watched one talk to Marcel and how he grabbed Thierry by the throat and pushed him hard to a wall.

* * *

CEMETERY – After Neville left with Hayley to see a witch named Sabine, Hermione met Sophie in the cemetery after Katie left like a fury to save her love Thierry. As they set up, a circle of white candles, a map of New Orleans, a watch, Rebekah arrived. "How did it go?" asked Hermione.

"Camille and Draco saw the whole thing." said Rebekah. "They'll get back to us on their professional opinions concerning our foe." Sophie put some black salt over the map. "You're doing the right thing Sophie."

* * *

STREET OUTSIDE MARCEL MANOR – Camille left with Draco before the action began. Marcel and the vampires walked out onto the street to take Theirry to "the garden", a underground prison where Marcel entombed traitor vampires, when Katie showed up summoning a powerful spell.

"Like clockwork." smiled Klaus. He watched as Katie released her fury, the street was filled with the screams of Marcels vampires.

Davina drew a sketch of Katie to focus her magic and protect Marcel.

* * *

CEMETERY – Hermione twirled a scrying crystal on a chain around the map, it lit up bright, as the black salt formed a path towards Davinas location.

"Hurry." said Rebekah.

* * *

STREET OUTSIDE MARCEL MANOR – "Die you son of a bitch!" hissed Katie as he got a wooden stake to kill Marcel.

Klaus came around her and snapped her neck, killing her.

* * *

CEMETERY – The wind died down, the black salt stopped moving the crystal in Hermione's hand dimmed down and faded back to normal. Sophie stopped chanting. "Something is wrong…Katie's magic stopped." Rebekah looked around. "I can keep going."

"You can't, she'll sense us." said Hermione.

"No, I can find Davina." Sophie insisted. "I just need another moment!"

Rebekah moved around and knocked the map and salt off the alter and onto the floor. "You may be willing to die to get your witch back but Hayley and the baby will die with you. Elijah will never forgive us and rescuing him will be for nothing…It's over. We failed." She stormed off.

Hermione helped Sophie clean up. "Sophia…" She sighed. "Can I ask you a question."

"Yeah." said Sophie.

"What can you tell me about this Davina you want so much?" asked Hermione.

"She was in our coven, she was supposed to willingly offer her life as sacrifice in a Springtime Harvest ritual to strengthen our covens power with nature. She refused and escaped. She's been missing ever since…She's known as the harvest witch."

Hermione took a moment to think. _'Springtime harvest ritual, spring, harvest meaning autumn…'_ then it clicked. "Thank you so much Sophie!" She gave Sophie a quick hug and ran off.

* * *

HARRYS BATHROOM, BERYL HALL, FRENCH QUARTER – It was now 9pm at night. Caleb had managed to make Harry drink some warm chicken broth and now helped him out of his clothes for a bath.

Harry was pale, very thin, with charcoal grey circles under his eyes and cheekbones. His eyes were lit up, not powerfully bright but like dim green flames. "Where am I?" His fever was now disorienting his sense of direction and location.

Caleb helped him along to the tub. "We're in your bathroom Harry, in Beryl Hall in New Orleans."

Harry whimpered. "Eli…Elijah…Where is Elijah?!" His voice cracked with pain.

"Come…" said Caleb. He lifted Harry, bridal style in his arms. "He'll be here soon." He had to lie to keep Harry as calm as he could. Harry whimpered and whined "Shhh…It's gonna be all right." He took a moment to look at the tub, it was cold filled with ice cubes to try and bring down the fever. "Harry, this will hurt love, but it's for you to get better. I have to bring down your fever."

"Fe..Fever?' asked Harry.

"Yes." said Caleb. "You caught a cold and you need to get better."

Harry nodded. "Ju…Just d…do it…"Caleb lowered him into the tub of ice cold water with ice cubes. Upon contact with his skin he was in horrible pain. "Aaaaarghhh!" he screamed in agony.

Caleb watched as the contact of the water and hot phoenix skin caused a cloud of steam to rise and fill the bathroom.

"Aaaaarghhhh!" cried Harry. "Get me out!" he screamed. "Pleaaaase!"

Caleb held back his tears. "Hold on Harry." He shifted to his creature form, in a swirl of inky black smoke. Three sparkling black tentacles slid out the door into the bedroom to grab three more buckets of ice. "Try to calm down Harry. Please." The tentacles slithered back in and carefully, with the support of another three tentacles, dumped the ice into the tub. Harry cried out. "Shhh…" His eyed flashed brighrt neon blue and he began to hum siren song, the humming could only be compared to a heavenly celestial choir from the heavens with a cool relaxing ocean breeze. The humming echoed in the bathroom and it managed to help calm Harry down.

Harry grabbed onto his brothers hand tight. "Elijah…" he cried to the air. "Why cant' I feel you?" He whimpered. "Why can't I sense you?" He cried in tears. "Come back to me…Please" he wept.

Caleb continued humming his heavenly song, hoping to calm Harry down. _'Hang in there Harry, please!'_ he thought desperately.

***Yes this was a short one. But a lot happened! **1)** Once again, I love the girl power. Cami, Rebekah and Hermione. I love how Rebekah told Klaus the "girls" came up with the plan for Camille to go to the party with Draco. Hahaaha. **2)** I wonder what Hermione and her brilliant mind managed to figure out! What can it be? She better hurry. **3)** It's killing me to see Harry in so much pain! Remember, I will be posting this chapter and chapter 15 back to back so I will be answering all your reviews in chapter 16. **Please review!** ***


	15. The Pieces Click Together

***Hi guys. Remember I'm posting chapter 14 and this now chapter 15 back to back. I will be answering your reviews next in chapter 16. This is a long one. Enjoy.***

* * *

THE ADDERS NEST – Hermione met Hayley, Neville, Draco, Camille, Rebekah and Klaus outside the house, they walked in together. "So where did you two go off to?"

"We went to see this witch Sabine." Said Hayley. "She wanted to check on the baby."

"What?" asked Klaus. "Are you mad?!"

"It was ok." said Hayley. "She told me it was a girl." Hermione smiled. "But as she was checking, she went into this scary demonic trans and started speaking in a foreign tongue. I couldn't identify it."

They reached the courtyard and saw Caleb, in his human form, sitting on the steps of the grand staircase. Exhausted and crying. They ran over. "Caleb what happened?!" asked Hermione. Caleb broke down crying in her arms.

"Is it Harry?!" asked Neville. Caleb nodded in Hermiones arms.

"What about Harry?!" asked Draco.

Caleb sat back up and nodded. "He's not well…" He wept. "He's…he's in pain Hermione. I put him in an ice bath to bring down the fever, the screams of pain that came out of his mouth broke my heart…The phoenix melted the ice in minutes and heated the water hot." He turned to Neville.

Draco got to thinking. "Neville, I need us to prepare a cooling potion. We'll need to inject it into Harry as soon as possible, maybe that will work lower his fever."

"How bad is the fever?" asked Rebekah.

"He…he's disoriented and confused." said Caleb. "He doesn't even know where he is anymore." He got up. "We need to start on that potion…"

"No." said Hermione.

"Hermione I need to…" started Caleb.

"Caleb, you're exhausted." said Draco. "Let us take the next shift. Neville and I will handle the potion, Cami you stay with Hayley, Klaus and Hermione you go stay with Harry."

Rebekah jumped in. "I'll take Caleb." said Camille. "You all do what you have to do."

"When you do go upstairs." Said Caleb. "Put on a warm coat. It's quite chilly in his room now."

* * *

As Hermione led Klaus up to Harrys room, Klaus re–watched the family dynamic he just witnessed downstairs in the courtyard. How they helped and supported each other to the level of exhaustion and beyond. How they protect each others backs, how they all love each other and worked tirelessly to survive and live. He wanted that for himself and his siblings, to have people like the Potters/Malfoys/Longbottoms to care for them and look out for them like that.

* * *

HARRYS BEDROOM, THE ADDERS NEST – The room was 50 degrees. Hermione conjured some coats for both herself and Klaus. Walking in the room was lit with soft candlelight. They walked over to the bed and gasped. Harry was on top of the covers, shaking and trembling, he was thinner than that morning, paler and more corpse like. "Oh Harry…" wept Hermione.

Harry didn't open his eyes. "Where…" His head moved left and right on the pillows. "Please…" he was talking incoherently. "Elijah…" he whimpered. "Please…I need…" His voice cracked. "…you." His teeth chattered. His eye opened revealing glowing green orbs, still dim but glowing non the less. He did not see them standing there. He was lost in his illusions and visions. "Come back to me…" He begged. "Elijah…"

Hermione sat by the bed. "Oh harry…" She kissed Harrys hand. She turned to Klaus. "Come…" holding out her hand. Klaus took it and moved forward sitting down by her side. "Harry, it's me Hermione, I'm here with Klaus…"

Harry shook like a leaf…" K…kl…Klaus…Elijah…"

"Yes dear." said Hermione. "He is Elijahs brother."

"Elijah…" wept Harry. "Co…come back…" His voice cracked.

Hermione turned to Klaus. "Talk to him Klaus."

"Wha…I wouldn't…" started Klaus. "I wouldn't know what to say…"

"Say what's in your heart." said Hermione. "Though rumors are that you have non…"

Klaus grinned at her. She got up giving him her chair. She checked Harrys forehead. Touching it her fingers got burnt, they heard the sizzle. "Damn!" She sighed. "I'll go get some water." She rushed out the door.

Klaus was left alone, he moved the chair over to the head of the bed, he leaned next to Harrys ear. "Harry, you must fight. E…Elijah will be here soon. I promise you I will do everything I can to bring him home to you…But you must fight to live, to get well. Your family misses you, we…we all miss you." Seeing Harry, the man and love of his brothers life, so sick and fighting for his life just waiting for Elijah to return touched his heart. He was surprised to feel a tear run down his cheek.

Hermione returned helped Harry with the water. "Drink Harry." Harry drank up the whole glass. "Sleep now dear." She saw Klaus looking at Harry. "Klaus…" Klaus looked up at her. "Are you ok?"

"I just…" started Klaus. He looked at the door.

Hermione took her wand waved it magically shutting the door and chanted. "SILENCIO." She put her wand down next to Harrys nightstand. "I put a silencing charm around the room, no one outside this room will hear us."

Klaus wiped his tears away. It touched him that Hermione understood what he had to say was difficult for him and gave him ability to talk without other people listening in. "I'm…I'm jealous and envious." Hermione remained quiet. "I'm jealous because of the relationship between Harry and Elijah, that my brother has someone so special and that this someone loves him so much. I've never known that…I…"tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm jealous of the relationship between Elijah and your family, how close you all are with him. It's something we Mikaelsons have never known before and I envy that. We've always been on the run, hunted by either our mother or father who have never stopped trying to kill us…" He scoffed. "…our own parents…I envy the love in this house, the love Harry feels for Elijah, the love Elijah feels for him, I envy the love you siblings have for each other. How you work yourselves to exhaustion to help the other. We've never had that. Our parents destroyed us all, leaving our family in shreds, leaving each and every one of us broken. In all my one thousand years of life I've never known the concept of true love, family love, sibling love, the love between two soulmates…and now to see it before my eyes in this house… it hurts that we did not have that." He wiped his tears again. "And… I fear it's too late for us."

"You're immortal Klaus." Said Hermione. "That means you have endless amount of time to change that. Harry and Elijah are bonded as mates, by body, magical law, and magic. Though they're not married, we are sort of family." Klaus looked up. "I don't know how much more we have to prove to you that we're not threat to you or how much we have to prove that we are worthy…"

"No…" said Klaus. "It's not you Hermione, I'm envious and jealous yes but I also feel that we are the ones who are not worthy of you." He had tears running down his face. He was exposing himself completely to Hermione, but he knew this was a woman that he could trust. "…we are not blue bloods, we are not royals and we are certainly no role models. We don't' come close. You are the heroes, we are the villains. You are the saviors, we are the killers…I fear we are not worthy and that we will never be."

"We are not perfect Klaus." Said Hermione. "I'm, in the words of my potions professor, an insufferable know it all book worm, Caleb has his demons of his own when he was locked in a lab and experimented on by vicious serial murdering witches and wizards, Draco suffers from nightmares of his abusive childhood, both Caleb and Draco have serious anger issues, my boyfriend Neville has his own issues as well…we've all suffered abuse, we've all seen death and we've all killed to survive. We are not that different. You know your past maybe it's time you saw ours…" She got up and walked over to the closet She returned with a shallow basin filled with silvery water that looked like a liquid mirror. "Come." She led him to the living area, they sat on the couch. She focused on the basin and chanted. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA." She removed her hands from the basin and it remained floating in mid air in between her and Klaus.

"What is this?" asked Klaus.

"This is a pensieve." said Hermione. "A magical object used by wizards and witches to actually see and review memories."

"Is it dangerous?" asked Klaus.

"Physically, no. But if you consider seeing memories of people dying, bloody deaths, evil demonic spirits sucking happiness from people and nature and evil psycho killers plotting multiple murders on muggles painful then…You can say it hurts on an emotional level to watch." said Hermione. She took out five small vials with floating glowing strands of cloudy smoke that looked like glowing hair.

"What are those?" asked Klaus.

"These are all our memories." Said Hermione. "All our lives, up to now. I want you to see them and see what we have been through so you understand we are not that different and we stick together which means that now that our families are linked we will stick by you all as well." Klaus fidgeted. "You don't have to do this."

"No." said Klaus. "I want to…"

Hermione poured the vials into the pensieve. Klaus saw the liquid change within the silver water it, changing into a dark cloudlike liquid gas, they looked up at him. "All you have to do is dip your heads into the pensieve, once inside no one would be able to see you, feel you or hear you. What will see has already happened and there's no changing it. You're only there as an observer." Klaus nodded. "I'll be here when you get back." Klaus dipped his head into the pensieve and vanished from the room. After a moment Hermione felt she did the right thing, then her attention was caught by the curtains behind Harrys bed lit up in green flames. "Shit!" She got up and ran over. She took her wand, pointed her wand. "AQUAMANTIA EXTINGUERE!" A large wave of water shot from her wand and fell onto the flames extinguishing them. She ran to Harry and checked him, he was hotter. "Bugger!" She sent an otter patronus as she ran out the door to the potions lab.

* * *

15 minutes later Hermione ran back in with Draco, Neville, Camille and Rebekah. Camille and Rebekah left Hayley and Caleb asleep in their rooms. They went over to the bed. "Bloody hell." said Rebekah seeing Harrys condition. Both Draco and Neville had a syringe in hand.

"I had to get you!" said Hermione. "The phoenix set the curtains on fire." They all saw the scorched curtains.

"Dim the lights Herm.." instructed Draco. Hermione waved her wand dimming the lights.

Everyone saw the syringes in their hand, the liquid inside them glowed neon blue. "What is that?" asked Rebekah.

"Winterkiss potion." said Camille. "Also called a cooling potion. It's a potion to help reduce magical fevers for magical creatures. It has the strength of the winter season, snow and ice." They all looked at her. "I'm starting to get pockets of information from my school years."

"How long will it last?" asked Hermione.

"Six hours officially, twelve at most." said Draco. He turned to Neville. "Do it Nev." Neville carefully injected the potion into Harrys arm. Harry began scream and screech, his eyes opened, the were glowing bright green. They all saw the blue potion glowing through Harrys pale skin as it flowed through his veins. It mixed with the red blood and it they saw the glowing blue veins change to glowing purple. Harry began to convulse.

"Step him down." said Camille.

Hermione, Draco and Neville pointed their wands and chanted unanimously. "INCARCEROUS." Magical robes flew out of their wands and tied Harrys arms and legs to the bed.

"Why did you do that?" asked Rebekah.

"The phoenix in side Harry has been unstable, running wild and burning Harry from the inside out, the cooling potion is starting to sedate it's power and…lets say the phoenix doesn't like to be confined." said Neville. They saw Harrys ears shift to their pointed form, his talons come out, his skin shift to it's sparkling glittering form. "The phoenix is fighting to gain control of Harry again. But the potion is powerful and it will hopefully help calm it down."

"We have a cauldron brewing downstairs to make more of these." said Draco waving his syringe before putting it on the nightstand. "In a few hours I'll have four more syringes ready for use."

Rebekah looked around. "Where is Nik?"

They all looked around. "Yeah, where is Klaus?" asked Draco.

Hermione sighed. "He was here."

"What did he do?!" asked Rebekah.

"Nothing." said Hermione. "I sent him on a little trip and lets say when he comes back he might see things in a different manner." She smiled. "Now… I'd like you all to follow me to the library."

"What for love?" asked Neville.

"I think I may have found a way to find Elijah." said Hermione. She led the group out the door.

* * *

LIBRARY, THE ADDERS NEST – The flat screen TV above the fireplace was on the news reported the scorching heat wave that had taken over the city and how over three dozen tourists were hospitalized due to this unusual and dangerous weather phenomenon.

"Looks like the Phoenix power has grown." said Neville. "Hopefully the cooling potion will help calm not only the phoenix but his power over the local weather." He turned off the TV.

"Ok Hermione." Said Draco what do you have?"

Hermione told them everything they did the previous night with Klaus, Rebekah, Katie, Thierry and Sophie Deveraux. "After you left Rebekah I stayed to help Sophie clean up and took the chance to ask about the so called witch that Marcel has hidden away." She looked at Draco. "Her name is Davina."

Draco gasped and sat down. Camille asked. "What's wrong?"

"It…Could it be?" asked Draco. "Could it be the same girl?"

"What about her?" asked Rebekah.

"One of the two reasons we came to this city was for me to find my missing cousin, who was kidnapped from my aunt Andromeda's life as a young child by Deatheaters." Said Draco. "I hired private investigators to track her down. They tracked her down to this city where my aunt Andromeda and her husband used to live. They tracked her here, but soon the tracks vanished, it never left the city, so they figured she was here, hidden away. Still kidnapped."

"You think Marcel was one of the kidnappers?" asked Rebekah.

"I…I don't know." said Draco. "But if he is and is keeping her locked away from the world, he is going to suffer."

"He could also he helping her." said Hermione. "Hiding her to protect her from the witches of this city."

"How so?" asked Draco.

"According to Sophie Davina was part of a coven called the Springtime Coven, every year on the full moon of spring they would sacrifice a group of girls to release their magic back into the Earth in a so called Springtime Harvest ritual, as a form of magical recycling if you will, that magic would then be reabsorbed into the remaining members of the coven and strengthen their magic. The girls were picked and had to be willing to be sacrificed…"

"She volunteered for that?" asked Draco.

"Apparently she did but in the end she changed her mind." Said Hermione. "She also said the coven was after her."

"Why?" asked Draco.

"I think she, being a chosen one, had absorbed the powers of the season of spring as well the the strength of autumn, summer and winter…They called her the Harvest Witch" Said Hermione. "Then it clicked. She's been using the powers of the seasons not only to shield herself but to help Marcel." She opened a few books showing them a few diagrams. "We've been looking at it all wrong. That is why we couldn't identify her magic. We focused on wizarding magic and muggle magic, we never focused on seasonal magic because we've never heard of someone using the magic of the seasons."

"Why hasn't anyone used that magic?" asked Camille.

"It's highly dangerous, both worlds share the same seasons and using too much can dangerous." said Hermione. "It can alter the balance of both worlds and cause chaos." She sighed. "I highly doubt she even knows the consequences of using that much magic from that such a raw powerful source…"

"So how do we find her?" asked Draco.

"I need a season potion." said Hermione. "A potion that combines ingredients of all season, summer, winter, spring and autumn. We will dip a scrying crystal in the potion and use it on a map of New Orleans to find the witch that has used seasonal magic the most…Davina."

Draco and Neville searched some potion books from the shelves. "The Season Potion…" read Neville. "iris flowers…"  
"Spring flower." said Neville.

"Aster oil…" read Draco.

"Summer flower." said Neville.

"Chrysanthemums blossoms finely powdered." Read Draco.

"Chrysanthemums are autumn flowers. Good." Said Neville.

"Finally Snowbell nectar…" said Draco. "…for winter."

"And your blood Draco." Hermione added. They all looked at her. "Combine the elements of the seasons and something from Davina. She's your cousin, your blood. We'll use your blood to locate her."

* * *

An hour later the potion was ready. Hermione dipped the scrying crystal in the potion. Camille found a map of New Orleans and placed it on an empty long table. Hermione gave the scrying crystal to Draco. "You do it. Your blood is in the potion the crystal will draw from your magic to fuel the spell." said Hermione "You will need to rest after the spell."

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Your magic will spread throughout the city to search for Davina. That takes it's toll, even for an immortal veela like you." said Neville.

Draco took it and began scrying. They all watched for 5 long minutes, the crystal then glowed bright and sharply landed on a spot. "St. Anne's Church." He gasped as he fell onto a chair.

"The attic of St. Anne's Church." said Rebekah. "Get Draco to bed. I'll go." She whooshed out the door.

***Yeeeeees! I loved that they found a remedy to help Harry feel a little better and just in time too. The city is going to hell, literally. I'm sooo glad for Hermione's genious! They found Davina! Ok, they know where he is, now they have to work on getting him out. Up next…Rebekah talks to Elijah, Davina's night on the town she meets Camille and a fight in the bayou up next! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	16. The Dauphine Street Music Festival

**whitecollablackwolf –** Thanks!

 **AnimeBook's –** (Ch. 14) … Hahahaha! Hermione's mind is going a mile a minute, she's got this way of building a puzzle out of bits and pieces. I think she could have been in Slytherin too! Which Hogwarts houses would the Mikaelsons be sorted in? … Oooh! That's a really fabulous question. Elijah – Gryffindor, Rebekah – Ravenclaw, Klaus – Slytherin of course. (Ch. 15) … The only OC I have in this story is Caleb. **Camille O Connell is not mine,** **she's from THE ORIGINALS show**. I just added Malfoy to make her Draco's paternal cousin IN THIS STORY and blend her into my HP world just like I added the last name Black to Davina Claire's name making her Draco's maternal cousin. Camille is in ever season of THE ORIGINALS so check again.

 **void ryu –** Yes! I can go either way! So saaad for Harry too! We'll see him face Marcel I'm sure. He and Draco will check him into place.

 **AJ Picard –** Hahahaha! I knooow it's bad! Things are bad with Harry right now. I know Harry is angry. But I get Caleb's half truths, I mean Harry is too weak and vulnerable to understand the truth. If he learns Elijah is still missing at this point he can go get sicker and worse so I think Caleb's intention was to soften the moment and keep that hope going instead of saying "Hey, he's still missing we can't find him" so no, the priority is to reassure Harry and calm him down so they can help him get better. Adding to his stress by telling the truth right now is like adding more wood to the fire.

 **PM1 – I'm waiting to see your HP/Marvel stories!Who would you pair Harry with in this universe?! Do you think he might be related to any of the AVENGERS?! I can't waiiiit for that story!** … Wow. Thanks for the boost of confidence! Hahah. To answer your first question, definiftely Thor. Though I'd also probably write one with Harry/Captain America. & 2) It's possible and I have to possibilities.

***Thanks for your reviews and questions. Buckle your seatbelts this is a loooooong chapter! Enjoy!***

* * *

Dauphine Street Music Festival was well on it's way, the entire quarter was filled with music though most of the people were indoors for the cool AC to escape the boiling heat outside. After frying some of the blood in his veins Davina convinced Marcel to let her out of the attic for one night. He instructed all the vampires of the quarter to be on the look out for witches, anyone of them found were to be killed. Marcel entered Rousseau's Bar where they were to meet Camille.

* * *

ROUSSEAU'S BAR, FRENCH QUARTER, NEW ORLEANS – The bar was filled with musicians and people dancing. It was Camilles night off and she sat at one of the tables with Draco, when they saw Marcel walk in with Davina. Draco and Camille studied the young witch, who happened to be their cousin.

"Wait here." said Marcel. Davina sat down and focused on the band at the bar. He walked over to Camilles table. "Camille."

"Marcel." greeted Camille.

"Thank you for coming." said Marcel looking at her. He then looked at the handsome blond beauty by her side, he remembered seeing the same young man with her at his party. The blond was immaculately dressed in a dark green silk shirt, black vest and pants, a large emerald ring on his right and ring finger, he also noticed the odd looking pointed elf like ears. His inner vampire growled with jealousy, the blond was quite beautiful. "And you are?"

"Oh." said Camille. "I'm sorry. This is my cousin, Lord Draco Abraxas Malfoy, from England. Draco this is my friend Marcel Gerard."

Draco offered his hand. "Monsieur Gerard."

"Mr. Malfoy." greeted Marcel, shaking his hand. "Welcome to New Orleans."

"Thank you." said Draco. He took his drink and prenteded to look at the band while he was really looking at Davina.

"It's good to see you." said Marcel. "I was worried you thought I was some hot head after that display at the masquerade."

"We all have our hot headed moment." said Camille. "Draco and I just arrived, so we can look after Davina if you need to go schmooze or whatever."

Davina walked over with a tall glass of coca cola. "He was supposed to stop hovering ten minutes ago."

Marcel chuckled. "You see what I mean, authority issues."

"We have that in common dear." said Draco clinking his glass with Davina.

"So what's his name?" asked Camille. "Hoy guy with the fiddle?"

"Tim." said Davina. "I knew he'd be here. He always performs at these kinds of nights."

"How long have you two known each other?" asked Draco.

"Since we were ten." said Davina. "Which is when I remember coming back to this city. I had to leave school a year later and… I didn't get to say goodbye. So I was hoping to talk to him tonight." She looked at Dracos, elven knot band made of silver and emeralds. "That's a beautiful bracelet."

"Oh, yes. Thank you…" smiled Draco. "Here you go." He took it off and offered it to Davina.

"Oh, no I couldn't." said Davina.

"Nonesense." said Draco. "It's an old family heirloom, never liked it much." He slipped on the bracelet onto Davina. "See. It suits you better."

Davina smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome love." said Draco. "My aunt Andromeda said it will protect me from danger, now it will protect you."

"Thank you." smiled Davina. Giving Draco a hug.

Draco hugged her back, he saw a few loose hairs on her jacket and discretely took them, tucking them away as she turned to watch the band and admire her bracelet.

* * *

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH – The church was the sight of a horrible massacre. It was not standing tall, many wanted to knock it down but it being 200 years old was a historical sight and protected by the city. Though almost everyone go to the church on the other side of the quarter for mass and religious services, and though no official ceremonies or services are held there some priests still work, live and maintain St. Annes and give confession and spiritual guidance for those who decide to talk through it's doors. Unofficially it's used as a meeting place for humans, witches and vampires to handle political affairs.

Father Kieran had arrived in town just a week before, he was cleaning the alter and thinking why his niece, Camille, hadn't called him in days and wondered what was wrong. He turned to see a blond woman enter the church, Rebekah. "The church is closed. You want your horror fix, go take a ghost tour. Consultations, confessions are from 8am to 11am."

"I don't much care for ghosts." said Rebekah. "I am however fascinated by window shutters, so much so that I've been on a town tour of them all day and I noticed the windows of your attic have shutters."

"Are you really interested in shutters?" asked Kieran.

"I can assure you it's my current life obsession." said Rebekah. "What's your name?"

"Father Kieran, and you are?"

"Mildy curious." said Rebekah. She looked at the walls, they were stained with blood. "What happened here?"

Kieran sighed. "St. Anne's used to be the heart of the neighborhood. It's been abandoned for a while now, since the night of the massacre. Nine seminary students were killed by one of their own. You're standing on blood."

"I'm not squeamish." said Rebekah. "Where is the attic?"

"Like I said, the church is closed." said Kieran.

Rebekah sighed, walked up to him and used her compulsion to ask the question. She ordered him to keep working and forget she was even there. Which he did as she left the room.

* * *

ST. ANNES CHURCH, FRENCH QUARTER – Rebekah walked up into the attic but was transported into a kind of alternate reality. Rebekah found herself in her 17th century aristocratic body, in a beautiful silver gown standing inside Mikaelson Manor. "What the bloody hell?"

"Rebekah, language, please." Said Elijah. Rebekah turned to see him also in noble aristocratic 17th century clothes.

Rebekah smiled. "Elijah!" she rushed over and hugged him. She looked around. "What is all this?"

"You don't remember?' asked Elijah. "You and I went to the opera house together on this night back then. It was your first foray back into New Orleans society after Klaus removed the dagger from you." He took her hand and led her into Mikaleson Manor. "It's a memory that only you and I share…Also I needed to know it was not another of Davina's tricks.

"But how are you even awake?" asked Rebekah. Both arriving at the central courtyard.

"Davina withdrew the dagger, unaware that in doing so it would negate it's power." said Elijah. "In a few hours I shall be as good as new."

"So put me back into the attic and we'll find a way to get you out." said Rebekah.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave yet Rebekah." said Elijah. "This girl Davina she's curious."

"Curious?' asked Rebekah.

"Willfull. Soon I shall be able to speak to her, maybe even propose a truce of some kind." said Elijah.

"A truce?" asked Rebekah.

"If I can end this war between the vampires and the witches, we'll be able to eliminate the threat to Hayley and her baby." said Elijah. "Perhaps then Niklaus and our entire family can finally know peace." Rebekah took a moment to process what he was saying. "How is Harry?"

"He is not well Elijah." said Rebekah.

"What?" asked Elijah.

"Harry is very ill." said Rebekah. "The separation from you has cause the phoenix to go wild, making Harry sick from the inside out with a overheating fever that's taken it's toll. It's just a matter of time before he enters a coma. The phoenix's powers have grown and spread out of control, changing the weather heating up the city so much that two dozen tourists have be hospitalized by heat stroke and illness."

Elijah fell to the floor with tears in his eyes. "Haven't they tried to stop it?"

"Hermione Draco, Neville and Caleb have been working around the clock brewing up potions and remedies to control the phoenix but the more time passes the more difficult it is to control. He is in a lot of pain Elijah."

"What does he need?" asked Elijah, tears fell down his face. The idea of Harry in such agony killed him.

"You." Said Rebekah. "You are his mate, the phoenix can only be control and calmed and reassured by his mate, you."

"I will talk to Davina. Her power surround the entire church." Said Elijah. "There's nothgin I want more than to get out and be next to Harry but I can't ignore this opportunity."

"You're leaving him alone?' asked Rebekah.

"Of course not." said Elijah. "I'll find a way out of here. But in the meantime I need you to look after Hayley and Harry. They are our family now, so I need them to fall underneath our protection." He took a handkerchief from his pocket. "It has my scent…Give it to Harry. Let him know I'm coming home… Swear to me, Rebekah"

"I swear it." said Rebekah. She took the handkerchief and as she turned to leave. "Elijah…" Elijah turned to her. "Hurry." With a sharp nod, she left the attic.

The attic door closed and Elijah was back in the physical attic, as he walked to the window he felt intense scorching heat surrounding the city, if he were human he'd be sweating bullets. In fact, he looked in the mirror and saw he was sweating. He began to cry as he realized it wasn't the regular weather, it was the phoenix, his phoenix. He sat by the window crying quietly, with tears and tears running down his cheeks, thinking of how much pain his beloved Harry was in. "I'm coming home Harry… I swear to it!"

* * *

BAYOU CLINIC, OUTSIDE THE CITY – Agnes, a witch, had convinced Hayley to have her baby checked out by a doctor by the bayou. Hayley agreed and took Caleb and Neville along for the ride. They sat on the two seats next to the examining table, the doctor didn't mind. "That's a unique birthmark." Said the doctor.

"Are we done here?" asked Hayley. Her cel phone was vibrating.

"Your blood pressure is a bit high." Said the doctor. "I've got something for it." She walked out.

"I don't' trust her." said Neville.

As Hayley texted Rebekah where she was they all hear the howling of wolves outside.

"You all heard that right?' asked Caleb.

"Oh yeah." said Neville. "I also hear a truck parking outside…" Hayley and Caleb knew his elf ears and Hayleys wolf hearing picked up everything. "All four doors are opening and closing, including the trunk."

Hayley looked at Caleb. "It's time to go." He said and she started packing up her purse.

The doctor came back with her pills. "Ah, you know, I'm actually not that good with pills."

"Well, me neither, truth be told." smiled the doctor.

Hayley and Neville heard the front door open. Neville listened and turned to her and Caleb. _'Six people, men in boots…'_ he mouthed to them silently.

They turned to see the doctor come at Hayley with a syringe, Hayley grabbed the doctors hand and knocked her to the floor with a headbutt to the forehead. That alerted the people outside.

The men ran down the hall towards the consulting room Neville waved his wand closing the door and locking it shut.

Hayley tried opening the window. "It's stuck!" She tried once more before two strong sparkling black tentacles slithered over and with a strong pull, managed opened the window.

"Go!" said Caleb. He shifted back to his human form and jumped out the window followed by Neville.

The men knocked down the door and ran to the window to see Hayley, Caleb and Neville run into the woods.

* * *

FRENCH QUARTER – Marcel was at a street corner checking out the action. The city was busy but not as packed as most Dauphine Street Music Festivals usually are. Even _he_ is sweating. _'What is it with this fucking heat?!'_ he thought.

"Marcel."

Marcel turned to see Kieran walk over. "Father Kieran, welcome back. I wasn't sure when you'd be coming home."

"I can tell." said Kieran. "Judging by that's going on in my church attic."

"I didn't think you'd mind." Marcel smiled. "Lord knows I'd done you a favor or two."

"I take it you know the Originals have returned?" asked Kieran. "The sister, Rebekah, I saw her earlier, snooping around the church asking about the attic." Marcel was quiet, he didn't like this at all. "She doesn't know I take vervain. You got a problem on your hands."

"No disrespect for the grieving process, for you and your church, but just so I know, are you here to help or are you gonna drop in with criticism?" asked Marcel.

Kieran chuckled. "Never forget Marcel, that you live in this city by the grace of those that know your secret and tolerate you…"

"…and this city thrives because of me and my people." added Marcel. "Anytime you need a reminder, just let me know."

A vampire came up to him. "Marcel, Diego said he lost sight of the girls."

Marcel turned to Kieran. "To be continued."

* * *

Camille and Draco split up. Draco watched from the shadows of the church, hidden under a camouflage charm, as Klaus tormented Davina with ending the life of her friend Tim. Camille went off to find Marcel and pretend she lost Davina in the crowd. Draco knew he couldn't just announce he was Davinas cousin out of the blue, not while she was so blinded by Marcel, he couldn't' reveal he was an ally to Klaus. But he did know he would talk to Klaus later, once things were settled not to mess with Davina. As he watched the scene and the high intense raw level of power Davina controlled he was impressed and worried for a witch should never have so much power over the seasonal elements and use them so much without training. Draco knew he also made a good first step when he cast a spell on the bracelet he gave to Davina, it would be his first step to get her back.

* * *

BAYOU – Caleb Neville and Hayley ran through the bayou. Neville had his bow and arrow ready, Draco and Caleb had their wands on hand. "I heard twelve people!" said Neville.

"The must've called for reinforcements!" said Draco.

One hunter came at Hayley but was knocked dead, by Neville, with an arrow through the heart. Hayley ran to another hunter. Caleb saw three hunters coming him, he put away his wand and shifted with a swirling cloud of black ink smoke. He stood tall at six feet sparkling in the moonlight. The hunters stopped and looked at him. "Come on!" He growled. As they took out their gungs four six tentacles lunged at them, two per hunter, wrapping around their necks. He conjured an purple colored energy ball and threw it straight into the hunter in the center of the captured threesome. The two hunters saw how the energy ball burned through their partner, leaving him dead on the floor with a hole in his chest. Everything then went black for them as the tentacles squeezed chocking them and snapping their necks at the same time his two free tentacles lunged out at the hunter after Hayley giving her the chance to jump on him and snap his neck.

"Five down." said Caleb.

Neville turned to Caleb. "Behind you!"

Caleb turned, pointed his wand and chanted. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" magically killing the hunter with the killing curse.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Hayley.

"The killing curse." said Draco. "No one has survived that, except Harry. Twice." He turned to Caleb. "Caleb fog the place up!"

Calebs eyes flashed blue as he sent purple electricity currents into the air, soon the entire place was clouded with thick fog. Neville took his wand "LUMOS LOCARE!" A spark of blue light shot out of his wand. "It's a location spell, it will lead us back to the car."

"What about the hunters?" asked Hayley.

"The fog will sheild us from their sight." said Caleb. "Go!"

FRENCH QUARER - Marcel spotted Camille. "Where is she? Where is Davina?"

"She went to meet a boy at St. Anne's Church." said Camille. "Is everything alright."

"Stay here in case she comes back." said Marcel and ran off.

Camille texted Draco **\- MARCEL IS ON HIS WAY. -**

* * *

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH, FRENCH QUARTER – Draco got Camille's message. He saw Klaus throw Davina's friend Tim from the second floor balcony, at least 30 feet down to the center aisle of the church. His veela ears heard his back break. He listened in on the conversation.

Davina walked in. "Tim!" She kneeled down next to her friend.

"One of the tragic consequences of war." said Klaus, kneeling in front of her. "innocent bystanders. What terrible guilt you'll have to live with, young Timothy's blood on your hands."

"Get away from him!" hissed Davina.

"Now now, lets not be hasty." said Klaus. "After all I can heal him. All you have to do is ask."

"Please heal him." said Davina.

"For you Davina, with pleasure." said Klaus. "He but his wrist and dropped three drops of blood into Tims mouth. He will be fine in a few minutes." He looked into Tims eyes. "You will return to your car and forget you ever saw Davina."

"What?" asked Davina. "No."

"If the witches find out you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an aweful scheme to control you again." said Klaus. Tim sighed with relief. "Now Davina, you owe me a favor…" She looked at Tim and then back at Klaus, but he was gone. Then Tim began to shake and blood started pouring out of his wounds again.

Davina cry and weep for her dying friend. "Tim…"

Draco watched Once he knew the coast was clear he decided to come out. "Davina…"

Davina turned to see Draco appear from the shadows. "Draco..."

"Shhh…" said Draco. He kneeled in front of her and went to touch Tim.

"Get away from him!" cried Davina.

"I'm here to help him love." Said Draco. Davina watched as his eyes turned liquid mercury and his large 20 foot long wings burst from his back. She was in awe of Draco's angelic beauty. She watched Draco take out a stick, and chant. "VULNERA SANENTUR…" He waved the wand over Tim. "VULERNA SANENTUR…" She watched the blood floow backwards into Tim's body and the wounds close up. "VULNERA SANENTUR…" She watch Tim's back arch up as his spine healed, snapping back into place and Tim breath out with relief. Draco put his wand way and looked into TIms eyes. "Take your violin case with you, you'll remember losing the instrument after the performance, you never saw Davina but remember her fondly. You really should be more careful." Tim walked out.

Davine looked at Draco, whose wings closed up but didn't' disappear. "What are you?"

"I'm a veela." said Draco. "A magical creature very few know in this world, but very well known in mine."

"Yours?" asked Davina.

"It's too complicated to talk now." said Draco. "First of all I want you to know here and now that I'm on your side." Davina nodded. "Second, I told Tim to forget you because Klaus was right, he can be used against you." Davina was about to ask. "Yes, I know Klaus, it's also a story left for another time…" He took a seat with Davina on a church bench. "Davina, there is so much I have to tell you, so much you don't know…"

"Like what?" asked Davina.

"Let's say that we are related." said Draco.

"What?" asked Davina. "That's impossible. I was abandoned and…"

"That is not true." said Draco.

"How you know?" asked Davina. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Draco pointed at the bracelet on her wrist. "The bracelet I gave you will help you remember."

"How?" asked Davina.

"Someone is coming." said Draco. "I can't remain here anymore. But Davina, I want you to know that yes we are family, blood family. You don't remember now but soon you will. This Marcel person, this vampire, has kept you here all these years to protect you…" Davina was about to defend Marcel but Draco stopped her. "… and of that I'm grateful. But you have great power in you, too much power, a power called seasonal magic."

"I don't know what that is." said Davina.

"That is my point." said Draco. "He's kept you locked in here to protect you, which is noble and good. But not only have you been locked in here, your magic has been locked inside you. He's kept you here with no magical education and no training for your magic. Your magic is like water in a dam, slowly building and pushing until one day it will explode to get free…" He took Davina's hand. "I can teach you, like I was taught as a child, start from the beginning and help you control it and devlop it. I can give you books, my cousins are powerful wizards and witches. They want to meet you and help you. And if you're good…I'll even teach you how to fly."

"Fly?!" asked davina. "Like on a broom?!"

"Of course." said Draco. "If you go to school, you might even be good enough to play quidditch." Davina wanted to ask. "A topic also for another day…" Davina nodded. "Just remember, don't trust so easily. Marcel might be protecting you but he also controlling you for his benefit. Just be more aware…" Davina nodded. He turned to leave.

"How will I get in touch with you?" asked Davina.

Draco turned, grabbed a piece of paper form the floor and conjured a pen from mid air, which Davina found cool, he wrote something down. "Use this spell on a mirror. It will be linked to any mirror in my possession or around me at whatever time and wherever I am."

"Like the magic mirror from Snow White?" asked Davina.

"Exactly." Said Draco. "It's called reflective magic…something we will also teach you when you are older. But given your power I guess I can bend the rules for a short time…Hide it well, tell no one we have spoken. For all will reveal itself in due course."

Davina smiled, nodding her head and tucking the paper in her pocket. "Thank you." Draco kissed her on the forehead, she closed her eyes. The kiss seemed familiar, like the feeling you get around family. When she opened her eyes he was gone. She turned and grabbed the broken violin from the ground just as Marcel arrived.

"Davina." said Marcel. He looked around. "What happened? Why did you leave the bar?" he looked at Davina. "What are you doing here?"

Davina looked at him, staring to understand Dracos warning. "I live here remember." With that she turned and made her way back up to the attic.

* * *

BAYOU CLINIC, OUTSIDE THE CITY – Rebekah had met the last few hunters in the bayou and got arrowed several times. She managed to survive, as Originals so, to find them all slaughtered. She called Klaus before running back to the BAYOU CLINIC to get answers. She walked into the clinic to see the dead doctor on the floor. She heard the whoosh and Klaus was in front of her. "Wow. You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family. Having an off day?"

"Who took her Rebekah?" asked Klaus.

"I don't know." said Rebekah.

"What do you mean you don't know? And who killed her attackers?" asked Klaus.

"I don't know I had an arrow in my heart." Said Rebekah. "The first ones I met had their necks broken and odd circular scars around their necks…the last ones were completely shredded to pieces." They both heard the howling of wolves outside in the forest. "Lovely. Perhaps her cousins will know where she is…" She stormed to the door.

* * *

OUTSIDE BAYOU CLINIC, OUTSIDE THE CITY – Rebekah and Klaus walked out to see Hayley, covered in mud and shredded clothes walk towards them. They ran to her. "Hayley what happened?"

"I'm exhausted…" sighed Hayley. She looked dead on her feet.

"How did you escape?" asked Klaus. "There were over twelve hunters or more out there…"

"I didn't come here alone you know." said Hayley. "I had help."

"Who?" asked Klaus.

Caleb and Neville walked out of the forest. "Them." said Hayley.

Rebekah and Klaus sighed with relief. Klaus checked her over. "You've completely healed." He mentioned. "There's not a scratch on you."

"One of the perks of being a werewolf." said Hayley.

"No not that fast." said Klaus.

"Let her sit down." said Rebekah.

Neville walked over and conjured a cold bottle with orange liquid. "Drink up." Hayley gave him a look, he winked at her. "Go on. I know you're thirsty."

"What is that?' asked Klaus. "Is it safe?"

"Completely." said Neville.

Hayley took a sip. "Oh my god. This is amazing! What is it?"

"Pumpkin juice." Said Neville. "You're tired, you haven't had dinner, you might have low blood sugar. This will pick you up until we get you back to the Nest."

"So how did you heal?" asked Klaus.

"It was the baby." said Caleb. He kneeled down in front of her. "May I?"

Hayley nodded. "Sure."

Caleb touched her stomach. "The vampire blood, Klaus's blood in your system. It can heal any wound." He smiled, caressing her face. "Your own child healed you." Klaus smiled at the thought of his baby being so strong to helping her mother get well.

"How did you all escape?" asked Rebekah. "I take the circular scars on the broken necks of three hunters was your doing Caleb?"

"Yes." said Caleb. "And the one with the hole in his chest."

"But what about the others?" asked Rebekah. "The last seven or nine hunters, they were all slaughtered…?"

"I think it was the wolves." Said Hayley. "I think they were trying to protect me."

"The witches of the Quarter were supposed to protect you." Said Klaus. "When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux…"

"Get in line Klaus." said Caleb.

"It wasn't Sophie, it was Agnes." said Hayley.

"Fine, Agnes, Sophie, they're all the same." Said Klaus. "We'll slaughter the lot of them." He signaled to Caleb who nodded in agreement.

"Not if Elijah gets there first." said Rebekah. All heads turned to her.

"Elijah?" asked Caleb.

"Did you find him?" asked Neville.

"He managed to get in touch with me. He has a plan to return to us." Said Rebekah. "All he asked is that we take care of you and Harry."

After a brief pause Hayley sipped some more pumpkin juice. "So, can we go home now?" He stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry and I'd love to sleep for a few days."  
Neville chuckled. "Come on love. There's some dinner at the Nest and then we'll get you into a nice warm bed."

***Well… Wow. A long chapter. So much happened. **1)** Father Kieran is in town, I wonder how Cami will handle him? Did he have anything to do with the forgetting curse she had on her? **2)** Another 3some group effort. I loved Klaus, Draco and Cami working together to fool Marcel. But I also loved Dracos secret plan to get close to Davina with the bracelet. Very Malfoy of him. **3)** The fight in the bayou was intense, loved seeing Neville with his bow and arrow, he is an elf afterall, and seeing Calebs new powers. **4)** My favorite scene was Draco and Davinas conversation at the church. We will see later how the bracelet works…Up next Davina talks to Elijah about her past, more fights in the bayou, Marcel VS Klaus again and Elijah returns home to Harry. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	17. Freedom

**AnimeBook's –** Thanks for the update. It's taken care of!

 **aurorastarrw20** **–** Thanks!

 **latdh1 –** Thank you.

 **traceybluie –** (Ch.1) Jaja. Wow already on Ch.1 thanks! (Ch.2) I knooow, soo romantic! Both Harry and Elijah, or "Helijah" as I call them need romance in their lives. (Ch.3) The beach scene was very important to me, it's not about oh he's naked it's about he's exposing his true self to himself, facing the truth with the support of his family. Loove "Helijah"! (Ch.4) I felt since Elijah is ALWAYS acting first on everything, it was time for him to be pampered, and boy will he be. (Ch.5) I knooooow! Steaming HOT! He needed some release! (Ch.6) Yes! Elijah needed that! To stop thinking and live in the moment and live for himself for once. (Ch.7) Yes! They don't accept him that much at home so it was refreshing for him! (Ch.8) It was a nice touch from the family, to make him feel special and wanted and important. YEES! IT WAS HOOT! YUUUMY HOT! (Ch.9) Loved that reunion! I think he'll find out soon! (Ch.10) I don't think it'll last long. But I'm hopeful those two will get long in the end. (Ch.11) I looove his powers! I think I'll use that creature inheritance for him again in another story in the future. Yes! Someone HAD to stand up to Klaus! Who better then Harry! (Ch.12) He's gonna come and go with that, you know nothing is easy with Klaus. (Ch.13) Well one way or another he'll have to from one asshole to another stuck up bitch! Lol They're both from the same gene pool! Hahaha. (Ch.14) Me too! (Ch.15) I think he will come out better, if that doesn't convince him nothing will! Hermione is always smart! (Ch.16) Thank yooou! I love when Caleb gets pissed and takes action. We'll be seeing a loooot of that!

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** Thank you Shadow!

 **royano –** I love that you love it!

***Hi guys. Sorry I've been MIA, but I've been on vacation in Washington DC and I just got home. This is starting to shape up to be a short one, if it does I'm sorry, but I like it! Hope you like it too. ***

* * *

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH – Davina was asleep in her bed having a dream…

 _She was in a large dark house. A woman was holding on to her, so she guessed she was a baby. Looking up the woman was probably in her 20s probably, was beautiful and elegant. She shook when she heard her screaming trying to protect her, in her heart she knew it was her mother. She, the baby, cries trying to hold on to her as she is pull away from her. "Nooo!" cried the woman. "Not my child! Have mercy!" she begged._

 _Through tears she saw people in black robes and masks torturing her mother with wands and curses while physically others beat her. She cried trying to get away, to help her mother. She saw her mother get knocked to the floor. Another woman approached the her mother and her tiny years picked up some of the conversation. "Narcissa… please." Asked her mother. "Don't let them harm her. She's my daughter, your niece…A Black."  
She saw the other woman give her a small sharp nod and walk away. __She looked at the woman holding her, she gasped in fear, though she looked like her mother she looked much more evil and twisted and deranged which made her cry even more._

 _"Quiet mongrel!" hissed the woman holding her._

 _"Bellatrix!" cried her mother "Sister please!" The woman holding her cackled wickedly as she was carried away._

 _"Davinaaaaa!" screamed her mother as everything went black._

Davina woke up from her dream, in sweat, by Marcel. "Are you alright?"

"Ye…Yes…" panted Davina, sitting up and leaning on the headboard. Marcel gave her some water.

"I've got good news little D." said Marcel. "I'm moving you out of this pile of dust."

"Are you serious?" Davina took a deep breath. "When?"

"Tonight." said Marcel. "I just need to lock in the arrangements. How's our original?" He turned to open the coffin.

"Don't disturb the body." said Davina, stopping Marcel before even touching the coffin. Marcel looked at her "I have a spell in progress."

"I bet you do." said Marcel, with a smile. "Pack up. Ok? Only what you wanna take. I'll buy you anything else you need."

As soon as he left the door was closed, Elijah walked out of the bathroom. "You didn't reveal that I was awake."  
Davina sat up on the side of the bed. "We…we're not done talking yet."

"You and Marcel seem close." Elijah pointed out.

Davina looked at the bracelet Draco gave her. "M…Marcel is my family."

"And yet Marcel is someone who delights in harming the witches." said Elijah. "Those people, I would think, you would consider family. This doesn't trouble you?"

"No." said Davina. "They deserve it. They're liars. All of them."

"Go on." said Elijah.

"They made me and my friends do this 'Harvest Ritual'. They said our participation would bring our families strength and health and we would be looked at as saviors of our community. But all they really wanted was more power. Every year on the full moon of spring they would sacrifice a group of girls to release their magic back into the Earth in a so called Springtime Harvest ritual, as a form of magical recycling if you will, that magic would then be reabsorbed into the remaining members of the coven and strengthen their magic." said Davina. "So I left before they could kill me. Now they are running out of time, because since the so called Harvest wasn't completed, out so call power was not released, soon all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power and cease to be witches at all."

"So what does it take to complete this ritual?" asked Elijah.

"I have to die." said Davina.

* * *

BIG AUGGIE'S BAYOU BAR, NEW ORLEANS – Klaus got a call from Rebekah. "What's the matter Rebekah, are you crossed that I'm out with your ex?"

 _"What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background Nick?" asked Rebekah._

"According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar." said Klaus.

 _"Well order a few rounds of moonshine and steay clear off the dead witches for a few." said Rebekah. She, Sophie and Hayley were in the bayou walking to the carnage scene reported at dawn that morning. "The witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama is on a spirit quest and I'm keeping Elijah's promise to keep her safe. Neville and Draco are with us, so stall, please." She hung up._

Klaus returned to the Bayou Bar to keep talking with Marcel.

* * *

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH – "So all I have to do is wait it out." said Davina. "The witches in charge of the ritual lose their power."

"And then what?" asked Elijah.

"They're punished." said Davina. "I'm free."

"From Marcel?" asked Elijah.

"From magic." said Davina. "They lose their power, I release mine into the universe and I'm free that… that was the plan."

"You want to be normal?" asked Elijah. "Was the plan?"

"I can't control it sometimes, it's getting worse. I hurt people, even when I don't mean to. But I thought it's what I wanted, but recently I met someone who…" she looked at her bracelet again. "…might be able to help me control it."

"Why don't you tell me about your friends." said Elijah. "You must miss them…"

"There's Tim, he doesn't know about all this, he's normal. My best friend, Monique, she was part of the Harvest too, she's lucky no one ever fought for me but someone fought for her. The only one who spoke against the Harvest was her aunt."

"And who is that?" askd Elijah.

"Sophie Deveraux." said Davina. Elijahs eyes remained normal but he knew that name.

* * *

BAYOU – Rebekah, Sophie, Draco, Hayley and Neville were deep in the bayou now. "So this harvest thingy, tell us more." said Rebekah.

"Klaus said to wait." said Sophie.

"He also said to stay out of the bayou." said Rebekah

"Yet here we are amongst the crawly, buzzy creatures." said Draco.

Hayley stopped. "We're here." They all looked at the scene, it was carnage, bodies and body parts and inner body parts scattered everywhere with flies and the smell of rotting flesh in the air.

"Merlins beard…" said Neville. He took out his bow and arrow, Draco took out his wand.

"Wow…" said Hayley walking over to a track.

"Is that a wolf track? "asked Sophie.

Neville came to inspect it. "Yes." he looked around. "The claw slashes on the trunks are also a clue."

They all hear leaves rustling, "Who's there?" called Draco.

A skinny guy looked at them from 10 feet away. "What the hell…" he sniffed. "An Original?" He whooshed away.

"Call Klaus." said Hayley.

* * *

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH – "Every girl that does got their power released into the next. When I was the last one, I suddenly had all of it." said Davina. "No one helped us, not even my moth…" She looked at the bracelet. _'She wasn't my mother.'_ "Marcel and the vampires stopped the ritual. All the power that was supposed to be released back into the earth and sky." She took a breath. "The lied to us about killing us, the way of killing us, how do I know they weren't lying about coming back?" Elijah nodded. "But mostly, I just didn't want to die…So I let him save me. Marcel saved my life."

* * *

BIG AUGGIE'S BAYOU BAR, NEW ORLEANS – As Rebekah entered the bar to take over Klaus with Marcel, Klaus left only to bump into Thomas, the guy who spotted Hayley and the others in the bayou, he drove him off before snapping his neck and dumping him on the side of the road. "That's one problem solved…"

* * *

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH – "I don't even know if I'll see my friends again…" said Davina. Then suddenly there was a deep rumble and the entire church began shaking. The windows opened letting in the light.

"Davina, this power that you contain is too much for you." said Elijah. "You need control, which requires study and practice. My mother was a very powerful witch, she left behind her grimoires all her legacy of spell books. These books contain all the tools you might need to control your magic. I also have powerful friends, even more powerful than my mother or my family that would help you without question… Harry Hermione, Neville, Caleb and Draco…" Davina's head shot up at the mention of Draco. "If you free me from here, we can help you. However if you leave now with Marcel, we'll never see each other again, and we can not help you." Davina was about to argue. "This is not manipulation, this is one thing in exchange for another. Help me so I can help you."

* * *

Hours later when Marcel tried to get her out, her magic shook the church again… She convinced him to let her stay in the attic where she felt safe. Marcel left her to sleep and left to deal with a vampire issue, they found Thomas's body on the side of the road.

"Elijah…" said Davina.

Elijah came out of the bathroom. "I'm pleased you stayed."

"I trust you." said Davina.

"My I ask why?" asked Elijah.

"You mentioned someone I know." said Davina. "Someone I met recently."

"Who?" asked Elijah.

"Draco." said Davina. "Draco Malfoy."

"How do you know Draco?" asked Elijah.

"You can saw we are related." said Davina. "You?"

"You can say I'm dating his cousin." Davina was surprised, but didn't show it, it was another point in Elijah's favor. Having him working with Draco to help her couldn't be bad at the moment. "You'll keep your promise about your mothers spellbooks?"

"Yes." said Elijah. "You know difficulties aside, I value my family above everything. I am sorry that yours failed you."

"Klaus gave you to Marcel in a box. What makes you fight for your family so hard? What drives you?" asked Davina.

"Redeption, their redemption, our redemption…Hope." said Elijah. "I will fight for my family until my last breath."

"And I'll fight the witches until mine." said Davina.

Elijah shook her hand. "It appears we have a deal."

* * *

MARCEL MANOR AKA MIKAELSON MANOR – FRENCH QUARTER – Marcel walked into his house, it was dark with only a few lamps lit on the second floor, the rest was shrouded in darkness.

"Taking me on a little felid trip to distract me?" asked Klaus, his voice echoed from above. "Pathetic and obvious. I taught you better than that."

"You taught me to protect what's mine." said Marcel. "You will not take Davina from me. End of story."

"An immutable law of nature, Marcel, is the strong always take from the weak." Said Klaus. He stood on the second floor handrail looking down at him.

"Oh if you were so strong, you wouldn't have run away from New Orleans like a little bitch all those years ago." said Marcel.

Klaus whooshed down and knocked Marcel to the ground with a super strong punch. "You've been playing king with a bunch of children for too long." said Klaus. "Don't mistake me for one of your Nightwalker lackies, Marcel. I can take Davina any time I like."

Marcel whooshed towards Klaus but he was knocked into the fountain by what felt like a boulder. "What the…?"

Klaus looked up to see Elijah. "Do forgive me Marcel." Marcel looked up at him. "But if anyone is to teach my brother a lesson, it's me…Soon." Klaus was about to talk when Elijah whooshed out at high speed. As he whooshed through the city he thought of Harry. _"I'm coming Harry…I'm coming home!"_

***Well! Yes! Elijah did what he had to do, he learned info on the witches, made a deal with Davina after they admitted to knowing Draco and now he's free to go home to Harry! ** _HOOOT REUNION UP NEXT!_ ** **PLEASE REVIEW!** ****


	18. A Phoenix HOT Reunion I

**AnimeBook's –** Yes I did men Davina, thanks for the heads up Anime! It's fixed! Yes, this chapter will be mostly, if not all, "Helijah". I didn't talk about him because Harry was so much in the previous chapters that I wanted to move him aside for an entire chapter, and then dedicate an entire chapter to him and Elijah. Yes he was only mentioned in the last line! That's good, I wanted you to miss him and want him back, which you will here!

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you WCBW.

 **LooonyLei –** I'm excited too! Hope you like this next one!

 **traceybuie –** Yeees! He's good! I loved how he said "…soon." In other words I have something MORE important to do first, but you're on my list. Hahahaha! Love Elijah.

 **void ryu –** Thanks. **1)** They can certainly do magic without wands but also I think they just like using their wands, I think that the gang have been using their wands all their lives since they were 11 years old, they see their wands as anchors for their magic, which is true, a way for their magic to flow safely through. It's also meant to be a strategy on their part, a way to keep their abilities subtle and laid low so the witches of the Quarter don't actually see what they are capable of. **2)** Yes it will, but more than interesting I feel it will be touching and HOOOT!

 **PM1 – Can you make a HP/Star Wars crossover story?! Who will Harry be with?! …** Woooooow! What a request! Wow those are two big questions. Like I told another reader who private messaged me with a request like this.. Yes I can I'm capable. lol But a HP/Star Wars crossover is a HUUUUGE project, one I can't even think about right now. I have to finish my HP/Twilight, HP/TVD, HP/Originals, some of my solo HP stories and even my future HP/MARVEL crossover stories to even think of tackling a HP/Star Wars crossover story. But I'd love to soooome day in the far away future, and to answer your second question… Poe Dameron.

***Hi guys. Great reviews and great questions. Keep them coming. This is a looooong one. Hope you like it. **WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT AND DELICIOUSNESS!** ***

* * *

COURTYARD BAR, BERYL HALL – Hayley sat on the couch, near the courtyard bar, next to the fountain with Draco. Neville and Rebekah were pouring drinks. "I don't care if we have to get you a leash." said Rebekah. "That was your last trip to the bayou."

"Here here." said Draco.

"What is it with you and those wolves anyway?" asked Rebekah, giving a glass of scotch to Draco.

"I feel like we're connected somehow." said Hayley. "Maybe it's some pipe dream that I have of finding any real family out there, but sometimes when I feel like it's me against the world, it keeps me going." Rebekah offered her a glass of scotch. "Rebekah." scolded Neville.

"Oh right." said Rebekah, drinking the scotch herself. "Well, if you ask me, family is pain in the ass. And as for being in it alone, how dare you?" Hayley looked at her. "I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the bayou for just anyone." She gulped down another glass of scotch when everyone turned to see Klaus walked in. "Nick! Finally. What…?" She stopped when they saw Elijah walk in behind him. Rebekah smiled, ran to her brother and hugged him. "Elijah!" Elijah hugged his sister back.

"Where is he?" asked Elijah. "Where is Harry?!"

Caleb walked out onto the third floor balcony. "He's up here." Before Elijah could move Caleb's tentacles poofed in, appeared in a puff of black inky smoke, and two them slithered down at high speed, wrapped around Elijah, their suckers gripping on tight, and pulled him up to him. He poofed back to his human form. "This way." They both disappeared into the house. Klaus stared up at the balcony, Rebekah and the others noticed a small, microscopic, smile on his face.

Caleb led Elijah into the third floor hall, the hallway was dark illuminated by the sconces and chandelier on the ceilings until reaching Harrys door. Hermione walked out of it, with some towels, and looking up she gasped. "Oh thank Merlin you're home." She hugged the newly returned vampire.

Elijah hugged her back. "How is he?" he asked, scared of the answer.

"He's not well, but he's strong and thank the heavens he's stubborn.' said Hermione. "Elijah, once you are inside that room, you are not allowed to leave it until his phoenix is under control, it could be days, maybe weeks. We don't know, but you are both not to leave until the phoenix has solidified it's connection to you again and is fully satisfied…if you get my drift."

Elijah understood the implication. "I understand and I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do. I'll gladly stay in that room with Harry, even if it takes a century."

Caleb put his hand on Elijah's shoulder. "I warn you now Elijah, just be prepared for what you are about to see." Elijah nodded. He waved his wand. "I've placed silencing charms on the room, windows and doors. Once inside and the door is closed, no one from the outside will be able to hear what goes on between you two. And once you close the door, I'll lock it so no one can go in. It is total privacy."

Elijah hugged him. "Thank you." He brought Hermione in on the hug, both Caleb and Hermione looked exhausted and he knew they hadn't slept much if not at all since Harry got sick. "Thank you both for everything you've done in my absence." He wiped a tear or two away. "Now, please, go rest. I'll take it from here." After Caleb and Hermione gave him a quick loving kiss on the cheek he opened the door, stepped in and shut it tight. Hermione and Caleb pointed their wands at the door. "LOCKMA DOORA PRIVATMA." magically locking the door.

* * *

HARRY'S BEDROOM, BERYL HALL – The AC being at 50 degrees Fahrenheit, the room had dim lights and most of the curtains were drawn. He walked over to the bed, which was illuminated by moonlight, taking off his shoes on the way. The bed was a large king size four poster bed, with a white silk draped canopy silk bed, which could fit five people comfortably. Elijah reached the bed and gasped as he saw Harry tucked into soft while silk sheets and bedspread. Harry looked to be 20 pounds thinner, with sunken cheekbones, dark sunken eyes with purple bruised lips. His hair was wet from the sweat. His body, though dead pale, sparkled in the moonlight but motionless. 'E…Elijah…" muttered Harry in his sleep.

Harry's voice was so faint no human ear could even catch it but Elijah did and it broke his hear. He climbed into bed. "Harry…" Harrys head began to turn from side to side, searching for the voice. "Harry, it's me…"

Harrys eyes opened, they were milky white, the horrific sight had tears running down Elijah's cheeks. "Elijah? Is…is that you?"

"Yes." said Elijah, his voice was strong, to make it clear to Harry that he was there. "It's me, I'm here." He scooped up Harry in his arms. "Please, please don't die on me. I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I'm here." He held Harry close to his chest, the wizard was boneless almost lifeless and it terrified him, he buried his nose in Harry's neck, he inhaled the scent of his mate and placed his hand over Harry's heart willing it to start beating again. "Come back to me." He pleaded, he bent down and placed his lips over Harrys blue lips, kissing him for all life was worth. "Don't you dare leave me Harry Potter!" he wept. He kissed Harrys face, neck everywhere as he rocked his love in his arms. He breathed into Harrys mouth, filling up Harrys lungs with his vampire breath. Through tears, he cried. "Remember me Harry, remember us." He joined their lips together and through his kiss he transmitted every memory and moment they lived together.  
Harry could see the memories in his mind. The first time they bumped into each other, their first talk on the deck of the Seven Seas Cruise, their making out outside Elijahs suite, Elijah meeting his family, them dancing in the cruise ballroom, swimming in the French beaches, laughing with his family on the dining hall of the ship. Their first night making love at Grimmauld Place, them saying goodbye, their reunion in New Orleans and all the way to him being taken away. He heard Elijahs voice. "I'm here Harry. I'm here please, come back to me. Just open your eyes!" Elijah sounded desperate and Harry started his journey back.

Soon Elijah and Harry were wrapped in a blanket of bright green flames and the room filled up with illuminating green light. As just as it started it died down back to it's normal state. Elijah remained quiet, like a statue, staring at Harry and watched as Harrys eyes opened to reveal the amazing green emerald orbs he fell in love with.

Harry eyes adjusted to the comfortable dim light and spotted Elijahs face. "Elijah?"

Elijah smiled, tears of happiness replaced the tears of sadness. "Yes Harry." He hugged the wizard tight, his hand cupped Harrys cheek. "I'm here. It's me!"

Harry flung himself at Elijah sobbing. Clinging to him, with his arms wrapped tight around his neck.

Elijah started to rub soothing circles on his mates back, whispering words of reassurance. He grabbed the sides of Harry's face and tilted his head back. He leaned in and captured Harry's lips in a kiss. The kiss started of slow and gentle but soon Elijah had his tongue in Harry's mouth reacquainting himself with every inch it.

Harry moaned into the kiss when he felt Elijah slip a hand under the sheets and rub his nipple. " Eli…Elijah, please make love to me." he pleaded.

Elijah broke from the kiss, panting. "Harry we can't, your…you're still ill…you're not…"

"Please Elijah, it's been so long." whimpered Harry. "I need you. I need to feel you, I need to get this heat off me. We are soul mates, you can't hurt me." Harry slipped his hands under Elijah's shirt and softly brushed them against his stomach.

Elijah closed his eyes and moaned, running his fingers through Harry's hair, he pulled Harry back into another deep kiss. While his tongue was busy exploring Harry's mouth, his hands were massaging Harrys body, every inch of it. "Harry…" he groaned as Harry's mouth attacked his nipple. "Please Harry, let me know if I get to rough." Harry nodded as he laid the wizard back on the bed, him being on top, and started carefully sucking on Harrys neck.

Harry spread his legs so Elijah could settle himself between them. Arching his back, Harry cried out as Elijah wrapped a hand around his cock and started to slowly pump it. His phoenix eyes flashed green burning off Elijahs clothes, boxes and socks included.

Elijah growled when his naked cock came in contact with Harrys. " Please Elijah, I need you inside me." he whined.

Elijah chuckled, and slowly started to kiss his way down Harry's body. He spent a few minutes worshipping Harry's nipples, teasing and biting them with his teeth before, then moved down to his belly button where he spent a minute swirling his tongue in and around it. "How I've miss you my love."

Harry was a moaning, trembling mess. He could feel his magic reaching out to Elijah, rejoicing at finally being together again. He about lurched off the bed when he felt Elijahs tongue swipe his cock, tonguing his slit.

Elijah spread Harry's leg wider as he started sucking on the wizards cock. _'How I've missed this! Him!'_ he thought. Harry tasted so good on his tongue. He took his index finger and stuck it in his mouth alongside Harry's cock, getting it good and wet. Taking Harry deep into his throat, he took his finger and started swirling it around the tight ring of muscles around Harry's entrance.

Harry whimpered as he felt Elijahs finger caressing his hole, he relaxed his muscles and he pushed down on the finger as Elijah pushed in. He threw his head back as Elijahs finger started to gently fuck him, if Elijah didn't hurry, he was going to cum just from that. " Please, please, need you now." he begged.

Elijah popped his mouth of his mates cock. "Harry, I don't have any lubricant, I don't want to hurt you."

Panting, Harrys eyes flashed and chanted. "LUBRICARE." casting a lubrication spell but not a stretching spell, he wanted to feel the burn as Elijah's 9 inch cock inside of him. He needed Elijah to claim him.

Elijah sat up and looked down at his beautifully, panting, flushed mate, Harry was breathtaking. He put the tip of his cock at Harry's entrance and started to slowly push in, Harry was incredibly tight and he had to grit his teeth to keep from just sinking into him and claiming him. "Damn Harry, you feel so good." Finally, he was balls deep into his mate.

Harry dug his finger nails into Elijahs arms as adjusted to the feel of Elijah inside of him, he pushed down harder taking the vampire deeper when Elijah started to pump his cock again.

Slowly, Elijah pulled out and thrust back into Harry's tight channel. He was rewarded when Harry screamed and pulled his knees up higher when Elijah nailed his prostate. Elijah continued to pump in hand out, hitting Harry's prostate with each thrust, he knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Harder Elijah, I need you harder!" pleaded Harry.

Elijah placed both of Harry's legs on shoulders and started to pound into the wizard. He was worried that he was going to hurt Harry, but the blissed out look on Harry's face quickly cured him of that thought.

"Bloody hell! Yees!...Yeees! Eli…Elijah…I'm…I'm cuming!" screamed Harry.

Elijah growled in pleasure as his mates hole contracting around his cock. Looking down, he saw Harry's cum shoot all over between the two of them. He couldn't hold off any longer and with a loud growl he pushed his cock in Harry's ass as far as he could get it, while contining to rock into Harry's ass until he was completely milked. His eyes turned red, the dark veins appeared under his eyes, his sharp fangs slid down from his gums and he passionately bit into Harrys neck drinking and marking his mate.

The feeling of Elijah biting him, claiming him sent Harry over the edge again. "Elijaaaaah!" he screamed as he came hard again. After a few minutes, Elijah gently pulled out and collapsed on top of him before he flipped them around, him being on top, and cuddled into his vampire. Immediately he felt Elijah's arms around him. "Thank you…" He cried. "Thank you for coming home." He dropped his head on Elijahs hard bare chest and started crying.

Elijah hugged Harry tighter. "Shhh my love, everything is going to be ok, I promise. I'm so sorry that I left you, but never again."

* * *

HARRY'S BEDROOM, BERYL HALL – Harry laid naked asleep. Elijah laid on his side, equally naked, both naked cloaked in moonlight. He was talking on the phone with the others downstairs. "Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie."

 _"How so brother?" asked Klaus. He was in the library living area on the couch with Draco, Neville, Hermione, Camille, Rebekah and Hayley._

"The story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampire and witches, wasn't over territory at all."

 _"It wasn't?" asked Neville._

" _What was it over then?" asked Camille._

"It was Davina Claire." said Elijah.

 _Draco and Camille's head shot up. "What?" they said unanimously._

"Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane Anne lost everything." Said Elijah. "Now four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly all hope is renewed."

 _"How?" asked Hermione_.

"Jane Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister could use you, Klaus, to find Davina." said Elijah. "If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane Anne's daughter back to life."

 _"By killing Davina." said Draco_.

"We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power." said Elijah. "We were wrong. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone."

 _"Very well." said Hermione. "Thank you for the information Elijah. We'll take it from here."_

"Are you sure?" asked Elijah.

 _"Yes." said Draco. "We will handle it from here. You stay up there with Harry however long it is required to…put out the fire." He joked. Elijah grinned, as did everyone else. With that he hung up._

Elijah put his phone back on the nightstand and turned to Harry, who was turned to his side looked at him. "Hi." Harry smiled. "I'm sorry I woke you. But there was information vital to the survivial of Davina Claire that I needed to tell the others."

"I understand." said Harry.

"It's part of the reason why I was delayed." said Elijah. "Davina had me bound to the church, but I did not want my stay there to be in vain. I wanted to gather information to help us end all this. To save her and stop the war between the witches and the vampires." Harry caressed his face. "I hope you're not angry with me for coming sooner when I could."

"I'm not angry." said Harry.

"Why?" asked Elijah.

"Because it is exactly what I would do." said Harry. "I have a hero complex too." He leaned over and kissed Elijah. "It's part of the reason I love you." He yawned.

"Sleep now love." said Elijah. Harry cuddled into his chest and wrapped his arms around his naked waist, gripping him tight. He kissed Harrys forehead and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

MARCEL MANOR AKA MIKAELSON MANOR, FRENCH QUARTER – The day started off strong when Davina decided to leave the attic. Draco called Klaus, who called Marcel. He and Draco met Marcel at Marcel Manor. They gathered in the library and Marcel was not happy. "What did Elijah say to her in the attic?" asked Marcel. He turned to Klaus. "She lied to my face so she could stay up there thinking that he'd help her control her magic."

Marcel turned to Draco. "She's been talking about you a lot. How do I know you didn't take her?"

"I have no idea where Davina is or why she ran away." said Draco. "May I suggest you take a step back…" His voice was ice cold.

Marcel saw Draco's eyes flash liquid mercury. "What are you?"

"Something far stronger than you." said Draco. "If there is anyone who is more interested in Davina's well being it is _me_."

"Why you?" asked Marcel. "Whatever you are?"

"Because I am her cousin." said Draco.

Marcels eyes widened. "That's impossible.

"I assure you it is quite possible, and true. I'm Draco Malfoy Black." said Draco. "Her full name is Davina Claire Black, our mothers were sisters." Marcel still looked shocked. "If you need any proof, smell my blood, you'll find direct traces of her own there. It's family blood." Marcel smelled it and the blond was right. He took a seat. "So let me assure you, I have no desire to see her come to harms way. She has suffered enough with this bloody harvest ritual nonsense and if anyone is going to help her control her magic it I and not Elijah."

A part of Marcel felt comforted knowing that Davina's training was with someone other than a Mikaelson. His attention was brought back to Klaus.

"That child is the most powerful witch in New Orleans." said Klaus.

"Exactly." Said Draco. "She is not a muggle witch. She is a wizarding witch." he corrected. "She has magical abilities these stupid muggle witches only dream of. Should her magic fall into the wrong hand it will be very dangerous for all of us." he warned. "All the more reason to start her studies with me."

* * *

INNER COURTYARD, MARCEL MANOR AKA MIKAELSON MANOR, FRENCH QUARTER – Hayley was packing some things, while looking around to see what was going on. "So Davina is missing…"

Rebekah and Hermione were with her. "Walked out the front door. Do you know anything about it?"

"No." said Hayley. "Although I did tell her that the witch elders were dead."

"Why would she care when the witches tried to kill her in the ritual?" asked Hermione.

"I think it was more that Marcel didn't tell her that the one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated." said Hayley.

"So you are the reason she's run off." said Rebekah.

"Hey, I was just telling her the truth." said Hayley. "She's the one that realized they were just using her to keep their control over the witches."

"Well I've never been a fan of the boys club." Said Rebekah. "If we're not careful Klaus will join them and then the two of them will be impossible…" They watched Klaus talking closely and privately with Marcel. "Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus. She's like a modern day Casket Girl."

"Are you talking about Davina or yourself?" asked Hermione.

Rebekah looked at the witch elf, _'Harry was right, she is smart.'_ She thought. "Does it matter? Wither way us girls have to stick together." Hermione and Hayley nodded. "Let me see if I can get closer and eavesdrop some more…" With that she left.

RING RING RING went Hayley's cel phone. She and Hermione read SOPHIE D. on the screen…RING RING RING… Hayley put on the earphones, putting one in her ear and giving the other one to Hermione, who slipped it into hers. With a nod from Hermione she answered. "What the hell do you want?"

 _"I know you don't trust me, but you need to listen." said Sophie. "Everything is a bout to change. Davina is on the loose."_

"Figured that out on your own, huh?" asked Hayley. "Remind me again why I should give a damn." She nodded to Hermione who texted Camille. **–SOPHIE D. KNOWS DAVINA IS OUT.–**

 _"I need something from you, so that the witches can complete the Harvest." said Sophie._

Hermione's eyes widened, she couldn't believe the girls audacity. Hayley nodded in agreement. "On what planet would I help you witches get more power?" she asked. "All you've done is hex me left and right."

 _"You'll help me because if we don't complete the Harvest, our access to magic will fade for good, which doesn't bode well for your family Hayley." said Sophie._

Hermione looked at Hayley. "What do you know about my family?"

 _"You're from the Crescent Wolf bloodline." said Sophie. Hermione was taking notes on the other end of the line. "Marcel forced a witch to curse them so they've been trapped in wolf form."_

"And I should keep listening to you because…?" asked Hayley. Hermione got a text from Camille. **–I'M ON IT. WILL KEEP YOU POSTED.–**

 _"Because my bloodline executed that curse." said Sophie. "Help me complete the Harvest, and I'll undo the curse for you."_

Hermione motioned to Hayley to keep talking. "What can I do?" asked Hayley.

 _"I need to consecrate the remains of a powerful witch. So I can absorb their magic" said Sophie. "I know of one whose body was never found. Her name is Celeste Dubois." Hermione kept taking notes. "I believe you and she have a friend in common."_

"Elijah." said Hayley.

 _"The story goes that when she died, he buried her in a secret spot at her request." said Sophie. "All you need to do is find out where."_

"Well you'll have to be patient." said Hayley. "Elijah is out of town."

 _"What do you mean?" asked Sophie. "Where did he go?"_

"I don't know. Davina let him go and he took off." said Hayley. "He left a not to his sister saying that he'll be back in two weeks or so and he also left his cel phone."

 _"But then…" started Sophie._

"I'll try to help you but give me time to figure out where he is." said Hayley. "Getting information from these Mikaelsons is tricky." Hermione gave her a thumbs up. "Take it or leave it."

 _"… I'll take it." said Sophie._ Hayley hung up and turned to Hermione. "Let's go." She and Hermione headed out the door of Marcel Manor into the French Quarter.


	19. A Phoenix HOT Reunion II

*****Hi guys I'm on a roll and can't stop! So I'm posting this chapter back to back with Chapter 18. So I'll be answering all your reviews from this chapter and the previous Ch. 18 up next in Ch.20. This is another loooooong one. Enjoy. See you in Ch. 20 and keep on reviewing away! ***** **WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT AND DELICIOUSNESS!** *******

* * *

HARRY'S BEDROOM, THE ADDERS NEST, FRENCH QUARTER – This had heated up for Harry and Elijah, they were up to their eighth round and Harry had no plans to stop, and Elijah had no desire to object. Harry leaned over the older man. "What do you want me to do?"

"Suck me off and then…" panted Elijah. "I want it slow and gentle."

'Hum…my pleasure.' Purred Harry as he bit on one of Elijahs nipples, making the vampire growl. 'Want me to eat your ass?' he asked squeezing Elijahs butt cheeks.

Elijah growled gulped. "Yes."

Harry grabbed Elijah's ankles and placed his feet on the mattress, parting his legs as wide as possible. He looked at the vampires 9 inch cock. "You're so hard." He wrapped a hand around it. '

Elijah grabbed Harrys hair. "Suck it." He asked lifting his hips enthusiastically. "I need it, Harry."

Making himself comfortable on the bed, in between Elijahs legs, Harry went to his knees, pulled the head inside his mouth and, little by little, he sucked the entire length inside.

Elijah gasped and stayed still as felt himself sink slowly inside Harrys hot mouth, and then came the heavenly suction. "Oh fuck Harry…Aaah!" he screamed with ecstasy making his fangs slid down and his eyes turn red. He thought that Harry was trying to suck his brains out through his cock, he loved it. "Fucking hell yes Harry!"

Harry hummed in approval, the humming vibrations went through the vampires body making Elijah gasp and pant as he licked a long stripe, from base to head before diving back in and taking it all down his throat.

Elijah freaking loved it. He grabbed Harrys hair. 'Harry! Please!'

Harry grinned and descended to lick his entrance. He pulled on Elijahs hips to bring him a bit forward on the bed looking down he saw Elijah watching him with gloss red eyes shining in the sunlight. He loved Elijahs vampire form, and after a few more second of admiring his one true love he went to work, sucking the vampires cock in a clockwise/counterclockwise motion tongue thrusting motion he invented. The combination of that mixed with his sensual moan around Elijas dick had Elijah crazy. He moved on to suck Elijah's balls.

Elijahs head sunk into the pillow, his fangs were as elongated as ever. "Fuuuuck Harry!" He whimpered and growled together in one. When harry nip his ass cheeks he growled like an animal before he felt the Harrys tongue entering him and threw his head back. "Oh yeah!"

He lifted his hips groaning in anticipation as he felt a finger press inside him. He loved letting go and surrendering his body and control to Harry in a way he'd never done before, he never surrendered to anyone before but this was Harry, his Harry, and only with Harry would he ever do this. He screamed as the Harry slid three fingers in, aiming straight to his prostate. He opened his blood eyes to see Harry lick his lips, looking at him with glowing green as if he was a banquet. "Take me!"

Harry entered Elijah in a slow long thrust. They moaned in unison. He kept the same rhythm without removing his eyes from Elijah, watching his vampire come undone throwing his head back with abandon. He nipped and kissed Elijahs jawline, which he loved, Elijah tilted his head back to give Harry more access, moving to his neck and biting teasingly. He gasped when Harry gripped his cock and pumped it the rhythm of the thrusting right into his prostate.

Harry nuzzled his neck. "You're beautiful."

"I'm yours." Said Elijah claiming Harrys lips with abandon while grabbing Harrys ass cheeks in his hands to pull him closer to deeper into him. His eyes looked up at his one true love. His perfect glittering dace, the drops of sweat dripping down the forehead, the semi-closed glowing green eyes in pleasure, Elijah was mesmerized. "Oh fuck!" he screamed as Harry pillaged him with hardcore thrusts. "Fuuuuck!"

"Come for me, baby." growl Harry as he raped Elijahs mouth and thrust harder in, deeper than ever.

"Aaaaaaaarggghh!" screamed Elijah as he came hard in between them, he wanted these moments to last forever, his fangs bit down hard on Harrys neck making the wizard come inside him and collapse on top of him. He hugged Harry tenderly.

"The next rounds are on you." Harry whispered into Elijahs ear.

Elijah chuckled, hugging Harry tight in his arms. "Gladly." he kissing Harrys forehead. "Now rest. You're going to need it." Harry fell asleep immediately. He felt so happy, he would be happy to never leave their room ever again and just have sex 24 hours a day with Harry, who he would never ever get tired of.

* * *

ROUSSEAU'S BAR, FRENCH QUARTER, NEW ORLEANS –Sophie was organizing the glasses in the back when the witch Sabine arrived. "I've been calling for like an hour."

"What for?" asked Sophie.

"Marcel's Daywalkers are scouring the whole town looking for a girl, brown hair blue eyes…?" Sophie looked up at her. "Sound familiar?"

"If Davina is not with Marcel, he won't know if we're practicing magic." said Sophie. "And if we can actually get her back, we can fix everything."

"When the sun goes down, the vampire search will quadruple." said Sabine. She took out a hairbrush that belonged to Davina. "I found this at her families old house…Feel like a locator spell?

* * *

ROSE HEIGHT – CAMILLE'S APARTMENT – Camile had been looking family photographs to see if there was a clue of who had placed the forgetting spell on her when Davina arrived. She had texted Hermione telling her Davina was with her and to erase the text message of their conversation for security measures. They had been hanging out there with Davina's friend Josh, who chipped in to help Camille look for what she wanted. Along the way Camille found her wand, which she was happy to find. After she explained to Davina about her wand and her magic, volunteering to help Draco teach her. After a while they of looking they noticed some irregularities with the photographs and Camille came to the conclusion that it had something to do with her uncle. Davina said that it could be, since he knew everything supernatural related issue in town and that he and Marcel were friends. Camille realized her uncle was somehow connected to her loss of memory. By nightfall they settled down for tea when Davina went still. "Davina? What's wrong?"

"Someone's using magic." said Davina. "They're trying to find me."

Camille texted Draco, who knew by Hermione that Davina with Camille. **–WITCHES ARE USING MAGIC TO FIND D.–**

"Then we have to run." said Camille.

"There's no way to sneak around the Quarter." said Davina. "By now everyone is looking for me. The witches, Marcel, Klaus."

"Draco will help us." said Camille. Davina was about to argue. "We are you cousins Davina. We will take care of you." She waved her wand around Davina and chanted "SCENTUS MAGICUS CONFUNDUS." An invisible ripple of energy surrounded Davina.

"What did you do?" asked John.

"I'll explain on the way." said Camille. "Lets move." Josh volunteered to stay behind and stall while she led the threesome out the door and into the streets.

* * *

FRENCH QUARTER STREETS – There was a festival on the streets of New Orleans, it was crowded and full of people. Camille placed a veiled mask around Davina's head hiding her face from spying eyes. The music was loud. "What was that spell you used on me?"

"It's a confundus spell, specifically to confuse your scent and magic." said Camille. "Useful for vampires trying sniff you out and witches trying to track you down."

"So how does it work?" asked Davina.

"As we walk down these streets surrounded by people, the spell will absorb their scent with yours forming a smoke screen if you will. It will buy us time."  
"Cami…" said Davina.

Camille followed Davina's line of sight and spotted Klaus in the crowd. She felt Davina hold her hand. "We have to get of the street." She led Davina down a less crowded alley. "It's crouded enough to block your scent." RING RING RING. "Hello."

 _"Where are you?" asked Draco._

"In Walnut Alley, slightly off the main streets why?" asked Draco.

 _"Take Davina to St. Anne's Church." said Draco. "Face the witches there, you and Davina together are no match for them and afterwards, maybe you can face your other problem too."_

Camille knew she had to talk to her uncle. "Fine. Be careful." She hung up and led the way through the back alleys of New Orleans towards St. Anne's Church.

* * *

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH – Camille walked into the church with Davina. Camille looked around, it had been a long time since she walked into that cursed church, ever since her brother died in the massacre. "Are you sure about this?" said Davina.

"Yes." said Camille. RING RING RING "Josh, I'm sorry I missed your calls…What?" She put him on speaker.

 _"I didn't want to tell you but I know Klaus." Said John. "If Davina doesn't show up he'll kill Tim."_

Davina gasped, Tim was her friend, such an artis with a violin. Camille took her hand. "We will think of something. Make your way back to the quarter, stay hidden. The confundus spell I casted on you won't last as long as with Davina given you're a vampire, but it should help for a while longer." She hung up.

"I have to go." said Davina.

"Davina wait." said Camille.

"I can't let Tim die…" Said Davina. She stopped. "The witches…They're here."

The doors of the church swung open and in walked four hooded women in black chanting in a foreign language. Sabine, the leader used her magic to knock out Camille, who went flying into the alter.

Davina was furious. "Nooooo!" she screamed using her power. She tapped into the powers of the seasons, the church started to shake as the earth trembled. She raied her arms levitating the four hooded witches into the air and with a twist of her wrists snapped the witches necks, arms and legs, killing them and sending them hurdling down to the floor. She ran to Cami, but her cousin was out. She turned and headed out the door to save Tim.

* * *

HARRY'S BEDROOM, THE ADDERS NEST, FRENCH QUARTER – Harrys hands trailed down Elijahs back onto his ass giving them a much wanted squeeze. "Harry." he panted.

"Yes Elijah?" asked Harry as he bit Elijahs nipple.

Elijah loved that move. "St…Stop teasing." He grunted as he gave Harrys ass firm squeeze.

"Ok" said Harry as he move dup and straddled him, leaning and giving him another passion filled kiss as his hard cock poked Elijah entrance making Elijah growl. He

buried his face in Elijahs neck kissing, licking and nibbling his way down making Elijah give a lustful needy moans.

Elijah began to pant as Harry continue to play with his nipple with his tongue. He gasped when the wizard bit on it before sucking it turning it hard. "Harry…" he growled in pleasure, gasping as he felt Harry suck and kiss his way down his muscled stomach running his tongue in the muscle grove abdominals. "Mmmm…." he moaned when Harry placed a kiss on the base of his cock but growled when the wizards left it alone and moved down his legs. "Harry please stop teasing." he moaned. "Fuck!" He looked up to see Harry's devilish grin and take his hard 9 inch cock into mouth and wrap his hand around what couldn't fit."Fuck!" he screamed. His hands gripped the sheets as he felt Harrys tongue run on the underside before continuing to suck hard, bobbing up and down. "Oh…Oh yes!" He thrust up fucking Harrys mouth and begged. "More ... god please more."

Harry took a deep breath and took all of Elijah in to the back of his throat.

"Aaaaarghhh!" growled Elijah.

Harry felt the vampire was close so he decided to so the next best thing by pulling the balls.

"Oh that's good! Oh Ha…" moaned Elijah, thursting harder into Harrys mouth. He felt himself tighten and when he felt Harry slip a finger deep into his hole he snapped. "Haaaarry!" he screamed as he came down Harrys throat. He growled as he saw Harry swallow everything his released before moving back up and kissing him.

"Good?" asked Harry.

Elijah was in heaven. "Uh huh" he sighed pulling Harry in for another sloppy kiss and flipping them over to be on top.

Harry gasped when he felt Elijah's cock brush against his thigh, it was hard again. "Hmmm…There must be something in the books about a vampires stamina." purred Harry. He then took Elijah's cock in his hand and pumped it. "I see your precum love. Can't let that go to waist can we?" he teased.

Elijahs fingers playing with Harrys entrance. "We most certainly can not."

"Mmm…" moaned Harry. But then the finger left his ass. "Elij…Why did you…?!" he cried. He breathed in when two fingers slipped in. After about five minutes of torture Harry couldn't take it. "Please Elijah…Please fuck…fuck me!"

Harry need him and Elijah would respond with devotion and he slowly slid in his mate.

"Gah… Oh my…Elijah!" Harry moaned. Finally when Elijah was finally all inside, he breathed, it felt right, perfect and real and his phoenix was calming down yet still desiring attention. "Take me Elijah."

Elijahs moves were slow and gentle, he knew Harrys would appreciate it, but soon they both swam in waves of pure passion. Through sweat and thrusts the whimpering screams of pleasure filled the room.

"Oh Elijah! Fuuuck baby!" moaned Harry. As Elijah quickened his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Fuuuuuck!" he growled feeling Elijah hitting his prostate. "Don't stop!" he. He felt, while Elijah saw, his long sharp talons growing out and his smoke coming out of his pores, not only was Harry being pleased and pleasured but so was the phoenix. Scared, he turned to Elijah who was looking at him with nothing else but love. This made him growl "More!... I want more, faster!" His eyes flashed bright green.

Elijah immediately thrust into full gear, fucking Harry for dear life as the phoenix clawed open the bed. Harry wrapped his legs around Elijah's waist making him go even deeper. "Harry!" cried Elijah. "So…so hot, so fucking tight!"

"I'm all yours!" groaned Elijah as he drilled into Harry. He knew they were both close. Looking up he felt Harry's magic swirl around the room, he shifted into his vampire form when he saw Harrys eyes flash bright green, The dark veins appeared under his eyes as his eyes turned red and his fangs slid down. His trusting got harder making Harry insane. "Cum for me Harry, I'm so close. Cum all over us."

"Oh my…" studdered Harry. "Elijaaaah!" he screamed Harry out with his bright green, Elijahs final thrust sent him over making him come like never before bathing them both in his cum.

Elijah felt Harry tighten hard and after two more thrusts he exploded. "Haaaarryyy!" he cried as he came inside his boyfriend. With one gasp of breath he collapsed on top of Harry who wrapped his trembling muscled arms around him.

"I love you Elijah." said Harry. All Elijah could do was hum in response. After ten minutes, Harry turned to Elijah. "Wanna go again?!"

Elijah chuckled, looking down at him, and nipped Harrys jawline. "Indeed I do!"

* * *

INNER COURTYARD, MARCEL MANOR AKA MIKAELSON MANOR – It was nightfall and Klaus was overly confident. Draco looked up at Timothy playing the violin while sitting on a second floor roof beam on the second floor. "Is this necessary?"

"When Davina gets here you will let me do the talking." said Marcel.

"We'll I'm sure you'll have your chance." said Klaus.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco. "Threatening her friend?"

"I'm giving her the choice, to come with you and I or to stay with Marcel with a dead friend." said Klaus. He smiled towards the door. "Hello love." Everyone turned to see Davina walk in. "You got me here, now let him down."

"Well first you need to have a little chat about you returning to the fold." Said Klaus.

"What did I say Klaus?" asked Marcel. "I got this." He turned to Davina. "D, what happened? Why did you run? Talk to me, I can make it right." Draco remained quiet watching the scene studying each person like a book.

"How, by threatening my friend?" asked Davina.

"Actually that was my idea." added Klaus. "Apologies, I've been known to go too far to make a point. But I do always get results."

Davina smiled. "You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see you as you really are." Klaus got closer to her. "An animal." She waved her hand and Klaus felt to the floor twisting and turning in agony, they all heard the cracking of his bones and his screams. Marcel went towards Davina but she knocked to the ground. "A beast…" She twirled her hand and more cracking bones were heard and more screams were released from Klaus's lips. "Why don't you show us your real face?" She moved around her hand and everyone saw Klaus's hybrid face, black eyes with yellow irises and canine werewolf fangs. "That's enough of you." Anther twist of her hand and she broke the hybrids neck leaving him still on the floor.

She then moved to Marcel. "And you…" She walked towards Marcel. "I trusted you. I loved you. But you were just using me to stay in power. You don't care about me."

"You're wrong." said Marcel.

"When you lost to Klaus, you handed me over like a trophy." said Davina. "Maybe I should boil you in bronze."

"I took you in like you were my own blood." said Marcel. Then he was daggered in the stomach and fell to the floor.

Davina looked to see Draco standing behind him. "Come now love, don't tell me you were falling for that." Davina remained quiet. "I have to admit…" He stepped over Marcels body. "You have all the traits of a Black witch, your mothers fire, your aunt's imagination for torture and my mother's desire to defend her loved ones. If you weren't already a Black I'd confuse you for a Malfoy any day." He caressed Davina's face. "Now this is impressive and well deserved in my opinion."

Rebekah walked in with Josh. "Josh what are you doing here? Get out of here?!"

"It's fine darling." said Rebekah. "While I am many things, I'm certainly not my brother." She turned to the boy sitting dangerously ont eh second floor handrail. "It's ok Timothy, you can come down, no one is going to hurt you."

"He told me I couldn't get off this beam." Said Timothy.

"Then don't' climb down silly." said Rebekah. "Am I the only smart one in the room? Jump." He did and she caught him.

Davina ran to her friend and hugged him. "Davina, did you do all that? How did I even get here?"

"I'll explain everything I promise." said Davina. She turned to Rebekah. "It seems to me you are the one holding all the cards, yet you don't know who to trust. You trust your friends, you trust your cousins Camille and Draco. I've just proven that you can trust me. Now I'd like to show you one more thing."

"What?" asked Draco.

"Something Hermione and I found earlier today." said Rebekah. "Come. It won't take long. You can bring your friends."

* * *

CATACOMBS UNDER MARCEL MANOR AKA MIKAELSON MANOR – Davina, Draco, Josh and Tim followed Rebekah down into the catacombs under the mansion. She knew around Marcel's manor because it was hers before he stole it. She and John carried bright lanterns to lead the way. Tim stopped when he saw a hand sticking out of a brick wall. "Don't worry they're not dead." said Josh. "They're just really hungry." Tim looked at him, terrified. "And…I'm not helping."

Draco waved his wand. "LUMOS INFERNA." Magically lighting the hundreds of candles in the catacombs.

"You think my brother Nick is awful?" asked Rebekah. "Marcel learned from the best. This…" she opened her arms pointing to the catacombs. "…is how he treats his so called friends who betray him." The heard wailings of agony echoing through the catacomb halls. Tim took a sip of his water bottle. "Most of what these poor souls did is no worse than what Josh did. "Take Thierry for example." She pointed to a vampire whose head and hands were sticking out of a brick wall. "He was Marcel's most trusted friend. Klaus tricked him into breaking one of Marcel's rules. Marcel knows this and yet he keeps Thierry locked in here day after day suffering.

"This is insane." said Tim.

"I have to admit." said Draco. "This takes me back to the Deatheater days…It's certainly giving me doubts their mental stability."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Davina.

"Because you need to know who you are dealing with." said Rebekah. "Who you can trust." Davina was on the brink of tears. Tim gave her a sip of his water.

"Davina, both you and I have been lied to and taken advantage of by Marcel and Klaus. Maybe if we stick together we can get a little payback."

Suddenly Tim groaned in pain falling to the floor. "Tim?!" said Davina running to his side.

"It was Klaus. He made me do it." said Tim. "I didn't know what I was doing until I made you…"

"Made her what?" asked Rebekah.

"…Drink…" said Tim before he started choking.

"Tim?" asked Davina.

Draco kneeled next to Tim and waved his wand over the body making magical scans. "He's been poisoned."

"Klaus poisoned the water…" said Rebekah.

Davina gasped and started shaking. Josh turned to her. "Oh no?!"

"Davina!" yelled Draco.

* * *

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH – Camille woke up. Her uncle, Father Kieran, walked over. "Cami, are you alright?" He helped her up. "Did you eat today?" He looked her over. "Oh, you must have fainted."

"Yeah." said Camille, her voice was cold and strong. "Or I got mystically cold cocked by four witches." She moved to grab her purse. "Where is Davina?" She headed down the aisle. "Does your friend Marcel know she's here?"

"Cami I can explain…" said Kieran.

"Vampires? Witches?" started Camille. "My brother, your nephew, hexed by a witch. How could you not tell me?"

"It's complicated." said Kieran. "There's a lot you don't understand."

"You hid the truth from me." said Camille. "You make me think that Sean was crazy, that I was crazy, instead of telling me the truth."

"I was protect you." said Kieran.

"Did you even go so far as to erase my memory of my family?" asked Camille. "The Malfoys." She took her wand out of her purse. "Because I know everything. I met my cousin Draco. He's in the city and he's helped me remember everything…" Kieran was shocked. "How could you." She started to walk down the aisle towards the exit.

"Your magic is dangerous." said Kieran. "Your magical relatives are dangerous. You saw what happened to Sean. Cami please!"

"Get the hell away from me!" yelled Camille. "You are every bit as bad as all the other monsters in this fucking city. But at least Draco is one monster I _do_ trust." With that she left the church.

* * *

INNER COURTYARD, MARCEL MANOR AKA MIKAELSON MANOR – By now Klaus and Marcel had recovered from Davinas attack, Hermione had arrived for Draco and found them like that. "Rebekah where are you?"

 _"I'm with Davina and she is dying because of your treachery." said Rebekah._

"Well I tried to talk to her out of respect for Marcel." said Klaus. "but she made it quiet clear she's not our friend. My apologies if you thought she was yours."

 _"Just tell me how to cure her." said Rebekah. Josh was feeding Davina blood, Draco was performing healing spells to postpone the poison from spreading. "Vampire blood isn't working."_

"No it wouldn't." said Klaus. Hermione and Marcel were hearing the conversation. "You see the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her is quite potent." Marcel was furious, Hermione held his shoulder. She didn't know what to think. "It's only a matter of time for her."

 _"For both of they you diabolical bastard." said Rebekah. "They're children!"_

"There is no dealing with those who threaten us." Said Klaus. "Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me. This was her choice not mine."

 _Draco took the phone. "And this is my choice."_

"Draco, I'm sorry it had to come to this but I assure you it is for the best of our family." said Klaus.

 _"How dare you presume to know what is best for my family Niklaus Mikaelson." said Draco. He was furious. "I want you out of my house immediately. You are banished from The Adders Nest and forbidden to even put single step on my street." Draco declared. "And you better pray my cousin doesn't die, because if she does, I promise, what Harry did to Voldemort will seem like Disneyland." Klaus gulped. "I am a Deatheater afterall." He hung up the phone._

Klaus saw the rage in Marcels eyes and the disappointing judgmental look in Hermione's. "I did what had to be done! She is an unstable witch, I did to protect our family and Harry's safety with…"

Marcel was about to rip into Klaus. "Stop Marcel." said Hermione, putting a hand on his shoulder. He stopped. She turned to Klaus. "Don't you dare bring Harry into this!" she hissed "Harry would never condone the killing of a child…" She turned to Marcel.

"Who are you? Who's Harry?" asked Marcel. "How do you know Davina?"

"I'm her cousin." said Hermione. "Lets go. We are done here." She looked at Klaus. "Davina is going to be fine. I assure you."

"What did you do?" asked Klaus.

"Lets say I took some necessary precautions before I came here. They don't call me the smartest witch in Gryffindor history for nothing." As they reached the door Hermione turned to him. "And If I were you, I wouldn't ignore Draco's warning. He's a Malfoy, a Black, a High level Deatheater and one pissed off veela. I'd be very scared if I were you." With that she led Marcel out the door.

***Wow. So much happened here. I love again how the women are working in sync with each other to save the day! How Cami found her wand, how she faced her uncle. What can I say about "Helijah!" they're certainly making up for lost time. They are HOOOOT! The more they have sex the better Harry gets so I think they'll be locked up for a few more days! Elijah need a vacation. Hahaha. What Klaus did was insaaane! He thought he was doing well defending Harry and the family but it blew up in his face. Draco is PISSED OFF and lets see what happens next. Remember I'll be answering all your reviews from last chapter 18 and this chapter up next in Ch.20. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	20. Milkshakes & Surprises

**Whitecollarblackwolf –** (Ch.18–19) Thanks.

Entrusting – Haha. Yeah. Thanks. Good eye, you're on the money with that, _that_ might happen. I am heading that way!

 **AJ Picard –** (Ch.18) Because Harry wanted it bad! Read chapter 19, you'll see that happen as well. (Ch.19) Yup! Harry wanted everything and he's getting everything.

 **traceybuie –** (Ch.18) Oh I think you will see them working together in this chapter against the witches, though probably Klaus is back to his old ways a bit here. Yeees! Good Elijah, he's not letting go of Harry anytime soon until Harry is 110% healed and if that means endless hours of sex, who is he to argue. (Ch.19) Yeees! Girl power! The women are getting a major, bigger role than they have on the show, though they are very badass on the show as well. But I wanted them to be more involved here. Draco knows what he's doing, I think that banishing him is worse, Klaus has always wanted to be accepted and included in everything and to be banished from a place where his other siblings are welcome and accepted with open arms and not him is a huuuuge blow to him. I sincerely hope so too, but knowing Klaus it'll be a long personal journey and struggle that he alone has to walk. Yeah, I do like him seeing this whole group as a family, a whole. I do want him to be good, but he's such a broken person I hope I can find a way for him to redeem himself, but he did piss them off in a BAAD way. Trust takes YEARS to build and it can be broken in a single second or less and trust something that once you lose it, it might not come back. Marcel is a secondary character here, he has his own trust journey to go through. But I think he'll get an eye opener in this chapter. I looooved "Helijah", as I call them, yeeees they are HOOOT! Those are some yum yum scenes indeed and I love them, to see the raw physical expression of two people in love. There's nothing better. Harry has always been, I feel, Elijahs #1 priority, he was just kidnapped by Klaus and given to Marcel and kept hostage by Davina. But in the end of the day he did get good info, which he handed over to the group, so he could then stay with Harry. It was a prefect plan.  & Like Harry said. "I would've done the same thing." they both have a hero complex, they get each other and they love each other which is really all that matters in the end. Love.

 **void ryu –** Thanks for the heads up. It's fixed.

 **AnimeBook's –** Yes he is! You're right, not just an angry veela but a raging phoenix. Tim was on the show, he was a friend of Davina who played the violin and Klaus used him to try and get Davina under his power. Ok. I'll look into it. Thanks.

***Hi guys! Wow lots of reviews. I'm uploading this chapter fast! So if I do miss any reviews before other posts come in relax, send them in I'll answer them in the next chapter! This is a long one and an interesting one! Looove it! The sex is over for a while, but the drama isn't! **WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT AND DELICIOUSNESS!** Enjoy!***

* * *

THE ADDERS NEST – Hermione and Marcel ran into the house and into the inner courtyard. Neville ran out of the kitchen with warm towels. He saw Hermione. "Oh you're home." Hermione went and hugged him. "Who is this?"

"This is Marcel Gerard." said Hermione.

"Marcel meet Lord Neville Longbottom…" said Hermione. "My boyfriend." Neville and Marcel shook hands. "How is Davina and her friend?"

"We're dealing with it in the potions lab." said Neville. "Fill him in. I'll keep you posted." He ran off down the stairs towards the basement.

Hermione turned to Marcel. "Now. You have questions, I have answers." Marcel nodded. "Come with me to the library. You have a lot to catch up on.

* * *

HARRY'S ROOM, THE ADDERS NEST – Elijah found himself under Harry, squeezing the wizards ass tight in his hands.. "You're so beautiful." he whispered, leaving a gentle kiss on Harrys neck before turning Harry over on the bed, bent forward on his hands and knees doggy style. He clasped the wizards perfect ass cheeks, kneaded them like pizza dough in his hands pulling them apart. With a growl he lapped his tongue out, swiping it over the hole.

Harry panted, needily, feeling the Elijah tongue diving deeper into him, going in and out with lustful hunger. "Oh!" he moaned, fisting the sheets. "Your tongue... dri…driving me crazy! Please... " He whimpered when he felt Elijah insert a finger into him, bending it a inside teasingly. "Fuck!" he cried out. "Need you to… fuck..." He could barely compose a sentence as he felt a second finger inside him, twisting, scissoring and stretching him out. "I want you, fuck me! Please!"

"As you wish my love." said Elijah. He removed the fingers and slowly pushing forward.

Harry felt the pleasurable burning sensation he loved so much. "Elijah!" he gasped, pushing pushed back on Elijahs cock, plunging the vampire into the tightness all at once and he hissed like a snake. "Move!"

Elijah growled and clutched Harrys ass globes roughly, plowing forward, ramming into him.

Harry grabbed his own cock, pumping himself with the pounding Elijah was giving him. "Oh my gods yes!" he cried out in bliss. "Fuuuck!"

Elijah grunted and hammered into Harry even harder, the muscles contracting around the his cock drove him insane. "No…Not gonna last," he grunted. "Much longer... "

"Ooooh…" Harry whispered. It was all his brain could muster. He then jerked his cock at high speed cranked his shaft, feeling the boiling heat in him, the explosion. "Fuck!" he cried out. "I'm...gon… " he began before he came, coming over the bed sheets. He fell forward, his brain overloaded, but very much aware that Elijah was still hammering into him, and he wasn't complaining, the sensation was incredible.

Elijah was on the edge. "Oh fuuuuuuuck!" he cried coming bucketloads of cum inside his mate before falling on top of Harry. He then turned to his side of the bed, rolled onto his back and pulled Harry into his arms. He smiled feeling warm arms around his torso. Both looked into each others eyes and kissed.

"Mmmmm…" Harry nuzzled into Elijahs chest. "I'll never get tired of you."

This time, it was Elijahs turn to ask for more. "Again?!"

Harry opened his eyes to see Elijah's smile and lustful eyes. "Bring it on vampire!"

* * *

LIBRARY, THE ADDERS NEST – Hermione had just showed him the pensieve and told him the story personally until they arrived in New Orleans. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that." said Marcel. "I've heard upper level witches talk about the Wizarding World, and Voldemort but I've never seen it personally. I always thought it was some hoodoo voodoo thing, not of my concern. But…"

"I know it's a lot to take in." said Hermione. "That is why you should trust Draco and Camille, there are Davinas cousins, her family and her blood. They will kill to defend her. No one threatens Malfoy or a Black and lives…I know from experience."

"How did you know Davina will be fine?" asked Marcel.

"I got a call from Camille earlier, right after Sabine and some witches almost go their hands on Davina first." said Hermione. "The so called Sabine was dead and came back to life, so I figured it was a protection spell. Her being a muggle witch, it would only work once, so I threatened her. She being a High Witch knew how dangerous elves can be."

"You're an elf?" asked Marcel.

Hermione removed her glamour to expose her elven ears. "It's my creature inheritance. A divine creature and protector of nature, to be respected." Marcel nodded. "She knew what elves were capable of. I forced her to cast the spell on Davina. She had no choice, then I obliviated her memories of our encounter to ensure my identity was safe from danger."

"Very clever." said Marcel.

"I did it in case Klaus, as Rebekah expected, started acting like _himself_ again." said Hermione. "When Draco texted me and told me Klaus was out of control I knew Rebekah was right and I was happy I trusted her warning." Marcel sighed and sat back on the chair. "She will be fine, I'm sorry I can't say the same for…"

Draco walked in, covered in sweat and exhausted. "The boy will live."

"How?" asked Hermione.

"Neville found a healing potion in his one of his herbology book, he used the root of a vipertrap flower which killed the poison instantly before it pierced his heart." said Draco. "I obliviated his memories of us, and…of Davina." Hermione gasped. "It's for the best Hermione. I casted a glamour on him, a glamour, that way all his muggle family and relatives and friends will see him as Tim, while he will be unrecognizable to our supernatural kind. So non of our kind finds him ever again" Hermione sighed. "It's the only way to ensure his life."

"How is she?" asked Marcel.

"She's devastated." said Draco.

"Where is he now?" asked Hermione.

Draco sat down. "Neville took him to his home, along with his violin."

"Thank you." said Marcel. He offered his hand to Draco. "Marcel Gerard."

Draco shook it. "Draco Malfoy Black." He looked at Marcel. "you look tired. Why don't we get you a goblet of blood and a guest room for you to sleep in. We have long difficult days ahead of us coming."

With a nod from Marcel they got up. "No Drake. You're exhausted." Said Hermione coming in with a sandwich and a goblet of wine. "Eat this, drink up and go to bed. I'll handle our guest." She patted the blond on the back. "Mr. Gerard…This way." She led Marcel out the library door towards the guest room.

* * *

MAUSOLEUM, CEMETARY, FRENCH QUARTER – The next morning around 7am Sophie Deveraux was kidnapped and taken to a mausoleum deep in the cemetery. There her captives removed the bag from her head. The mausoleum was filled with candles and creepy dolls. "Welcome Sophie Deveraux." Said Agnes, she was an Elder of New Orleans.

"Killing me to get to Klaus or his baby is not the answer." said Sophie. She got chained to the wall.

"I'm not gonna kill you Sophie." said Agnes. "I was there the day you were born. I'm the last remaining elder of our coven. I know you made a deal with Hayley but we can't wait around for Elijah Mikaelson to return and time is running out. It is my duty to protect our power, and that power means nothing if that child grows another day." She turned to Sophie. "Sabine's omen was clear, before she died in the cursed church. That baby will bring death to us all."

"What are you going to do?" asked Sophie. She saw Agnes bring out rather old and wickedly sinister syringe. "Oh, God, no." He begged, fighting the chains. "No, Agnes, no." Agnes moved her head to the side, exposing her neck. "Don't do this." Anges stuck the needle into her neck. "Nooo!"

* * *

KITCHEN, ADDERS NEST – Caleb and Rebekah were sitting at the kitchen table, Caleb was in a black silk pajama under a 3 foot long black silk robe and Rebekah was in a peach colored cotton pajama set, having a early morning when Hayley walked in, wearing a blue tank top and black lounge pants. "Oh…I didn't know anyone was up so early."

"Come on in." said Caleb.

"You look like you slept well Caleb." said Hayley.

"Yes, and Rebekah filled me in on the events of the last few days." said Caleb. "and let me say, I'm not sorry I missed them." They all chuckled. "Will you join us?"

"What are you having?" asked Hayley.

"Chocolate milkshakes." said Caleb. "It's Harrys cheer up drink, when difficult times come it's a reminder of the fun sweet things of life to fight and look forward to."

Hayley smiled. "Count me in then." She sat down while one of Caleb's tentacles slithered out from under the table and across the kitchen for a tall glass from the shelf, brought it over back to the table and set it in front of Hayley. Rebekah filled up the glass with the chocolate milkshake.

Just then Harry and Elijah walked in, Harry in a red tank top and grey lounge pants and Elijah in a green tank top and white lounge pants. Harry looked rejuvenated, his skin healthy and sparkling, his eyes and hair radiant. Both of them with goofy grins on their faces.

"Harry!" smiled Caleb. He hugged his brother. "You look amazing. How are you feeling?"

"I feel amazing." smiled Harry. "Good as new."

Caleb hugged Elijah.

"I'm starving." said Harry.

"As am I." said Elijah.

"I imagine so." said Caleb. "It's about time you two came out for air." He winked, Harry and Elijah blushed. "We're having chocolate milkshakes."

"Yes!" said Harry. "I'll make breakfast…"

"Oh no love." said Caleb. "Though you are well and out of bed, and have been absurdly satisfied by the looks of it, I don't want you to push yourself on the first hour back in the world. Just sit down with the girls and have a milkshake." Harry agreed and sat down next to Hayley while Elijah sat down next to Rebekah.

"So what did we miss?" asked Harry.

* * *

An hour later Harry and Elijah were eating breakfast, huge plates of eggs back and sausage, a huge plate of fruit and tall goblets of pumpkin juice. Caleb did the whole thing resting on the counter, listening to the story, while his tentacles did the cooking and baking, they were now washing the pots and pans.

"Bloody hell." said Harry.

"Is Davina alright?" asked Elijah.

"Yes.' said Rebekah. "She's better. Though she still mourns the thought of her never seeing her friend Tim again."

"Draco was right." Said Harry. "It had to be done. But at least she'll be content with the notion that he is alive and he'll never be in danger again."

"How could Klaus do this to those children?" asked Elijah. "She must think…"

"I told her you would keep your end of the bargain." said Caleb. "Sharing your mothers grimoire. Though it didn't take long for Draco to convince her to study our books since they're far more powerful and advanced than your mothers…No offense."

"No." said Elijah. "None taken. I prefer it that way."

As Caleb shifted to his human form, the kitchen was not spotless, he noticed Harry form. "Harry, you've gotten so fat?"

"Excuse me?" asked Harry. Caleb pointed as his stomach, they all looked down, looking and feeling it, the stomach was swollen, almost identical to Hayley.

"What?" asked Harry. He got up and ran out of the room and out to the hall where there was a full length mirror. "What the bloody hell?"

Caleb approached. "May I?" Harry nodded. He put his hands on Harry stomach and felt it, poking here and there. "Impossible…"

"What is it?" asked Elijah. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" muttered Caleb.

"Nothing?" asked Harry. "Then why do you look like you saw Voldemorts ghost."

"I mean…nothing bad." said Caleb. "Get him up to the potions lab. Now." He commanded as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

DRACO'S ROOM, THE ADDERS NEST – Caleb ran in and turned on the lights. "Get up." Draco's eyes opened. "Get up Draco I need your help." Draco heard concern in his cousins voice, he put on his slippers and ran out the door after him. He too was in a silk pajama set and robe, though his was light blue. Hermione and Neville were waiting joined them in the hall. Marcel heard the commotion and followed them. They wore Gryffindor pajamas. They all went down below to the potions lab in the basement.

* * *

POTIONS LAB, BASEMENT, THE ADDERS NEST – They told Draco, Neville, Hermione and Marcel what happened in the kitchen. Draco performed a magical scan, while Hermione and Neville checked his blood with a potion "What's going on Draco?" asked Hermione. "What is it?"

"Wel…" said Draco. "I don't know how you will take this Potter, and I don't know how it happened but…you are pregnant."

It was so quiet you could hear a needle fall on the floor.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Harry.

"Pregnant." said Draco.

"I'm…pregnant…" said Harry, mostly to himself.

"Bloody hell…." gasped Rebekah.

"That's…that's impossible…" said Hayley. "Is it?"

"No it is not.' said Hermione. They all turned to her and Neville. She held up a beaker with milky white liquid, that had veiny thunderstorm like clouds of neon green liquid swirling around in it. "He is."

"But…but…" said Elijah. 'How could it be?' he thought. "But I'm dead."

"Harry is a phoenix." Said Neville, his head came up from a heavy textbook. "Most male wizards can get pregnant by the use of fertility potions, and for that to be successful they have to be very powerful. Harry was already a powerful wizard post creature inheritance. But now as a phoenix, one of the most powerful creatures in our world, he can have them naturally without needing a potion. It's part of the gifts it comes with."

"But should he be that far along?" asked Rebekah.

Neville looked at the room and then at Harry and then at Elijah.

"Speak plainly Neville." Said Elijah. He wanted answers.

"Considering how far along he is, my conclusion is that he was already pregnant before we got to New Orleans." said Neville. "Did you and Harry have sex before we got here?"

"Yes." said Elijah. "At Grimmauld Place the night before I left London."

"Did he just top you?" asked Hermione. Everyone looked at her. "This is important."

"No." said Elijah. "Most of the time, during the night, yes, it was him. But I also topped him."

"Then that explains the time impregnation." said Neville.

"It still doesn't explain why he's so advanced in the pregnancy." said Draco as he scanned Harry again. "Neville?"

Neville took a moment to think. "It was the heat."

"Explain Longbottom." said Draco.

"Harry was sick, his phoenix had taken over, it's powers were out of control. So much so, that he fried up the city putting five dozen muggle tourists in the hospital with heat strokes. By the time Elijah arrived his phoenix was in control of his body, as if it were possessing it in a way, it needed release, satisfaction…Did you use protection?"

"No." Said Elijah. "I'm dead and he's a magical phoenix, STDs were not an option so…" Everyone agreed to that point.

"How many times did you two…?" asked Neville.

"Forty nine times." said Elijah.

"What the fuck?!" gasped Caleb. "You two had sex forty nine times in two days and two nights?" Elijah bushed but nodded. He turned to Harry. "You lucky bastard…"

"Caleb." scolded Harry.

"What? You are, you both are." said Caleb. "At least there is one couple in this house who's having sex."

"Mind blowing sex." muttered Harry.

"I rest my case." said Caleb.

"Well then that explains it." said Neville. "Harry was already pregnant, the phoenix heated his body, unconsciously, accelerating the pregnancy. Now add all of the sperm Elijah released inside him."

"What does my sperm have to do with it?" asked Elijah, he blushed slightly not being comfortable speaking about his bodily fluids or him sharing his bodily fluids with Harry.

"Advanced vampire studies show vampire sperm is very powerful." said Neville. "That's how most vampire families in our world are able to procreate. Since the female, or male, bodies are undead, their sperm is strong and fast so the labor lasts six months instead of nine so the baby can be delivered healthy before the undead immune system of the bearer kills them." Everyone looked at him in shock. "That's the cliffnote version, the textbook is much harder…"

"Go on." said Hermione. She was fascinated.

"So Elijah's sperm triggered the growth of the accelerated preganancy." said Neville. "Speeding up the process, making the baby grow in hours what it takes more than a month."

"How far along is he?" asked Hermione.

Draco performed another body scan. "Two months."

"I'm pregnant…" said Harry.

Elijah turned to him "Harry…" Draco motioned for them to leave with room. Everyone followed the Slytherin out of the room. He took a set next to Harrys medical bed. "Harry…"

"I'm pregnant." said Harry.

"Harry I'm…I'm so sorry." said Elijah.

"Sorry? " asked Harry.

"Had I known this might happen I…" started Elijah but he was stopped by Harrys lips on his lips. He returned it before Harry moved away.

"You think I'm sorry? You think I'm angry?" asked Harry.

"You're not?" asked Elijah, confused.

Harrys eyes watered. "Of course not." He and smiled. "I've always wanted a family, a family of my own…Now I will" He smiled. "Thanks to you."

Harry surprised Elijah once again, Harry not only accepted him as a monster vampire, his vampire family and their problems but now he accepted a child that could be born to be just as monstrous as himself.

Harry put Elijahs hand on his stomach. "We are going to have a child Elijah, our child." He cried with happiness. "A baby of our very own my love." Elijah cried with joy. "Are you happy?"

"Yes I'm happy!" Elijah smiled, wiping his tears away and kissed Harry on the lips. "I've never been so happy in my life." He hugged Harry. " Thank you!"

Harry looked into his eyes. "I love you so much Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah smiled as they kissed.

* * *

KITCHEN, THE ADDERS HALL – Hermione prepared another round of chocolate milkshakes. "Lets toast!" she smiled. "To Hayley and Rebekah for being here with us on this happy day. To Draco and Camille for rescuing Davina and finally to Harry, Elijah and our new little Potter that's on the way." She raised her glass. "Cheers!"

Everyone cheered. Hayley was about to grab drink her glass when she felt a sharp sting on her neck. "Aah!"

"What is it love?" asked Caleb.

"What the hell was that?" asked Rebekah.

"It…it felt like I was being stabbed." said Hayley. Rebekah and Caleb went to check her neck, it had blood on it as if it were bleeding out from an injection.

Rebekah looked at Caleb. "Caleb?"

"Drink up that milkshake love, remember the fun sweet things of life, while I go get Elijah." said Caleb. "Looks like this happy day has just got better." he said sarcastically as he ran out of the room towards the potions lab.

***One final love scene and what a twist! Hayley/Harry both pregnant, both two months along. I wonder what will happen. How will the witches react to THIS baby Harry is carrying? How will Harry and Elijah defend THIS baby? How will Klaus react to THIS baby? Is this baby different? Is it also in danger or is it just Hayleys? I loved Harrys face he wa soo happy! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	21. Agnes

**whitecollarblackwolf –** I love that you love it. Thanks.

 **traceybuie –** Yup! They won't be able to touch her there. Yeah I love "Helijah's relationship too, it IS raw loving and open and great, and it's that way because they genuinely love each other, they have no secrets and they express it to each other openly and without filters. I think it's great! I can assure you it won't stop, it might get postponed but it won't stop. As far as Marcel, Hermione is not stupid and neither is anyone in that house, though Caleb and Draco will have a back up plan just in case he betrays them. Nick is a psychopath, tragic and sentimental but still a psycho. In his mind he justifies his actions, he thought he already EVENTUALLY but not anytime soon, again, he is psychopath.

 **AJ Picard –** Yuup!

 **Guest –** Thank you for the props! I hope I can find redemption for Klaus too, though it will NOT be easy.

 **vd . alfredo –** Thanks, I'm glad you like the story!  & Thanks for the heads up on the typo mistake there, I fixed it.

 **royano –** Oh wow! Thanks! If you favorited the story, it'll notify you when a new chapter is uploaded. Thanks for the kind words!

 **rmiser1994 –** Thanks! I know! We'll see what happens. Will the witches of New Orleans go after Harrys baby as well?! We'll see!

 **jgood27 –** I love that you love it jgood!

***Thank you guys for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Hope you enjoy this chapter! This is a looooooong chapter!***

* * *

THE ADDERS NEST – Two days passed since the odd attack to Hayley in the kitchen. Harry and Draco casted a tracking spell and found out that Hayley has been magically linked to a witch, after Hermione added an identification spell to the tracking spell they found out Hayley was linked to Sophie Deveraux with a spell. They insisted Hayley stay at The Nest, that way the link to Sophie would be radically reduced, had she been outside the link would be stronger and more dangerous.

Hermione and Draco were in the library with Davina, they were getting to know what she knew and what she needed to learn.

Caleb was in the courtyard with Harry, Rebekah and Elijah. He looked at the three vampires. "I think you three should move back to your penthouse suite, at the Grand Oak Hotel."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Here me out. It's not for good." said Caleb. "But I think it's best you all hang out more at your penthouse hotel. The witches know that Hayley never leaves the Mikaelson side, if you all hang out here all the time they will think she is here too. By going there you will draw attention away from this house and people will assume she is somewhere else, therefore protecting her." He looked at the vampires. "You can come in at night, when it's dark." He looked at Harry. "That way we can also help hide Davina whereabouts as well."

"It's a good plan." said Harry. He turned to Klaus, as if asking his opinion which Klaus was grateful for.

"I agree." said Klaus.

Elijah looked at Harry. "If you need anything, call me right away."

Harry leaned up and kissed Elijah, it was soft and gentle, which the vampire gladly returned. "Be careful out there."

"Always." smiled Elijah.

The Potter brothers said their goodbyes to the Mikaelson siblings before they snuck out the back door, down an abandoned ally which opened up into the main French Quarter streets.

* * *

PENTHOUSE SUITE, GRAND OAK HOTEL, FRENCH QUARTER – It had been a week since the Mikaelsons returned to their penthouse suite. Klaus knew he was in hot water due to his recent actions so he let Elijah take control, that left him time to re read some old classic poetry books, novels and catch up on his painting.

At the moment they were lounging in the penthouse living, Elijah came in with their mothers three Grimoires and began leafed through them. "What are you doing with mothers spell books?"

"In exchange from my freedom, I promised Davina that I would share a few pages from mothers Grimoire. To help her learn about muggle magic, after all mother wrote this book two decades after we were banished here." He took a page out of the book and showed it to them. "I thought I'd begin with a little unlinking spell."

"…So we can unlink Hayley from Sophie Deveraux." added Rebekah.

Elijah nodded. "Sophie brought us to this town under false pretenses. She doesn't just want us to defeat Marcel and his minions, she wants Davina. So she yoked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half truths. Well no more. As of now our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void." Klaus grinned, he had to give it to his brother, he knew how to plan things out. "Niklaus I need you to come with me. After we deliver this to Davina, we are going to go have a talk with the Deveraux witch."

* * *

LIBRARY, THE ADDERS NEST – That afternoon, Elijah walked into the library. Harry, Neville, Hermione and Draco were there with Davina. "Good afternoon Elijah." greeted Hermione.

"Hi." Smiled Harry. He greeted his mate with a hug and a kiss.

"Good afternoon." said Elijah. "How is she doing?"

"Good, she's surprisingly advanced for a wizarding witch raised in the muggle world." said Hermione.

"I brought you something for Davina." said Elijah. "Maybe you can help her with it." He put the page on the table.

"The spell of Unknotting?" asked Davina. Hermione started reading it over with Harry and Draco.

Elijah took out a black rope, which was perfectly tied together in a perfectly round ball. "This is a sanguinem knot."

"What is that?" asked Davina.

"Witches, muggle and wizarding witches, use it as representational magic." said Hermione.

"We learned it in out sixth year charms class." said Draco.

"This is one of my mothers laters spells, it requires much more power and concentration than you realize." said Elijah. "If you can unknot this rope using that spell, you'll have taken an important step towards control."

"Draco?" asked Davina.

"It's a good challenge for you. We can try, you're already at a third year level in strength and power." said Draco. "It can also work to practice your levitation charm on it as well."

"What do you say Davina?" asked Elijah.

Davina looked at the spell. "I'll do it."

"Good." Said Elijah. "I'll leave you to it. Niklaus and I have some business to attend to." He kissed Harry. "I shall be back for dinner." He gave Harry a quick goodbye kiss and headed out with Klaus who was waiting downstairs.

* * *

ROUSSEAU'S BAR, FRENCH QUARTER, NEW ORLEANS – Half an hour later Klaus and Elijah walked into Rousseau's Bar and found Sabine half unconscious in the back kitchen. Klaus poured a glass of cold water over her face, waking her up. Elijah helped her up. "What happened?"

"It was Agnes." said Sabine. She leaned on the counter. "Her men took Sophie."

"Where are they?" asked Elijah.

"If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her." said Sophie.

"Isn't that obvious?" asked Klaus, sarcastically.

"Look, I know she's a littler cuckoo, but she's our last living elder." said Sabine. "That might not mean a lot to you but it means plenty to us. The elders are the only ones who can do important spells."

"…Like completing the Harvest ritual." added Elijah.

"You know about that?" asked Sabine. "How?"

"Oh you'd be astounded by the things we know." said Elijah

"Allow me to entertain you with todays list priorities." started Klaus. "One, unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my child. Two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for come recently dodgy behavior."

"I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate here is that neither the life of this elder, nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him whatsoever." Sabine hesitated to answer. "Now talk."

* * *

THE ADDERS NEST – Later that afternoon, after sunset, Rebekah arrived at The Nest to see Hayley, with a basket full of red apples. Hayley was down in the inner courtyard, on the couch next to he fountain. "I brought you some apples." She offered the basket. "How are you?"

"I'm good." said Hayley. "Still getting used to the idea that Harry is pregnant and as far along as me."

"Yeah." said Rebekah. "The perks of magic."

Hayley took an apple from the basket, she was about to take a bite when she felt lightheaded. Neville came downstairs to make tea.

"What's wrong?" asked Rebekah.

Neville walked over. "Hayley?"

"I don't know…" said Hayley, trying to shake it off. "Probably morning sickness."

Rebekah felt Hayleys forehead. "You're burning up, actually."

Neville felt Hayleys forehead. "She is." He took out his wand and sent a patronus upstairs to Hermione and Harry.

* * *

MAUSOLEUM, CEMETARY – Caleb met Elijah and Klaus on their way to the cemetery and offered to help. They accepted and the three walked into the cemetery and into the mausoleum where they found Sophie chained up to a wall. Klaus and Elijah ripped the chains from the walls and broke the shackles off Sophie's wrists.

Sophie groaned, feeling the relief of being unchained. She saw the handsome young man in his late twenties with long straight blue hair tied in a half ponytail, in a black deep V neck sweater and jeans under a long floor length dark blue leather trench coat. "Who is he?"

"A friend of the family." said Klaus.

"Agnes stuck me with a needle." groaned Sophie. "Cursed objects were created a long time ago. We use them so we don't get busted by Marcel for doing magic. The one she used is called the Needle of Sorrows."

"The Needle of Sorrows?" asked Caleb. "Where do these muggles get these names?" Klaus grinned at his words.

"It was created in 1861…" Sophie continues.

"Spare us the history lesson dear, and jump ahead to the now and tell us what is it used for?" asked Caleb.

"It has only one purpose." said Sophie. "To kill a child in utero by raising her blood temperature."

"It's for a miscarriage." said Elijah. "How much time do we have to fix this?"

"It will do what it's meant to by tonight's high tide." said Sophie. "And believe me it will work. I saw her use a similar object on a kid who went mad and killed a bunch of priests."

"Cami's brother Sean…" gasped Caleb.

"I'd like to have a little chat with this Agnes." Klaus' eyes hardened. "Where can I find her?"

"You won't." said Sophie. "There are a thousand places she could hole up to wait it out."

"That's precisely why we need to unlink you from Hayley." said Caleb. "No more danger towards her or the child."

"No. What?!" asked Sophie. "If I am not linked to Hayley I lose my leverage on you. We had a deal."

"We are not on the same side Sophie Deveraux." said Elijah. "Our deal no longer stands."

Klaus walked out of the mausoleum to make a call to Draco.

* * *

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH – An hour later, there was a meeting with the Human Faction regarding Marcel at St. Anne's Church. "So a few tourist go missing…" said the Mayor. "No problem, we can spin it. But do you know how hard it is to sell a gas leak story to the City Council when a bunch of church windows magically explode?"

"Come on Mr. Mayor what is this, an electoral debate?" asked Father Kieran. "Marcel overstepped, I will handle it."

"Easier said than done." They all turned to see a very handsome young man in his twenties with chilling grey eyes long platinum blond hair tied in a high ponytail walk in and down the aisle dressed in an absurdly expensive looking black suit and black shoes with a diamond snake brooch on the left lapel of his jacket and a large 32 carat emerald ring in white gold on his right hand ring finger. Draco had his fathers snake head cane on his right hand, and just like his fathers the snakehead was the handle of his wand, which was hidden inside the cane. "Mr. Gerard is quite the little warrior."

One of the cops got up to grab him. He took out his wand from the cane and chanted. "REDUCTO!" magically blasting the cop over and smash into the benches on the far corner of the church.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the Mayor.

Draco slipped his wand back into the cane. "My name is Lord Draco Malfoy, and I imagine you lot are the faction I have heard so much about." He walked up to Kieran, who looked at him in shock, Draco was the living image of Lucius. "Pillars of the community who maintain the city's supernatural balance."

"What do you want?" asked Kieran.

"I've come to ask this group to utilize its considerable resources to find a witch elder named Agnes." said Draco. "All I need is an address."

"And Why would we want to help you?" asked Kieran.

"Is that any way to talk to your nephew Uncle Kieran?" asked Draco. Many of the people of the faction were in shock that Kieran had magical family members. "Tsk Tsk." he scolded his uncle priest. "It's because of you I have come. It concerns something that involves our family."

"What are you talking about?" said Kieran. He knew this young man was Lucius Malfoys son, but he saw total honesty in the blonds eyes. He knew Draco wouldn't lie if he dares present himself to the human faction of the city.

"What if I told you that Agnes was the answer to a question you've been asking since you ran screaming from this town?" asked Draco. He stepped up to his uncle. "That she is the witch who hexed your nephew, and my cousin, Sean?"

Kierans blood boiled, this was a woman who attended mass every Sunday, this was a woman he gave the holy communion to. "We need time to discuss…" started Kieran.

"We don't have time!" said Draco. "Nor do I like being told to wait."

Kieran chuckled. "Just like your father…Now you Malfoys and Deatheaters may be feared back in England but this is New Orleans and America. You are nothing here." He took a breath. "I'm politely asking you to do as I say and give us time to discuss it."

Draco smiled. "You know that I like about you Uncle Kieran. Is that you're aware of my reputation and still you stand up to me. It's admirable." He offered his hand. Kieran looked at it and shook it politely. "You have one hour. Don't waste it." With that he waved his wand over his heads and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Track down that witch." said Kieran. "Cel phone records, our guys in the Ninth."

* * *

LIBRARY, THE ADDERS NEST – Draco had left rather suddenly a while before leaving Davina with Hermione. Neville, Harry and Rebekah were with Hayley in her room. Davina had been on the Unknotting Spell for hours with no success and she was getting frustrated.

"Try again." said Hermione.

"FESMEROS OMNIO LEGOR COLDEIT SENGORIUM." chanted Davina. She sighed.

"Again." said Hermione.

"We've been at it for hours." said Davina. "Hours and nothing!"

"Davina, this is advanced magic." said Hermione. "But with your power I'm sure you can do it, but the more frustrated you get the more you will block the magic from happening. Clear your mind."

* * *

HAYLEY'S ROOM, THE ADDERS NEST – Hayley was in bed. Harry was casting cooling charms around the room, Neville was placing cold compresses on Hayleys forehead and chest. "I feel like I've been microwaved." said Hayley.

"Hey, just because you're carrying a baby doesn't mean you get to act like one." said Rebekah. "I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak." Elijah walked in with Sophie and Klaus. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I'm here to help." said Sophie.

"Help?!" snapped Rebekah.

"You're the reason we are in this bloody mess!" argued Harry. "Why isn't Hayley unlinked from this witch Elijah?"

"Harry let her do what she can." said Elijah.

"I may know of a way to slow the fever down." said Sophie. "Here is the list." She gav the list to Harry.

Harry looked them over. "I'll be back in five minutes." He walked out the door and halfway down the hall he flamed out, vanished in a burst of green flames. He flamed into, appeared in a burst of green flames, the potion lab and went over the herbs on the pantry… "Bugger…"

* * *

VOODOO SHOP, NEW ORLEANS – Rebekah arrived 20 minutes later to the abandoned shop to find the herbs Sophie needed. They had the herbs at The Nest but unfortunately they weren't fresh. AS she searched the bags of fresh herbs near the cash register Marcel walked in, he had released Thierry from The Garden prison and the words his friend had told him worried him very much that the Originals had been compelling his people against him. "Isn't this Katie's shop?" he asked. "Did she leave you the keys in her will or is it maybe help yourself Tuesday?"

"You know that I read if you mix mugwort with sage you've got quite the vampire repellant, wards off even the most resilient pest." said Rebekah as she checked the bottles of oils. "What are you doing here?"

"Just keeping my city safe from thieves and vandals, but every time I turn around I catch an Original with their hand in the cookie jar." said Marcel.

"Well luckily for you your cookies are the last thing on my mind." said Rebekah.

"I remember a time when things were different." said Marcel.

"Maybe once, not anymore." said Rebekah. She found the bottle of oil she was looking for. "Camphor. Found it." She took it and ran out the door, leaving Marcel alone in the store.

* * *

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH – Kieran received the address for Agnes and was on his way out. "Going somewhere?" looking up he saw Draco standing at the altar.  
"You're early." said Kieran.

"It's a good thing I am. You seem help bent on enacting vengeance all alone." said Draco. "Which I respect and applaud. The trouble is, I need something from Agnes before you send her down to hell." He walked over to Kieran. "So Uncle Kieran, I propose we strike a deal. Bring her here. In exchange, I'll even ensure my cousin…" Kieran looked at him. "Cami, remains safe."

* * *

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH – Forty five minutes later, the cops brought Agnes to the church with four warlocks who insisted on accompanying her. "This is outrageous!" argued Agnes. "What's the charge?!"

"Please Agnes, you know Marcel runs the vampires in this town." said Kieran. The cops searched her bag and gave Kieran something wrapped in red fabric, he unwrapped it and it was the Needle of Sorrow. "I believe this is what you are looking for?" he called out

Klaus whoosed in and took it. "Hello Agnes."

Agnes looked at Kieran. "You made a deal with them?"

Kierans eyes went hard, he stormed over and got in Agnes face. "After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the devil himself just to see you suffer."

"You can't hurt me." said Agnes. Getting up. "The entire witch community will turn against you."

"Enough." said Klaus.

"I don't care about witch politics." said Draco. "I don't care about your ridiculous Harvest ritual, what I care about is this trinket." Klaus waved it at Agnes. "Undo it's curse, or I'll show you things worse than death."

"Dark objects don't come with an off switch." said Agnes. "The curse took root in Sophie, she is linked to your devil child. It's just a matter of time."

* * *

POOL, THE ADDERS NEST – Harry and Neville led Rebekah and Elijah up to the pool chamber. A huge room with an Olympic size swimming pool. "We need to do this now!" said Harry. "Neville, you're an elf. Get in the water with Elijah." Neville dived jumped in and opened his arms so Elijah could put Hayley into his.

"How is a midnight swim supposed to help?" asked Rebekah.

"Her temperature is sky high, the water will help the herbs…" said Sophie as she finished the potion. "…should cool us down." She stepped into the pool and gave the potion to Hayley. "Drink this."

"We hold her." said Neville. "It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart down."

"This is never gonna work." added Rebekah.

* * *

LIBRARY, THE ADDERS NEST – Hermione used her elf powers to ease Davina's stress. "Breathe…" She instructed. "Take the rope in your hand…" Davina did so. "Picture it light, as light as air…Breathe…" Davina was breathing calmly. "Start the spell…"

"FESMEROS OMNIO LEGOR COLDEIT SENGORIUM." chanted Davina.

* * *

POOL, THE ADDERS NEST – "Oh my…" panted Hayley. "I…I can't breathe…"

"Try to relax." said Elijah.

"It's gonna be ok." said Neville.

The clock started chiming 9:00pm, the hour of high tide. As it did Haryley began screaming in the pool.

Harry pointed his wand at the water of the pool and chanted. "AQUA COOLMAGIA" magically lowering the water temperature even more, making it even colder than it was.

* * *

LIBRARY, THE ADDERS NEST – "FESMEROS OMNIO LEGOR COLDEIT SENGORIUM." chanted Davina.

"Good…" said Hermione. "Now picture it untangling…" Davina did and opened her eyes as the rope was magically floating and magically untangling until it was a just a straight rope flowing horizontally in mid air. "You did it Davina!" cheered Hermione. Davina smiled and giggled with happiness. "You did it!" She kissed Davina on the cheek as the last chime ended.

* * *

"I just felt it lift." said Sophie. Hayley's panting and heavy breathing lessened slowly returning to normal. She took off her earring and pricked the palm of her hand.

Elijah and Neville checked Hayleys palm, there was nothing there.

"It worked." said Neville.

"Come on." said Neville "Lets go." As he and Elijah helped Hayley over to the staircase of the pool Sophie walked over to Elijah.

"Elijah." said Sophie. "As soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let him kill her." Elijah whooshed out of the pool. "Elijah, she's our only access to the power we need to survive." Elijah grabbed his phone. "Promise me that you will stop him." Elijah dialed Klaus number. "It's me where are you? … No don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly." He looked at Sophie. "I promise I won't let my brother kill Agnes, neither he nor I will hurt her." He took his jacket and walked out, he texted Draco on the way **–Davina broke the curse. Hayley is fine. Meet me at the church.–**

Hayley grabbed Sophies arm. "I know you were just using me to save your people, but try it again and I'll kill you."

* * *

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH – "You know you are quite a piece of work Agnes, you know I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's tomb." Said Klaus. "I thought it would leave a fitting message." He whooshed down from the alter and grabbed Agnes by the throat. "Don't touch my family."

"Leave her." said Elijah as he walked in. "I gave my word."

"You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother." Said Klaus. "We've been doing things your way all week and all day. Come on! Just one little snap and it's toodle-oo Agnes. She deserves it!"

"Niklaus do not make another move." said Elijah. He walked down the aisle towards Klaus, Agnes, Kieran and four warlocks who came in with Agnes. "You have asked for my forgiveness. I will give you my forgiveness, but do not make me break my word."

After two minutes of the two vampires staring at each other, Klaus let Agnes go. "My noble brother. How is that for personal growth? Still it is just like you to spoil my fin."

"Oh not necessarily." said Elijah. In a whoosh he ripped out the hearts of all four warlocks, he dropped the hearts to the floor from his bloody hands as the four bodys dropped down from the ceiling to the hard stone floor. Agnes was petrified, Klaus was in shock but happily shocked. He took out his handkerchief from his jacket pocket to clean his bloody hands. He looked at Agnes. "You know I swore you would not die by my brothers hand, or mine, I said nothing about another." He stepped aside and in walked Draco, walking down the aisle to stand next to Elijah.

Draco looked at Agnes, his grey eyes turned liquid mercury, his veela canine fangs slid down from his gums and his 20 foot long white wings burst from his back, they were stretched out and opened wide. "This is for my cousin, Sean O'Connell Malfoy." He took out his wand from the cane, pointed it at Agnes and chanted. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" a beam of bright green light shot out of his wand like a knife hit the witch hard on the chest. Her body fell, flopping on the floor lifeless and dead. Kieran seemed to finally have a chance to breath in peace, justice had been done, no matter how horrible it was. "No one hurts my family and lives." He turned and walked down the aisle towards the exit.

"No one." said Elijah as he turned and followed the blond.

Klaus stood there with a wicked smile on his face. He had to admit his brother was a genius.

***Ding dong 1 witch down and so many to go! I loved how Elijah and Draco formed the plan so Draco would be the one to kill Agnes. Smart! I love bad ass Draco so much fun to write! Up next Tyler Lockwood kidnaps Hayley. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	22. Gone Girl

**Rmiser1994 –** Thanks!

 **Bluestorm28 –** Wow, thanks for the props! I love that you love it!

 **Darkamy1 –** Thanks, I hope so too.

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks.

 **void ryu –** Yup Yup! Yeah, I know it took a while but the big issue for me was, should Elijah kill Agnes or do I twist it up. I went with the second option to make him plan Agnes's death in secret with Draco since the Slytherin also had a motive to kill her after finding out she killed his cousin Sean O'Connell. Malfoys don't forgive or forget when they go after their people, so I thought that was fun.

 **traceybuie –** I'm glad too. Those three are trouble, but maybe that's good when dealing with the REAL TROUBLE within the city. I can't wait to see what happens next with those three.

 **.w20 –** Thanks. I can't wait to find out too!

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** Thanks. I'm glad you like it! I appreciate it.

 **PM 1 – I love love love that you chose to write this story, there aren't many Harry/Elijah stories out there and to find this one is refreshing and fun! Have you thought of writing or would you consider writing a Harry/Klaus or Harry/Kol story? …** Thank you for those words, this story actually came about because, like you said, I didn't see many Harry/Elijah stories and I loved the idea of those two together. In regards to your question, I don't like the idea of Harry/Klaus together, I know there are a lot of Harry/Klaus stories on the website and that's great for those readers who like that pairing, but to me I don't like the pairing. I think Klaus is too extreme too narcissistic, vain, self obsessed and unpredictable to be with Harry. But I do like the idea of a Harry/Kol story, I don't know right now where I would set it. If it's in the Originals world, TVD world or the Harry Potter world, I don't know. But I'll _definitely_ consider it. Thank you.

 **PM2 – Thank you for writing this story! I love it! Have you thought of pairing Harry with Finn Mikaelson? …** No. I don't' like Finn at all.

 **aliciasellers75 –** Thank you!

***Thank you all for your reviews! Good questions! Keep them coming. This is a long one. Enjoy!***

* * *

THE ADDERS NEST, FRENCH QUARTER – Elijah walked into the Nest. It has been around a week since the death of Agnes. They moved out of the hotel and into their old plantation home outside the city. Hayley had been moved there to get some peace and quiet from the city. She was helping unload some boxes which Rebekah was bringing in, who was comings and going with boxes of stuff. He was ready to have some slow romantic love making with his very own Harry before sleeping for a few days when Hermione and Neville ran over, Hermione had a warm jacket on. "Have you seen them?"

Elijah woke up immediately. "Who?"

"Hayley and Harry." said Neville.

"No." said Elijah. "What are you talking about?"

"Hayley called as she usually does to check in with us…" said Hermione. "She called and Harry had driven in to see the house with Rebekah and they were sitting on the porch and then the call was cut…"

"…and Caleb went to investigate." added Neville. "He found their cel phones on the porch next to a broken cup of ice cream."

"Where is he now?" asked Elijah. He did not want his pregnant mate alone on the streets of New Orleans alone.

"We don't know." said Hermione. "Draco is out in the city looking for him, hoping to find a trail, I'm heading out to the plantation myself."

"I'm staying here in case they come back." said Neville. "Any news and I'll call you both immediately."

Hermione and Elijah rushed out as they reached the main French Quarter street they split up, Elijah to the left, Hermione to the right. Elijah called Rebekah.  
 _RING RING RING went Rebekahs cel phone. "I'm just driving onto the freeway heading back into town for the next six boxes Elijah. Nick really needs to do some spring cleaning." She reported. "I'll call you when I get to the Grand Oak…"_

"Are they with you?" asked Elijah.

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Rebekah._

"Harry and Hayley are gone." said Elijah. "Where are they?"

 _Rebekahs eyes widened. "What?!"_

Klaus met Elijah on the street. "I checked the hotel. Marcel was there."

* * *

MARCEL MANOR AKA MIKAELSON MANOR, FRENCH QUARTER – There was a huge gathering of vampires inside the inner courtyard of the manor. 70 maybe 90 vampires all drinking and having fun. Marcel walked out to the second floor terrace and looked down at his subjects. "Welcome to fight night!" he called. Everyone cheered. "You know the rules, the vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle and one of these…" He showed the ring on his hand. "A Daylight Ring." The crowd ooohed. "If you can impress me with a little ultra violence, you too can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face. All you got to do is kick a little ass." The crowd cheered. "Now our two first competitors…Felicia and Otto!" The fight was on, it was like a professional wrestling match for the undead, at the end Felicia won and the crowd cheered. "Dam, girl, not bad!" he clapped.

In a whoosh Klaus snapped Felicia's neck, the crowd died down. "Good evening. I'd like a word." He stood in the middle of the courtyard.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Marcel.

"It appears we have interrupted a collection of amateurs." said Elijah.

Draco walked in after him. "Correction Elijah, I would say a collection of low class, filthy and muggleborn amateurs." He stood next to Klaus and Elijah. He looked at Marcel.

"We've come for the girl and and this gentlemans cousin." said Elijah, referring to Draco when he said gentleman. "Give them to us, or we kill everyone here. Starting with you…"

"You three have a lot of nerve coming into my home and making demands." said Marcel.

Klaus was seething. "Your home is it?"

"If you can call this place a home?" said Draco, looking around not at all impressed with the building or the décor. Marcel didn't like that.

"Where are they?" asked Elijah, in a stronger tone. "I will not ask again."

"I assume you're talking about Hayley?" asked Marcel. "Yay high, dark hair, bitchy attitude. Who is she really anyways?"

"She's an old friend." said Klaus. "You know how sentimental I am about old friends."

"Well, I ain't got her…" started Marcel.

"Ain't?" asked Draco. "Don't Americans teach basic level english anymore?" he asked mockingly to Elijah, who grinned at him.

Marcel took a breath. "Before you start whining, I did see her a little earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And imagine my surprise when I realized that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence." He looked at Klaus. "Your girl Hayley answered the door, we exchanged hellos. That was it. You don't' believe me, look around, I'll even help you find her. But the real question is, if she's not here, where is she?"

* * *

TRUCK, DESERTED BAYOU ROAD – Harry woke up, the tranquilizer inside his system was slowly evaporating thanks to his phoenix, but it was still strong. He looked around it was night and he was in the trunk of a truck. "Hayley…" He tried to move but his wrists and legs were tied tight. "Hayley…"

Hayley woke up. "Harry…" She got scared when she was tied up too. "Where…"

"Shhh…" said Harry.

"Can you burn through these things?" asked Hayley.

Harrys eyes flashed green, but the flash was dim. He tried but it was useless. "I can't…Whatever they injected me with, it's got my phoenix powers very weak and…the baby is taking most of…" Then his eyes widened. "Oh Merlin the baby…"

"It's gonna be ok." said Hayley. She used her werewolf energy to kick and break the window of trunk door. The truck stopped and the driver got out and opened the trunk door only to get a kick in the chest by Hayley.

"Seriously?"

Hayley looked up to see it was Tyler Lockwood. "Tyler?"

"You don't' want to fight me Hayley." Said Tyler. "You know you can't beat a Hybrid." He went to tie her legs when Harry kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Asshole!"

Harry growled. His eyes flashed green and suddenly the tires of the truck blew up.

"What the fuck?!" jumped Tyler. He looked and saw the tries had melted. He looked at Harry. "You did that?!"

Harry flashed his eyes. "You have no idea what I can do."

"You fucking freak!" growled Tyler.

"Don't' you ever call him that again!" yelled Hayley. She knew how much the Durlseys tormented Harry and she was furious.

Tyler walked to the back seat and came back with a syringe and stuck it into Harrys leg. "Bed time weirdo."

Harry growled, his eyes flashed but soon he was asleep again.

"You backstabbing half breed piece of shit!" yelled Hayley. "What did you do to him?! Do you know who he is?!"

"Shut up!" ordered Tyler as he lifted Hayley over his shoulder and into the bayou.

* * *

MARCEL MANOR AKA MIKAELSON MANOR, FRENCH QUARTER – "They're not the most attractive community are they." said Elijah. 90% of the crowd had left, only Marcel's inner circle remained, the remaining 10%.

"You do realize they can hear you." Klaus pointed out.

"You do realize we don't care." said Elijah and Draco unanimously.

Marcel walked back in. "Elijah you know I liked you better in that box, but Klaus, my sire, you I owe the world and I always show respect to my elders, and Mr. Malfoy you may be Davina's cousin but you're so annoying…"

"I smell your insecurities Mr. Gerard." said Draco. "It's normal when muggle vampires like yourself are face to face with a species which is superior, classier, and far more cultured advanced and refined in every sense of the world."

Marcel growled. "If you need help I can make that happen since I control all the witches of this town…" Two of his men brought in the witch Sabine.

"Almost all." smiled Draco, pointing out the obvious.

"Sabine here will help." said Marcel. "Now I have to go, I am a busy man and have a city to run."

Draco turned to Elijah and Klaus, completely ignoring Marcel. "A local witch would help, her magic is connected to the city and the land, easier to track if can tap into that power."

"Can you do it?" asked Klaus.

"I can try." said Sabine.

"For your sake I hope you can." said Draco.

* * *

TRUCK, DESERTED BAYOU ROAD – Klaus, Draco and Elijah found Tylers car. "This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of…" said Klaus slamming the door shut. "Tyler Lockwood."

"And why would your little hybrid sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley?" asked Elijah.

"He wants revenge because I went after his girl." said Klaus.

"Yeah…" said Draco, not buying the story. "Why do I suspect this is the least of your offenses?"

"Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first. Although I didn't give him much choice in the matter." He jumped into the trunk and sniffed the blanket. "He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me, so I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off."

"Anything else you would like to share?" asked Elijah.

"Well, there was this business with his mom." Said Klaus.

"You killed his mother." said Draco.

"That's just wonderful." said Elijah.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." said Klaus.

"And what lesson will you get Niklaus if he retaliates by harming Hayley?" asked Elijah.

"Your good image just gets better and better in my eyes." said Draco sarcastically.

"What does that mean Mr. Malfoy?" asked Klaus.

"Meaning that, yes, Harry has decided to give you a second chance, but that's the way he is. But I'm not as flexible, and I don't know if having my family near you is in their best interest." said Draco.

"Let us focus on Hayley." said Elijah.

"Why? Do you like her brother?" aside Klaus. "Is Harry not good enough for you now you want the hybrid queen as well?"

"Shut up!" called Draco. "You're both acting like pathetic spoilt children."

"I will kill Tyler Lockwood myself." said Klaus.

"I wouldn't be too sure." said Draco.

"Why?" asked Elijah.

"Caleb is here." said Draco.

* * *

LAKEFRONT CABIN, BAYOU – Harry was unconscious inside the cabin. Hayley was next to him, tied to a heater. Tyler took out a syringe. "No. Tyler please!"  
"Klaus destroyed everything good in my life, now I'm going to take the thing he wants most." Growled Tyler and he stuck the needle into Hayleys thigh, pulled the plunger and withdrew some blood. He then injected it into Dwayne, his werewolf partner in crime, before he snapped his neck.

* * *

BAYOU – Draco Elijah and Klaus made their way through the bayou, they took a moment to stop by the waters edge. "So you said he was here?" asked Klaus. "Where pray tell? I see him not."

"I wouldn't stand too close to the water if I were you." Said Draco. Klaus turned to look at the placid tranquil water of the bayou. "His hearing is magnified under water. So if you're not careful, that mouth of yours could be your end." He warned before walking off with Elijah. Klaus looked around and walked off after them, steering clear of the water.

* * *

LAKEFRONT CABIN, BAYOU – Hayley was now tied up to a iron heater, Tyler walked up to her with a sharp blade. "Tyler, whatever it is you're thinking of doing there has to be another way." Tyler kneeled down next to her, in time for her to stab him in the gut with a sharp wooden stake.

"That was stupid!" growled Tyler.

Dwayne walked into the cabin. "Get away from her"

"Why do you care?" asked Tyler.

"I said, get away." said Dwayne.

"You got what you wanted not shut up and get lost." said Tyler.  
"Dwayne, he's gonna kill me." said Hayley. Both wolves looked at her. "And he's gonna kill you too. He said that Hybrids are too dangerous to live. You need to stop him."

Dwayne attacked Tyler, as if Hayley had ordered him to. As the wolves fought Hermione and Neville apparated, in a puff of green smoke, into the cabin. They took their wands, transfigured them into a bows and arrows. While Neville grabbed Harry and disapparted. Hermione shot an arrow breaking the rope and releasing Hayley.

After Tyler ripped Dwaynes heart out he turned and Hayley was gone, he was alone. "Hayley!" he yelled running out the door.

* * *

BAYOU – Hermione and Hayley ran through the bayou. They stopped to breathe, when they heard a branch break. Hermione prepared her bow, her arrow ready, they both turned from behind the tree and she shot.

Elijah grabbed the arrow a mere inch from his heart. "Forgive me, I thought you were in danger. It appears I was mistaken.." He gave the arrow back to Hermione.

"Oh my…" gasped Hermione.

"Where is Harry?!" asked Elijah.

"Neville took him home." said Hermione. "Sorry about that." She pointed to the arrow.

"It's alright." said Elijah. He gave the arrow back to Hermione. "Perfect aim though." Hermione grabbed the arrow and the bow in one hand, waved them around and transfigured them back to her wand.

Hayley hugged Elijah. "Lets take you home." He and Hermione turned to lead the way up the hill.

"Guys." said Hayley. Elijah and Hermione turned. "There's something you need to know about the baby."

* * *

ABANDONED CAMPSITE, BAYOU – Tyler was searching the abandoned campsite going through tents. "Hayley, don't make this harder than it has to be." He checked another tent. "I'll end it quick."

"Quite the offer." Tyler turned to see Klaus standing behind him all in black. "Though not one I will be extending to you."

"Klaus." Growled Tyler.

"Hello Tyler." greeted Klaus, coldly. "You look well." Tyler growled. "I aim to change that…" He walked towards him. "Threatening a pregnant girl in order to exact revenge against me. I never expected you to sink so low. I admit, I'm impressed." Tyler moved away, circling the Original. "I used to hang out with you. I guess something must have rubbed off."

"What do you think Caroline would say if she saw what you've become?" asked Klaus. "Perhaps I'll ask her when I call her to tell her of your demise."

"Whatever happens to me, Caroline is never going to stop hating you." argued Tyler. Klaus knocked him away hard into a tree.

"Come on mate, give it a bit more effort." insisted Klaus. "I want to enjoy myself." Tyler whoosed away at hybrid speed. "So the lamb wants to be chased…Very well…" He whooshed away after Tyler.

* * *

BAYOU – Three miles away Hayley sat to rest and told Hermione and Elijah what Tyler told her. "Klaus must have known. That's the only explanation. He could care less about the baby, he just wants her to be born so he can use her to make more sired hybrids…Although the Dwayne was acting, it was more like he was sired to me."

"Look, regardless of my brothers intentions, mine remain the same." Said Elijah. "I said that I would protect you even, if need be, from Klaus himself."

"I can take care of myself, I've done it for a long time" Said Hayley getting up and walking up the track.

"We know." said Hermione. Hayley turned around. "But you don't have to love, we're here with you." Hayley sighed at her words, they were kind and supportive. "Now lets get the bloody hell out of here."

* * *

RIVERS EDGE, BAYOU – Klaus had Tyler pinned to a tree, his arm as in Tylers chest, with his hand around Tylers heart. "Go on get it over with." Yelled Tyler, his mouth was full of blood.

"Ahhh." smiled Klaus. "You want me to end your suffering don't you, hmmm?" Tyler struggled to remain on his feet. "I did break you, I took everything from you and now you're begging me to sweep away the shards of your shattered little life." He saw the ripples in the water. "But I'm feeling happy today so I'll let someone else do that for me." He removed his arm from Tylers chest. Tyler gasped for air feeling his heart start beating again. He moved aside and there was Caleb, standing in a bleu t shirt and blue jeans under a floor length metallic blue crocodile coat.

"Who is that?" asked Tyler. He turned to Caleb. "Get the fuck out of here! This isn't your business."

"No, you made it my business when you kidnapped my brother." said Caleb.

"Who?" asked Tyler.

"You know very well who it was." Said Caleb. His eyes flashed blue as two of his tentacles slithered out from beneath his coat. "After all, didn't you call him, freak!" The two tentacle shot at Tyler, wrapping around the hybrid like a terrified fish. "Aaaaaaaaaargh!" screamed Tyler, Klaus heard his bones cracking under the tentacles constriction.

Calebs tentacles moved Tyler closer to the sea witchs face. "No one insults my brother, much less kindapps him. But you did, and that's the last stupid mistake you will ever make." The tentacles moved away, stretching out and holding Tyler out over the deep waters of the swamp. He whistled. Klaus and Tyler saw movement under the water.

"No…" cried Tyler. "No please!" He yelled hysterically. "I promise I won't bother any of you again! I'll move away and never come back."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." said Caleb. With a snap from his hips, the tentacles uncurled, dropping Tyler into the water.

In moments the air was filled with the young hybrids screams as a hundred hungry piranhas bit, ripped and sawed into his body, devouring his flesh. "Klaus! He…" He screamed as he threw up blood. "Heeeeelp me!"

Caleb clapped his hands together three times, Tyler screamed as three alligators swam up from the depths and across the water to him. "Bon Appétit darlings."  
As the alligators opened their mouths Tyler cried. "Klaaaaaus!" he yelled as one cried as one alligator took his entire arm into his mouth and the other two dived under. "Klaaaau…." His scream for help ended as he was yanked underwater. In moments the water was tained with blood.

Klaus was in shock, he'd never seen such a bloody murder, it was a mix of fascintation, admiration and a small touch of fear.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." said Caleb. His tentacles had already slipped back under his coat and he had shifted into his human form. He turned to Klaus. "Don't ever doubt my loyalty to my family again." He leaned in and kissed Klaus on the cheek. "Next time, you might not be so lucky." He waved his wand around his head and disapparated in a puff of ink black smoke.

***Bye bye Tyler and caution to Klaus! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** ***


	23. Bites and Backstabbings

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks!

 **tracybuie –** That's a good question. I'm wondering that too. I guess we'll find out when they check him at the house. Was Tyler working alone or did he have help from darker forces? … Me too, though Klaus has a mouth on him and it put him in hot water, no pun intended, he needs to be more careful with his words… I hope so too, he's got a lot of work to do and his attitude isn't helping.

 **Silvermane1 –** Thank you Silver!

 **Yuka Tsukino –** No it's not bad. Surprisingly you're one of the few people who has shipped Klaus and Caleb. I'm thinking about it, and we'll see if it happens down the line or not.

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** Yes he did, I have a love hate relationship with Tyler. Sometimes I like him and feel he's redeemable and other times, like in this story, I just can't stand him and want him out of the way. Hahaha. He is kind of an asshole.

 **ob1292 – (Ch. 14)** Keep reading, maybe you'll change your mind. **(Ch. 22)** We'll see. I'm still working on whether Klaus will be redeemable or not.

 **DarkRavie –** Thank you Dark!

***Great reviews you guys. Keep them coming! This is a long one so enjoy!***

* * *

LAKEFRONT CABIN, BAYOU – Klaus was at he lakefront cabin standing over Dwayne's dead body, he kneeled down to smell the blood. "Hybrid blood…" he growled. ' _But I didn't sire him. It had to be Tyler or…Hayley.'_ He thought. He took out the dead hybrids body out and laid it on the front porch.

* * *

LAKEFRONT CABIN, BAYOU – "You guys don't have to do this." Said Hayley. "I can do this alone."

"Nonsense." said Elijah.

"Honoring a fellow pack member is very admirable and shows a noble quality." said Hermione. "You might not have known him, but you honor him. He didn't deserve to die."

They reached the lakefront house and saw Klaus standing on the porch with the dead hybrid. "There you are." Said Klaus. "I see you found our wondering stray Elijah. Perhaps she can shed some light on the situation. This…" He kicked the dead hybrid off the porch. "…would appear to be the body of a hybrid."

"His name was Dwayne." said Hayley.

"Well, whoever he was, he didn't sire him." said Klaus. "Any idea how that's possible?"

"As if you didn't know." argued Hayley. She was about to walk over and punch Klaus, but Hermione and Elijah held her back.

"Ah…" grinned Klaus. "Aren't you three fast friends. Come on. What horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?"

"Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here to test a theory." said Elijah. "That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims you knew that. Furthermore, you intended to use this knowledge to build an army."

"And of course you assume it's true." said Klaus. "I mean, why else would I show any interest in my own flash and blood? How quickly you assume the worst."  
"Spare us your indignation Mr. Mikaelson." said Hermione. "When have you ever demonstrated any concern for Hayley or her child beyond your selfish pursuits? Or concern for anyone for that matter? Need I remind you how you handed Elijah over to Marcel, which nearly killed my brother and half the city in the process…"

"…And what was it you once said to me?" added Elijah "'Every king needs an heir'" imitating Klaus's voice.

"You doubt me. Well I can't say I'm surprised." said Klaus. "Standing there beside the noble Elijah and the royal witch Hermione, how can I be anything but he lesser brother. The liar, the manipulator, the bastard, the monster." He walked over to Elijah. "That's all I am to you isn't it, and to Rebekah. And judging by the way Hayley and Hermione hang onto your every word it's clear they feel the same way…No doubt my child will as well. But then she could use this new power of my child against me…Could the real monster here be her and not me?" he suggested.

Why would I do that?" asked Hayley.

"To increase your numbers, to keep me away from the child and the family, to become more powerful than I so my family could abandon me without fear or repercussions…" said Klaus.

"Are you listening to yourself?" asked Hermione.

"Yes…That's it." said Klaus. "And now that you have the worlds most powerful magic on your side, it would take nothing to convince others to take your side." His eyes teared up. "You want me to be the monster…As you wish." He whooshed towards them and sank his fangs into Elijahs throat.

Hermione waved her wand "SEPRARO!" forcefully throwing Klaus away from them into a hard oak tree.

Klaus growled getting up and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "You three enjoy your company. You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in, consider that bite my parting gift to whoever betrays me."

Hermione had enough. She pointed her wand. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" a show of red lit hit Klaus blasting him far away, like a canon ball, probably to the farthest side if the bayou.

"Hermione!" said Hayley. "What do we do?"

"We have to get you two home." said Hermione.

"No." said Elijah. "Lets bury this Dwayne before we go."

"But Elijah." said Hayley.

"It's important to you.' said Elijah. "The dead deserve to be honored."

* * *

PENTHOUSE SUITE, GRAN OAK HOTEL, FRENCH QUARTER – Klaus stood by the window sipping a drink. "Where have you been?"

"We both know this family can barely function without me." said Rebekah. "Where are Elijah and Hayley?"

"I left them in the bayou." said Klaus. He walked into the living room.

Rebekah sat down on the couch. "Why?"

"Elijah and I had a bit of a row." said Klaus with a chuckle. He took a sip of his drink. "Hayley has conspired to turn him against me. You know our brother never was one to resist a pretty face. Harry Potter being the prettiest of them all, is just one example. So, one thing led to another and I bit him…" Rebekah gasped in shock. "…and left them both stranded in the swamp." Rebekah gasped.

"Daggering, biting, deserting…" called Rebekah through tears. "Does your wickedness ever end?"

"My wickedness is self preservation and I wouldn't have to go to such lengths were I not beset on all sides by incompetence and treachery." argued Klaus. He sat down. "Now that Elijah has abandoned me, I'll be needing you in my plot against Marcel."

"Why should I help you after what you did to Elijah?" asked Rebekah.

"You're my family." said Klaus. "Besides, who better to spy on Marcel than the girl he so clearly loves? You can tell me all his secrets. Like how did he find us here?"

"How should I know why Marcel does what he does?" asked Rebekah.

"You think about your run ins with him all over the Quarter?" said Klaus. "I know you've had private chats with him. So just tell me. What secrets has he confided to you. Is he plotting against me?"

Rebekah remembered her last meeting with Marcel earlier that day, how they plotted to get rid of Klaus by burying him in the much feared "gardens" beneath the city. She had decided to leave the city and forget about her family, but after what Klaus just did to Elijah she rethought her plan. She leaned in to Klaus. "My poor brother, so paranoid. Marcel knows nothing, he's not plotting against you. He simply things you're in a quarrel in need of making up."

"Perhaps we will." said Klaus. "You know I'm capable of forgiving those who disappoint me soon as they've seen as soon as they've seen the error of their ways and suffered for them. You do well to remember that." He got up and left.

"You never let me forget…" muttered Rebekah.

* * *

LAKEFRONT CABIN – Elijah sat down, he was feeling bad. Hayley walked into the cabin. "Someone left this outside."

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"A bible with a family tree that goes back generations." Said Hayley. Showing them the list of names.

"What are these names?" asked Elijah. "Who is Andres Lebonair?"

"I think I am." said Hayley. "That's the day I was born."

"What could it mean?" asked Hermione. "Are these all wolves then?"

"Well whatever it is we need to get back to…" started Elijah when he started to cough up blood and fall.

"LEVICORPUS." chanted Hermione, magically levitating him onto the bed in the corner of the room.

Elijah slid to the corner and barfed blood. "Forgive me…please."

"It's ok." said Hermione.

"Remind me to annihilate your brother once you are healthy." Said Hayley.

"Yes, remind me to remind you to get in line." said Elijah.

"Agreed." Said Hermione. She pointed her wand at the wound on Elijahs neck. "EPISKY." The wound magically shit, not completely. "The hybrid venom is too strong for this healing charm, but it should prevent other diseases to enter your system and also help delay the hybrid poison from spreading."

"How long?" askewd Hayley.

"I don't know." said Hermione.

"Girls, please, this fever will make me unstable." Said Elijah. "Once these hallucinations begin, I will start to see things, say things, you must leave me here."

"We are not leaving you here." said Hermione. She waved her wand and send her otter patronus flying off at high speed.

"Harry…" said Elijah.

"Neville and Draco will be busy tending to Harry, so I'm calling Caleb." Said Hermione. "But if Harry finds out what Klaus did to you, again, there won't be much of a Klaus left."

* * *

MARCEL MANOR AKA MIKAELSON MANOR, FRENCH QUARTER – There was a crowd of 50 vampires in Marcels home. "For those of you faint of heart, there's the door. Because those who stick around, you're signing up for battle." No one left. "One of Klaus's hybrids came to me with information."

Diego, one of Marcels vampires sat closer to him. "What kind of information? Who is this hybrid?."

"His name is Tyler." Said Marcel. "He told me that when Klaus became the hybrid he figured out a way to turn full blood werewolves into creatures like him, Tyler is one of them the first hybrid, the speed strength of a vampire yet our bite can kill a vampire but the loyalty was stronger deeper. Tyler managed to break that sire bond and all the others Klaus turned but Klaus killed them all leaving only Tyler to pick up the pieces."

The doors opened and in walked Rebekah. "Hello Marcel."

"I see you changed your mind?" asked Marcel.

"I did." said Rebekah. "What Marcel, and Tyler, was about to tell you that my brother can use his baby's blood to sire more hybrids. What you will all figure out is that vampires don't stand a chance. You are right Marcel, the last thing my brother needs is to sire a superior species."

"So you have decided to help." said Marcel.

"Yes." said Rebekah. "But I want to leave something very clear to all of you, and to your vampires outside these walls…No one will touch that baby, ever, Klaus is the one we need to put a stop to. No one else." She held out her hand.

"Done." said Marcel. He shook her hand in agreement, sealing their alliance.

* * *

LAKEFRONT CABIN, BAYOU – Elijah woke up, his hallucinations began, he looked around and there was Hayley and Hermione. He was laid on the bed, resting on Hermiones lap. "Celeste?" asked Hermione. "Does Harry know of her?" she joked to lightened the mood.

"A witch I knew two hundred years ago." said Elijah. He coughed. Hayley who was sitting on the chair next to them gave Hermione a green potion vial.

"Drink this." said Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Elijah. "Not that I don't trust you."

"No, it's ok. It's good to know what you are ingesting." said Hermione. "It's a stabilizing potion. My charm delayed the effects of the bite for over five hours now. With luck it will delay the effects of the bite by two hours. Caleb went to the house to get blood replenishing potion, it should give you some strength."

"And…" panted Elijah, he was dead much paler and sweating. "…Harry. We… he have to move." said Elijah.

"No one is going anywhere." said Caleb walked in through the front door, closing it shut. He gave Hermione the dark red, blood replenishing potion. "Drink up."

Elijah smelled. "We're being watched."

Hayley looked out the window and saw a blond woman standing behind the trees not far from the cabin. "Who the hell…?"

Caleb waved his wand making a fog rise around the banks of the bayou, like a tall wall. "It's enchanted, no one will find you or smell you or see you here while we are here."

Elijah drank the blood replenishing potion. "How is Harry?"

"Asleep." said Caleb. "Whatever Tyler injected him with knocked him out good. Draco already cleaned his blood stream with a cleaning potion so he should be fine when he wakes up. Lets hope you are good and well before he does, for your brothers sake." He went over and plucked some hair from Elijahs head.

"Ouch!" said Elijah.

"I need it for a healing potions I'm working on at home." said Caleb. "Sorry…"

"It's ok." said Elijah.

"I'll be back in a few hours." said Caleb disapparating out of the cabin.

* * *

MARCEL MANOR AKA MIKAELSON MANOR, FRENCH QUARTER – By nightfall Marcel's home was covered in dead vampires. Klaus had killed them all. Rebekah left for the Adders Nest and Marcels power over the city had fallen. Marcel stood on the terrace looking down as Diego and two of his friends covered the dead bodies and poured alcohol over them.

Klaus walked over to him. "Looking at what you've wrought?"

"Look if you're going to kill me do it." said Marcel.

"Why would I kill you?" asked Klaus. "You picked up the coin. There are rules of engagement in battle, Marcel, without them one would have anarchy. I would however like to talk about accommodations. Your living quarters for example, I believe they used to be mine."

"You want your house back? Fine." said Marcel. "It's yours. You can put me back on the street for all I care. But lets make one thing clear. You will never have this…" He gestured to the swqarm of dead bodies that covered the lower courtyard like a rug. "…Loyalty. You can't buy it, you can't own it, you can't force it. It comes only out of love and respect for the people who believe in you. You taught me many things Niklaus Mikaelson, but this I learned myself. And it is something that you will never know…Enjoy your kingdom." The dead vampires below were lit on fire as he gave Klaus a bow and walked out the door.

* * *

MIKALESON PLANTATION – Hermione went off to the Nest to check on Harry and the others. She conjured a green Mercedes Benz out of a leaf so Elijah could drive it tot eh plantation. Hayley wanted to go back to the Nest and get her stuff, she wanted to be as far away from Klaus as possible. On the drive over they spoke about Celeste and finished the story as he parked outside the plantation house.

"She died because of Klaus." said Hayley.

"She died because of me." said Elijah. "Because I cared too deeply for her. I had allowed my brother to slip through my grasp. I loosened the reins while Celeste consumed my every moment. I'd abandoned him in the name of my own happiness…Celeste paid the price."

"I don't get it." said Hayley. "Why are you still trying to put together your family when it is so clear that one part of it is broken?"

"To me the very definition of the word "broken" suggests that something can be fixed." said Elijah. "I have all eternity to accomplish one single task: my brothers salvation. If I surrender this, then, tell me, what value would I be to my family, to myself, to…"

"Maybe no value, I don't know Elijah." Said Hayley. "But I do know you would be free. Free to live, to live your life. To be with Harry and Hermione and Caleb and Neville and me." Elijah looked at her. "Hermione already invited me should they leave. But really Elijah… To get out of this cursed town back into the Wizarding World and live a peaceful life raising your child…Elijah. Do you really want to bring your child into all this?"

"I…I can't think of that now." Said Elijah. "Lets…lets just collect your things so we can go home." He quickly got out of the car and headed towards the house, leaving Hayley in the car. Her words stuck in his mind like a storm, it was real. Would he just drop the Mikaelson family for his family with Harry and the Potters? Would he leave it all to live his own life and be a father and raise his child in the Wizarding World. His mind was split in two and his heart was torn. He didn't know what to do.

***Things are getting more and more complicated as the plot thickens. I think the hard question is…Should the time come when Harry snaps and says "Enough we are going home." What will Elijah do? He's loyal to both his families, who are both struggling, so will he just dump them and follow his mate and child to the Wizarding World or will he stay as he usually does to try and fix the problems again. If he stays will Harry support him, or will Harry leave him? So many questions… I think Klaus's paranoia hit a new level with him thinking Hayley is raising an army and plotting against him to take his "Throne". I'm worried for him. I'm glad Caleb and Hermione have managed to heal Elijah rather quickly. What will happen next? I have no idea. What do you think, let me know in your reviews! ***


	24. Help from the Shadows

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you.

 **traceybuie –** It is sad. But every time people tries he does something that's totally self destructive and they back away again. Lets hope so, cause Harry has made threats to him and so has Caleb and maybe even Draco. We'll see. I'm hoping Harry doesn't find out about this latests attack to Elijah from Klaus but I hope if Harry ever DOES talk to him he might get through. But this is Klaus, I'm not putting my bets on him but I'm still hopeful…I want them to be well too but trouble just keeps on coming. We'll see if they have time…Well Tyler is DEAD so too little too late for him.

 **DarkRavie –** Thank you Dark! I'm happy you like it!

 **domsijohn – (Ch.1)** That's ok if you wanted to switch for now. Hope you like this story and I hope you return to reading LOTUS OF THE NIGHT afterwards. I've already read all your reviews there and I'll be answering them soon. **(Ch.2)** The clouds would be with Caleb? You mean Klaus? **(Ch.3)** I'm trying to understand your review…Thanks for the props of Caleb… Harry and Elijah with be tops and bottoms in their relationship…Harry IS stronger than Klaus and he will be a role model for family…I didn't get the rest of the sentence. Sorry. **(Ch.4)** I'm hoping will grow out his hair. We'll see… **(Ch.5)** I have no idea what you meant. **(Ch.6)** Yeah! Elijah deserves something for himself! Thanks for the Caleb props. Exactly. Harry can do both. **(Ch.7)** Thank you for the props. Very appreciated. **(Ch.8)** Yes he is. **(Ch.9)** Maybe. Not sure yet. **(Ch.10)** Me too! **(Ch.11)** That WAS a good speech! **(Ch.12)** I wasn't expecting it either. That was a fun surprise. **(Ch.13)** Thank you. **(Ch.14)** I knooow! **(Ch.15)** Hope soo! **(Ch.16)** Thanks. (Ch.17) Thank you. (Ch.18) Yes she does! **(Ch.19)** He is! YES THEY ARE! **(Ch.20)** Umm… Let me see if I can follow. Yes Dahlia will appear. In Prt. II…Marcel might end up with Rebekah. We'll see. I know and agree about the body swap, IF I do it, I won't do it much. We'll see. **(Ch.21)** ? **(Ch.22)** Klaus needs to EARN his place in the family, and so far he's made a lot of mistakes. He gains their trust, then loses it, then gains it back and that's a hard person to trust. Don't get the rest of your comment. **(Ch.23)** I do too. He just needs to WORK AT IT. Loyalty doesn't grow overnight. He needs to get that. We'll see what happens. Thank you for the props. More is coming.

 **magicanimegurl –** Yes. I believe deep down he is. His execution is horrendous. Thank you for the props.

 **ShadowWolf 15846 –** Thank you Shadow!

 **domsijohn – (Ch.22)** Really? A lot of people have been asking for that pairing. It's really interesting. We'll see.

 **aurorastarrw20 –** Thank you aurora!

 **Valou17 –** Yes she is! Thanks for the support and welcome!

 **Faery66 –** Thank you Faery, I hope so too!

 **FAIRY4LIFE –** Thank you I love that you love it and that you find it such a good read.

 **alicia7788 –** I'm planning to in the coming weeks alicia.

 **jgood27 –** Thanks for the support and enthusiasm!

 **iHateHotWeather123 – (Ch.1)** Ok. What does HAGGICAMI mean and what is the W***HALEY? …That's about all I can say.

 **OnceThereWasMe –** Woooow! Love your excitement! I know you have been waiting for a long time so here it is. Hope you like it.

***Hi guys. I'm sooo sorry I've been MIA from Originals & Royals for so long, and my other stories, but I've been very busy with family issues (some have been in and out of hospitals needing special care and time), my mom got married so I've been traveling from my home in PR to Maryland for visits and I'm working on a novel while working on some artwork for $$$. So a lot has happened that has taken me away from my free time writing. I can't give concrete update times cause my adult life has unfortunately kicked in and like all adults, real life comes before fun. **READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR SOME NEWS.** Hope you enjoy.***

* * *

MOON GRILL, NEW ORLEANS – On the way back to the Mikaelson Plantation, they'd packed up all of Hayley's clothes, Hayley Hermione and Elijah stopped at The Moon Grill, a creole grill restaurant halfway between the French Quarter and the Mikaelson house on the outskirts of the Garden District for lunch. Haley wanted to talk to the blond woman she saw at the bayou, who gave her the book on her family.

Elijah was outside talking on the phone when the woman arrived and sat down. "I'm sure you've got questions."

"Only a thousand of them." said Hayley. "Like who are you? Why are you following me?" She took a book out of her purse. "And if the people in this book really are my family what happened to them?" Eve looked at Hermione. "This is Hermione, she's a witch, a wizarding witch, and she's my friend."

Hermione flicked her hair while she chanted. "SILENCIO." Both Hayley and Eve felt the magical wave of magic surround them like a small dome. "It's a silencing charm, no human or vampire will hear what we will talk about. I may trust Elijah, but I don't trust any other vampire that works for him." She took out a small notepad and a pen to take notes.

That seemed to convince the woman. "I'm Eve." she said. "I'm following you because you took an Original to werewolf country."

"The Bayou?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." said Eve. "It's also the same reason why everyone skedaddled. And if you want to know what happened to the people in that family tree, I will sum it up nice and quick…" She looked around. "Before he comes back…" She took a sip of her drink, Hermione and Hayley knew she was talking about Elijah. "Marcel happened."

"What did he do?" asked Hayley.

"He killed most of them." said Eve. "Later the descendant of the ones who dodged death, he strong armed a witch into putting a curse on them."  
"What kind of curse?" asked Hermione. She had her pen ready to write.

"Swap nature around, inside out, made it so their natural sate was wolves." said Eve. "They only turn back human on the full moon."

"Sophie Deveraux told us that on the phone." said Hayley turned to Hermione. "So can it be true? Can that really be done?"

"I've never heard of it before." said Hermione, writing small notes. "Most of the magical community, over in Europe, still consider werewolves dark creatures. Due to their "condition" they are excommunicated with minimum right, left to fend for themselves. No wizard or witch with power, and rank, would even bother or care to perform a spell like this. They would consider it a waste of time and energy…" She looked at both werewolves. "Sorry…"

"It's ok." said Hayley. "It's not your fault."

"It's atrocious." said Hermione. She turned her attention back to Eve. "So, what, they flipped the curse…?"

Eve nodded. "They only turn human on the full moon."

"That and we get hunted by the marks we carry." said Eve.

"Marks?" asked Hermione.

"The crescent moon birthmark." said Eve.

"I've got one." said Hayley. She showed it to Hermione.

"That's why I got rid of mine." said Eve. She showed them the scar where it used to be. "I didn't want to get found out."

"This is completely barbaric!" growled Hermione.

"I also have a question about this book…" said Hayley. She opened the book. "Half of it is missing. Why?"

"I don't know the details." said Eve. "That's how it was given to me, passed on to me by my mom. All I know is that the other half was hidden away for protection."

"Protection?" asked Hayley.

"I think it's a family secret." Said Eve. "Something that not even we, who were instructed to guard that book, knew about. Something that could be very dangerous should our enemies learn it."

"Where is the other half?" asked Hayley.

"I don't know." said Eve. "Whatever it is, it's either good for us and bad for them, or bad for everyone."

Hayley looked at Hermione. "I have no idea." said Hermione. "But I'll see if I can help. We can work on that later, this curse is my main concern right now."

Hayley nodded, looking up she spotted Elijah. "Elijah is coming."

"FINITE INCANTARTUM." muttered Hermione, ending the silencing ward.

"Sorry I took so long." said Elijah.

"How are you doing?" asked Hayley.

"The wound has healed and the fever is broken…" said Elijah. "…as are the hallucinations."

Hermione looked at her watch. "We should be going."

"I thought we were going to talk." said Elijah.

"We already have." said Hayley.

"Oh, I didn't…" started Elijah, but he saw the look in Hermiones eyes and understood she took precautions. Whatever they spoke must have been serious. "I understand."

"I have to get Elijah back home, he's still not well." said Hayley, looking at Eve. "But I will want to talk to you more soon. I need to know more." She and Eve exchanged numbers.

"Keep that mark covered up." said Eve. She gave Hayley a small smile and left the restaurant.

"What did she say?" asked Elijah. "Who was she?"

"I think I just met part of my family…" said Hayley.

"What?" asked Elijah.

"We will tell you in the car." said Hermione. "Lets go."

* * *

THE PLANTATION – Hermione disapparated back home to The Adders Nest. Elijah and Hayley arrive at The Plantation to see Klaus angrily putting the dagger over Rebekah's throat. "You betrayed me!" Klaus argued. "My own sister!"

"Niklaus don't you dare." said Elijah.

Klaus pushed Rebekah away and turned to Elijah. "Or perhaps I should dagger you brother!" Hayley walking in quietly. "Stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness and support you show to Hayley."

"This has nothing to do with Hayley." said Elijah

"It has everything to do with her!" Klaus yelled.

"She's adored you since she arrived, turning to you when in need of a supportive shoulder when she needs help. And now my child, my blood, will grow up to call you father." Argued Klaus pointing the dagger at Elijah.

"Is that what this is?" asked Rebekah. "You are, once again, worried that you will be left behind?" Klaus looked at her. "Has history taught you nothing?! We don't abandon you, Nick, you drive us away."

"Is that so?" asked Klaus. "What have I done lately, other than cooperate? Like bow down to you brother, to make up for daggering you for the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. Like support your relationship with Harry Potter, a wizard creatures like us can only dream of being with…" He looked at Rebekah. "Look the other way sister while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he control the empire that _we_ built, that he took! Now I make no excuses for past sins, but in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me. To believe in me, and believe my intentions for my own child were pure. You chose to leave me to face my enemies alone." He walked up to Elijah. "I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So I'm going to live there, and the two of you can stay here together and rot." He leaves his siblings alone.

* * *

FRONT PORCH – THE PLANTATION – Klaus stormed out, Hayley sat on the recliner on the front porch. "You're coming with me little wolf."

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" asked Hayley.

"Because Hayley Marshall, that child you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me." said Klaus. "Now, you can fight me on this, but you will lose. As will anyone else that tries to stop you from getting in my car."

"You can come visit whenever you want Klaus." said Hayley. "It's your house. But I will not be returning ot the city until things settle down. And if things get worse, including your tyrannical behavior, I will take the next step and move into The Adders Nest with the Potters for good. At least there I have peace and quiet and some pleasant civilized conversation"

* * *

THE ABATTOIR – The following week Klaus hosted a dinner a the now newly restored Abbattoir, the Mikaelson Home that was once Marcels Manor. The dinners primary guests were Hayley, Marcel, Diego and six other vampires in attendance. 10 in total, including him. He gets up to make his opening speech, before dinner. "Lets us begin with a toast to our shared gift, immortality. After 1,000 years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows to diminish with time. But as vampires, we feel more deeply than human could possibly imagine…" He gestures with his fingers and 10 waiters, some girls some boys, walk over to the table. Each one standing next to one of the guests. "Insatiable need, exquisite pain…" Each of them slice their wrist and hold them over the soup plates and fill them with blood. "Our victories, and out defeats." He raised his glass. "To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow."

Marcel raised his glass. "And the party never end." he added.

Diego raised his glass. "To New Orleans."

"To New Orleans." Everyone chanted with their glasses in their air, everyone except Hayley.

"I understand you have questions regarding the recent change in leadership." said Klaus. "And I invited you here tonight to assure you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have."

Diego pointed at Hayley. "What about her, the wolf?"

"Had you let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is of course one further matter I would like to address." said Klaus. He got up and walked to the other side of the table, where Hayley at the head chair, and stood behind her. "As many of you know this girl is carrying my child. Consequently I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect. However I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids. I assure you I do not."

"Father of the year." said Hayley sarcastically.

"It appears I will have to earn your trust." Said Klaus. He stormed back to his chair on the opposite head of the table. "Very well, we will eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how can I sire any hybrids if there are no werewolves alive in the bayou to turn?"

"What?" asked Hayley. "Klaus, no…"

"So eat drink and be merry!" called Klaus. "And tomorrow I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all."

* * *

THE ABATTOIR – Hayley is trying to sneak out of The Abbattoir, after the disaster of a dinner Klaus had forbidden her to leave the manor, but is caught by Diego. "Going somewhere?" But before he can do anything to alert the other vampires, Harry arrived and snaps his neck, leaving a handprint burn scar on his neck.

"Harry." sighed Hayley. "You shouldn't be here, Klaus has his vampires watching me."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them." said Elijah. Two vampires came were knocked against the stone brick wall by Rebekah.

"We mustn't linger children." said Rebekah. "Talk and walk. Now."

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine." Said Hayley. "I've been deemed under protection by the almighty Klaus. It's the werewolves who need help."

"He ordered a wolf hunt as some jacked up peace offering to Marcel's crew." Said Hayley. "You have to help them."

"What are you doing here Harry?" asked Hayley.

"I came to invite you to lunch." said Harry. Hayley looked around her. "You're coming dear."

"And if he gives you trouble?" asked Hayley.

"He can take it up with me, anytime." Said Harry. "I'd like to see him try."

"Here here." said Elijah.

"Come on!" said Harry. He took his wand and chanted. "ACCIO HAYLEY PURSE!" In a moment Hayleys purse flew into her hand. "Lets go!" He took Hayleys hand and escorted her out of the building.

"Will you two be alright where you are going?" asked Elijah.

"Yes." said Harry, kissing Elijah on the lips tenderly. "Draco and Neville are joining us."

"Will you help me with the werewolves?" asked Hayley.

"Out in the bayou?" asked Rebekah. "Do we look like a bloody vampire rescue squad?"

"Ignore her love." said Harry. " No sense in begging others when they don't want to help." He put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll think of something." He looked at Rebekah. "Unlike some people, we Potters try to help those in need when we can."

As they walk off leaned in to Hayley. "Can you drive? Hermione lent me her car."

"Are you sure?" asked Hayley, taking the keys to the car. "Sure." They get in Hermiones car and drive off. "Draco and Neville aren't joining us for lunch are they?"

"Nope." said Harry. "They are shopping for potions supplies."

"Why did you ask me to drive?" asked Hayley.

"I'm going make an important phone call…" said Harry, taking out his phone. "…and ask someone to join us for lunch."

"Oh?" asked Hayley.

"Well, your werewolf problem is gonna take a few weeks to fix." said Harry. "But I know someone that can help us in the meantime."

"Help us how?" asked Haley.

"Just do some vampire pest control." said Harry. "…to buy us time." Hayley nodded and focused on driving.

* * *

BAYOU – Late that afternoon, Diego and his vampire crew arrive at the entrance to the bayou. Elijah and Rebekah appear and tell them to stop. But Diego said he had his orders from Klaus. As they take a step into the bayou land their feet start to burn and quickly step back. They all notice, Rebekah and Elijah included, the small narrow creek of quickly flowing water. Diego kneels down and puts his hand in the water and yells out in pain as the water burned his hand with 2nd degree burns. Diego asked what was going on. One of his vampires said they suspect it's dark magic, they don't know from where. Elijah and Rebekah looked at each other discretely, they suspected very well where it came from.

Another vampire whooshed next to Diego saying the creek goes all around the border of the bayou, magically dividing separating the territory making it impenetrable for vampires.

"Search the city, find the witch that did this!" said Diego. "Klaus will want answers." He took one last look at the quietly dark bayou land and whooshed away with his crew.

Elijah and Rebekah sense a wolf, they look and see Eve walk out fomr behind a tree in the bayou. Elijah Hayley sent him and Rebekah to protect her and the werewolves. Eve said they arrived too late, Hayley sent someone ealier that afternoon.

"Who?" asked Elijah. Eve smiled before she stepped back into the shadows of the bayou, without saying a word. He sighed. "Great…" On the car ride home, he got a text message from Eve telling him to meet him at THE MOON.

* * *

THE MOON GRILL – Eve met with Elijah and showed a map to Elijah and Rebekah. "I just wanted to let you know that 3 more packs of wolves have come down from the mountains and into the bayou for sanctuary." She pointed the mountains out to him. "From these mountains here."

"Why have they come now?" asked Elijah.

"They came not just because the bayou is vampire safe now." Said Eve. "But also because of Hayley's pregnancy.

"I really don't care for werewolf business." said Rebekah.

Eve looked at Rebekah. "That is exactly why Hayley sent someone to help her people."

"Who?" asked Rebekah.

"Someone who _does_ care." said Eve. As she got up to leave she looked at Elijah. "Give this to your brother…" She gives Elijah a ring. "Tell him that though some of us may be controlled by the witches, the majority of us are not. Not all of us are magical puppets or psychotic killers like him. This ring is proof there are some wolves out there who might, with time, care for him too. But considering who and what he is, it won't happen overnight…" Elijah gave her a nod. "Consider us, in the bayou, a support system for Hayley should she need us." With that she left

Elijah and Rebekah looked at the ring. "Is that…?" asked Rebekah.

"I believe so." said Elijah. His cel phone rang. "Hello…When?" Rebekah looked up at him. "Where is Hayley? … We are on our way." He got up. "We need to go." He left some money on the table and they made their way out.

"What happened?" asked Rebekah.

"There was a werewolf massacre on the outside of the quarter." said Elijah.

"Nick…" sighed Rebekah. "And Hayley?"

"She's at The Abbattoir." said Elijah.

"Does she know?" asked Rebekah.

"I have no doubt." said Elijah.

***Ok! That was interesting! It's becoming like a mystery caper! Wonder how Klaus will react and handle the new mystery werewolf ally. Who can it be? Also, why is half of Hayleys family book missing? Where is the other half and most important, who has it? … Leave your theories on who they can be in your comments and reviews… **NEWS –** I do hope to write at least 2 may 3 more chapters, more or less, before the end of August. I say August and not July to give me a broader time to keep my promise. Again, real life has taken over and it's unavoidable and a part of life. Thanks  & hope you understand. **PLEASE SUMBIT YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS!** ***


End file.
